Rewriting History (Obito x OC)
by That One Kunoichi
Summary: Jitsuko always thought that Obito deserved better. She would do anything to change the outcome of his life - his despair, his descent into darkness - she would rewrite it all. One day Jitsuko found herself in the shinobi world and became friends with the Uchiha. Now's her chance to change his fate. Maybe then he will live the life he's always dreamed of... (Obito x SI OC)
1. Reset

A/N: This story was written as an Obito x Reader but was edited into an OC version in order to follow the rules and guidelines of this site. This is an Obito x OC but the original character is generalized enough for readers to be able relate to her and see themselves in her shoes. An Obito X reader version of this story is also available on other sites. Also as a Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Jitsuko!

* * *

Chapter 1: Reset

Darkness. All she could see was the color black with subtle swirls of purple throughout.

_Am I even conscious? _

Jitsuko remembered taking a somber stroll through the local park last night after finishing the Naruto series. Obito was heavy on her mind, not just his fate, but also the entirety of his life in general. She thought profoundly about what could have been; his childhood, how he was always left behind, how his future as a shinobi was stolen from him, how he was the cause of a majority of negative events throughout the series, including an all-inclusive war. Each of these thoughts cut her deeply. Jitsuko would be lying if she said that she wasn't genuinely fond of him. It would be an even bigger lie to say if she had the opportunity to go into his universe to prevent these events from happening, she wouldn't go in a heartbeat.

Sighing heavily, Jitsuko placed herself on the cool ground overlooking the lake located in the center of the park, the grass was still wet and slippery from when it rained a couple hours before. She's always enjoyed coming here late at night when nobody was around. It was a decent way of coping with stress. However, the tension felt over Obito proved to be too great for this habit to ease her racing and admittedly depressed mind. Peering over the edge of the lake, Jitsuko sought any form of distraction and hoped that her reflection could provide just that. It was too dark to make out anything other than her dark silhouette, but something else in the water caught Jitsuko's eye. In front of her, a distinct spark appeared in the otherwise unlit dullness of the water. Overwhelming curiosity convinced Jitsuko to discard her coat to retrieve the object with her hand. Perhaps a sensible person would ponder what exactly that item could be before hastily shoving their hand to it – for all she knew it could have been a spark of electricity and her short life could have ended right there, but fate had other plans for Jitsuko.

It amazed her to watch her arm travel deeper the water despite being close to the edge. Before she could ask just how much farther until she'd reach that coveted shiny object, Jitsuko's shoes scraped against the slippery grass, causing her to fall forward and strike the water headfirst. Frozen in surprise, she could only ponder why the water was so deep. That is when she noticed that light significantly growing in size. As Jitsuko got closer, the light enveloped her entire being and everything ironically faded to black…

Darkness. That's all she could see.

_Wait, I can make out something..._

"I…I hear.. are those birds chirping? I remember being outside… but I don't recall falling asleep at the park," Jitsuko said groggily with her eyes still closed while lifting herself up using a position similar to a push up.

She felt weaker than she probably should, evidenced by the amount of effort it took to get up and finally open her eyes. In front of Jitsuko was a familiar body of water, but the areas surrounding it is completely foreign to her. Jitsuko eerily shifted her eyes around in confusion before settling her line of sight to the water in front of her. Her face appeared to be that of a seven or eight year old, with a small-scale body to confirm it. Immediately her eyes went wide before letting out a petite, child-like scream.

* * *

"That Kakashi…what the heck does he even know?" Obito said, trudging slowly with his hands in his pockets in defeat.

Having just left from bickering with his talented rival, and losing yet again, Obito needed to go out and get some air.

_We'll be starting at the ninja academy soon, so you won't be able to push me around anymore_. Obito thought to himself with a competitive yet pained look on his face.

Suddenly a scream caught his attention and he immediately whipped his head toward the general direction of the noise. What he saw was a girl about his age. She looked to be breathing heavily and …_was she shaking_? Obito quizzically scouted the area around the girl to determine the source of her terror, but found nothing of interest. Curiosity overtaking him, Obito found himself running to the girl who was sitting with her arms holding her up behind her with her legs bending at the knees. If it wasn't for her trembling, anyone would think she was simply relaxing by the water's edge.

"Hey, are you okay?" Obito said cautiously as he began to reach his arm out to the mystery girl. At the same time, she looked over to him and screamed again, this time startling Obito as well.

"AH! What is _wrong_ with you?" Obito shrieked in a mix of fear and annoyance. Jitsuko peered up at the boy standing over her while still breathing heavily, the familiar sound of his voice finally registering in her mind that it was –

_No. Is that…Obito… Uchiha? _

His navy blue and orange-trimmed outfit along with his signature goggles confirmed her improbable claim. This boy standing in front of Jitsuko was Obito, the boy whose life she had just attentively watched and became depressed over. The one to cause so much pain to his word, Obito Uchiha. Something was different about him, though. He seemed… shorter. His eyes encompassed a considerable portion of his face and his goggles didn't quite fit his head right, as if they were too large. It became apparent that he was about the same age as Jitsuko, seven or eight at the most. She stared in amazement and disbelief, with her mouth opening to speak but unable to form sound. Obito stared down at her, this time with more annoyance in his eyes before finally breaking the silence.

"You know, you're really weird. Who screams at people when they try to talk to you?" Hearing his harsh words snapped Jitsuko out of her daze and she raised to her feet to meet his accusing gaze, his height only barely greater than hers.

"I-I'm sorry," is all Jitsuko could muster as she broke eye contact with the boy. "I… I'm not from around here. I'm really lost. Could you tell me where I am?" Deep down she already knew where she was – somehow Jitsuko got transported to the Naruto Universe – but she needed confirmation from another individual to truly believe it.

Raising an eyebrow but with his defenses lowered, Obito replied, "You're near the ninja academy, the place where guys like me are going to get trained to be Hidden Leaf Ninja! I've never seen you around. Are you going to attend the academy, too?"

Jistuko's thoughts blurred. _This is really happening. For some reason I've been transported to the ninja world during Kakashi and Obito's time. But why? What could be my purpose here?_

An increasingly tense noise shook Jitsuko from her thoughts as Obito aggressively waved his small hand in front of her face. When he saw that he'd caught her attention once again, Obito spoke up in an annoyed yet intrigued tone.

"You really are weird. Who are you?"

"Oh! My name's Jitsuko," she says with a bashful smile. "It's so nice to meet you Obit-"

Jitsuko quickly tried to cut herself off from finishing his name, realizing he has no idea that she knows everything about him. Though her efforts were unfortunately in vain.

"How the heck do you know my name?" Obito said apprehensively. Jitsuko began to panic, sweat began rolling off of her in a comical manner as she tried desperately to come up with an excuse.

"I… have just heard things about you is all! Like how you have a unique style and are from the famous Uchiha clan! That_ is_ you, right, Obito?" She questioned him to try to get his accusations off of her.

Obito blinked before straightening out his back with his thumb pointed to his chest. "That's right! I'm _the_ Obito Uchiha! So you've heard about me? So you _are_ from the village then!"

Obito's deduction skills surprised her. _He's pretty sharp for an eight year old, _Jitsuko said to herself as she sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm not really a member of the village, b-but I'd like to be!" Jitsuko blurted out without even thinking. "Wh-what I mean is… I would like to live in the Hidden Leaf and become a ninja like you, but I don't exactly know how to do that."

_What am I saying? Shouldn't I be concerned about getting back to my world? _

Obito stared at her confused for a moment before it looked as if a light bulb flashed above his head. He then took Jitsuko's wrist to pull her somewhere.

"Come with me! I know just the person who can help us out!"

* * *

"So that's basically what happened," Jitsuko lied when explaining her predicament to Obito and the young Rin while they observed her curiously.

Jitsuko decided against telling them the truth – about how she essentially have a form of seeing the future after watching their life through a television series.

"You woke up in the village one day without any memories of where you came from?" Rin confirmed. If it were anyone else inquiring, the way they'd ask that question would likely come off as accusing or doubtful, but Rin had an uncanny ability to sound genuinely concerned over someone she had just met. Jitsuko wasn't quite sure how to really feel about that. Rin's large brown eyes traveled upwards in thought for a moment before settling back down to Jitsuko.

"Isn't it the Hokage who decides who gets to stay in the village?"

Obito's eyes lit up as he clapped his hands in front of him in realization.

"The Hokage, of course! You're so smart, Rin! Come on, Jitsuko, let's go talk to the Third about this," he voiced with enthusiasm as he began guiding her by the wrist again; his pace was hard to keep up with due to his excitement.

"Bye, Rin, see you at the academy!" Obito gleefully waved behind him as Rin flashed him a delightful grin, one that sent a sore pang through Jitsuko's heart.

_What was that feeling just now..? _ She pondered as Obito continued to drag her off to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't let her stay in the village?!" Obito shouted in bewilderment.

"We have no idea who this girl is or where she came from," Hiruzen started. "She could be a spy from an enemy village. Times of war will prompt villages to employ desperate tactics, even if they must resort to using their own youth as spies and weapons. Because of this, I cannot allow her to stay."

Obito stared at Hiruzen fiercely; his face looked serious despite his age. "Look, I may not know much about her, but you can't just kick her out – that just isn't right!"

"You should be grateful that I allowed you two to meet with me at all!" Spat the Third as he returned Obito's irritated aggression. The two were in a silent but bitter standoff while Jitsuko stayed back and thought about her situation quietly.

"Um, Lord Hokage… you may think I'm a spy, but I truly don't have any bad intent. I don't even have any knowledge on ninjas." This is partially true, since she knew all about them and how they work but had no ninja skills herself. "You said we are at war, right? Well I want to be trained as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf so I can protect you guys. I want to help!" Jitsuko declared with a determined face as Obito looked at her with his own face full of inspiration.

Hiruzen pondered for a moment, reflecting on how the village was indeed at a disadvantage in numbers. There is an overwhelming demand for ninjas at this time; it might be wise to accept any help this village can get. This wouldn't be the last time exceptions would be made either, as Hiruzen would eventually accept the orphaned Kabuto Yakushi into the village in the future.

"Alright, if that is how it must be, then I will make urgent arrangements to enroll you in this year's training program at the ninja academy." Thrilled with his change of heart, Obito and Jitsuko looked at each other with excitement – mission accomplished, they praised.

* * *

"You really didn't need to walk me to my house, you know." Obito stated, the annoyance in his voice succeeded in hiding the unfamiliar emotions related to being on the receiving end of attention.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that you could make it on your own, being the famous Obito Uchiha after all, but I wanted to help out, just in case." Jitsuko lied. The real reason behind following him home was because she considered him as her only friend and felt comfort in his presence. Plus, she had nowhere else to go.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you for all your help today."

Obito looked to the girl walking beside him in genuine surprise.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be fending for myself at the land's border right about now."

"O-oh, I guess that was because of me!" Obito stated as a lone finger went to scratch at his cheek nervously, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Obito didn't really know what to do with the attention, but before he knew it, they were standing at the entrance to his home.

"Well here it is, I'll see you at the academy?"

"Um, about that, Obito… you would say we're friends… right? Jitsuko questioned, the hesitance in her voice clearly indicated her nerves.

He blinked at her before laughing in her face. "Well of course we are! After all that happened today it'd be weird if we weren't!"

Reassured, Jitsuko smiled and continued, "Well… since this arrangement was such short notice, there are no apartments available for me, yet. Do you, um, happen to have a spare room for the night..?" Jitsuko muttered while avoiding all eye contact.

There was an awkward silence to follow and tears began pricking at her eyes as she prepared for the rejection, before Obito surprisingly agreed.

Jitsuko couldn't find sleep that night. How could anyone sleep after everything that happened today? She was transported to a world run by shinobi, chakra, jutsu and war. A normal person would immediately and truthfully explain their situation to the first person they saw, but Jitsuko were never conventional or ordinary, she thought. At the time, all she thought about when she saw Obito was his fate on this world. Not only that, but Jitsuko also saw a way of preventing those events from ever occurring! She remembers everything. She recalls that fateful mission that started his downfall – Rin getting kidnapped, Kakashi losing his eye, Obito activating his Sharingan, his apparent "death." Jitsuko can think of various ways from preventing these from ever happening at all – but every solution required her to be a kunoichi. Jitsuko saw the opportunity took it. Jitsuko will start at the academy soon – for the next few years, she will be with Kakashi, Obito, and_ her. Rin_, Jitsuko thought in disgust. Shaking her head, Jitsuko mentally chastised herself for thinking about her so negatively. After all, she did help her stay in the village, but still. There was this feeling about her that Jitsuko couldn't shake. Perhaps she's a potential _rival_? Disregarding these thoughts, she let her mind wander to issues that are more important. Jitsuko had been blessed with the knowledge of what is to happen, good and bad. She decided long ago that she was going to use this knowledge to her advantage.

_No matter what it takes Obito, she began saying to herself; I will protect you. Even if it means not going home. I don't know what type of ninja I should be, or if I can even use chakra, but I will change your fate, Obito. I will not let you go down that path of darkness - that darkness that plagues all Uchihas. I will rewrite your story._


	2. Training Intensifies

Chapter 2: Training Intensifies

It was the night before the first day of the academy. It had been a couple months since Jitsuko met Obito, and despite having her own apartment, Jitsuko found herself spending some nights at his house doing various things including practice fights, star gazing, and generally getting to truly know one another.

"- so I told him that I don't care if he's younger than me, I will beat him up anytime! And then Bakashi said –"

"Wait, Bakashi?" Jitsuko interrupted. "D-did you seriously – just call him.. Bakashi?" Jitsuko couldn't help but spring into laughter at the little 'pet name' Obito labeled Kakashi. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" She managed to muster between laughs.

Hearing this, Obito grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? I think it suits him. Rin doesn't like it when I call him that, though. She says we should all get along if we are going to be classmates together. Like I would waste my time being all chummy with someone like him," Obito explained as the two of them sat on the rooftop to his house, gazing up at the stars.

This activity became the norm for them. It was a great way to escape other people and responsibilities. It was an activity to simply enjoy each other's company.

"So class starts tomorrow, huh?" Jitsuko asked while peeking into Obito's eyes, "Are you nervous?"

Obito shook his head roughly, "No way, not in the slightest! I'll finally be able to become a formidable shinobi and get some respect around here," the last few words he said trailed off into a barely audible mumble, as if he were embarrassed or ashamed by something.

Not catching his discomfort, Jitsuko smiled and hummed in response before her face shifted into a similar uneasiness. Being keener to catching subtle cues, Obito quickly turned his attention toward her.

"What's up? You got quiet all of a sudden."

Jitsuko looked over to her friend and saw his arms crossed behind his head while the two of them laid down.

"You told me that Uchihas excel in fire-style techniques, right?"

Obito nodded proudly.

"Well, since I don't know where I'm from, I'm just nervous that I'll never figure out the techniques that fit me," Jitsuko began unconsciously squeezing her hand into a fist. "I've decided a long time ago that I wanted to be a ninja with you, but what if this training at the academy is a waste of time for me?"

Shocked by the sudden uncertainty, Obito shot up from his spot on the roof to get into Jitsuko's face.

"What do you think we've been training and preparing for this whole time? I don't know about you, but _I _think you have what it takes! Don't lose hope, okay?" Obito flashed his signature grin. "We haven't even gotten started yet for crying out loud! Don't worry, I'll keep helping you along the way. So cheer up, ya big baby!" Obito said playfully as he held out his fist in front of her, the full moon mirroring off his face gave him a remarkable gleam in his eyes.

Initially taken aback by Obito's reassurance, Jitsuko smile then widened with restored ambition as her fist lifted to meet his in a cordial fist bump.

_Obito really is something else._

* * *

That following morning, Obito excitedly barged into Jitsuko's room and woke her up by diving into the center of her bed, effectively knocking the wind out of her. Realizing his error too late, Obito made a mad dash out of your room to escape Jitsuko's wrath.

"Get back here, you doofus! I will _destroy _you," is what Obito heard as he exited the room, laughing the whole way through.

Days at the academy flew by. Jitsuko and her Uchiha friend made a habit of walking to and from the academy and sitting next to each other in class. If they didn't spend the night at his place, one of them would instead wait outside the other's house so they could walk together. It all depended on who was ready first, which, as Jitsuko already knew, was _not _Obito's strong point. This routine persisted for weeks, then months, then surprisingly a year, until it was almost graduation. Normally the time it took to graduate was a minimum of four years, but the village was desperate to generate ninja for the front lines, so Jitsuko and Obito passed through school overwhelmingly quickly. The passage to becoming full-fledged ninja was near, and Jitsuko couldn't have been more nervous. Obito stuck by his word and helped her train, as she mutually helped with his. Her mind constantly gnawed at remembering that Rin would be paired up with Obito and Kakashi because those two were strong attackers while she focused completely on support.

_Perhaps if I did the same, then I could have a chance at getting on Obito's team instead of her!_

Once this was decided, the next step was to figure out what techniques to specialize in. Jitsuko chose to essentially copy Rin with her medical prowess, but quickly learned that the delicate art of chakra control was much, _much _harder than it looked. Even though she learned how to utilize basic ninja techniques in the academy, learning to center chakra into one's hands and then proceed to change its form into a healing aura proved too difficult for someone like her. It was similar to how some people are gifted at art and can always draw a perfect circle while others simply can't. This was incredibly disheartening.

_Girls are supposed to excel in chakra control. That's why there are so many female medical nin! Come on Jitsuko, what's wrong with you? Why can't you be like her? If Rin can do it, why can't you? _

These thoughts plagued Jitsuko as she watched Obito spar with someone at the training grounds while waiting her turn. It wasn't until Obito unleashed a particularly impressive Fireball Jutsu only for his opponent to conjure up Earth Style: Mud Wall to block the flames did it finally hit her.

_There are more ways to protect and support a comrade other than medical attention, _she realized.

After the sheet of paper used to test chakra nature turned into dirt and crumbled under her grasp, Jitsuko came to realize that she had an affinity for Earth Style. She decided to base her abilities around defense and protection rather than offense or medicine. With her hope restored, it was Jitsuko's turn to train.

* * *

The exam was over. Even though she struggled, Jitsuko managed to produce a passable clone and happily joined the others for the team selection.

_This is it. _She chanted to herself, over and over. This past year of training and practically growing up with Obito, it all comes down to this. Jitsuko made sure to base her moves with a heavy emphasis on support. _Hopefully it will be enough to change the team outcomes – _

"Now for Team Minato –"

The future Fourth Hokage's name perked her up. _This is it! Come on, Obito, Jitsuko, and whoever the third person must be. It can be anyone. Give us Ebisu for all I care! Just say our names together – _

"Team Minato will consist of Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and –

\- Rin Nohara."

Time seemed to stand still for her. All of that training. The specializing. All those nights she was kept awake trying to dig all of the dirt from under her fingernails. Heck, she was willing to go through puberty _again _for this boy! Was it all _wasted? _Thankfully, Obito didn't show up to the team assigning. Jitsuko knew for a fact that he was helping an old lady somewhere; so she couldn't see his reaction to being paired with his _crush, _but still, deep down she knew exactly how he would look. It was disheartening, to say the very least. The team Jitsuko ended up being on was nothing special. They were both ninjas who she didn't recognize from the show – not even background characters, so Jitsuko didn't focus on them. This probably caused her to be perceived as cold and uncaring, which of course was not her intent, but she decided to stay in this world for a purpose. The first step for her goal failed. Despite her efforts, Jitsuko and Obito are on separate teams and therefore will be spending significantly less time together. She didn't want to admit it, but part of her was hoping to get on his team, not only to support him and change his future, but also so she could drive a wedge between him and Rin. She would never admit that out loud, though.

_Obito would be so apprehensive of your jealousy, Jitsuko. _

Since plan A failed, it was time to move onto plan B, which admittedly was the more important one anyway. The goal now is to continue with her shinobi duties and responsibilities and carry on as normal up until Kakashi is promoted to Jonin. The first mission he is assigned to as leader is the same mission where _it _happened. She doesn't know how, but Jitsuko's new goal is to either prevent that mission from happening, or force herself to go with them.


	3. Making Time

Chapter 3: Making Time

Jitsuko always knew the duties of a Genin were never particularly hard, but what caught her off guard was the _sheer amount _of D-ranked missions her squad was forced to complete. The nation was at war, meaning there are considerably less ninja readily available for missions which essentially leaves the lower-ranked ninja with twice the amount of work. This cut in with Jitsuko's time with Obito immensely, though the two of them did manage to still make time for each other every now and then.

Jitsuko was walking home after a mission late one evening where the route she followed took her through the ninja academy. Looking around its vicinity brought nostalgic memories of the playing, fighting, training, and learning that took place there when she was only 8 years old. Jitsuko glanced at the lone swing on a nearby tree and winced.

_Hopefully the future I create will make it so you don't ever have to be alone on that swing, Naruto. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the academy swinging open, and Jitsuko stopped in her tracks when she saw Obito walking out. Jitsuko's first reaction was to wave and call out to him, however, her intent was soon diminished when another form emerged immediately after him, this individual being none other than Rin Nohara. Jitsuko's once bright face was immediately replaced with distraught as she studied each of their smiling faces.

– _is…is Obito.. blushing..?_

_I can't. I can't watch this. _Jitsuko said to herself as she turned 180 degrees to walk away.

She couldn't explain why, but something compelled Jitsuko to stop and look back one more time; just in time to catch Obito sporting his signature smile – _the one she believed to be falling in love with._

No. _Stop those thoughts right now, Jitsuko. You've been through this. If I do change the future, then Rin will most likely survive and Obito will continue to fixate after her. Even if she never reciprocates, he wouldn't give up on her that easily. He did start a war for her, after all. You'll only be hurting yourself if you keep this up, Jitsuko._

Jitsuko let her mind wander, her gaze never leaving her best friend's form. She was shaken out of her thoughts once she noticed the two of them parting ways, with Obito heading through the main part of town. Jitsuko was frozen in place deciding what to do. Before her mind could process her decision, Jitsuko's feet began to move toward his disappearing form. Her walk became a jog, which then formed into a sprint. Eventually she was in close enough proximity to call out to the Uchiha.

"Obito!" she shouted out in a mix of exhaustion and glee.

Recognizing her voice immediately, Obito turned to greet Jitsuko with that charming smile she was fawning over just moments before.

"Jitsuko! It's been a while! What'chu been up to these days?"

Obito's reminiscing tone made Jitsuko realize just how long it's been since they both properly hung out. Realizing this made her go a little melancholy and her eyes naturally went downcast to the Ichiraku Ramen shop to the right, which prompted a great idea.

"How about I tell you over ramen," she said, pointing to the shop on the right with her thumb, "my treat."

Looking at the shop then back to Jitsuko, Obito's smile returned to his face.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" He exclaimed with a cocky yet friendly grin on his lips, "You big weirdo."

* * *

"So what's the story, why are you all scratched up?" Obito said inquisitively, noting the various cuts, grass stains and scratches riddling Jitsuko's face and clothes.

"Oh it's nothing, just Kyoko and I got into a bit of a disagreement again."

"Are you serious? That cat escaped _again_? That's gotta be what, the third time this month?"

"Yeah and somehow my team's the one who always gets assigned to capturing this nuisance of a cat. It makes me wonder why she doesn't just stay home. I can only imagine how her family treats her. But still, I find it kind of hilarious that her name is Kyoko because from what I've heard that name literally translates to "respectful child" and let me tell you, she is anything but respectful to me!"

Jitsuko and Obito both chuckle at the irony before he spoke up again while still eyeing her injuries.

"Do your scratches hurt? I can get Rin to come by and patch you u-"

"**NO**!" She screamed, perhaps a tad too loudly, as an awkward silence followed shortly after her ill-mannered interruption.

Even the shop's owner, the man about to pass them their ramen, paused cautiously as he waited for a sign of amity among the two of them.

"I-I'm sorry, Obito. I didn't mean to raise my voice," Jitsuko said meekly to the startled Uchiha.

"Raise your voice is an understatement, Jitsuko! What was that for? All I did was offer to get your wounds treated!" Obito defended himself, with the hurt transparent in his voice.

"No, yeah. You're absolutely right. I just, um, panicked when you started talking about treating wounds. I got frightened thinking about what would happen if I didn't get these treated and... those thoughts scared me. I really am sorry, Obito. Can you forgive me? At least while we eat our ramen?" Jitsuko suggested with a gentle smile appearing on her face.

Obito's eyes softened at Jitsuko's apology and with her smile being a contagious one, he cracked one back with his eyes closed and joked, "Well I can't say no to that! You did say it was your treat, after all."

Seeing their tone reverting to a friendly one, the owner felt comfortable again and handed Jitsuko and Obito their order.

Jitsuko felt guilty for essentially lying to her best friend. Lying is disrespectful; an insult to one's intelligence, she thought. But in this case she had to, because Jitsuko knew the real reason why she snapped at Obito was because of him suggesting that he went to get Rin, which meant he would see her outside of his usual team meetups. Jitsuko felt terrible for feeling this way; Obito can go see Rin if he wants to. This is another reason why she has been trying so hard to put her walls up before he could do anything more to her heart, any more than he already has. Midway through eating, a question Jitsuko was meaning to ask popped into her mind.

"So what exactly were you and Rin doing at the ninja academy earlier, especially when it's so late?" Jitsuko commented, noting how the setting sun casted a vibrant orange in the village square just outside the shop's banners.

"Me and Rin also finished a mission earlier when she asked me to go with her to drop off some medical documents at the academy. It was sort of boring at some parts, but... I didn't mind it..."

Jitsuko quietly but resentfully noticed the subtle blush dusted on his cheeks at the mention of Rin's name.

"Wait, how did you even know about that? Have you been following us?" A question that was, to her relief, one that was easy to answer truthfully. Though that didn't stop a sweatdrop from appearing on Jitsuko's head from the thought of Obito thinking she was a stalker.

"Honest to goodness I was on my way home from today's mission when you two happened to cross my path. I was just curious, is all."

Jitsuko looked up at Obito after a moment of silence to search for a reaction. Obito's face was still full of suspicion.

"Maybe Lord Third was right when he accused you of being an outside spy all those years ago," he said with an exuberant look on his face, to which Jitsuko replied by laughing at the absurdity.

"I can't believe you remember that! It seems like so long ago."

"Well of course I do, Jitsuko! It was the first day we ever met. That's a pretty important day to remember in my book," Obito voiced nonchalantly while gulping down another mouthful of ramen. She sat there quietly, processing that Obito really does care for her and his friendship with her.

Our_ friendship. Nothing more._

* * *

"So what are your plans tonight?"

"I was on my way over to the training grounds to get some shuriken target practice in when you stopped me."

"Do you mind if I tag along? It's been so long since I got to see you. I don't know when we'll get to hang out again so I want to be with you as much as possible – unless of course you'd rather practice alone," Jitsuko muttered, embarrassed by being unable to suppress her excitement to invite herself into Obito's business.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you if you'd like to come. There you go reading my mind again," Obito teased.

Jitsuko and Obito headed to the training grounds shortly after, where they practiced, sparred and talked well into the night, until she walked Obito home before eventually going separate ways.

"Good night, Obito."

"Night, Jitsuko."


	4. That Mission

Chapter 4: That Mission

A couple years went by and Jitsuko still kept up her duties as a ninja. The Chunin exams came and went and, despite the facing the danger and challenge head on with her friend, she found herrself still at Genin status by the end of it. It was a blow to Jitsuko's ego since almost everyone else was promoted to Chunin. The Third Great Ninja War made it so ninja were graduating and promoted easily, so standards were much lower. It wasn't a complete waste of time, though, since her team and team Minato joined forces in the Forest of Death which only served in making the already unbreakable bond between Jitsuko and Obito even stronger. That night after the exams, she and Obito were walking to his house to go star gazing, the bag Obito was holding contained the Leaf's signature green Chunin outfit, the crumpling noise it made while the two walked only plunged Jitsuko's thoughts deeper into disappointment. Obito on the other hand, couldn't be happier, his smile and excitement never left his face the entire walk home. She was strangely comforted by this.

"I'm finally a Chunin! It took long enough," Obito started with excitement evident in his voice.

"This means that I can start leading teams and go on real missions soon! No more babysitting, or walking dogs or catching cats! It's only danger and real experience from here, Jitsuko!"

Jitsuko's already weak smile faltered when she realized that Obito is now eligible for C, B, and maybe even A rank missions now, while she was still stuck with D ones. She and Obito have had a couple missions together, but never any that risked their lives. Now not even those will happen anymore. Not while she's still a Genin. Obito lifted his Chunin jacket in the air in front of him to admire and reflect on the work it took to get it. His gaze then fell to Jitsuko, where he noticed her head was low and her eyes downcasted. That's when he remembered she was one of the few not immediately promoted to Chunin and Obito felt like such a huge pompous jerk for basically throwing his achievement in her face when she couldn't quite share the joy in the exact same way.

"Hey, Jitsuko. Cheer up, okay? I'll tell you what, the next time you take the exams, I'll help you with that one, too."

Looking up at Obito skeptically, she asked, "How would you even manage that?"

"I don't know, I'll sneak in somehow and give you all the answers on the exam, and I'll protect you in the Forest of Death, too. Hopefully I'll have my Sharingan by then, so it'll be a piece of cake!" Obito emphasized his point by vertically raising his fist in front of him.

Jitsuko giggled, "I don't think they'd let me cheat by bringing in a Chunin."

"Now see, the key here is that they don't find out about it," Obito winked. "Besides, they encourage cheating, don't they?"

"That's true, we are ninja, after all. Gotta be sneaky snakes," Jitsuko said playfully.

"Yeah, you got it! Now you're talking!" Obito finished with hope and reassurance in his tone.

_Hopefully he will be here for the Chunin exams next time. I still need to formulate how I plan to prevent __**that **__from happening, _Jitsuko thought as the two of them laid down on the rooftops to look at the stars as they have done countless times before.

* * *

The sun was going down rapidly. Jitsuko meant to do her shopping earlier but the mission for the day took longer than expected. While passing through the central area of the village, Jitsuko spotted familiar orange goggles as well as three other forms heading in her direction. Immediately her eyes locked with the dark-haired boy as the two of them exchanged an enthusiastic wave.

"Hey guys! Watcha up to?"

"We're making a quick stop to grab supplies before heading out on a mission," Minato answered before his eyes traveled to Kakashi. "Kakashi was just promoted to Jonin and will be leading our squad for the first time," he said as Kakashi broke the gaze he had on Jitusko to look in any other direction but hers.

She didn't notice this, however, as she was focused entirely on her blood running cold. Obito began chattering but everything sounded like a blur, Jitsuko's rapidly increasing breathing was all she could properly hear. Looking over to her, Rin noticed Jitsuko's discomfort with concern in her eyes, "Are you okay, Jitsuko?"

Obito immediately stopped talking and focused on her with concern evident in his face as well. Jitsuko looked at Rin as if she had seen a ghost as she recalled what happens to her in only a few days' time.

_This is it. It's really happening. All those years of preparation for this. _

"Hey, Jitsuko, you're scaring me here," Obito mustered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Disregarding his comment, she managed to blurt out, "I need to come with you," which warranted shock from each member, Minato included.

"Hey that's a great idea! Let her come, Minato-sensei!" Obito commanded. He was thrilled at the prospect of having his best friend join him on a _real _mission.

"That's really not a good idea, Obito."

"What do you mean? Jitsuko's a skilled fighter, she can protect all of us!" Obito argued.

"If she were so skilled then she would have been promoted to Chunin like the rest of you," Kakashi spat out while giving her a piercing side look that also pierced her spirit.

Obito growled, "You take that back! You're just jealous that Jitsuko is more skilled at Earth Style than you are!"

The two started bickering but Jitsuko was touched that Obito would go to great lengths to defend her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go without permission from the Hokage, Jitsuko," Minato interrupted with a sympathetic look on his face, "and seeing how the village is short-staffed, I wouldn't count on him letting you go. Obito, Kakashi and Rin can take care of themselves, you don't have to worry about them," he concluded with an endearing wink.

Jitsuko knew for a fact that they could _not _take care of themselves, and without another word, she booked it to the Hokage's office as fast as she could.

"You should've let her come with us, Minato-sensei," Obito spouted, but Minato wasn't quite listening. Jitsuko's uncharacteristic reaction intrigued him. Something didn't feel quite right.

* * *

Jitsuko managed to evade all of the guards and administrators in the Hokage Residence. It was an easy task since they didn't think a little Genin girl could be much of a threat. Before she knew it, she made her presence known in the Hokage's quarters.

"I **need **to go with team Minato on their mission!" Jitsuko demanded bluntly.

Hiruzen looked in her direction unfazed before trailing his eyes back on to the document in front of him. "Team Minato..." he pondered. "As far as I'm aware, they are currently fulfilling an S-rank mission. A mission that is far too advanced for a Genin, I'm afraid."

Ignoring his backhanded comment, she persisted.

"Please, I want your permission to go. Even if you don't, I'm going to help them anyway," Jitsuko admitted. That was probably not the smartest move since she knew full well what the consequences are for disobeying orders and leaving the village unauthorized. At that statement, Hiruzen paused his writing and put down his pen to look directly at her.

"You realize the implications behind your demands, correct?"

_It's too late to back down now, _she thought as her hands curled into tight fists.

"I do, sir."

Jitsuko turned to leave, eager to catch up with Obito and the others. She reached the doorframe when Hiruzen spoke up once again.

"If you are going to disobey orders then you may as well leave your headband here with me."

Jitsuko froze at his bluntness. She was expecting to deal with the consequences after she brought everyone home safely. No, her mind was made up. Holding onto her headband tied around her arm and not letting go, Jitsuko sprinted out of the building and never looked back.

"Jitsuko was always a respectable student. To directly disobey the Hokage's orders... she must know something is terribly wrong," Hiruzen mused passively before returning to his work.

* * *

_That meeting with Lord Third took longer than I thought. Please don't tell me I'm too late! _Jitsuko begged to herself; relief immediately washed over her upon spotting the unmistakably tall blond man and his shorter students at the village gate. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching, Obito turned around and greeted her with a toothy smile.

"Jitsuko! You got permission from Lord Third, didn't you?" the others turned their attention toward her in anticipation for an answer.

_I can't tell them the truth. I'm sorry for lying again but this is too important. _

"Of course I did!" Persuading him took a while but here I am!" Jitsuko grinned with her eyes closed. Mintato subtly narrowed his eyes in suspicion of her response but didn't question her any further.

"Well alright, we're behind schedule so let's get going," he announced before turning and disappearing into the forest. Jitsuko and Obito exchanged excited looks before leaping into the trees after him, but she kept a slight distance between her team members as Jitsuko contemplated the somber situation she had just put herself in.

* * *

Eventually Minato separated from the four of them with Kakashi now taking charge, much to Obito's annoyance. The four of them traveled for what felt like days, though Jitsuko sighed when she realized that it was probably closer to only a few hours.

"Okay, um, what's your favorite dessert?" she asked Obito while hopping from tree to tree.

"I'd say probably anything from the dango shop, but the ice cream back home is good, too. What's your favorite animal?"

She pondered for a moment before deciding on an answer, "Oh, I know! I love bunnies!"

Obito raised an eyebrow before stating smugly, "Duh, that's so like you, Jitsuko. I could've totally guessed that!"

"My turn. What's your favorite –"

This game went on for quite some time. Jitsuko and Obito began doing this randomly one night while looking at the stars. It was an excellent way of getting to know each other, and despite her already knowing Obito for years now, the questions and answers he would come up with still surprised her, and vice versa.

"Really?" Obito jerked his head in Jitsuko's direction with intrigue, "Your favorite hobby is sleeping?"

"You act so surprised but you see me nap all the time!"

"Well yeah, sure. But you're always the one who's at our meeting spot first. Figured you'd sleep in a little."

"I do, but you're always busy with old ladies so I don't have to worry about being late to our meeting spots," Jitsuko pointed out playfully, earning her a stern look from Obito.

"Hey, it's not like I really like old ladies or anything, I could stop if I wanted to –"

Jitsuko began to giggle knowing how needlessly defensive Obito was getting over his 'hobby' of helping others.

"What are you laughing at? If you were an old lady you would want help t –"

Suddenly Obito's speech was cut off, only to be replaced with a loud 'thump' and a pained noise straining from his throat.

"Obito!" the commotion caused Kakashi and Rin in front of her to stop to see what was going on. Obito was so focused on looking at Jitsuko to explain his point that he wasn't paying enough attention to the trees in front of him. He ended up smacking right against a branch and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Watching the whole process, Jitsuko gasped heavily until her lungs swelled to the brim with air and hopped down instantly to look over her friend's form in a panic.

"Oh man, oh jeez, oh no. Obito, are you freaking okay?!" she asked hysterically with a hint of guilt in her horrified tone. Obito groaned before his other team members swooped down to check on his status. Receiving an unusual amount of attention, Obito straightened up his back as he feigned confidence, "Yeah, of course. I'm tougher than that, guys!"

Kakashi wasn't impressed. "Keep going, no more distractions. And Obito, quit gawking at Jitsuko and watch where you're heading from now on."

"Wha-? I wasn't gazing at Jitsuko! Don't make things up, Kakashi!"

"I didn't say gazing. I said gawking," he countered in a matter-of-fact tone before returning to the branches above.

"Why you, get back here Kakashi!" Obito followed after him while Jitsuko and Rin left soon after.

Something wasn't right - Obito was having trouble keeping up with Kakashi. Well, that's not the surprising part. That's to be expected if she were honest. What was unnerving about this, though, was that Obito quit giving chase way sooner than he usually does. It's not like him to give up so easily. That's when Jitsuko noticed the slight limp in his right foot.

_Did he… did he injure his foot from the fall?_

* * *

"We'll stop here for the night." Kakashi stated, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"What? Why here? We only just got past the land's border, we should keep going!"

"We are resting here and that's all I'm going to say to you."

Obito huffed in annoyance and leered at Kakashi.

"Jitsuko, back me up here. We can totally keep going, right?" He inquired, turning his attention toward her. Jitsuko stayed silent for a moment while her eyes trailed down to his foot, which she noticed he was keeping slightly off the ground.

"Obito," she ignored the question. "Did something happen to your foot?"

Obito was surprised. He thought that he'd hidden his injury well, at least enough to fool Rin. Kakashi probably knew, but getting him to care was a different issue altogether.

"N-no I just," unable to come up with an excuse, Obito sighed in defeat while Rin sat him down to tend to his foot.

"As I said, we're staying here."

"Shut up, '_Bakashi_!'"

* * *

As the sky grew darker, Jitsuko's teammates began preparing to sleep. That's when she realized in her haste to catch up with the others, she neglected her own essentials – food, sleeping bag, other supplies – Jitsuko had nothing but her weapons.

_Great. At this rate, I'll just be a burden on everyone else. _

Suddenly a feminine voice took Jitsuko out of her thoughts. "Aren't you going to get ready to sleep, Jitsuko?" Rin asked, drawing Obito's attention toward her. Folding her hands together in anxiousness, Jitsuko stumbled over her words.

"Well you see, somebody has to keep watch, so I don't want to bring my sleeping bag out. It'd be too tempting.

"You do love to sleep, after all," Obito smirked.

"R-right, exactly! Don't worry about me. If anything happens, I'll use my Earth Style: Protective Barrier around you."

Satisfied with her answer, everyone turned to their respective sleeping bag and everything went silent.

Hours went by. Usually Jitsuko would be knocked out in sleep by now, but the chilly air and hunger easily kept her awake, but she was partially thankful for this since it made it easier to keep her word. It was silent; the only noise was the occasional shifting of a sleeping bag, but Obito's especially.

Obito couldn't sleep. It didn't feel right to leave Jitsuko alone out there in the cold. Without any more prompting, Obito crawled out of his sleeping bag and made his way over to her perching spot, where he found her head slumped low with her eyes closed. She would occasionally jerk her head up in an attempt to stay awake, but it was getting increasingly difficult, despite the cold and hunger. Before she knew it, Jitsuko felt a comforting heat at one of her sides.

"Hey," Obito spoke quietly, which jerked Jitsuko awake with a gasp, and he chuckled, "I guess if we did get attacked, we'd all be doomed, huh?"

"Obito! What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep."

"How come? Is something troubling you?"

Obito inwardly panicked. He was way too prideful to admit that the reason why he couldn't sleep was because he was worried about her.

"The sleeping bag was getting too hot, is all," he claimed while avoiding eye contact, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks that was thankfully hidden in the dark.

"Well you're always welcome to join me. It's plenty cold over here," Jitsuko noted while her hands held and rhythmically brushed her arms to generate a negligible amount of heat. Obito's eyes lowered in guilt. Jitsuko shouldn't be out here in the cold. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her eat, either. Before she could say another word, Jitsuko heard a quick shifting of clothing and was then immediately wrapped up in the warmth of Obito's jacket. Jitsuko jerked her head in Obito's direction in surprise to see that he wasn't looking at her. Jitsuko instinctively grasped his jacket with both her hands out of a mix of nerves and appreciation of her friend's gesture. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time; it was just the two of them leaning next to each other on a trunk of a tree. It was peaceful. Eventually Jitsuko looked up, anticipating the view to consist entirely of trees and leaves, but instead, she found something unexpected.

"Obito," she whispered, as he responded just as softly, "Yeah?"

"Look up at the sky. From where we are we can see the stars from over here."

Obito looked up with intrigue.

"Hey, yeah. It looks nice out here."

"Looks like it's a good thing that we stopped after all," Jitsuko said cheerfully with her eyes closed and Obito hummed in response. Not another word was spoken. The two of them spent the rest of the night gazing up at the stars together in deep content, the bitter chill in the air seemed to strangely evaporate under the presence of her best friend.

* * *

Sneaking along the foreign land, Jitsuko noticed the ground under her becoming wetter and the area around her appearing increasingly familiar. Tension was rising. It could happen any time now. Eventually the team reached a spot that looked all-too familiar.

_We are near the spot where it happens –_

Before she could finish her thoughts, logs began falling from the trees in an apparent trap. Obito acted quickly to disable the incoming logs with an intense Fireball Jutsu while everyone shielded their face from the flames and falling debris.

_NOW -_ Jitsuko screamed to herself as her body immediately twisted to grab onto Rin to pull her close against Jitsuko's body. As if right on cue, the enemy who originally kidnapped her revealed himself and instead opted a direct attack on the both of them. Rin screamed, drawing Obito's and Kakashi's attention while they fought off the men in front of them, but stayed back since Jitsuko seemed to have things under control. This time Rin wasn't kidnapped like she was supposed to be, but rather, she was safe with one of Jitsuko's arms holding onto her, with a kunai ready in the other. The man lunged for them but all Jitsuko could think about was protecting Rin. Letting go of her, she quickly formed hand signs to unleash an Earth Style: Protective Barrier around Rin so nobody could get in or out. Occupied with her work, Jitsuko failed to dodge the attack aimed towards her as his knife embedded itself deep into her abdomen. Jitsuko yelped and slumped to the ground in overwhelming pain; her trembling hands slowly tried to form a hand sign to protect herself as well but the sensations from the sharp impact overpowered her while Jitsuko's eyes blurred with tears. Not hearing her yelp, Obito and Kakashi continued their assault on the enemies at the front, but something inside demanded Obito to turn around, only to see Jitsuko curled up on the ground with the enemy about to strike and finish her off.

"**JITSUKO!**" Obito screamed as he rushed in to protect her. Suddenly, everything seemed to pass by in slow motion for him. Obito assumed it was because of the stress of this dire situation, but he found that his vision began to turn red with a searing heat emanating from both eyes. Obito disregarded these odd sensations, his only focus was on her. Accepting her grave defeat, Jitsuko waited despondently for the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh, only for it to form a sharp 'SHING' instead, allowing her time to process that there was another being towering over her. Obito succeeded in blocking the enemy's blow, with their weapons now locked at a stalemate. Jitsuko managed to gather the strength to look up at Obito, where she saw he had the fiercest, most passionate expression she had ever seen. It was a look that read 'protect her at all costs.' Not only that, but Jitsuko also managed to notice the intense crimson color in his eyes.

_The Sharingan._ She smiled as her vision faded to black.


	5. Implications

Chapter 5: Implications

_I succeeded. I protected Rin… _

_Wait… Rin! She's…still trapped in my barrier. _

_I can't die here… _

_I need... _

She managed to form a few hand signs

_To release… _

She clasped her hands together.

_The jutsu… _

Before long the protective barrier around Rin disintegrated, her face was full of gratitude before her sight landed on the body bleeding profusely among her.

"Rin!" yelled Obito who was still fending off the enemy, "Heal Jitsuko!"

"Right!" Rin affirmed, and began releasing a green aura around Jitsuko's abdomen without another word.

"That Jitsuko of yours is pathetically weak!" the enemy gloated as he continued to clash with Obito, "I'm doing you all a favor by taking her out of her misery!"

Obito was fuming. With tears in his red eyes, he charged and shouted vehemently at the man. They clashed weapons again, the crooked smile never leaving the enemy's face. That is, until another form appeared unexpectedly behind the man, him realizing too late that he had let his guard down. He unleashed a pained grunt while blood projected out of his mouth upon being impaled, with some of it splattering over Obito's face, but the Uchiha's fervent and protective expression remained unchanged. The figure who attacked from behind turned out to be Kakashi; his face was unreadable behind the confines of his mask.

"That woman is going to get you killed one day," the man spat as he took his final breath. With his eyes still brimful with passion and vibrant red from his Sharingan, Obito leered down at the man and solemnly declared,

"I won't let you or anyone else hurt my friends ever again. I swear it."

* * *

Darkness. That familiar darkness. It's that same mysterious, churning darkness she felt all those years ago, the one that transported her to this world.

_Am I.. leaving this world? I…saved Rin.. I prevented Obito from getting crushed. Have I accomplished what I needed to in this world? Am I going to die? _

These thoughts plagued Jitsuko's mind as her vision swirled in that familiar darkness. Suddenly, a blurred tinge of light emerged from outside her closed eyelids and she began to open them slowly, carefully. With her vision initially clouded and obscured, the first thing Jitsuko recognized upon her sight returning to focus is _him_.

"Obito," Jitsuko muttered and only then became aware of the irony taste and smell of blood around her.

Obito's face was indescribable. It was a mix of relief and joy, frustration and grief while his eyebrows knitted together in concern. Slowly, Jitsuko's hearing returned to her as well.

"Jitsuko…" her name sounded heavenly coming from his lips.

"You're gonna be okay. Rin stopped the bleeding. You're gonna be just fine," he chanted while his red eyes scrutinized her weary face, though it sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

"Oh Jitsuko, we're so glad you're okay!" Rin exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug, catching Jitsuko completely off guard. She never liked Rin - the vibe Jitsuko always intentionally sent her would surely prevent Rin from liking her too, she figured, but there she was, her form over Jitsuko's in a gentle embrace.

_No wonder Obito has feelings for you_, Jitsuko thought to herself. It was strange. It almost felt like Rin saving and praising her made Jitsuko even more resentful of her.

_Why can't I be more like you? _

She tried to push those thoughts aside in favor of reuniting with Obito and reveling in the knowledge that she succeeded in saving him from his future despair.

"Thank you for protecting me, Jitsuko!" Rin said as she let go of her, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't spot that camouflaged ninja behind us!"

_You don't want to know. _

After Rin released her, Jitsuko felt a firm and reassuring hand on her shoulder from the shaken Uchiha.

"That was great thinking back there, Jitsuko. I'm really proud of you," he said as his grip on her shoulder tightened, the look in his eyes was genuine yet strained with concern, as if he had something else to say.

"No way, I should be the one praising you, Obito! You even have your Sharingan! Where in the world did you get that?"

Seeing his Sharingan surprised her. Jitsuko knew that he wouldn't have gotten it until after Rin was kidnapped; an event for which she managed to evade. Jitsuko figured it was pure chance that he activated it while on the same mission.

Obito paused to think about exactly how it happened. His emotions were running extremely high, desperate to defend his dying friend.

"I got it when... well... d-don't worry about it, I can explain later," he smiled as a red tinge appeared on his cheeks that almost matched the color of his Sharingan.

"Let's just meet up with Minato-sensei and finish the mission already," Kakashi interrupted dryly.

Jitsuko inwardly sighed. _I guess one setback about me interfering is that Obito never gave Kakashi his 'those who abandon their friends are worse than scum,' speech, but it's a small price to pay. Kakashi may still be strict but he will no longer have the "death" of Obito on his conscience, at least._

* * *

The rest of the mission was certainly a challenge, but Jitsuko kept Rin, Kakashi and Obito close to her. Minato eventually managed to catch up to the four of them to destroy the Kannabi Bridge, effectively turning the tides of war.

_Mission completed._

The journey back home was a rather peaceful one. Every one of them was scratched up and exhausted beyond their limits, but the pride of completing such a difficult mission was evident on their faces. Taking a break from leaping through the trees, the group decided to walk on foot the rest of the way home. The silence was comfortable and was only broken with the occasional wind flowing or birds chirping. Jitsuko instinctively found herself looking up to her left next to Obito, her gaze carefully observing the right side of his face devoid of scars.

_He's here because of you. His face and mind won't become scarred because of what you did. _

An overwhelming sensation of pride overtook Jitsuko as she took the time to let the events over the last few weeks really sink in. She also took this time to note just how much taller Obito was getting compared to her. Distracted by her thoughts and his face, Jitsuko almost failed to notice the looks and sighs of relief the group let out as they all stared in one direction. Eventually curiosity got the best of Jitsuko as she joined their gaze, the object of interest being the village just overhead.

_I did it, Obito. I saved you._

* * *

"You really shouldn't scare me like that," Obito broke the comfortable silence as the two of them strolled through the village to walk him home after being away for so long.

Dumbstruck, Jitsuko abruptly stopped and tried to process what he could mean by that, only for Obito to pause soon after and continue talking with his back still facing her.

"We almost lost you back there. I'm thankful that you protected Rin from that enemy ninja, but you need to look out for yourself too, you know," Obito shot Jitsuko a look not unlike a mother scolding her child; an expression that was partly irritated but more concerned than anything else.

"Oh, I…just did what came naturally," she lied.

"I made a vow that I will protect you and my group at all costs. That's my ninja way," Jitsuko explained as a heavy blush made its way to her face.

_This is so cheesy but it's the truth, _Jitsuko told herself.

Obito's eyes softened at her answer, and a faint blush also crept up on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, well… just take it easy next time, alright? I don't know what I'd do… if I lost you," his light blush morphed into a feverish one as he struggled to express his feelings toward her.

Taken aback by his vulnerability, Jitsuko opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by two ANBU members suddenly appearing before her.

"Jitsuko Mawatari. Your presence is required at the Hokage's office immediately."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!' Obito shouted in disbelief, his voice piercing the otherwise peaceful night sky.

He noticed Jitsuko's mood was melancholy the entire day and kept pressing her for answers, but she wanted to wait until the two of them were alone at the comforting spot on his rooftop before Jitsuko made her confession.

"I disobeyed the direct orders of the Hokage, and starting today I'm no longer a ninja of the Hidden Leaf. He even said I'm lucky that he isn't throwing me in the village guardhouse or executing me since I technically went rogue."

"But I thought you said he gave you permission?"

"I had to make that up. Otherwise, Minato-sensei would never have let me go. I'm sorry I had to deceive you, Obito. It was painful for me, too."

At first Obito was insulted, but when he really thought about it, Jitsuko was right. She had to lie to travel with them. If she didn't then who knows what would have happened to them. To Rin.

But Obito couldn't believe it. Even after all Jitsuko went through on that mission, how she almost **died **because she valued her friend's wellbeing above her own. He couldn't accept it. He made it his goal to waltz up to the Hokage's office tomorrow to talk with him _personally. _

"It's alright, though," Jitsuko's soft voice disrupted Obito from his thoughts, "Everyone made it home safe, including Rin. I don't regret anything." Jitsuko said with a light smile but her eyes gave away that she was only partially telling the truth. In her eyes... were those... _tears?_

Noting this, Obito persisted, "Still, I'm not going to accept this without a fight. I'll make Lord Third change his mind, you'll see."

* * *

"Get out of here you disrespectful brat!" Hiruzen's voice could be heard from outside his office. Just then, the door swung open and Obito went flying into the opposite wall in the hallway.

"Maybe calling him a senile old geezer wasn't the best idea," Obito pondered in a daze, his body remained stuck into the wall.

Jitsuko then came around the corner and noticed Obito in the hallway. She had a feeling that Obito was going to cause trouble today, so she decided to check up on him – and she had a decent idea of where he would be.

"Hey, Obito! What are you doing here?" Jitsuko acted surprised, "...And why is your outline etched into the office wall?" she asked while pointing at the remnants with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Forget that! I've been busy trying to make Lord Third reconsider his verdict and reinstate you as a ninja!"

"You'd really go through that trouble, for me?"

"Well yeah, of course I would, Jitsuko! You're my best friend! Not to mention what you did on that mission makes you a hero. They should be praising you!"

Jitsuko began blushing hard at Obito's words. _A hero? Me? _She tried not to admit that everything she did on that mission was for him. Instead, Jitsuko opted to keep quiet and revel in the fluttering feeling her heart made at Obito's thoughtful words and actions.

"I know! Since you're here, let's both try to talk some sense into him!"

"Well, sure, that sounds like a solid plan. We need to brainstorm some points so we can properly swoon this guy. So what points did you come up with when you spoke with him the first time?"

Obito stared at her for a moment with his mouth closed in a straight line before his arm reached to scratch the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, about that. I sort of, just, stormed in to give him a piece of my mind. I didn't really make any fair points."

Jitsuko laughed. _That is so like you, Obito. _

"Come on," Jistuko grabbed his hand – not his wrist, but actual hand, and gently led him to the Hokage's office, completely missing the blush that had quickly formed on his cheeks from the contact.


	6. No Expectations

Chapter 6: No Expectations

It wasn't easy, but after having a serious conversation with the Third Hokage, he actually gave in and reinstated Jitsuko's position as a Genin of the Hidden Leaf. What won him over was her point about Sakumo Hatake – Kakashi's father – and how his disobeying actions benefitted the village by saving his comrades. The only reason why he took his life was because of the unethical rules posed by the village. She made a point that if it wasn't for her actions, then Rin (and perhaps someone else) would not have made it back safe. Hiruzen's decision surprised her. Turns out that geezer has a soft spot after all. He agreed under three conditions, however. One is to never disobey his orders and leave the village unauthorized again. Two, since she can't go unpunished, Jitsuko must help with various tasks around the ninja academy two times a week for 6 months, as a form of community service. And his final condition: to keep this incident between her, him, and Obito. It was a fair request since the village elders would surely have a fit if they learned about the Third's unauthorized decision.

_He was, dare I say, breaking the rules._

* * *

Quite some time went by; Jitsuko finished her mandatory community service at the academy, which left her wondering if she was that annoying when she was those kids' age. Jitsuko disregarded this thought, remembering that these kids are the future and many of them showed real potential and hope for this village. Jitsuko was walking up to her door and was surprised to spot Rin already there.

"Jitsuko! I'm glad I caught you!"

"H-hello," is the only response she could come up with for the excited girl in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me and Obito to see Kakashi on his birthday,"

Kakashi at this age was incredibly mean-spirited and Jitsuko sort of held a grudge from when he insulted her 'inferior' Earth Style techniques a while back so she was hesitant to agree, but she also saw this as an opportunity to finally become friends with him. Besides, if Obito will be there, someone will have to keep his anger and jealousy under control. Jitsuko volunteered as tribute.

"Sure, when's it at?" Jitsuko asked casually in an attempt to sound cool and laid-back but probably failed miserably.

"It's right now! Obito was really hoping that you would come. I didn't invite you before since I didn't think you and Kakashi got along –"

"Obito wanted me to be there?"

"Of course!" Rin said cheerfully while she made her way down the steps, with Jitsuko apprehensively following behind her.

"We were on our way to get you until a woman asked him to help her carry something into her house, so I'm here on behalf of the both of us!"

Jitsuko stayed silent, on the way there she made sure to keep a considerable distance between her and Rin.

* * *

The three of them reunited around Kakashi's apartment. Rin was the one to knock and greet Kakashi when he opened the door. Jitsuko mustered up the courage to greet Kakashi next, only to be blatantly ignored, which earned him a piercing stare from Obito.

"Rin, what are you doing here? There's no emergency mission for us," Kakashi stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi!" Rin declared with a closed-eye grin and holding out a present.

Kakashi blinked in silence. He totally forgot his birthday was today. He hadn't celebrated it since – well, nevermind. Birthdays and celebrations just wasn't for him.

"Er, thanks for this, Rin, but that's –"

"Hey what about us, Kakashi?!" Obito interrupted with his own irritated tone, "Me and Jitsuko went out of our way to show up yet you can't even glance our way? What's up with you?!"

Obito was right. Kakashi didn't acknowledge their presence or even look in her general direction. It really felt like the two were wasting their time here.

"Oh, pipe down already. It's not like I asked you to be here, anyway," Kakashi said bluntly while finally sparing Obito a side-eye glance.

The atmosphere became increasingly heavy and threatening.

With his teeth clenched, Obito had subconsciously balled his hand into a fist. His tone was low but strained and tense, "Exactly what do you have against us, anyway?"

His cool was clearly faltering.

_This is new, _she thought.

"I don't want you here. I don't know how to say it any more bluntly," Kakashi then turned his body entirely to Jitsuko, catching her full attention.

"And you. You're not even on our team. Go home and find someone who actually wants to be around you. To me you're nothing but useless."

Jitsuko heard herself inhale a quick gasp. Deeply hurt by Kakashi's words, her vision began to blur with tears while Obito's turned red, both figuratively and literally.

"Wait guys," Rin began. "Everyone just calm d-"

Sounds suddenly hit their ears. First was the sound of air moving, then flesh making harsh contact with flesh followed by a rough smack against wood. Before Jitsuko or Rin could register what happened, Obito had Kakashi pinned against the wall; his mask slid down his cheek enough to display the clear remnants of a fist mark.

"Listen to me, we've been nothing but respectful to you and _this _is how you repay us?! What has Jitsuko ever done to you, _huh?!" _Obito's rage was inextinguishable. Kakashi blankly stared into the fierce crimson of Obito's eyes.

"Look, say what you want about me, but don't you _ever _talk to Jitsuko like that again. **Do you hear me, Kakashi?**"

The silence that followed was suffocating. Rin was completely stunned - this outcome was clearly not what she was expecting. The stillness in the air was accompanied only by the heavy breathing coming from the enraged Uchiha.

"O-Obito..?" Jitsuko managed to choke out between holding back her tears, still hurt from before. That is when he finally broke his piercing glare away from Kakashi and back to Jitsuko, his face immediately softening upon seeing her tears threatening to fall.

Obito directed his attention back to Kakashi, muttering, "You're not worth it," before easing his grip off him. Obito's eyes returned to his onyx color when he turned to Jitsuko and Rin.

"Let's go. If he wants to be alone then fine," Obito said quietly, though somehow Jitsuko could tell that he was in just as much pain as she was. As they left, Rin quietly glanced at Kakashi with a sympathetic yet disappointed look in her eye before she turned to catch up with the two of them, leaving Kakashi with nothing but his own thoughts.

* * *

The three of them aimlessly walked in brooding silence for a while, with Jitsuko and Rin being too nervous to speak in fear of irritating Obito further.

_This did not happen in the show, _Jitsuko quietly pointed out to herself.

"Jitsuko."

She looked up at Obito, who was still walking with a hint of anger in his step.

"You okay?" he asked gently while turning his head in her general direction but not directly looking at her.

"I - …this isn't how I was expecting today to go," is all she could come up with.

"I'm sorry guys," Rin finally piped up. "This is all my fault."

Obito interjected, "No way, it's all because of that _Hatake." _

The air grew silent again as Jitsuko tried hard to come up with any positives to this situation. Then, it hit her.

"Hey wait a minute, this is actually perfect!"

Obito and Rin looked at her in puzzlement.

"This is actually the first time in a while where it's just been the three of us together! Maybe we can find something that all three of us can enjoy."

"That sounds like a great idea, Jitsuko!" Of course Rin would agree to something like that.

"-but it's getting late, all the places we could go to are closed."

Jitsuko contemplated their options for a moment and was very hesitant to share her thoughts, but words came out before she could stop them.

"How about we go to my place? I-I don't have much, but I'm sure we can find something there!"

_What are you doing, Jitsuko? There is absolutely nothing interesting in your house! Why do you think you spend your time at Obito's-? _

"Hey, yeah. Come to think of it, I've only seen your house maybe a couple times since we met," Obito thought out loud, "and it sure has been a while." Finally, he cracked a smile for the first time that day.

Seeing that smile always gave her strength.

"Alright then, I'll race you two! Last one there gets to clean my bathroom!" Jitsuko shouted with a head start.

"Hey, no fair! Get back here and start over, you big baby!" Obito said as he chased after her with the playfulness entirely apparent in his tone, "What, are you afraid to lose?"

Rin smiled contently when Obito's booming voice progressively shrunk the farther he traveled away from her.

_Jitsuko really brings out the passion in Obito, _she mused as she began heading toward Jitsuko's house with a bounce in her step.

* * *

She was right; Jitsuko really didn't have anything entertaining to do at her house. Her time was spent mostly on training, missions or hanging out with Obito somewhere else. The house almost felt foreign to her.

"So I know I don't have much, but I think I do have something that will knock your headbands off – check this out!" Jitsuko said with enthusiasm as she opened up her freezer that was full to the brim with ice cream.

_Thank goodness I went to the store earlier._

Jitsuko looked to them proudly only to notice their unimpressed faces and she couldn't figure out why.

"Do you guys…not like ice cream? I know for a fact that you do, Obito! We go to the ice cream shop all the time!"

Obito snickered, "Yeah, and do you remember the flavor I like to get?"

It finally hit her that every tub of ice cream she owned was plain old vanilla – Obito always preferred strawberry. Jitsuko's cheeks flushed in embarrassment while her brilliant plan utterly flopped. Trying to save face, she looked around for anything that could be used as a distraction.

"Well, the only other thing I have is hanami dango that I picked up from the shop earlier," Jitsuko said sheepishly as she presented the sweet dumplings to Obito and Rin. Both of their eyes lit up and they graciously accepted and devoured the dango, with Obito displaying less restraint, of course. That's when Jitsuko smiled and joined them at the table with an entire tub on ice cream in her hands. The next few hours were spent entirely at that table. Jitsuko, Obito and Rin felt at home with each other discussing various subjects. Jitsuko still felt inexcusably apprehensive toward Rin, but she continued to suppress those feelings for Obito's sake. The conversations throughout the night ranged from missions, family, new jutsu, days at the academy, and of course, jokes. Each of them took turns telling their favorite jokes, and when it was Obito's turn, he looked at the ceiling in thought for a moment before his face signed that he had reached an epiphany.

"So an Uchiha and Senju walk into a bar…"

By the time Obito finished his punchline, he immediately directed his attention toward Rin to scan her reaction, only to find her simply smiling quietly, but his gaze quickly diverted to Jitsuko who instantly broke down in uncontrollable laughter at his joke. Surprised but pleased with her reaction, Obito put his hand on Jitsuko's shoulder and laughed loudly with her. The atmosphere was friendly and full of feelings of amity and mutual love. It made Kakashi and Obito's outburst feel like a thing of the past. Almost.

* * *

As Jitsuko bid her guests safe travels for the night, Obito continued his trek home while Rin suddenly stopped just outside the door and beamed with a close-eyed grin, "Thank you for the dango, Jitsuko, and for the wonderful night!"

Silently staring at her, Jitsuko was appalled to notice how Rin's enchanting features illuminated beautifully under the moonlight.

_Obito loves her, not you. _

At this thought, feelings began boiling up inside Jitsuko. She tried hard to suppress her animosity for the girl all night, but with Obito gone, she found that restraint slightly loosened.

"It's whatever, Rin. Don't expect it to happen again," Jitsuko stated bluntly, as Rin opened her eyes in confusion.

"Jitsuko, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Rin is _still _acting kind, even after rebuffing her.

_Why is she so perfect? _Jitsuko thought to herself in anger.

Jitsuko felt like she was about to snap at her, but then she reflected on the events that happened that day. Merely a few hours before, Kakashi was standing at his doorway just like she was now. Her friend is at the door, concerned only about her, just like Kakashi. Jitsuko found herself disgusted with how she was treating Rin the exact same way Kakashi treated her only hours before. With a sigh, Jitsuko looked up to Rin's impossibly big eyes with defeat evident in her own.

"Sorry. Please get home safe. Night."

Every word she said was riddled with insincerity as she shut the door without another word.

Rin stood outside your door in shock, trying to process what would make Kakashi _and _Jitsuko snap today. Did she do something wrong?

_Did she… just lose two friends? _


	7. Regret

Chapter 7: Regret

Life went on for Jitsuko in the ninja world. The responsibility of saving Rin and Obito from that mission had plagued her mind for years, but now, she could finally rest.

_Those days are long gone._

These are thoughts Jitsuko repeated to herself every night before bed, serving as a gentle reminder of the wonderful impact she'd made on this world, and on Obito. Then, one night, the realization finally hit her.

It was Madara and Zetsu who set up Obito's demise. It was they who kept Obito hostage, and it was they who ordered the kidnapping of Rin and implanted the three-tails into her, which lead to her death. Since that plan was foiled – _what will they try next?_

Jitsuko's eyes snapped open and she practically leaped out of bed in terror.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _oh my god. _Madara and Zetsu are still out there! I completely put a wrench in their plans, but that was only because I knew about it ahead of time. I changed everything because of that mission. Everything I watched from the show is now worthless! Everything from this point on is completely new and unfamiliar to me! That means I can't rely on my 'future vision' anymore. Madara and Zetsu could easily come up with a new plan and target Obito. Heck, they could even target _me!_ Only this time I have absolutely no way to prepare for it!"

_Oh my god. What do I do? I can't. I need to tell someone. But who? Obito is my best friend, but there's no telling how this would affect him. Rin is – something. An acquaintance, maybe? Even if she were more, what could she even do about any of this? Kakashi? Out of the question. Lord Third would immediately be skeptical of what I saw. I don't want to be a target for the ANBU, either. _

_I need help…_

* * *

With her legs dangling and swaying off a nearby branch, Jitsuko watched Team Minato at the training grounds from afar.

_Maybe Obito was right. Maybe I really am a stalker, _Jitsuko joked to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves.

No. She wasn't there exclusively for Obito. She were there with serious business. Jitsuko watched each member spar for some time, paying especially close attention to Kakashi's Earth Style techniques. Despite the harsh words he said to her that one time, Jitsuko couldn't deny that Kakashi was talented. If he didn't reveal his 'true' feelings for her that instance at his home, maybe she would have asked him to join her in perfecting their Earth Techniques together. Jitsuko sighed. She knew that he would have declined anyway. His techniques were already perfect. After they had completed their training, Jitsuko watched Rin start to patch up Obito. Immediately she noticed that something was off. Jitsuko saw that Obito no longer blushed when he was around Rin.

_Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time he showed any signs of romantic feelings for Rin. Wait, I don't have time for this right now. I need to talk to Minato-sensei!_

Hopping out of the tree, she quickly dashed to catch the team's attention before the famed Yellow Flash could disappear before her very eyes.

"M-Minato-sensei!" Jitsuko managed to blurt out just before he turned to leave. She quickly but politely greeted the team, making sure to fist bump Obito before challenging him to a match with the stake of ramen later before turning her attention back to Minato.

Minato was the only one out of the group to notice her uneasiness.

"What is it, Jitsuko?" he spoke softly.

"F-first of all, I wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for the next H-Hokage. You must be really nervous!"

Minato sported a knowing grin. "I don't think _I'm _the one who's nervous here, Jitsuko," he voiced calmly while bending down to her level, "You can tell me what's going on."

Jitsuko cautiously surveyed the training grounds, feeling uneasy about openly discussing such sensitive and compromising information. Of course she trusts Obito with her life, but there's no denying that he can be brash. He wouldn't be able to handle the inconceivable notion of who he could have been. Immediately understanding Jitsuko's concern, Minato stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can go somewhere more private, if you'd let me."

She nodded before turning to Obito one last time to say goodbye.

"You. Me. This spot. 6pm. Remember, ramen is at stake here!" She teased at Obito to which he responded with a wink and thumbs up.

"Be sure to bring your wallet with ya, Jitsuko!"

Minato then teleported the two of them.

Jitsuko closed her eyes for only a second before she was in an entirely new location. _This is one of the safe houses Minato has spread out through the Land of Fire. _She noted how this one appeared somewhat familiar, as if it were the same house he teleported to during the Nine-Tails attack. The attack that was never going to happen, _she hoped. _That's what Jitsuko wanted to discuss with him.

"Minato-sensei, I have to come clean."

Minato blinked and kept a solid composure. "Go on, Jitsuko."

"Listen, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound hard to believe, but this has to be taken _very _seriously. I don't know who else to turn to. I know you are probably the most levelheaded in the entire village. Not to mention, you're about to become Hokage so I really think you deserve to know."

Jitsuko took a deep, slow breath.

"Minato-sensei, you know I'm an Earth-style user, but I have one more power that nobody – and I mean _nobody _else knows about, not even Obito. It's a form of future vision in a sense – I was able to see one linear path starting from the academy days up to even 30 years from now. But of course, some things happened that I didn't agree with, so I… well… changed some things. But the things I've changed were so drastic that everything that I've seen up to that point is so unlikely to ever happen now. So I essentially just lost that ability. Well, that's not entirely true. How do I explain this…"

_Get to the point, Jitsuko. _She took another breath.

"Madara Uchiha. He's still alive."

Minato squinted only for a split second, but it was enough to indicate his suspicion, so she continued.

"In the future I saw, Madara is partnered with a being called Zetsu. He had a plan to essentially end the world. I saw that he 'kidnapped' and manipulated Obito by killing Rin, which fueled his hatred and despair, and then they used him as a pawn to start the Fourth Great Ninja War. He even had Obito –"

Jitsuko paused for a moment, thinking back to the time she watched Obito, fueled by despair, release the Nine-Tails into the village, which ended Minato's and Kushina's life while simultaneously ruining their son's in the process. She decided to leave that part out for now. The rest of her story is bound to be overwhelming enough anyway.

"Well, the good news is I prevented Madara from getting a hold of Obito. The bad news – _the really bad news – _is that I didn't actually stop Madara himself. He's still out there, and I don't know if he or Zetsu plans to target him again. I feel like I messed up, royally. For years, I truly felt like I had control over what was going to happen. Now, all of it is gone. I'm so lost, Minato-sensei. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm – I'm scared."

For once, Minato was speechless. He had a hard enough time accepting that Jitsuko could see the future in a way, and to think that _the _Madara Uchiha was still alive? A fourth great ninja war? Minato closed his eyes as he stood back up and stepped away from Jitsuko's frame with his back facing her.

"Well. That's a lot of responsibility for someone of your age to handle, wouldn't you agree?"

Jitsuko blinked, unsure of how to respond.

"I understand why you decided to confide in me. I can't tell you if what you did was truly the right choice, but given the opportunity, you wouldn't change what you did, is that right?"

_That's right. I wouldn't change what happened on that mission in the slightest. I was prepared to die that day if it meant that they carried on. I just wish I thought through the implications a bit more clearly so I could be more prepared for if Madara and Zetsu tried to strike again._

"Obito," Minato started, the name of her best friend drew Jitsuko's attention.

"You love him, don't you?"

"L-love him? Well I m-mean, of course I do! He's my best friend, it's normal to care about him this much!" Jitsuko defended herself, knowing full well that Minato was intelligent enough to see right through her.

"You love him enough to completely change the outcome of the ninja world. That appears to be a special type of love to me," Minato stated as he turned back around to face her.

"S-so what if I love him," she admitted. "Does that really matter in a situation like this?"

"I bring this up because your feelings for each other is exactly what is going to help us get through this.

"So you're essentially saying that we can beat Madara, regarded as a god of shinobi, with the power of – _love?" _Jitsuko uttered almost disrespectfully.

Minato frowned when she decided to feign ignorance and he began to walk toward her.

"Here is what we can do. Since the war has ended I can try to instruct a team of higher rank shinobi to scout for Madara and Zetsu – but there are never any guarantees. Your role, Jitsuko, is to keep a close watch on Obito. From the sound of it, the bond you two share will keep him from falling under Madara's influences."

_That's a good point, actually. The reason why Obito fell into despair in the first place was because he lost the only person he's ever cared for. With me in the picture, I can help him through anything Madara throws at us! But wait…_

But Obito doesn't love me back, Minato-sensei. What if he begins to fall and I can't pull him out of it?"

Minato simply smiled.

"Your connection with Obito is more precious to him than you think. Just have faith in him, that's all he's ever needed. And Jitsuko," Minato placed a hand on her shoulder as he prepared to teleport her back.

"Don't ever regret what you did."


	8. Bonds

Chapter 8: Bonds

It had been a long time since Jitsuko's talk with Minato. He was now officially the Fourth Hokage and he kept his word to send out a special division to scout for Madara and Zetsu's hideout, much to the team's bewilderment and skepticism of why this team was formed in the first place. She and Minato decided to keep her knowledge of Madara and Zetsu between the two of them, so he created the scouting team under the pretense of searching for a special plant-like substance, one that has remnants of the First Hokage's legendary Wood Style Jutsu. The team was ordered to search for a cave outside the Land of Fire and retrieve the substance, as it would be invariably useful for the village. Of course, the real purpose for the scouting team was to hopefully stumble upon evidence of Madara and Zetsu while on their search.

As for Jitsuko, it was the time for the Chunin exams again. She decided to wait a few years before trying again, but now, it was time. Obito insisted on helping her through it but was immediately kicked out by proctors after he was caught trying to sneak in through the air vent.

"What gives? I thought in the Chunin Exams you were _supposed _to cheat!" Obito's words fell on deaf ears.

The exams were much easier this year, especially The Forest of Death section. Jitsuko attributed this to how she has had an extra few years of experience as well as the fact that there were plenty of new Genin kids who didn't quite know what they were doing, just like her during the first time taking the exams. This time she passed. Jitsuko couldn't hold her excitement as she feverishly pounded on Obito's door to show him her new Chunin jacket. Obito was ecstatic. He had no doubts that she would make it this time.

"Is that why you insisted on helping me pass again?"

"Q-quiet! I just wanted to be 110% sure, there's nothing wrong with that!"

The two of them decided to celebrate at Ichiraku Ramen. Obito insisted that he pay for Jitsuko's this time as congratulations for becoming a Chunin, like him. As the two chowed down, Jitsuko's mind began to wander to Madara and any plans to target Obito, which unknowingly put a somber look on her face.

"Something wrong with your ramen, Jitsuko? You don't usually stop after only one. Not that I'm complaining since it's my treat this time!" he says in a joking manner.

Her gaze bored a hole into the half-eaten bowl, and without removing her eyes from it, Jitsuko spoke up.

"Obito, I'm a Chunin now. So that means we will probably go on missions together again, right?"

Obito's face lit up at her question.

"Yeah, that's right! We can finally go on actual missions together! It's going to be so great! With your Earth Style and my Fire Style, we'll be unstoppable!" he exclaimed, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Jitsuko cracked a smile at his enthusiasm, before it quickly diminished again.

"These _actual _missions are going to be risky, huh," Jitsuko said more as a statement than a question.

Obito began catching on to her tone.

"Well, yeah. We'll actually be doing something meaningful for the village now." He replied with his excitement also diminishing.

"Obito. Have you ever thought about what would happen if one of these missions were _too _dangerous?"

"…What do you mean by that?"

"What if, say, one of your teammates got captured and maybe even killed on one of these _real _missions. Suppose it was me or _Rin._ Do you think you'd be able to handle that?" she asks, thinking back to the event that originally happened in the show.

_I prevented it once. Could I really do it again? _

"How could you say that?" Obito yelled loudly, his words clearly audible in the street outside the shop, "You shouldn't think about your comrades or yourself that way! Where did this even come from, anyway? You've been weird lately, Jitsuko."

_Weird? I'm trying so hard to hide everything Minato and I talked about. I shouldn't be surprised. Obito knows me so well by now, of course he could see that something was up._

Before she could respond to Obito's concerns, an arm reached in to lift up the banners from the shop to reveal Kakashi standing there.

"Obito. Jitsuko. Lord Hokage needs to see us. Now," and just as quickly as he appeared, he left.

She and Obito quietly exchanged glances before paying and heading to the office together.

* * *

"Really? Do you mean that, Minato-sensei?" Obito questioned in disbelief. Jitsuko, Obito and Kakashi were called to the office for the purpose of going on an A-rank mission together. It's uncommon for Chunin to go on such high level missions, but Kakashi's status as a Jonin allowed some leeway for the two of them.

Minato nodded, "Your task is to find a man named Akito Yamanaka, a former Hidden Leaf Shinobi who went rogue due to an altercation in the Yamanaka clan."

_The Yamanaka clan… that's the clan Ino is from._

"He's incredibly dangerous. His clan's specialty is the mind transfer jutsu. Akito modified his clan's secret technique to form a special technique, one that is notorious for digging into your mind and destroying one's will."

_Destroy one's will? Sounds like the Sharingan, the type that is able to put others in a spirit-crushing genjutsu._

"Alright, leave it to us!" Obito said enthusiastically as he began to head out the door only to immediately stop.

"…Uh, but what should we do when we find him?"

Minato stared blankly at Obito.

"He wants us to assassinate him. Idiot." Kakashi finished Minato's thoughts.

Obito growled in irritation, "I've just about had it with –"

"Obito." Minato interrupted with a slightly raised voice.

"…Yes, sensei." Obito muttered, his agitated eyes directing toward the floor.

"Akito was spotted in the Land of Fire. We suspect that he plans on returning to the Hidden Leaf to steal secrets from the Yamanaka clan, and possibly other secrets as well. Your task is to find and intercept him before he can react. Use this to guide you," Minato said as he handed Jitsuko a map of the Land of Fire, where a specific area was highlighted.

"I suggest you start your search here. If he can't be found, go here," Minato added as he pointed out the specified areas marked on the map.

"The Yamanaka clan is counting on you three."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Jitsuko and Kakashi said in unison. Obito was the one to break the synchronization with a, "Yes, Minato-sensei." The three of them then scattered.

"Lord Hokage, do you think it's really wise to send out friends against an enemy like that? His specialty is severing bonds, after all," questioned Minato's assistant.

"That's precisely why I had Kakashi join them on this mission," Minato stated, looking unconcerned. "Kakashi does have a bond with Jitsuko and Obito. It's fragile, but it's there. But Kakashi is more level-headed than the other two. He's a decent safeguard just in case this doesn't work. However, I have confidence that it won't come to that."

"Just in case what doesn't work, sir?"

Minato's eyes narrowed, remembering the plans Madara had for Obito.

_If this works, the bond between Jitsuko and Obito will be stronger. Obito will learn to never lose hope with Jitsuko's help. He'd learn to control his despair. Madara will not influence this boy. _

"I'm sending Jitsuko and Obito for this mission specifically because I believe they have the ability to overcome such a unique adversary. The bond that Jitsuko shares with Obito is exceptionally strong. He won't break them easily. I believe in them."

* * *

The start of Jitsuko's first mission as a Chunin proved to be tough. Not tough in a sense where there was danger at every turn, but rather, tough on the levels of trying to find and catch a stray cat. The three of them scouted everywhere, crossing off areas marked on the map that they've already searched. There was one area left on the map that they haven't checked out yet and humorously it was within close proximity to the village.

"Why didn't we just look there to begin with?" Jitsuko and Obito sweatdropped.

On the way there, the team came across a clearing completely devoid of trees. This was an anomaly since the closer one was to the village, the denser the forest became. Kakashi stopped in the middle of this clearing to scope out the area.

"What'd you find, Kakashi?" Obito inquired as Kakashi bent down to feel the ground.

"This space isn't natural," Kakashi claimed suspiciously, "Someone cleared this area for something, and by the looks of it, it must've been recent."

"But what for? Why would they choose this certain spot? I don't understand," Jitsuko voiced her input to her team.

"Well, isn't _that _a surprise," Kakashi scoffed as he stood back up.

"And what exactly do you mean by that," Obito said threateningly as he stepped in front of Kakashi before he could walk off. Being 17 years old – two years older than Kakashi, Obito towered over him.

"Don't play dumb. It's no surprise that Jitsuko has no idea what's going on."

Jitsuko's fists clenched at Kakashi's explanation.

"The both of you are just weighing me down, her especially. I wanted to search alone and cover more ground, but it was _Jitsuko _who decided that she was team captain and opted against it."

Kakashi's accusations were gnawing at her. Jitsuko put up with his condescending attitude for as long as she could remember, hoping that being the bigger person would cause him to come around eventually, but at this point, she couldn't have cared less about that.

"Nobody is team captain on this mission, Kakashi. Don't act all high and mighty!" Obito spat as he began to narrow the gap between him and Kakashi aggressively.

"If we agreed to split up to catch Akito, then we wouldn't have wasted our time searching each place one-by-one." Kakashi voiced out his thoughts, which sounded like ones that had been on his mind for some time.

Kakashi started to pass Obito and he was about to physically stop him before the ground began to shift around Kakashi's feet. Suddenly a barrier made of mud rose and blocked off Kakashi's designated path.

"You hold on, Kakashi," Jitsuko began to say, with the normal meekness in her voice replaced with unusual firmness.

"I get it. You view me as smaller than you. You think I'm just some timid girl who doesn't know how to defend herself. You like to use me as a punching bag since I'm an easy target, right? Well have you ever stopped to consider the reason _why _I have to act this way around you?! Why I don't just fight back?"

Obito's eyes widened with shock at Jitsuko's increased confidence. She had both of their complete attention.

"Every time you made a jab at me, Kakashi. Every pointed glare, every time you shunned me, insulted my skills, my intelligence... I held back. I never said anything to hurt you back_. Do you know why?" _

Silence. As if she was expecting an answer, anyway.

"Because all these years I thought that if I swallowed my pride, then you'd eventually open up to me and we could be _friends. _All these years I never gave up on that idea," Jitsuko's voice began to grow quieter with every word while tears formed at the corner of her eyes, signaling her fading confidence.

"but I think I just have."

Jitsuko reversed the mud wall to let Kakashi be on his way after spilling everything she's wanted to say since she met the young Jonin. Though surprisingly, Kakashi didn't move. It was hard to see his reaction under that mask but his tired eyes displayed hints of shame and regret. Obito had the opposite reaction. He slowly and quietly walked toward Jitsuko, his eyes never leaving her face. She was the first one to break off her line of sight with him and instead opted to stare at the ground while her tears dropped without restraint. Obito stopped directly in front of Jitsuko, her forehead barely reaching past his chin. She could feel his eyes staring right at her, and slowly Jitsuko began to lift her head up to meet his gaze, but before she could, warm arms promptly wrapped around her back and shoulders in a powerful grip. Obito held her firmly against him in a tight and strong embrace - one that wordlessly told her, 'I'm here. I'm so proud of you.'

Jitsuko couldn't believe what was happening. She and Obito have always had an overwhelmingly strong emotional connection, but outside from their usual fist bumps, playful brushing of the shoulders or occasional grabbing of the hands to lead somewhere, she and Obito generally kept their distance physically. This was done mostly to keep Jitsuko's feelings for him in check; being absolutely terrified of the heartbreak she is expecting from her best friend if she tried to strengthen her bond with him any further. She tried so hard, but Jitsuko had finally accepted that those efforts were entirely in vain as her arms raised and secured around Obito's back to return his sweet gesture. Voicelessly responding to his touch, her body silently told him, 'thank you.'

The moment passed too soon. Before she knew it, Obito eased his hold off Jitsuko and stared at her face with reassuring and adoring eyes.

_This is so unlike him, _Jitsuko thought. _Well, I suppose the way I acted just now was totally unlike me, too._

Eventually the two of them turned to Kakashi who was watching the whole thing, still unmoved from the spot where she stopped him before. Jitsuko's gaze was neutral, allowing him to soak in everything she had said. He peered up at her face as she saw a subtle change in his eyes before spotting movement in his mask as if he was about to speak.

"Jitsuko," Kakashi began softly, "Look, I – **Lookout!**"

Kakashi's words were suddenly interrupted as a kunai darted out from one of the trees in the distance with it aiming straight toward them. The three of them leaped into the air to dodge, though while in midair Jitsuko noticed Obito's arms tightly around her with a determined look on his face as he looked out into the distance. Just in case there were any more attacks, he was ready to defend her.

Landing back on the ground, a tall form emerged from the clearing as it casually yet confidently strolled up to the three of them.

"Hello, you three starchildren! How are you?" The form said, making sure to emphasize every syllable he said. His voice did not match the mysterious figure at all.

"If you're gonna try and be chummy with us then why the hell did you attack us?" Obito questioned in irritation.

The form clicked his tongue at the Uchiha to indicate that he was unthreatened by his unfriendly demeanor. As the man got closer, the team was able to take in his features. The man had light, faded blond hair. He wore a tattered, unappealing purple gown that indicated that he had been on his own for a while.

"Now this is certainly odd, it's not often I get the pleasure of meeting young Genin around here. A little far from home, don't you think?"

Obito was entirely insulted by being mistaken as a Genin, as if it were the greatest dishonor. Before he could do anything brash, Jitsuko spoke up.

"Hi, we're looking for someone. Do you think you would be able to help us?" Jitsuko asked innocently, earning baffled looks from both Kakashi and Obito.

_What – WHY did you just say that, Jitsuko? We're on a secret assassination mission - not trying to find our way to the local park! Of course he's not going to help us! We don't even know who this guy is! No wonder it took you so long to become a Chunin! _She chastised herself.

"Now that is just too adorable. There's no way someone as naive as you could have any useful information, but it's been a while and my funds are getting low, so I guess I have no choice."

"Just tell us who you are already!" demanded the impatient Uchiha.

Why, I'm Akito Yamanaka, could you not tell by the hair?" he says as he combs through his bright locks flamboyantly.

_Akito Yamanaka. No way. It's him!_

"Or perhaps, don't tell me you haven't heard of me?"

"Oh we've heard of you alright," Obito started, "We've been out for days looking for y-" the rest of Obito's words were mumbled after Kakashi's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Quiet down Obito, we need to take him by surprise," Kakashi instructed in a whisper so low that Jitsuko barely heard any of it despite standing right next to them.

"-Take me by surprise, you say?" Akito confirmed, earning looks of pure shock from Jitsuko and her team's faces.

"Now I know what you're going to ask. It's going to go something like, '_you can read minds? But I didn't see any hand signs' _Akito said, using a mocking tone to poorly imitate Obito's voice.

"But that's not all I can do. Akito formed a couple hand signs at a lightning-fast pace before posing his index fingers and thumbs together.

_The Yamanaka's signature hand sign, _Jitsuko quickly muttered to herself.

Before Jitsuko could react, Akito directed his hands toward her. Suddenly Jitsuko's vision began to blur, and she felt increasingly weak in the knees. Looking over at her, Obito noticed Jitsuko struggling and began calling out for her.

"Jitsuko, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" he begged for an answer as her legs continued to tremble before finally giving out, to which Obito bent down to hold her up without hesitation. The muffled voices around Jitsuko grew worse, with her only making out parts of it –

"Careful Obito, we don't know what he's done to her –"

"I'm not going to just leave her vulnerable on the ground –"

"Think about this, if you get caught we will all –"

Eventually Jitsuko couldn't make out any words, and she soon lost consciousness.


	9. How Could You?

Chapter 9: How Could You?

Jitsuko finally awoke to the sounds of yelling coming from the Uchiha boy chained to the wall across from her. She took in the surroundings, noting how she, Obito and Kakashi were each chained to a separate wall in the same incredibly tiny square bunker. The area was so miniscule that her legs were able to make contact with theirs, effectively forcing the three of them to stare at nothing else but each other. Just then, Jitsuko's brain began to register an unimaginable pain…

"LET US GO, YOU BASTARD!" Obito screamed at the top of his lungs as he clawed desperately at the chains restraining him.

"QUIET DOWN, OBITO!" Kakashi uncharacteristically screamed back. "There's nothing you can do now."

"What," Obito stated firmly, trying hard to keep his remaining composure, "Are you seriously going to give up, just like that? You aren't even going to _try _to get the **hell **out of here?"

"Look around you, Obito! It's pointless. Our best course of action is to keep quiet and listen to his demands," Kakashi instructed.

"No. No way. I'm not going to give in to some low-life _rogue_ninja who can't even come down and FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE –"

" – OBITO!"

Akito chuckled from afar as the two continued to argue.

"At this rate, I won't even need to use my jutsu. They're already pouncing at each other –" Immediately after saying this, the yelling suddenly stopped. Curious, Akito peered down at the team.

There was still noise emanating from inside, but it was a complete switch from yelling – it was _crying._

"Jitsuko? Jitsuko, what's wrong?" Obito cooed softly, her whimpers immediately extinguishing his previous rage.

"M-my..hand..it..it – _hurts_!" she managed to whine out, both of the boy's gazes then landed on the hand chained at her side. The fingers were mangled, bending at angles where they shouldn't be, earning a wince from Kakashi and a gasp from Obito.

"Oh, that?" Akito finally made his presence known. "I'm aware that her Earth Style techniques specialize in protection, meaning she is able to skillfully shift the area around her better than most other Earth style users could. I would've done the same for you, the one with the mask, but you are actually a bit of a threat – too much so to get close. I'm lucky my jutsu was able to capture you in time. You are a fast one, but you should have considered deploying some teamwork instead of trying to tackle me alone," Akito said to Kakashi before turning his attention back to Jitsuko.

"She was weak, so I seized the opportunity when I saw it –"

Staring at her injury, Obito seethed.

"You…" he first whispered. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN MYSELF, YOU SON OF A –"

"-you should be thankful that I only bothered with breaking _one _of her hands!" he interrupted. "Not that it really matters. You three are going to die here, anyway. But not before I dig into some juicy gossip!"

"B-but… why?" Jitsuko managed to exhale between gasping breaths.

"I like to capture ninjas from different villages and scan their minds for village secrets and then sell the intel to other nations. It's why things didn't work out between me and the Yamanaka Clan, but that can get boring, so I like to switch it up by making my guests turn on each other! You'd understand if you lived alone out here for as long as I have."

The three of them stared in disbelief. Minato did mention that he has the uncanny ability to destroy one's will in a unique fashion.

_No! I need to form a barrier and shield Obito and Kakashi! But... my hand... forming signs is impossible now._

"Let's see. Eeny, meeny, miny, **you**_." _

He finished maliciously as he pointed to Kakashi. Despite what transpired between her and Kakashi, Jitsuko didn't want to see him in pain. Akito formed the familiar Yamanaka hand pose and directed it exclusively at Kakashi.

Then, there was silence.

"Hmm.. not much for intel…"

_Kakashi doesn't know as much about village secrets because I came along. Since I stopped Obito's and Rin's death, Kakashi never joined the ANBU division and learned secret village intel. _Jitsuko mentally sighed in relief.

_Then again, if everything played out like in the show, Obito and Kakashi wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. _She sighed again.

"- but what's this?" Akito asked enthusiastically.

"Looks like you three have gotten into a scuff or two recently, huh? It would appear that the masked one really hates the two of you, especially the female,"

Jitsuko's eyelids slowly lowered in sadness.

"– that's what I'd like to say, except it's actually quite the opposite. Boring. Moving on now."

_What? Kakashi doesn't hate me? _

She couldn't believe it. However, Jitsuko didn't have much time to let it sink in, as Akito then aimed his hands at _her._

_Oh no. _She pleaded in her head.

"Oh _yes," _replied Akito out loud, reading Jitsuko's thoughts.

…Silence.

Deafening silence.

Jitsuko felt nothing but the wild and painful pounding in her chest and hand. The secrets she'd been trying so hard to keep from her best friend for years was now threatened to be spilled by this disgustingly malicious rogue ninja. Suddenly she felt it; Jitsuko's mind drew a blank as he scanned her memories. It felt…mesmerizing.

"This…this is…" Akito spoke, unsure of how to react to Jitsuko's thoughts, feelings and memory. He saw everything that was, and everything that could have been. Rin and Obito's death. The Nine-Tails Attack. The Uchiha Massacre. The death of the Third and Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Great Ninja War. All of these events that she vowed to keep from happening, and he knew it all. It clashed with the events taking place in this timeline.

"What - what is this? What are these… _thoughts_?" Akito questioned out loud, his voice displaying vulnerability for the first time.

"…Woman. You are something special, aren't you?" he interrogated her, unsure of what else to say.

"I wonder how much I could get for you with the amount of… intel you have up there. I don't understand your thoughts but I'm sure a village somewhere wou-"

"**You stay away from her!" **Obito demanded as he wrestled with his binds again.

Akito released his hold on Jitsuko and turned his attention to Obito.

"You. You've been a thorn in my side since I met you. For that, I'm going to wound you. Or rather it's not me who's going to do it, it's **her.**" he announced, pointing at Jitsuko's slumping form.

"I don't know what's going on in that mangled, unorganized web she calls a mind, but in my search I did find something that I think even you could understand," Akito crackled as Obito looked on at him with eyes red and full of contempt, that is, until he mentioned her name.

"Rin," Akito neutrally stated, immediately shutting up Obito, his eyes changing to confusion. At her name, he retracted his Sharingan.

"**NO!" **Jitsuko shrieked, knowing precisely where this was going.

"She's some girl who you're in love with, correct? At least, that's what Jitsuko seems to think."

Obito's eyes widened for a moment.

_How did she know about that? _

"But you wanna know what else Jitsuko thinks?"

"STOP! Shut your mouth NOW!" Jitsuko screamed the loudest Obito had ever heard her. Akito only smiled mischievously.

"She hates her, Obito. Jitsuko absolutely, positively _loathes _this girl Rin. Now here's the juicy part. I read in her mind that Jitsuko wished there was a way for Rin to 'go away.' To, 'vanish,' if you catch my drift."

"She… what?" is all Obito could muster at the revelation.

"Does that hurt you?" he teased.

"…"

"Is it painful?"

"…"

"It should be. According to Jitsuko, you love Rin to death. How does it feel to know that your 'best friend' feels such a deep revulsion toward your crush, so much that she wouldn't mind if she were _dead_?"

"…"

"Did you know?"

"…"

"Did she tell you, Obito?"

Obito was astonished. There was no way that such a sweet girl like Jitsuko would harbor such resentment toward their friend, Rin. No. There's just no way! All those times the three of them would hang out, laugh and enjoy each other's company… was it all a lie? Jitsuko wanted Rin _dead_?

Obito's mind was racing, his eyes frozen in shock; the emotions coursing through him were indescribable and overwhelming as he lowered his head down in defeat.

"Obito, I –"

"Is it true, Jitsuko?" Obito interrupted, his voice shaking.

"Is that how you really feel about Rin? Even after everything the three of us have been through…?"

Kakashi had no choice but to watch everything that was happening. He had no idea Jitsuko felt this strongly about someone as innocent as Rin. Kakashi was in the opposite situation. He acted as if he hated Jitsuko when he is actually fond of her, and Jitsuko pretended to like Rin, come to find out that she can't stand her. Kakashi was then shaken out of his thoughts by Obito's sudden uproar.

"Even after going out of your way to save her; she healed you and saved your life. All that time we spent together and_that_ is how you FEEL ABOUT HER?!"

Jitsuko was horrified, not only by Obito _screaming _at her for the very first time, but also by finally coming to terms with her true feelings for Rin.

_I…I would never kill Rin… but I wouldn't be sad if she were gone. _

She felt absolutely horrible. The reason Jitsuko wouldn't mind Rin's departure is because she wanted Obito all to herself. Obito loved Rin, she thought. If she were gone, maybe then she would have even the slightest chance with him.

"**Answer me!" **Obito demanded, with a familiar sound accompanying his words.

_That sound… did he just…?_

"Obito," Jitsuko started weakly, finally mustering the courage to meet the Uchiha's scornful gaze: Anger. Betrayal. Confusion. Heartbreak.

"Did you just… activate your Sharingan… on _me_?"

Obito paused, his eyes slightly widening for a moment in realization that he did in fact activate his Sharingan on his best friend.

"I… guess I did." Obito then went silent, shamefully lowering his head down to where she couldn't see his face.

"Jitsuko…" Obito's voice was hoarse, his body trembling.

"Just, how – how could you?"

She could explain her reasoning. _It's because I'm a selfish, envious person who wants her friend all to herself, _but she had a feeling that he wouldn't like that answer. Instead, Jitsuko decided that it was _her _turn to ask questions.

"What is it about her that makes _her _so special, anyway?" Jitsuko began, shocking Obito into a milder expression.

"From the first day we met, I knew you were something special. When you told me it was your dream to be Hokage, I made it mine to grow up with you and see your goal through. I have been nothing but loyal and devoted to you, Obito. Rin always had her attention on Kakashi. She never gave you the attention you _deserve, _Obito! I saw how she never returned your feelings, and I couldn't stand it. I kept trying to process how someone like her couldn't see someone as incredible and passionate as you. Seeing how hard I'm trying for you, only for her to win all of your love instead…"

Jitsuko fumbled over her words; tears ran down her face and pooled onto the exposed skin on her lap.

"Obito. Loving someone who doesn't love you back,"

Jitsuko lifted her head to look Obito straight in the eye.

"It's _hell._"

Obito was speechless. He knew all too well the feeling of unreciprocated affection.

"But please tell me Obito, even if you never talk to me again, _please _tell me…" Jitsuko says as she continued to sob, with tears still streaming down her face.

"What does Rin have that I don't?"

In one of the very few times of his young life, Obito had nothing to say.

_What was it about Rin that attracted him to her? _Obito never truly thought about it.

Growing up, Rin was the only one to give him _any _sort of attention, even if it still wasn't _that _much. Then Jitsuko came along out of nowhere and showered him in affection that he wasn't used to, so much so that Obito didn't know how to handle it. He then thought back to all the times him and Jitsuko spent together throughout the years: eating ramen and ice cream, sparring together at the training grounds, going on missions together, _star gazing. _She truly was always there for him whenever he needed her.

"When I told you about my Ninja Way, that I would do anything to protect my comrades, I made that vow because of _you. _I'd do anything to protect you, Obito." Jitsuko sighed and continued, "I know I'm not a skilled ninja, but all these years I always thought that I've done a decent job keeping you from harm. Except it looks like _I _was the one who hurt you the deepest. I'm so sorry, Obito…" Jitsuko met his eyes again and gave the lightest of smiles; the pain in her heart distracted her from the pain of her broken hand.

"I made it my goal to never give up on you and to help you become Hokage, and yet, no matter how you feel about me from this point on, I'll never stop believing in you."

"J-Jitsuko…" Obito managed to choke out through his tears. All of these sensations, these conflicting emotions of warmth and anger – it was unbearable.

"I know that Rin is innocent in all this. It's not fair to her that I've been holding my feelings back. When we get out of this, I'm going to tell Rin everything about how I feel. I can't keep this up anymore. She deserves to know the truth. I…"

She averted her gaze to the ground before shifting it back to Obito again.

"I want to ask for her forgiveness. Maybe only then I can ask for yours."

"Jitsuko…" Obito said softly, commendation and appreciation was apparent in his eyes and voice.

"Hold it there," Akito finally interjected, "That was a touching speech and all, but I think you missed the part where I said you were going to die here."

Jitsuko and Obito looked up at the man with exasperation.

"It's you! This is all your fault! All you've done is try to make us turn on each other! Come down here so we can have a real fight!" demanded Obito, to Jitsuko's relief that his fiery personality returned.

All the while, Kakashi had been formulating a way of getting out of there. During Jitsuko's and Obito's screaming episode, Kakashi managed to secretly and barely form hand signs to activate his Lightning style to singe off the old, rusted cuffs. Now the next step is distraction. But how?

"Alright, alright, enough already. You're all beginning to be real downers. I'll just do quick skim through your thoughts and be done with you," Akito said dryly to Obito as he prepared his hand sign.

Obito was livid. He invaded his best friend's mind, spilled her secrets; he broke her hand and her spirit. Obito was still upset with her, but he'd be damned if he allowed anything else happen to her.

"No. That's enough. I won't let you torture me or my best friend anymore!" Obito exclaimed, him still referring to Jitsuko as his best friend struck a chord of relief through her.

Akito raised an eyebrow, wondering what gave Obito his confidence back. Just then, Obito leered straight up at the man, his eyes as red as blood. Suddenly Akito stopped. Frozen in place, he stared, entranced by Obito's eyes.

_What's going on? What's he doing? _

Akito was mesmerized, put under a paralysis genjutsu conjured by Obito's Sharingan.

_Now. _Kakashi thought to himself as he sprang into action.

Suddenly a blinding, crackling light appeared next to Jitsuko before Kakashi leaped up to Akito's level; the electricity in his hand was accompanied by what sounded like a bird of sorts. As fast as lightning, Kakashi thrusted his arm into Akito's chest.

_The Chidori. _

Immediately after, Kakashi swiftly stole the kunai Akito had on hand before slashing him with it, right down the middle. Akito's body trembled before slumping on his side. Jitsuko was still tied up and shocked, unable to process what just happened only a few moments before. Obito blinked a couple times, releasing the genjutsu and his Sharingan and quietly returned his gaze to her.

_It's over._

There was silence for what felt like hours. The only audible sound coming from Kakashi's labored breathing as he stood over Akito's lifeless form. Finally, Jitsuko decided to speak up.

"Are…are you alright, Obito?"

Obito stared at her for a moment before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Heh, I was about to ask you the same thing… there you go always reading my mind - _you big weirdo," _Obito said with a playful cockiness that reassured her.

_We're gonna be okay._


	10. Realization

Chapter 10: Realization

_It didn't matter how Obito felt,_ Jistuko tried reasoning with herself. When she arrived in this world, Jitsuko decided that the reason for it was to save Obito and nothing else. She achieved that goal. Whether or not Obito disliked her was irrelevant.

_Oh who am I kidding. It is totally relevant to me. _

But still, after that mission with Obito and Kakashi she realized some things. Obito was important, but that doesn't mean that Jitsuko should be neglecting the other people in this world. She was specifically referring to Kakashi and Rin. Never in a million years would Jitsuko have guessed that Kakashi actually _liked _her.

_But if he truly likes me then how come he's been treating me so poorly? _This is a thought that will have to wait.

The most important thing to focus on right now was _Rin. _During her captivity, Jitsuko made a vow to Obito that she would confess and make amends with her. Jitsuko never liked Rin in the show. She was a typical 'nice' girl with no real problems or flaws, but getting to know her first hand let her experience just who she truly was – Rin really was remarkable, but Jitsuko couldn't see that under that thick, suffocating cloud of jealousy. She truly did want to make things up to her, but that's easier said than done.

Jitsuko audibly sighed. Gathering up the courage to do so is a work in progress. There's another issue she has to address, though, and that is her relationship with Obito. Minato warned her that Akito Yamanaka was known for destroying spirits and breaking bonds. Jitsuko and Obito are still strong, he assured her, but he asked for some time to think by himself. That absolutely terrified her. Obito had never asked for time away from her. Even though he told Jitsuko that they were okay, she couldn't escape the notion of Obito realizing he hated her and that he never wants to see her again.

_That _is her worst nightmare, Jitsuko decided.

Obito, on the other hand, was in utter turmoil. As he laid down on his rooftop staring at the stars alone for the first time, it became increasingly, unbearably lonely without her. But he had to think. He couldn't get what Jitsuko said out of his mind.

"_Obito. Loving someone who doesn't love you back," _

"_It's hell." _

Obito squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to accept what those words really meant.

_Was the reason Jitsuko hated Rin because she was envious of her? What reason would she have to be jealous? Jitsuko is already amazing in every way!_

_But wait…_

…_Does that mean Jitsuko loves me? _

Obito couldn't comprehend being on the receiving end of love and affection.

Obito thought back to when the three of them were traveling back to the village after the successful assassination mission. Obito was in the middle of bandaging Jitsuko's injured hand when she spoke up -

"_Obito, what was that back there? You looked up at Akito and suddenly he just froze. Was that your Sharingan?"_

"_Yeah, I think so."_

"_But I've never seen you use it like that before. What made you suddenly do it?"_

"_I…I'm not sure. I just remember being so disgusted by that guy. How he treated us, how he treated you – I just couldn't stand it."_

Obito knew now. He was able to unlock a new genjutsu ability with his Sharingan because all he could think about was Jitsuko and the danger she was in. The feeling matched his mission in the Land of Grass when she was almost killed before his very eyes. Since that first mission, Obito battled with his emotions about how he felt about Jitsuko – and how he felt about Rin.

But now, he was certain.

Rin is still a close friend. He was still deeply hurt when Jitsuko's true feelings for her were revealed to him. There was a time where he believed that Rin was the one for him, but the more he thought about it, the more he found beauty in his best friend. She and Rin were similar in a lot of ways – they both were kind and gentle with a heavy emphasis on support and protection for their friends, but Jitsuko was different. There was a fire in her – one that held goals and passions, ambitions and big dreams. He wants to help her achieve those dreams just like how she wants to help him reach his. She made mistakes, but Jitsuko was willing to change and grow as a person, and he was all-too eager to help her with that. If he were honest, Obito looked up to her to help him grow, too.

It was at that moment, he decided.

* * *

The next day, Jitsuko found herself walking through Rin's neighborhood, the fear and apprehension of what she's about to do grew with every heavy step. She decided to face her fears now, or risk it eating at her for who knows how long. The last time Jitsuko really talked to Rin was when she coldly shut the door in her face after what was otherwise a wonderful night. That was so long ago. Jitsuko had no idea how she'd respond.

The door to Rin's house in front of her took Jitsuko out of her thoughts as she stared at its wooden frame. Jitsuko began knocking at the door with force that dwindled after every knock, signifying her diminishing confidence. The door opened moments later to Rin – but she looked… _taller? _No, she quickly pieced together that this woman must be her mother.

"H-have you found her? Is she safe?" The distraught woman begged Jitsuko for answers while she stood there with confusion strewn across her face.

"H-huh? Found her? Found who?"

The woman immediately broke down in tears as her hands reached to cover her face. Jitsuko doesn't have people sobbing in front of her often, but she felt the overwhelming urge to help.

"What happened? You can tell me what's going on, I… I want to help," The woman began to settle down at her words. Jitsuko thought for a moment.

"Are you talking about Rin?"

At her daughter's name, the woman began crying harder.

_Oops._

"W-wait, it's okay! I'm a ninja and Rin is my friend. Tell me what happened and I'll find her!"

_Asking for Rin's forgiveness will have to wait._

The next thing she knew, Jitsuko was dashing across the village to reach Obito's house. She felt guilty that she was about to speak to Obito after he'd asked for time alone, but this was an emergency. Rin's mother explained through sobs that Rin had left for her night shift at the Hidden Leaf Hospital days ago but never came back. Jitsuko pondered various explanations to why that could be.

Maybe Rin's been busy and opted to sleep at the hospital between shifts? No, they already searched there.

_Duh. _

Next, maybe she had been training _so _hard at the training grounds that she collapsed in exhaustion and didn't some home?

_Now that's just a stretch, Jitsuko. _

Jitsuko sorted through different scenarios that just didn't make sense as she continued her trek to tell Obito…

…

_Maybe Zetsu and Madara got ahold of her. _

Jitsuko stopped in her tracks at the thought. She's always anticipated them kidnapping Rin as a possibility, but Jitsuko always expected them to do so while she was out on a mission and away from the village. To think that they would capture her while she was within the village borders, surrounded by Jonin and ANBU? It just doesn't make sense! That is, until she remembered why Zetsu was so threatening in the original show. Zetsu has the unique ability to morph himself into _any _individual, and even copy their DNA and chakra signature down to the single, finest detail. With this, she realized, Zetsu can take form of anything or _anyone _he wanted. He must have disguised himself as a member of the village to infiltrate with ease and lure Rin away somewhere. She'd be too kind to reject someone's call for help, after all. Satisfied with her conclusion, Jitsuko dashed for Obito's house again.

* * *

_What am I going to tell her? _Obito questioned, dejected. He wasn't even sure if he _should _tell Jitsuko. After what he said to her on that mission, after he utterly _screamed _at her for something that was more or less out of her control; he'd be amazed if Jitsuko still wanted to see him after that. Jitsuko did say that she plans to make amends and be real friends with Rin, though. Obito smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, a couple frantic but relatively polite knocks thumped at his door, a familiar voice followed soon after, a voice that's always soothed him.

"Obito. Obito, are you home?"

_It's her._

_Well, it's now or never, Obito. _

Opening his door and seeing Jitsuko, Obito had to stop himself from blushing. He was distracted by the things he'd planned to tell her, though his mind went completely blank after seeing her face.

_When did Jitsuko get to be so beautiful?_

"H-hi," Jitsuko said meekly as she took Obito out of his thoughts, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hey. I'm… really happy to see you again," Obito started, his fierce blush returning, unable to stop it.

"I'm so happy to see you, too, Obito," What she said was an understatement.

After a moment, the two of them spoke up in unison, speaking over one another

"Jitsuko, I need to tell you someth-"

"Obito, Rin's in troub-"

Both of them paused, silently trying to figure out where to go from there. Assuming that what she had to say was more important, Jitsuko was the first to speak back up.

"Obito, don't freak out, okay? Rin has gone missing. People have been looking for her for days but there's no sign of her or her chakra signature either in the village or around the Land of Fire."

Obito has stunned. He had been so preoccupied with Jitsuko that he didn't notice that his only other friend had disappeared.

"We have to go find her right now!" Obito commanded, his face full of uncertainty but also determination. He hadn't even bothered to ask what happened, his only concern was finding and retrieving his friend.

Jitsuko nodded as the two of them left for the gate.

* * *

The gate to the village was quickly approaching when Jitsuko remembered something. She skidded her feet to a halt just outside the exit when Obito stopped and turned toward her in confusion. "Jitsuko come on, we can't waste time here!"

"Wait Obito, I can't leave."

"What? Rin's gone missing, how can you not leave? I thought you were going to make amends with her?!"

"Obito, remember what I promised the Third Hokage all those years ago? I promised that I would never leave the village unauthorized again. We need to go see Minato-sensei."

Obito was getting irritated.

"We don't have time to get permission, Jitsuko! Rin could be in trou-"

"Think this through, Obito!" Jitsuko cut the Uchiha off with a slightly raised voice. "If we go, we'll be regarded as rogue ninja. You remember what happened last time I went 'rogue' don't you?"

Jitsuko was frustrated. She knew that the Fourth Hokage has had a special team dispatched specifically to track down Zetsu and Madara, so going to him may be useful. Obito doesn't know this of course, so it was challenging to try to convince him to go with her. Jitsuko sort of regretted not going to Minato first, but when she's under a lot of stress, naturally, she looked to Obito first.

"I don't care about that, and I don't care about what the shinobi rules say either!" Obito says, facing his back toward Jitsuko to look out into the distant forest. "In the shinobi world, those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum,"

_Is he seriously giving me __**that **__speech?_

"but those who abandon even one of their friends, are worse than scum." Obito finished, his head turned back to Jitsuko, determined eyes glared back to her. She was momentarily hit with a wave of Déjà vu.

_I can't believe he just said that to me._

She was sort of offended that Obito would say that to her. It implied that he was regarding her as worse than scum. Maybe she _was _scum when she blindly hated Rin, but things are different now.

"Obito, don't think for a _second_ that I'm abandoning you or Rin,"

Obito turned back around to face Jitsuko while she talked.

"but think about it. If we left now, where would we go? The Hokage can help to give us at least a general direction on where to find her."

Jitusko held out her hand to her best friend.

"Come with me. We'll save Rin together, and I promise to protect the both of you with my life."

She said as Obito looked on, his expression softened considerably at Jitsuko's words. He then wordlessly gripped her hand tight as the two exchanged smiles and nods as they headed to the Hokage's office together.


	11. The Limit

Chapter 11: The Limit

It had been at least a couple weeks since Jitsuko and Obito began their search for Rin and Madara's hideout. The Fourth Hokage was able to gather enough intel to determine that a copious amount of what appeared to be an aloe-like substance with traces of Rin's DNA was found in the areas around The Hidden Sound Village and The Village Hidden by a Waterfall, much to the investigation team's bewilderment. Jitsuko thought this was strange. One of Zetsu's tasks in the show was to properly destroy evidence, and by "properly," she of course refers to the fact that he eats people until there's nothing left. It was suspicious that Zetsu would get careless and leave an evident trail…

…Unless he _wanted _them to follow him.

Not only that, but Jitsuko also learned that a mysterious figure was seen around the village shortly before Rin's disappearance. They noted that an accident happened where a beam to a building in construction feel and struck the man and white ooze seeped out instead of red blood which confirmed her suspicions that Zetsu and Madara were on the move. Thankfully, due to that consequential talk Jitsuko had with Minato where she confessed everything, he was confident in granting her and Obito immediate permission to search for Rin. Minato believed in them; he knew that Jitsuko and Obito gave each other the courage needed to persist in this mission.

* * *

"Not yet, just a little longer," Obito huffed out between heavy breaths.

The two of them had been traveling incessantly for weeks, both Obito and Jitsuko had been skipping meals and neglecting sleep in order to speed up their search. Finally, she'd about reached her limit.

"Obito… wait…" Jitsuko managed to say weakly as she rested both hands on her knees with her body bent slightly forward, desperate to catch her breath.

"I know what you're gonna say, but we can't stop now… We have to keep looking!" Obito said as he used his arm to keep himself up against the trunk of a tree to catch his breath.

It hurt Jitsuko to see Obito like this. He was worried over his friend, but he was so, _so _tired. She couldn't stand seeing him this way anymore.

"Obito, _stop," _Jitsuko's words had enough force in them to direct Obito's attention toward her.

"What good would we be to Rin if we showed up in this condition?"

Obito stopped his heavy breathing and switched to breathing quietly through his nose to consider what she just said.

"It's okay to rest, just for a moment. Please, Obito?"

Obito was about to object, but then he looked over at Jitsuko. The two of them have been moving almost nonstop for weeks. He's been pushing her to her absolute limit, Obito realized. Jitsuko's face was scratched up, her clothes were tattered, but the thing that struck Obito the most was Jitsuko's eyes. She looked so exhausted. Obito felt horrible for dragging Jitsuko along and pushing her too far. With a long inhale through his nose, Obito finally gave in and let the two of them rest.

* * *

"It feels like it's been so long since we got to do this," Jitsuko commented softly as she and Obito laid in her sleeping bags and gazed up at the stars. Their bags were so close together that Jitsuko's and Obito's elbows touched when their arms crossed behind their heads.

Obito laid in silence, thinking to himself.

_It really has been a while, huh…? _

That thought bugged him. It had been too long for his liking.

Something else was gnawing at him, too. He'd wanted to speak up for a while but strangely found himself unable to. After a few more moments had passed, Obito finally swallowed his pride and spoke.

"I'm sorry," Obito mumbled as he slouched deeper into his sleeping bag.

"I…beg your pardon?"

Jitsuko couldn't believe it. Obito is _apologizing? _For all the years that she's known Obito, one of the things Jitsuko understood about him the most was that he _rarely _apologized. She noted the only other time he's ever said sorry to her was when he was shouting it frantically as he tried putting out the flames on her dress caused by one of his fireballs while sparring with her that one time. Jitsuko just assumed that 'sorry' just wasn't in his vocabulary.

But this apology was different. It was soft, genuine, and was full of remorse.

"I – I said that I'm sorry… for pushing us so hard…" Obito elaborated, his eyelids were low in both guilt and exhaustion.

"We need to find Rin, but I haven't been paying attention to what's been going on with you. I know you're trying your best. I just…"

Obito began tightly squeezing a bunched up portion of the inside of his sleeping bag. Jitsuko didn't need to see it to know that's what he was doing – she heard it.

Jitsuko couldn't help but smile adoringly at Obito's display of vulnerability. It's a side of him that he doesn't show to people often, not even to Rin. Speaking of which, Jitsuko had been trying to discern the state of Obito's feelings for Rin for a while now. When the three of them were younger, Obito always had a blush on his face when he was around her. There was a light in him – but now, there was nothing like that around her. The light diminished. Jitsuko fought to understand why. It couldn't be that he liked somebody else; the only girls he's around are her and Rin. Jitsuko thought that she made her feelings for him clear during that assassination mission but he never openly reciprocated so she chose to let things be. Jitsuko was just thankful that Obito is still her best friend and the three of them were able to escape that prison unscathed.

_Well almost anyway, _Jitsuko winced at the thought as she grasped her previously broken hand.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this now, though. I should be tending to my friend during his moment of weakness._

"Hey, I get it. You're just looking out for our friend. If I were to get kidnapped, I –"

"D-don't say things like that!" Obito snapped.

Obito's outburst caught her by surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean? Things like what?"

Obito stared at Jitsuko with a look of distress on his face before it relaxed into a softer, more embarrassed one.

"I… didn't mean to snap at you. Just hearing you talk about yourself like that… it… it scares me." He says while averting his eyes to the ground by Jitsuko's face.

_Obito? Scared?_

Obito was holding back when he said the thought of losing Jitsuko scared him. He was beyond terrified of it. Obito swore that he'd never let anything happen to her. Just thinking about Jitsuko being captured and losing her was too much for Obito to bear.

"Hey," Jitsuko said as Obito shifted his eyes back up to meet hers again.

"Relax. I'm here. And we're going to find her, I'll bet ramen on it, my treat," She said with a smile and a wink in hopes of lightening the mood.

Obito chuckled and finally cracked a smile. It was the first smile she had seen for weeks. It was breathtaking, as always.

"Yeah? Well I hope you've been saving up from your missions, 'cause after what we've been through I'm gonna clean that place _out!" _

Jitsuko understood exactly how Obito felt. The two of them had been living off measly rations for the last couple weeks.

_I would kill for a bowl of ramen right about now. _

_Speaking of which…_

"Obito, could you do just one thing for me?"

"Yeah, and what would that be, exactly?"

"Could we consider stopping to rest just a bit more often from now on? I don't like how we've been skipping meals. I need you to eat more for me and keep up your strength."

Jitsuko knew Obito was strong, but she needed him to stay strong.

Obito's eyes lit up in surprise. It hadn't occurred to him just how often he's disregarded rations and ignored his hunger. Deep down, he was touched that Jitsuko cared about him so much to concern herself with things like that.

"I really can't argue with that. I really thought we stopped to rest more than we actually have."

"Yeah, maybe now you'll actually stop and take the time to wash those goggles so you can see these things better, hm?" Jitsuko said in a snarky but entirely playful tone.

"Hey, don't mock the goggles, you know that they'll be carved into the Hokage Rock somed-"

Obito's rant was interrupted by a growl, one that was so disturbingly loud, and it came straight from Obito's stomach. His face flushed in embarrassment as he grasped at his stomach, desperate to stop the sound to no avail.

Jitsuko giggled knowingly as she silently grabbed something from inside her sleeping bag before handing it to Obito.

"What's this?"

"It's a bento box from part of my rations. Take it."

"Where'd you even get that? Our food's in our bag way over there."

"I was going to sneak it while you were asleep, but looks like you've foiled my plans." She playfully feigned defeat.

Normally Obito would object to taking Jitsuko's rations. She needs to stay strong, too, after all. But stopping to rest finally gave Obito's body the time it needed to process that his system was empty and he needed something _now. _He accepted with tears in his eyes from her sacrifice.

After a while, it was time for the moment she'd been waiting for: it was time to sleep. The both of them bid sweet dreams before snuggling into their respective sleeping bags, which were still dangerously close together.

* * *

There had been something else plaguing Jitsuko's mind for quite some time now, even before the two of them left to find Rin. Whenever they had stopped to rest, as infrequent as that was, something Obito said to Jitsuko really started to eat at her.

"…Obito, are you still awake?"

"Hmm," Obito mumbled under his sleeping bag, his eyes still closed.

"Obito… do you really think that I'm _worse than scum_?"

She was referring to that instance inside the village gates where Obito thought it was necessary to give her his 'those who abandon their friends are worse than scum' talk, and the implications behind it cut Jitsuko deeper than it probably should have. It was made ten times worse coming from the one she loves.

"Huh? Of course you're not, Jitsuko." Obito stated as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Now it was time for her moment of weakness.

"Well, the first day we left to go find Rin, you thought that I was abandoning the both of you and you told me that people like that are worse than scum. I – I just don't want you to think of me that way…"

Obito thought back to that day when he first heard the news of Rin's disappearance. His emotions were getting the best of him; he just wanted to look for his friend as soon as possible. For years, he's had to put up with Kakashi and his strict rule-abiding, no exceptions attitude and it finally got the best of Obito as he directed it to the wrong person. He hadn't even realized how what he said could have affected Jitsuko. _To imply that she was scum, _Obito cringed at the idea.

"No, Jitsuko. You're the total opposite of scum. I… I shouldn't have said that to you. I know you would never abandon a comrade, and I… I'm thankful for that… For you…"

Obito was exhausted, not just physically, but mentally as well. It's absolutely draining for someone like him to express himself so intimately to another person, especially to the one he's fond of most. Relieved from his answer and hearing the weary tone in his voice, Jitsuko smiled and said one final thing before letting sleep finally overtake them.

"_I'm thankful for you too, Obito."_


	12. Reminiscing

Chapter 12: Reminiscing

"Do you see anything, Jitsuko?" Obito yelled up to her, his voice barely reaching her ears as Jitsuko surveyed the area from the top of a tree while Obito scouted the ground.

"If I saw anything, I would have said something, Obito," she tried to yell back to him, knowing that her much softer voice would never reach him.

Jitsuko began to make her way down the tree while Obito continued to search near the trunk for any signs of Rin or Zetsu. Though he would never admit that he did so also to make sure she didn't fall and get hurt. Once she got close to the ground, Jitsuko hopped off the tree and landed with a thud and a faint 'oof' which attracted Obito to her location. Jitsuko hadn't noticed something falling out of her bag as it made only the faintest noise as it collided with the soft ground.

"Let's keep heading northeast; I hear there's some area up there that has a lot of animal bones in it. Villains love graveyards and stuff like that, so I'd bet all my Ryo that they're sneaking around up there, somewhere." Jitsuko stated calmly.

She and Obito had been searching to find Rin for a month now, and Jitsuko chastised heself countless times because she's watched the show and yet couldn't remember where Madara's hideout was located.

"It's getting late, though. We should take a break here for a while. I'll go grab us some water."

As she walked off, Obito started following her before something twinkling on the ground managed to catch his eyes.

"Huh…? Is that…?" He questioned as he bent over to pick it up.

As Obito moved the object from its spot, it made a familiar ringing noise, one that made Jitsuko stop in her tracks and lightly gasp. Obito held the object closely to his face as he pieced together where he last saw it. It was a small, pink, plush bunny with a navy blue bow wrapped around its neck. Dangling from it was a tiny bell that was so worn that it only made noise when roughly shaken.

"Hey, I remember this!" Obito excitedly exclaimed as he held the item slightly above his head in front of him and rattled it as the bell began to faintly ring.

"Be careful with it, Obito! The bell's really loose, it might fall off," Jitsuko said as she struggled to grab it out of his outstretched hand, his build towering over hers.

"I haven't seen this guy in years," Obito declared nostalgically as he gently inspected it before finally handing it back to her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with it, not since the day I got it for you. Have you been carrying it around with you?"

Obito's question sounded like he was mocking her, but he was genuinely curious as to why Jitsuko had such an item on a mission like this. She internally panicked. Jitsuko was embarrassed that Obito finally found out that she carries the stuffed bunny he got her wherever she went. Jitsuko couldn't lie, she took it with her on missions because the sound it made always soothed her. She loved to take it with her on especially long missions when Jitsuko was away for the village for some time; it acted as a memento to remind her what she'd be coming home to. It also made Jitsuko feel like she was taking a piece of Obito with her wherever she went.

"I – I don't think that's any of your business," Jitsuko finally managed to blurt out to the Uchiha.

_Weak excuse._

"It totally _is _my business since _I _was the one who got it for you," Obito said with a cocky grin.

The two had a silent staring contest for dominance in the conversation for a while before Jitsuko finally gave in and slumped against the tree behind her.

"Alright, alright. You win." Those words never failed in bringing a smile to Obito's face.

"I started carrying it around with me on my birthday, the day you gave it to me," Jitsuko began to explain as Obito quietly sat against the tree next to her.

"I remember that I had a mission that day, so we only had some time in the morning to hang out before I left the village…"

Memories of that day began flooding back as Jitsuko lightly stroked the coarse fur with her thumb…

* * *

"_This is bullcrap! Why do I have to go on a mission on my birthday?!" Jitsuko screamed to herself as she barged through her door to begin packing aggressively for her weeklong mission._

_Jitsuko was angrily stomping down the stairs after she finished when a knock on her door caused Jitsuko to slow her steps back to a gentle patter. She opened the door and was surprised to see her best friend beaming down at her, as if he knew something she didn't. Still, Jitsuko was pleased that she got to see him before she had to leave. _

"_Hey, you!" Jitsuko greeted Obito affectionately. _

"_Hey, there you are! You aren't usually home, usually you are anywhere but your apartment!" Obito said awkwardly. The smile glued to his face was just as awkward._

"_Does that mean that you've been looking for me for a while?"_

_Obito's face froze. Sweat began to form on his temples while his eyebrows were knitted in a way where it looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, with a wide, strained smile to accompany it. _

"_Nope, not that long, I just was passing by and thought that we could hang out today," he claimed with sweat still pouring off him._

_Jitsuko's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Obito was trying to play it cool. That automatically means he was up to something._

"_Alright, what's the catch?"_

_Obito flinched. "C-catch? Can a guy not hang out with his best friend once in a while or something?" Obito said, pretending to be offended._

_It was then Jitsuko realized that she had impolitely left Obito standing at her doorway for a while so she finally invited him inside._

"_So did you have any plans in mind?" Jitsuko asked as the two of them sat at her kitchen table. _

_Obito wasn't fully listening, though. He was fiddling with something under the table and his eyes were averted to the floor._

"_Alright, come on, Obito. I'll bite. What's eating at you?" _

"_N-nothing, Jitsuko! I don't know what you're talking about!" Obito insisted. _

_Uh, no. She wasn't going to play that game. Jitsuko had been around him long enough and had seen the show enough times to know what Obito's denial looked like, and this was it. _

_Jitsuko recognized the signs; now the tricky part is how to gently coax him to admit to whatever was bothering him…_

…_Or she could go with the direct approach. That sounds easier._

_Without another word, Jitsuko stood up and made her way to where Obito was sitting. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers and got increasingly flustered as Jitsuko got closer. That's when she bent down to his level, cupped his chin with her fingers, and forced him to look into her eyes. _

"_Obito. If you are able to say to me that nothing is wrong without looking away from me, then I will leave you be. If you can't, you have to tell me what's the matter right now."_

_Naturally, Obito lost._

* * *

"_H-here," he said quietly as he slid a small, decorated box across the table in Jitsuko's direction. _

"_This… is this…?"_

"_Y-yeah… happy birthday, Jitsuko." Obito said bashfully. He was physically unable to lift his eyes from the floor._

_Jitsuko was touched. Obito went through all this trouble and struggled so hard to express his feelings in order to celebrate Jitsuko's birthday with her. This truly was unexpected. Obito was never good with being on time. Another thing he struggled with was remembering dates. Obito had forgotten her previous birthdays; he's even had trouble remembering his own half the time. The only way he'd often remember his own was when Jitsuko would treat him somewhere or presented him with a gift of his own. Obito realized that she never forgot his birthday. He also remembered how utterly disheartened Jitsuko was when he didn't remember hers. He vowed never to see her that hurt again. He made sure to try extra hard to find something she'd like, to make up for the mistakes he's made to her in the past. _

_Opening the box revealed that small stuffed pink bunny, its bell sounding loud and crisp as Jitsuko curled her hands around it to pick it up._

_Jitsuko started with a hearty gasp. "Obito, I love it! What did I do to deserve you? You're the best!" Jitsuko couldn't contain the excitement in her voice; her words caused a fever-like blush to cross Obito's face as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment from her praise. Along with affection, that's another thing Obito lacked a great deal of in his childhood, and that was compliments and praise. It was so rare; Obito never learned how to properly react to receiving it. _

"_Y-yeah, I saw it… and I thought that you'd think it was cute. You like that type of stuff," Obito noted. Obito was also inclined to get it since he'd also thought it was adorable – just like Jitsuko._

_As Jitsuko held his gift up in the air in front of her, she happened to glance at her clock that was in the same direction and noticed that she was supposed to leave 20 minutes ago. With another sharp, albeit fearful gasp, Jitsuko began rushing to leave, but not before apologizing profusely to the Uchiha for having to cut the time with him short. Jitsuko waved goodbye to her friend as she ran off to the gates while Obito was unaware that Jitsuko snuck his gift with her, and would soon make it a habit of doing so._

* * *

"Heh, yeah. You were in such a rush that day. Glad it wasn't me who was late for a change," Obito said tiredly, the both of them subconsciously got more and more comfortable against the tree as they continued to reminisce.

The story soon died down as both Jitsuko's and Obito's eyelids began to fall.

Jitsuko was the first to fall asleep. She instinctively leaned close to the source of heat that was radiating next to her – which happened to be Obito. The next thing he knew, Jitsuko's body was leaning against his as her head rested against his chest and shoulder, causing Obito to blush and stiffen up considerably in surprise.

Obito's nerves prevented him from moving, but then he realized that he actually didn't _want_ to move.

Slowly, silently, Obito lowered his head down so his cheek rested off the top of her head as he heard Jitsuko unconsciously hum in response. Obito should be blushing harder at the contact, but something about being so close to _Jitsuko_ stirred unique feelings inside him. Comfortable. Secure. Natural. Feeling the warmth and closeness of Jitsuko only helped him give in to the temptation of sleep, and he soon joined her.


	13. Hide and Seek

Chapter 13: Hide and Seek

Obito and Jitsuko trekked along the unknown land to continue their search for the hideout. It had been months since the start of their journey, and Jitsuko found that her spirits and confidence in finding Rin safely were dwindling. Obito never lost hope, of course. His faith in his friends was truly admirable. However, the time it was taking to find her was indeed affecting Obito, even if he wasn't fully aware of it. The steps the two of them took began to slow in pace, they became less urgent, less hopeful as time went on. It wasn't that there was less desire to find Rin, but chances of locating her diminished once the two of them realized just how much ground they had already explored, and how much left they had yet to cover. Still, Jitsuko and Obito refused to give up.

Jitsuko's mind began to wander to Madara and Zetsu. Once they find Madara, the next concern is how the two of them will defeat him. She recalled from the show that Madara was prolonging his life with the Demonic Statue, the effigy that absorbed and held the Tailed Beasts that the Akatsuki captured in the original show. She also remembered that Madara only let himself pass away once his legacy was planted into Obito. At this point it wasn't Madara who scared Jitsuko, rather, it was Zetsu. Zetsu's strength was not in combat, but that didn't stop the fact that he still _eats _people. That notion alone is enough to speed up her heartrate.

_What if Zetsu surprises us while we are distracted, and he takes a chunk out of Obito, or even engulfs him whole to take him to Madara? _

_No. No, you can't let that happen, Jitsuko. _

_But what if it does? _

_Don't think about it like that. Your nerves will get the best of you, and then we really will be in trouble._

…

_You're not strong enough._

_Stop thinking of yourself that way. You need to try._

…

_You're going to get them killed._

_Enough._

_Obito and Rin will die because of you!_

_STOP –!_

"Jitsuko?" Obito's concerned voice snapped Jitsuko out of her thoughts. Her heartrate was erratic and Jitsuko's breathing unknowingly got heavy which attracted Obito's attention.

Jitsuko whipped her head to his direction as her eyes attempted to absorb every feature of Obito's worried expression as if it was the last time she would see his face.

"Huh? S-sorry. I was just… trying to think of ways to defeat the enemy once we find them."

Obito pondered for a moment.

"I'm just planning on finding Rin and taking out anyone in my way. I don't care who they are, they won't beat us!" Obito stated in an entirely determined tone.

Jitsuko chuckled at his ignorance at just whom the two were going up against.

"Heh, I'll hold 'em and you punch, huh?" Jitsuko said as the two of them shared an understanding look and nod; hers was a bit more strained and morbid.

"Yeah, you get the idea, Jitsuko!"

While looking over to her best friend, something in the distant background behind his head made Jitsuko gasp and stop in her tracks. Obito's steps quickly halted soon after.

"What'd you find?" Obito's voice was unusually low and calculated. A feeling in his gut led him to somehow know that Jitsuko found something important.

What she saw was a bone. It was large and jutted 40 feet in the air. That's when Jitsuko noticed the numerous other bones within close proximity of the first. One large set of bones were positioned in a way where she could tell that it was a set of ribs. Images began to quickly flash through Jitsuko's mind.

_Those bones._

_That mountain._

_This place._

…

This is it.

Jitsuko suddenly recalled what the hideout resembled from the original show. She couldn't help but also tug her memories to that fateful scene where Obito broke out of this place and left to help his friends, entirely unaware of the pure, unadulterated agony he would soon find himself in for the rest of his life. Jitsuko cringed before getting her thoughts back on track and turned back to Obito.

"It's here. We found it."

"Where, Jitsuko?! We need to rescue Rin now!"

She stared gravely at the mountain in the distance before Jitusko turned her attention back to her friend.

"I know, Obito! But we need to come up with a plan first. Let me tell you just who we'll be up aga- h-hey! Stop! We can't go yet!" Obito grabbed onto Jitsuko's wrist and rushed her closer to the mountain while she begged him to relent even for just a second – a request that went unheard.

* * *

Reaching the entrance made Jitsuko paranoid.

_Wait, this isn't right. _

_The entrance should have a huge boulder blocking the way. _

_Why it is suddenly gaping? _

_What happened to the rock? _

_Is this not the hideout? _

_Did I make a mistake?_

A million questions raced through her head as Obito recklessly charged into the darkness yelling for Rin. A sudden barrier of dirt made its way in front of him before he could get too far.

"Wha-? Jitsuko, what gives?! Rin could be in danger, what's wrong with you?!" Obito angrily bellowed at her, the utter desperation evident in his voice.

Obito's words and demeanor hurt her, and normally Jitsuko was the one to apologize for upsetting him. But this time was different. Everyone's lives were on the line. She couldn't sit back and be compliant anymore.

"Obito, you're a 17 year old ninja, old enough to qualify as a Jonin. With that in mind, won't you _please, _**think things through before you get yourself killed!"**

Jitsuko's voice echoed through the cave, she was clearly louder than she had meant to be. Obito looked at her with shock for a moment, before it became anger, then finally shifting to regret as his eyes traveled to the floor.

"Please," Jitsuko begged Obito with a softer, gentler tone. "I can't let you keep doing this. For all the years I've known you, I've let you make some pretty brash decisions, ones that could have easily ended your life. But I can't do this anymore, Obito! I _need _you to take better care of yourself! I'll always be there to support you but I would never forgive myself if I couldn't keep you safe. Please. No matter what happens, I…"

Jitsuko bit her lip in apprehension.

"I can't lose you."

She undid the barrier.

Obito stood there in silence, his gaze never leaving her. His eyebrows were furrowed with comprehension of what Jitsuko had just said, his mouth was slightly parted. Obito understood exactly where she was coming from. For years Obito believed that as a shinobi he had nothing to be scared of, but after almost witnessing Jitsuko's death in The Land of Grass he realized that he had one true fear: He couldn't lose her, either.

Without another word, Obito lowered his head in understanding and nodded.

Jitsuko walked over to her best friend and grasped his hand to which he gripped hers back just as tightly.

"Let's go get Rin, but first I need to tell you about the people who took her. There's this… thing called Zetsu. It's _so _important that you don't take your eyes off him for a second; he can materialize into anything and any second he gets, he will eat y-"

"I think it's time for me to join in on the chatter, don't you think?" A strange, alien, yet familiar voice appeared from the ceiling.

The being was humanoid, but was devoid of any natural human colors. His hair was a sickly green while his oozing skin was pure white. The lower half of his body was merged into the ceiling as his repulsive yellow eyes observed the two of them.

_White Zetsu._

"My girl, how did you ever figure out my name? I made sure not to leave tracks behind while observing you all these years. Have I gotten careless?"

_Zetsu's been watching us, for years?_

"_Where's Rin?!" _Obito's thunderous tone dominated over Zetsu's.

"Now hold on, we'll get to that. But first I have to decide what I'm going to do with the extra baggage you brought along with you." Zetsu said to Obito condescendingly in a tone similar to if he were being forced to take out the trash.

_Is he referring to me?_

Obito's teeth clenched as he lifted his arm up in front of Jitsuko in a protective gesture.

"You aren't getting anywhere near her!"

Zetsu lifted an eyebrow. "Um, I don't really remember asking for your permission, but I must say you two make the cutest power couple. It sure took you long enough to find this place though, huh? I was starting to think you would never show up to see your friend, Obito."

Before Obito could blow a fuse, Jitsuko spoke up. "Where is she? Why did you take her?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business. You weren't supposed to be here, after all."

Disregarding his comment, she continued. "Where is your other half, Zetsu? The black part of you is missing!"

"Hm?" Is all Zetsu could come up with as he began to internally panic.

_She shouldn't know about that. Not even Madara himself knows about Black Zetsu's existence yet. Just who is this girl?_

Zetsu began looking a bit nervous as he attempted to figure out whether or not Jitsuko knew of Project Tsuki No Me, _The Eye of the Moon Plan, _and its "real" goal.

"And while you're at it, where is Madara? If he's still on life support then this should be easy," she feigned confidence in an attempt to psyche Zetsu out. It probably didn't work.

"You don't have to concern yourself with something like that. I'm afraid that _I'm_ your opponent," Zetsu says as his body began to divide into a clone of himself.

Jitsuko and Obito got into a battle stance as the two White Zetsus dropped to the ground in front of them with an audible "plop" before reshaping into their humanoid forms.

Obito and Jitsuko exchanged glances and nods with a determined look on their faces as they prepared for battle.

Obito was the first to make a move. He lifted the goggles from his eyes to activate his Sharingan as he charged ahead for both Zestus. While running he dug into his pack and took out six shuriken – three in each hand, before directing his chakra to his feet to jump high into the air. While in midair, Obito discarded the shuriken for a moment while he formed hand signs before inhaling deeply. The next thing she knew, the air above Jitsuko was entirely engulfed in a fierce blaze; Obito could no longer be seen. Suddenly the six shuriken pierced through the massive inferno, each of them encased in a thick coat of flames as they rocketed toward both Zetsus. Jitsuko quickly formed her own hand signs and caused the ground below Zetsu to soften enough to where they began to sink in. She then hardened the ground again around their ankles so they were stuck in place and unable to avoid the incoming blazing shuriken. Upon making contact, each shuriken violently combusted, setting the Zetsus aflame in multiple areas as the weapons twisted into their body. There were a few moments where a repulsive noise akin to searing flesh was heard, but no screams accompanied it. Obito landed next to Jitsuko as they both observed the enemy. The Zetsu just stood there with the shuriken still embedded into them, their flames beginning to die out. Nothing changed, except both Zetsu's now looked murderous. They weren't playing around anymore.

"How… how did that not do anything?" Jitsuko questioned out loud as Obito stared back at the Zetsus, his fierce expression matching theirs.

_Can… can Zetsu… heal himself? _She struggled to remember his abilities from the show. _Ugh, it's been so long… I can't remember!_

Just then, one of the Zetsus grossly detached himself from his own feet to escape Jitsuko's trap and immediately grew new ones as he began charging forward at a surprising speed. She had just enough time to soften the ground again so Zetsu fell on his front as he continued to vehemently and inhumanly crawl toward her. Obito ran a few feet in front of her, his kunai ready in both hands as he prepared to defend Jitsuko from the monstrous _thing _trying to attack her. The Zetsu then shifted his focus onto Obito where his body opened up wide, giving him a venus flytrap like appearance. Jitsuko gasped in terror as her best friend was about to be eaten alive before her very eyes. That's when she shakily formed hand signs to perform a new jutsu Jitsuko hadn't been able to practice yet. Suddenly, the elements of the earth around them formed into two giant hands, one that fiercely grabbed the Zetsu and tossed him in midair, and the other that stayed close to Obito just in case anything else threatened him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my Obito!" Jitsuko's voice was shaky but full of determination to protect him.

Obito stood there in shock; he'd just been attacked by some… _thing _that had opened its body up to engulf him, but Jitsuko intervened just in time. She and Obito were too distracted with this Zetsu to notice the other one broke free and merged with the ground to appear directly behind her. Obito immediately whirled around to her direction as he sensed the presence with his Sharingan.

"JITSUKO! BEHIND YOU!" Obito screamed and ran toward her as Jitsuko turned only to be met with the other White Zetsu. He then latched on to half of her body, making it impossible to form hand signs with only one free hand. Jitsuko quickly lost control of the elemental hands as they crumbled back into the earth. She never tried that jutsu in battle before; her inexperience with it caused the technique to be unstable and unpredictable.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Obito demanded as he began slashing at the Zetsu attached to her, desperate to get Jitsuko free.

Jitsuko began screaming in fear as her thoughts raced to how Zetsu can devour people, but soon found it increasingly draining to do so.

_What… what's his feeling…? My chakra…it's…leaving me? Oh no. I forgot… one of Zetsu's abilities is draining chakra through physical contact! Oh my god! Obito!_

"Obito! Zetsu – he's draining… chakra… I can't… I'm getting… Obito…" Jitsuko began to get dizzy as the chakra was swiftly sapped from her body. She fell to her knees as Obito looked on in horror, still trying desperately to get Jitsuko free.

"Jitsuko, Jitsuko, come on! Fight this, you have to fight this, Jitsuko! Put a barrier over yourself – do _something! _Jitsuko! JITSUKO!" Obito pleaded desperately as her eyelids became heavier – even keeping them open has exhausting.

Not long after, the parasitic Zetsu dissolved into the ground, taking Jitsuko with him.

"We'll talk later," he said to Obito as he quickly left.

Obito was astonished. He clawed desperately at the ground where she once was in a futile attempt to catch Zetsu before he pounded his fists into the ground in anguish. His fists angrily dug into that spot for a while as his body began to tremble. Not long after, his firsts became warm and wet as tears began flooding from Obito's sorrowful, red eyes. They dripped off his nose and chin while his eyes were pinched shut; his teeth clenched like a vice.

"How… how could she let herself get captured like this… how could I let her…?! No. She was captured because she was saving me. I couldn't protect her. I didn't even get the chance to…"

Obito hiccupped as he broke down even harder.

"Now she's taken… because of _me_. Jitsuko… Rin…They're both gone…!"

During his sobs, the Zetsu clone calmly made his way over to Obito and stood over his hunched form.

"Now with them out of the way maybe we can finally have a talk," The Zetsu said nonchalantly to the sobbing Uchiha before him.

At Zetsu's words Obito's trembling fists clenched tightly, scraping dirt into his curled palms, his head still low in defeat. Suddenly, Obito snapped his head up at Zetsu, his stunningly red Sharingan staring right through Zetsu's soul.

"Wh-whoa, easy kid. It was for y-your own good, you kn-"

"_Get away from me_!" Obito shouted as he suddenly leaped up to recklessly and aggressively swing at Zetsu with his fists. Obito couldn't think straight – his mind only told him to attack the _thing _that took them. He didn't bother pulling out a weapon; there was no room for thinking things through. Zetsu dodged the first few throws as he stepped back from each swing.

"We just want to talk to you, ki-"

"Shut UP!" Obito interrupted him as he continued to swing.

Zetsu abruptly stopped dodging and allowed Obito's fist to make contact with his abdomen. His fist sank deep into the oozing substance of Zetsu's stomach, which hardened over, locking Obito's arm in place.

"You need to relax please! Those two are still here for now, but that might change quickly if you don't settle down and do as we say."

Obito's breathing was loud and heavy, but hearing that Jitsuko and Rin were still there in the hideout gave him enough restraint to force himself to calm down. Obito was never a listener or a follower. It was so hard for him to comply with such a despicable creature but since it was to protect his friends, he begrudgingly obeyed as Zetsu lead him deeper into the hideout.

* * *

Jitsuko had just enough strength to stay conscious while the Zetsu clone released his hold on her as she landed into a dark and moist chamber.

"I'm… alive…?" Jitsuko managed say, not meaning to mutter it out loud.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill you off just yet," Zetsu began with his disgustingly casual tone. "That Obito seems rather attached to you so you might still be of use to us, just in case he gets any ideas on believing in hope again any time soon."

Jitsuko didn't bother asking Zetsu what he meant; she already knew their plans for Obito Uchiha – the one to bring forth death and destruction onto the shinobi world.

"Maybe I should have grabbed you instead of that other girl, maybe then he would have shown up faster!" Zetsu said as he amused himself.

_The other girl… he means… Rin! _

"Wh-where is… Rin…?" She managed to barely whisper her words as Jitsuko attempted to lift herself up by her wobbling arms.

Either Zetsu did not hear Jitsuko's whisper or he was done humoring her because he dissolved into the wall and left seemingly in a hurry.

"J-Jitsuko…?" Jitsuko heard an impossibly weak feminine noise that sounded like her name. She managed to turn around and see Rin curled up in a corner. She looked severely weak, to put it nicely. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were half lidded as she gazed up at her.

Jitsuko couldn't believe it. After months of endless searching, they finally found Rin. But things were not looking good for her. It was not looking good for _anybody._


	14. The Savior of this World

Chapter 14: The Savior of This World

A/N: I included some of my favorite quotes from one of my favorite characters, so if anything seems familiar, that's why.

* * *

"Is that you, Rin? A-are you okay?" Jitsuko tried hard to keep her voice from sounding too startled; she didn't want Rin to know just how awful her condition looked.

Rin only smiled. "You… came? For me…?"

Jitsuko nodded weakly but confidently, her chakra levels were severely low from being drained by Zetsu.

"Obito and I have been looking for you for months, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened for a moment at Obito's name as she struggled to lift herself up.

"Jitsuko… I don't think… I can stand…"

"No worries… I'll help you," Jitsuko slowly stood up, made her way into the corner of the dark room, and held out her arm in front of Rin as she shakily reached for it. As she lifted herself up, Jitsuko's strength suddenly gave out, causing the two of them to tumble to the ground next to each other.

"I – I'm sorry Rin. My chakra is so low… I don't have the strength anymore," Her voice was soft and full of guilt.

The room then went eerily quiet, the only sounds coming from the labored breaths the both girls took as they struggled to recuperate their strength and chakra levels.

"We might be here for just a little while longer, Rin. It's not so bad, though. I'm… actually really happy to see you again." Jitsuko said as she lifted her head from the ground to look over at Rin.

Rin slowly shifted her half-lidded eyes to Jitsuko as she seemed to stare through her; Rin's face was expressionless.

"But I thought… you didn't… like me. That time… at your house," She managed to say weakly.

Rin was referring to that night where Jitsuko downright rejected her friendship after they and Obito had a seemingly wonderful night together. That was years ago and outside of insincere greetings or the occasional mission, Jitsuko made sure to ignore her as much as possible. There were times after that where the three of them got together, but Jitsuko pretended as if nothing was wrong while Obito was present. With him gone, she was back to shunning her. Rin was always too nice to tell Obito what was going on; she didn't want to cause trouble so she simply endured it.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about, Rin…" Jitsuko said sheepishly as her heart began to speed up at what she was about to say to her.

"Since we might be here a while, I guess it wouldn't hurt to share something with you." Jitsuko took a deep, labored breath.

"Rin, for these past few months, we've been looking all over for you, and there was never a day that passed where I didn't regret how I treated you. To tell you the absolute truth Rin, I treated you so terribly because I was… well… jealous of you."

Rin eyes, which were directed at the wall behind Jitsuko, slowly lowered down to her as she continued to explain everything to her.

"For years I resented how perfect you were. You were everything I wished I was, but that's not the biggest reason why I treated you so poorly. The truth is…"

Jitsuko swallowed dryly in apprehension.

"I'm in love with Obito, but Obito loves you and I hated you for it. I hated you for something that was out of your control."

In the back of her mind, Jitsuko was scolding herself for telling Rin that Obito loves her.

_What are you doing, Jitsuko? What if Rin finally realizes that she loves Obito too? You essentially just matched them up! I told you not to fall for him. It was going to break your heart yet you fell in love with Obito anyway. _

…

_No. That doesn't matter anymore. I will always love Obito but if he's happy with her then… I need to accept that. I never deserved Obito anyway. Not after the way I've treated Rin._

"If I were even more honest, Rin, I actually was so envious of you that I thought that… I wouldn't be upset if you… went missing. If I had only one last thing to say to you, I'd say that I was wrong. I was absolutely wrong for how I felt about you and how I treated you all these years. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Rin only stared at her in silence when a small, faint smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you… Jitsuko… I for..give..you…

Jitsuko's heart immediately swelled with Rin's gentle words.

_She forgives me. _

Jitsuko smiled back at her before it faded as she remembered the grim situation they all were in.

_This is all my fault… I tried so hard to prevent Rin from getting captured and Obito from falling into despair, yet it happened anyway. _

_What can I do, Obito…? _

_What do I do, Minato…? _

_I'm so lost, Obito… Minato…_

Suddenly, words from the Fourth Hokage flashed through her mind -

" _\- the bond you two share will keep him from falling under Madara's influences."_

"_And Jitsuko,"_

…

"_Don't ever regret what you did."_

Jitsuko's eyes promptly widened in realization of what Minato had meant that day.

_I can still save Obito. It's not too late. I __**need **__to see him._

Jitsuko chanted these thoughts to herself as she struggled to lift herself up by her trembling arms, determined to find Obito and Madara before he could brainwash him.

Before Jitsuko could try to stand up, a sickly white gelatinous form emerged from the wall next to her and Rin and grabbed both of their arms before seeping the two of them into the wall.

* * *

"Here, they're both still here, just like I told you," Zetsu said with annoyance in his voice as the two girls collided with the ground a few meters away from Obito. "Maybe now you'll consider the plans we have laid out for you."

"Jitsuko! Rin!" Obito exclaimed with hope and relief before his tone switched to pure anger from realizing how weak and debilitated the two had become because of Zetsu. "If you think that I'll listen to _anything _somebody like you has to say then forget it! Let them go _right now!"_

Jitsuko softly groaned from the impact just as she sensed a new, sinister presence examining her.

"…How pitiful, Uchiha. Undoubtedly you must have discerned the love you carry for these two is only a source for pain and anguish, _and nothing more,_" a frail but deep voice emanated from behind Jitsuko as she took a quick gasp – one that was full of fear.

_That voice…! It's…_

Jitsuko lifted herself on her hands to look at the menacing form towering over her.

It was him.

_Madara Uchiha._

Just like in the show, he was old; his once signature black and navy blue hair of the Uchiha clan was now a ghostly white. The skin around his face sagged; his body connected to the Demonic Statue by grotesque cords but he held limited movement around the hideout using a makeshift cane. The only feature that stayed the same for Madara was his eyes.

_Those eyes. They're the same eyes that's massacred hundreds if not thousands of ninja and civilians during his youth_.

The paleness of his skin and hair only enhanced the frighteningly crimson, petrifying tool of war that is Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Jitsuko froze in absolute panic as the one who stood off against the god of shinobi stared down at her weak figure.

Madara may be over a hundred years old due to artificially prolonging his life, but the Uchiha still emanated authority purely by his presence and was the embodiment of dominance and power as he spoke.

_But he was so weak and almost complacent at this age in the original show. So why does he now give off such an angry, commanding aura? _

Madara's attention was momentarily directed to Zetsu's white mass forming in the wall next to him.

"This is the one who's interfered with our plan in the past, Lord Madara," Zetsu said in a tattling tone.

At that, Madara's eyes shifted back to Jitsuko, but this time with a more threatening contempt in his eye.

"You are not supposed to be here, woman. In both past and present, you have candidly directed my plans down an unintended - a_nd undesired_ path. I recognize this Uchiha as the ultimate embodiment of hatred and despair – the sort that will carry on my legacy for this putrid savagery of a world. It had all been planned that day; then you chose to intervene."

There was a foreboding stillness in the air before Madara spoke once more.

"Woman."

….

"Interfering with my project for peace…"

Madara raised his head, demanding authority as he forcibly subdued her with his stare.

….

"_You cannot begin to fathom the mistake you just made."_

_This… this isn't right! _Jitsuko heard her mind say over the million other thoughts running through her head as an inexorable pounding consumed her chest. _Madara shouldn't be like this! He should be conniving, calculating! He should be planning things behind the scenes and keeping his motives hidden like he did in the show! He's acting completely different now. He's trying to convince Obito himself, but why? What happened to him? Is this really because of me? What do I do now?!_

Madara's plan was simple. The day that Obito was supposed to 'die' was the day that Madara's plan was to be set in motion. He was to plant the seeds of hatred and doubt for this war-ridden world onto Obito and continue with _The Eye of the Moon Plan _to bring his version of "peace" to this world. But Madara hadn't anticipated that Jitsuko would accompany the mission that day. She prevented Madara from meeting Obito, which delayed his plan for a 'peaceful' world even further. It was because of her that Madara had to resort to kidnapping Rin to lure Obito directly to his hideout. Now she unexpectedly accompanied Obito on this mission, too. It looks like Jitsuko is interfering with his plan again, and Madara was **not** happy about it.

Jitsuko broke her gaze from the Uchiha and put her head back down as she pushed herself up by her arms, trying hard to stand up. Obito saw Jitsuko struggling and immediately began to walk forward to help her, before Madara sent a kick to Jitsuko's side that sent her flying through the air before skidding off the ground.

"_You've obstructed me for the last time, girl_."

Obito lost it. He immediately charged for Madara but in his haste to get closer, he hadn't noticed that he stepped in a white substance planted on the ground – _Zetsu._

Upon contact, Zetsu began sapping Obito of his chakra as he fell harshly to the ground a couple meters away from Jitsuko.

"It's unexpected that I am resorting to this, Uchiha, but I will show you that reality is just the manifestation of torment, mistreatment, and emptiness. Once I do, you will comprehend that in this reality only pain, suffering, and futility exist! Only then will you understand and follow my legacy!"

Obito watched as Madara crept closer to Obito and Jitsuko as they laid helplessly on the ground. Anger boiled up inside of him again at the thought of Madara laying another hand on Jitsuko. Obito found just enough strength to get to his feet and step in front of Madara just before he could reach her. Madara paused only for a moment before he swiped Obito off his feet, causing him to hit the ground with a harsh 'thud' before striking Obito hard with his foot.

"O-Obito!" is all Jitsuko could muster as she watched one of her worst nightmares unfold before her.

Obito was caught off guard by Madara's sudden moves. Madara may be frail, but he could still deal potentially vital damage. Jitsuko's eyes widened with horror at the noise Obito made as Madara's foot made contact with his gut. The impact was so forceful that Obito's goggles came loose and launched a few feet away from him. Obito couldn't move. The agony caused by Madara's harsh kick made it unbearable for Obito to stand again; he was defenseless. Another forceful kick sent blood flying out of Obito's mouth. Watching his blood splatter on the ground made her finally lose it. Her adrenaline kicked into overdrive as Jitsuko gracelessly scrambled to her feet and clumsily dashed over to Obito just as Madara was about to land another blow onto Obito's face. Her body instinctively dove on top of Obito's to shield him from Madara's devastating assault. Obito had his eyes squeezed shut in preparation of taking the hit only to hesitantly open them when no pain followed the impact. It took Obito a moment to register that the weight of Jitsuko's entire body was over his. Her torso pressed so close and so tightly to his that he could feel her heartbeat pounding on his chest. Jitsuko's right hand grasped Obito's left shoulder in a vice-like grip while her left hand cupped the top of his head with her fingers curled into his dark hair; the same arm desperately tried to cover the right half of his face, which Madara's target. Her legs were wrapped around his from the outside as Jitsuko's head hovered over his with a nauseatingly pained expression on her face. Jitsuko defended Obito from Madara's blow as his foot made contact full force with her upper arm and shoulder instead. Madara looked slightly confused at her protective gesture for a moment before he spoke again.

"You chose to shelter this boy from the harshness of reality? Then you will also learn that in order to protect something... _another must be sacrificed_."

Madara continued battering her body relentlessly.

Rin could only look on helplessly as she watched Jitsuko slowly lose consciousness while she continued to cover Obito urgently. Madara hit her ribs, her gut, hip, waist - there wasn't a single area that didn't feel Madara's pent-up wrath.

"Do you see now?! This world brings nothing but pain and sorrow. Love only brings forth suffering and agony!"

Obito was paralyzed, not just from the pain of Madara's assault, but from looking up at Jitsuko and realizing just how much his best friend would sacrifice in order to keep him safe. Blood began seeping out the corners of her mouth as Jitsuko's teeth clenched from the pain; the leaking blood dripped onto Obito's face below as his wide, red, shocked eyes never left her own. Jitsuko used any strength she had left to look at her best friend, his face becoming blurry as her eyes began to lose light while Madara's violent kicks persisted.

"Obi-"

*KICK*

"-to"

*KICK*

"…take Rin"

*KICK*

"…get somewhere safe"

*KICK*

"…don't lose hope"

*KICK*

"…please, Obito…"

*KICK*

"Don't give in."

Jitsuko managed to plead to Obito to take whatever strength he had left to flee from Madara. The fate of the shinobi world depended on Obito's choice to try and escape without Jitsuko and move on or stay with her until the very end and risk giving in to despair.

For Obito, there was no choice. He wouldn't leave Jitsuko even if it meant the world would end because of it. For years, he promised to never allow anything to harm her ever again. He decided this too late, however, as Jitsuko's body finally gave out and slumped entirely on his.

Eventually Madara's kicks subsided as he made a harsh groaning sound from the sheer effort and energy it took to deliver such blows in rapid succession. Even though he was so old, Madara still held on to that short temper he often displayed in his youth. He had grown impatient. Madara had been waiting _too long _for his plan to fail now. His original goal was to manipulate Obito secretly and psychologically by using Rin, but his anger inhibited his better judgement to where Madara resorted to persuading Obito, personally, that this world is doomed. His new plan was to demonstrate this by dealing physical trauma to Obito and aim especially for his head with the expectation of inhibiting his ability to think rationally, increasing the likelihood that he will comply with Madara's order.

Unbeknownst to him, the vengeance that saturated his entire being told that it was the older Uchiha who had been acting irrationally all along.

After seeing Jitsuko sacrificing herself to obstruct him once again, Madara then resolved to taking her out and force Obito to watch. After Jitsuko and Rin are dead, this would act as the motivation for Obito to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan so he could see them again, even if it means begrudgingly helping and resurrecting Madara to do so.

Either way, Obito will snap and finally fathom that this shinobi world is _**hell**__._

A lengthy silence struck the room for the first time since the team arrived. Obito was still on his back, trembling, with his best friend still collapsed on top of him after shielding him from Madara. Her blood was splattered all over Obito; devastation was written over every fiber of his being. He finally forced his eyes away from Jitsuko's body as his quivering head moved to the direction of Rin. She was laying on her stomach a few feet away, her eyes still half-lidded, her mouth slightly open, and the bags under her eyes were prominent. She appeared to be looking straight through Obito. Neither one of his friends were truly there anymore.

"Now you understand," Madara commanded with impatience evident in his voice. "The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning. Love only breeds hatred and unmitigated disdain for reality. Love is not necessary; power is the only true necessity. The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge. Take revenge on the world that mutilated your futile belief of hope and love. Carry on my will and finally bring peace to this world – _Obito Uchiha!_


	15. Darkness

Chapter 15: Darkness

"_The Uchiha is a clan destined for revenge. Take revenge on the world that mutilated your futile belief of hope _and_ love. Carry on my will and finally bring peace to this world – Obito Uchiha!"_

Madara's words resonated through the air as Obito battled with the inner turmoil set off by the older Uchiha standing upright before him. Both of his friends are gone. The only people to ever accept Obito as a shinobi and as a person, the only ones to ever bless him with the exquisite gift of warmth and affection, are no longer with him. Obito's hands lifted to grip the shoulders of his best friend lying on top of him, her blood seeping into his clothes and staining his skin; his quivering hands almost matched the uncontrollable trembling of his short breaths. The tears streaming from his eyes burned him, as they never have before. They singed his eyes with an unfamiliar pain; sparks of intense heat rippled across his Sharingan as Obito struggled to recover from the shock of what Madara had done. Obito couldn't handle it. He couldn't understand why she would sacrifice everything for him. As if on instinct, Obito slowly lifted Jitsuko up by her shoulders and examined her face, which was now pale and expressionless.

"J-J-Jitsuko…" Obito's anguish over seeing her face was indescribable.

Just one look was enough for those searing sparks in his eyes to erupt into one powerful wave of radiating heat. As Madara looked on, he watched the black tomoe in Obito's Sharingan morph together to form a shape akin to shuriken. Obito then shut his eyes harshly and groaned from the overwhelming sensations transpiring in his eyes.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan…" Madara stated calmly. "The exceptionally rare and superior visual capabilities you now possess will be the foundation, the key to our new world. Use this power to initiate The Eye of the Moon plan, and I will see that your desire will come to fruition once I am revived. You will be reunited with your cherished ones in your own reality forged by my Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Wracked with grief and seduced by Madara's promise, ominous sounds began forming in Obito's head; it was telling him to do something – _commanding _him to do something.

_This, this… this __**urge.**_

It was telling him to _kill. _It was demanding him to wreak havoc on this hell of a world, to abandon this reality and seek a perfect one. It was telling Obito to give in – to forsake this world and torture it as it has tortured him - and to _kill _anything that steps in his way.

Zetsu had been carefully observing the entire exchange from afar; a demented smile permeated his features at seeing his plan finally initiate. His smile soon faded as he sensed a cluster of chakra within close proximity of the hideout – ones that were quickly approaching. From the feel of it, the chakra belonged to Hidden Leaf Ninja, likely sent as reinforcements on the search for Rin. Zetsu turned to Madara with a nervous expression on his face as he gathered the courage to interject on him and Obito.

"Um, Lord Madara – "

"_Dispose of them."_

Not daring to respond, Zetsu then phased out of sight.

Obito delicately shifted Jitsuko's body off his as he slowly and silently stood up, the gentle way he treated her body directly contradicted the emotions teeming inside of him. Obito was seething. His rage building up inside threatened to unleash at any moment. He tightened his grip with such intensity that his nails drew blood from his palm; the malevolent voice persisted in urging him to despair.

…

But something else was calling to him. It was soft and gentle. A voice that sounded familiar. It was… soothing.

"_Obito" _

"_Don't lose hope"_

"_Please, Obito…" _

"_Don't give in."_

_That voice…_

It was Jitsuko's voice running through Obito's head, disrupting the malicious impulse that was commanding him to surrender.

Madara was right about the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha have an extensive history of pain and revenge. But Madara had forgotten that Uchihas were also a clan that flourished on love. Uchihas experience emotions that is often indescribably intense, but that also means that they experience love just as intensely, and Obito is no exception. Love to an Uchiha is so powerful that it can influence their life to where it can be the foundation of hatred and despair – but love can also be the guidance they need to achieve great things. Before Jitsuko arrived in this world, it was destined that Obito would lose hope for the shinobi world after the death of his love, Rin, but now, it was Jitsuko who was also the source of his anguish. Because of this, the feelings inside Obito now are different from when it was solely Rin. Jitsuko's last words to him were to never give up and to never lose hope for this world. She saw something in this world that Obito was starting to lose sight of, but Jitsuko's wish to him and the calming aura of her tranquil voice was overriding his hostile urges and allowed him to see clearly.

"Now," Madara began to speak, satisfied with the success and progression of his plan. "You understand what you must do. Collect the Nine Tailed Beasts to absor-"

"_No."_

Madara's instructions were cut off and he was caught off guard by that single unorthodox word.

"The Eye of the Moon Plan_." _Obito stated firmly. _"_Jitsuko and Rin would never have wanted this_._"

It wasn't the world that was torturing Obito. It was Madara.

Obito realized this. He lifted his gaze from the ground to meet with Madara's; their Mangekyou Sharingan making contact as the two Uchiha stood off silently in a stare for dominance. Obito's tears never stopped. As he leered at the man responsible for his pain, Jitsuko's view on this world and the words she once told Obito long ago never left his thoughts.

* * *

"_So who's your favorite Hokage, Obito?"_

"_Wouldn't say I have a favorite. That geezer Lord Third did let you stay in the village though, so I guess I'd go with him."_

_Jitsuko chuckled and hummed contently at his answer._

"_Who's your favorite shinobi?"_

"_Favorite shinobi? Hmm…" Jitsuko pondered the question for a moment._

"…_I really admire Minato-sensei; he always seems like he knows just what to do." _

_Obito's face scrunched up slightly in irritation at her answer as he thought about just how amazingly talented his sensei really is. It made Obito feel inferior in every way._

"_With that said, I wouldn't call him my favorite." She continued as the 14-year-old Obito directed his attention from the night sky back to her with curiosity in his eyes._

"_I'd have to say that my favorite ninja would be… well… you, Obito."_

_Obito blushed and jumped slightly in surprise. "Huh, m-me? What makes you say that?" _

_Jitsuko giggled softly as a light blush also dusted her cheeks. "You have something that no other ninja here does, Obito. You feel such compassion for your comrades. That's something I think this place forgot about when they wrote those stupid shinobi rules." _

_Obito stared at Jitsuko in awe as she continued to explain while looking up at the stars. _

"_From the time I've lived in this village I have never found anyone as passionate or determined as you. Most importantly, you never give up. No matter what, you keep trying and I can't help but admire you for that. You're everything this village needs. That's why I think you have what it takes to become a great Hokage someday."_

_Obito was speechless as he took in everything she said. He had told Jitsuko about his dream of becoming Hokage one night, but he never exactly told her why. It was originally so he would gain the recognition he's always craved, but he soon found that he didn't need to become the best to be accepted, and he learned that because of Jitsuko. She was giving him a completely new reason to become the village's protector._

"_Maybe when you become Hokage, you can convince the Feudal Lords to rewrite the shinobi rules and make one that puts our comrades above all else." _

"_Yeah… I think that's what I'll do." Obito voiced soothingly while looking at Jitsuko with a gentle expression on his face before he finally broke his gaze away from her and joined her exploration of the stars. _

"_To be honest Obito, when I first became a ninja, I was so scared of the kind of stuff we'd see on missions. But then I remembered that we're doing this so that others can live peacefully here. Even though life for us is frightening, I still think this world is beautiful. It's worth fighting for, and I'll never give up on it, no matter what happens." Jitsuko said peacefully as they watched a star trail through the navy blue sky. _

"_I have you to thank for that, Obito. I'll never give up, just like you." _

_Obito blushed at her sweet praise as he pondered Jitsuko's words and softly chanted to himself, _

_This world is beautiful… _

_Never give up on it…_

…_no matter what happens._

* * *

"You still harbor faith in this accursed pit of a world, Uchiha? Even after I revealed to you the unmerciful realities of shinobi, you _still_ manifest hope and oppose your fate?!" Madara was furious. This was not suppsed to happen; his plan was rupturing before his very eyes. Madara broke his gaze he had on the younger Uchiha to eye Jitsuko's body with utter revulsion.

"That woman. She opposed the ultimate form of peace! She indoctrinated you to continue fighting for the liberty to wage war! Do you not wish to end the suffering of mankind and meet her again in another world?!"

Obito's teeth visibly clenched as more tears spilled from his eyes, his piercing glare never leaving Madara's. His eyebrows knitted in pure resentment for Madara's accusations. Obito would have done _anything _to see them again, but he knew that Jitsuko loved the world she lived in. He couldn't stand the thought of her and Rin watching him in revulsion as he carried out Madara's legacy for peace by eradicating the world she held dear. He could never do that to them.

Just then, a feeble cough left Jitsuko's throat and she whined as blood seeped out of her mouth, shocking the two Uchihas. Between Madara's irrational anger and Obito's overwhelming shock, neither one had the chance to check Jitsuko's pulse, which was now weak and faint.

"J-Jitsuko?!" Obito muttered between short, staggering breaths.

_She… she's still breathing…!_ _Jitsuko… she's…!_ Obito stood there, frozen in place. He didn't know how to react; he couldn't believe that Jitsuko was still with him, but he didn't have much time to let it sink in.

"The peace resister still breathes?!" Madara bellowed in rage. He couldn't restrain his anger for Jitsuko. Everything was falling apart because of **her. **He began walking toward Jitsuko in earnest with the intention of finishing her off for good, but not before Obito stepped in front of the legendary Uchiha with no hesitation. Their impasse was far unlike what their original meeting was supposed to be like years ago. This time, Obito was almost 18 years old; his figure stood tall against Madara's, his face was silently challenging him to dare take even one step closer to her.

Suddenly, a revolting noise reached Obito's ears as he heard Zetsu materialize next to Jitsuko's body. Obito turned swiftly and his eyes widened as he watched Zetsu's body open up to devour her.

_**No! I won't lose her again!**_

Obito screamed desperately as he felt something in his eyes begin to swirl. He watched as Zetsu got caught in the ominous vortex swirling around him. His outstretched arm evaded the swirl, only for it to sever from his body and strike the ground with an audible squelch. Before anyone could mutter another word, Zetsu was gone, transported to the Kamui dimension created from Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan. Immediately after, Obito's eyes began to bleed as a unique pain shot through them due to the use of his new powers. Comprehending the unique and powerful capabilities of Obito's new Sharingan, Madara slowly began to back away while he was distracted, but he didn't get far.

"Don't move from that spot." Obito said dryly as he turned to face Madara and began stomping toward him, the blood from his eyes still oozing down his face.

"This is because of _you. _The ninja world is hell because of shinobi like _**you**_!" Obito accused Madara, who had begun to step backwards as Obito continued to step had spent too much energy kicking Jitsuko to near death. He knew he stood little chance against the younger Uchiha, especially when he was _this _irate, and especially now that he controls such a devastating ocular ability. _  
"Well I won't let you hurt my friends or anyone else ever again! __**I swear it!**__" _

Obito hurled his fist toward Madara's face, but it forcefully made contact with his hand in a parry instead. Both Uchiha's arms were trembling from the effort of resisting each other's action; Madara was repelling Obito's attack while trying to hold a deadpan expression on his face, but his eyebrows gave away that Madara was thoroughly alarmed. Obito never eased his attempt to strike Madara as he continued to press his fist forward, determined to take him down, all the while their Sharingan never broke eye contact with each other. While Obito was occupied with Madara, Rin, who was only barely conscious, saw the opportunity to delicately crawl toward Jitsuko's body. She immediately and quietly produced a special green chakra that absorbed into Jitusko's body once Rin's hand made contact with her arm…

Darkness. It's that familiar darkness again_. Am I… finally returning to my world? Have I accomplished everything I was supposed to in this world? No. No matter how hard I tried, the outcome of Obito and the shinobi world remained the same. Then why…? Why was I sent here? What was my purpose? Am I really done here?_

As her questions continued to flow, a growing light began to take up Jitsuko's vision; this light was just as familiar as the darkness she's encountered numerous times before.

_No, I'm not done here. Not even close._

Jitsuko awoke with the jolt as her eyes got accustomed to the murky area around her. The first two things that caught Jitsuko's attention were her wounds, which were partially mended, and her chakra levels; Jitsuko had enough to fight again!

_But… how? _

She then turned her head to see Rin lying next to her just as the light in her hand faded away. "Rin, what… what happened? What did you do?"

A weak smile graced her lips as Rin replied, barely in a whisper. "Chakra… Transfer… been… saving chakra…"

Over the years, Rin had become talented in her healing abilities. Jitsuko never knew just how skilled her medical jutsu had become since she would have been killed years ago if it weren't for what Jitsuko had done in this world.

"Rin…" Tears began forming in her eyes at Rin's sacrifice. Even after all the years of mistreatment and neglect, she still valued Jitsuko's wellbeing over hers.

"Take it… h-help… Obito…" Rin pleaded softly, the young Uchiha's screaming only now registering to Jitsuko's ears.

Jitsuko gasped sharply as the memories of everything that's happened flooded back to her. She instantly stood up on her feet, ignoring the immeasurable pain her body was in from Madara's previous attacks. Jitsuko stood up just in time to witness Madara successfully ward off Obito's attack as they stumbled back, both Uchihas displaying clear signs of exhaustion and severe fatigue. This didn't stop Obito from immediately returning to Madara with a battle cry and a throw that was just as impactful as the last.

Jitsuko didn't know what to do. She remembered how Madara could just activate his Rinnegan to absorb any jutsu that's thrown at him, and if she made any sort of eye contact with that man then she would be physically and emotionally traumatized for life – and who knows what kind of power the Demonic Statue is granting him –

_Wait a minute…_

Jitsuko knew that the source of Madara's life was the statue directly behind him and Obito.

That's when it hit her.

_Sometimes the best offense is a good defense._

Without any more hesitation, she assembled all the chakra given to her by Rin to perform the ultimate protective jutsu. She decided to call it –

"Earth Style: Elemental Peacekeeper!"

At that, Jitsuko slammed her hands on the ground, which attracted the attention of both Uchihas. She made sure to keep her line of sight as far away from Madara's as possible; just one glance into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and she would be done for.

Suddenly, the ground around Madara and Obito began to quake violently. The earth surrounding the enormous Demonic Statue began to twist before it started to sink into the ground. At the same time, two colossal elemental hands erupted from the ground and grabbed each side of the statue and began to push it further into the earth. Infuriated, Madara turned in Jitsuko's direction and began forming hand signs at a rapid pace – ones that she recognized were for a fire-style jutsu. She couldn't defend herself; sinking the incredibly massive statue was taking all of Jitsuko's energy. That's when she urgently looked to her partner for support.

Obito immediately understood. He briefly exchanged looks with Jitsuko before he darted in front of Madara just as a ferocious flame exited his mouth that was aimed for Jitsuko. Obito directed his Mangekyou Sharingan on Madara's flames and in an instant, his Kamui swirl absorbed the inferno and transported it elsewhere. As Obito delayed Madara, the statue continued to descend by Jitsuko's hands.

Obito's Sharingan vanquished Madara's entire attack.

"_That power_," Madara whispered in acknowledgment of Obito's abilities.

Not a moment later, a twinging, snapping noise caught Madara's attention, the area connecting Madara's cords with the statue scraped against the stony surface as it continued to plummet into the earth. Madara's eyes widened as the cords fractured with an audible snapping noise and completely disconnected from the statue. Madara's balance was lost from the shock of losing his cords – the only source that was prolonging his life. Jitsuko's hands glued to the ground as she vehemently continued to bury the statue far into the earth.

_I would send this statue straight to Hell if I could. _

Jitsuko shouted out from the pain and effort as her borrowed chakra flowed around the statue – until finally only the head remained. With her chakra depleted, the giant hands aiding Jitsuko crumbled into the earth as she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

_I wasn't able… to bury the whole statue. It's gonna come back… it needs to be sealed away… but it's enough to stop Madara's plan for now… _

Madara could only watch as his hundred-year-old plan came to a bitter conclusion. As he laid on his side, his fading vision never left Jitsuko's form. Despondency conquered over his ashen voice.

"This world… you have doomed this world, woman," Madara chanted as his breaths got shallower. "You do not realize what you have done."

Jitsuko slouched on her hands and knees, too feeble to lift her heavy gaze off the ground directly below her. Other than her desperate panting, Madara was the only sound Jitsuko's clouded mind could register. She had no choice but to engage with his venomous proclamations.

"You will never understand what it means to achieve… true… peace," Madara whispered until his breaths no longer passed through him.

….

Silence.

….

It was the most peaceful silence Jitsuko had felt in the longest time.

She eventually found the strength to look up, and what she saw was the most beautiful image Jitsuko had ever seen. It was Obito. He was safe. He was the same Obito who she's known for almost a decade. He had the same spirit in him – that fiery passion, the one who she told to never give up. Jitsuko can tell all of this just by looking at him, and by looking into his eyes. Obito always had the most revealing eyes, but there was a new expression in his eyes that she's never seen before. It appeared to be a mix of rapture and elation, but his eyebrows expressed shock and unyielding incomprehension. All of those conflicting emotions on his face, it looked… painful. As the two of them locked eyes, Obito's feet automatically lifted and he slowly advanced toward her, the disbelief still heavy in his crimson eyes. Once he was near, Obito clumsily dropped down on his knees and gently cupped Jitsuko's cheek with one hand; his darting eyes frantically studied her face as if this was just some kind of cruel genjutsu fooling him into thinking that she was still alive

As Obito continued to scan Jitsuko's face in disbelief, a smile finally formed on his open lips; and he began to laugh. It started as a couple giggles, but quickly formed into a turbulent laughter as waves of overwhelming gratitude washed over Obito once he came to terms that she wasn't taken - that Jitsuko was still there with him in this world. Tears followed his reaction soon after, and his laugh soon morphed into a sob as his tears mixed with the blood running down his cheeks. Obito sobbed out all of his frustrations: His grief. His anger. His guilt. Fears and anxiety. Any remnants of that malevolent voice urging him to despair. All of the pent-up emotions over what he had to go through spilled out as he cupped Jitsuko's face with both hands and leaned his head forward to gently press his forehead to hers in an intimate embrace. Obito continued to weep, the powerful look of sheer relief never leaving his face.

Obito held Jitsuko's face and touched her forehead with his for the longest time, and she returned his feelings with matching joy. After he'd finally let go of her face, Jitsuko immediately sprang forward to wrap her arms around his trembling form. Obito returned the hug instantly and placed one hand on the back of Jitsuko's head, determined to never let her go again.

"I'm here. You did it, Obito! You never gave up on this world. I'm so proud of you!" Jitsuko finished by tightening her hold on him with a glorious squeeze of reassurance.

Minato's prediction was right. The powerful bond between Jitsuko and Obito stopped him from falling into despair by Madara's hand.

Jitsuko couldn't believe it was all over. Madara Uchiha is now dead. His _Eye of the Moon _plan never came to fruition. She, Rin, and Obito prevented the most catastrophic disaster of the shinobi world.

_Wait a minute… Rin!_

Jitsuko and Obito gasped and promptly broke the hug as they both quickly exchanged feared looks and hastily made their way over to Rin's motionless body; her positioning was the same as when Jitsuko left her to help Obito.

"R-Rin… N-no… I… I…" Obito tried to speak, his words coming out in stuttering fragments, his tears began to flow again.

"D-don't give up on her, Obito! We… we…" Jitsuko didn't know what to say. She hates lying to Obito, but Rin did **not **look good. While the three of them were growing up, Jitsuko always thought that Rin 'disappearing' would have been a dream come true, but now that it happened, she quickly realized that her past self should have been careful of what she wished for. While trying to think of ways to calm Obito back down, a glob of mysterious white substance on the ground caught Jitsuko's eye.

_That's… that's…!_

"We need to get back to the Leaf _right now!_"


	16. Redemption

Chapter 16: Redemption

Jitsuko had been sitting in that chair all day. It'd been so long that she couldn't feel her legs anymore; every part of her had become numb, both physically and mentally. Jitsuko's mind went blank from the overwhelming sensations of everything she went through these last few months, and everything she was going through now. There was the shock of returning to civilization after surviving with Obito in unfamiliar territory for so long. She still had the responsibility to report to the Fourth Hokage about _everything _that happened on their journey. Her own injuries were extensive; Jitsuko wasn't supposed to be out of her room but she _had _to go and wait on Rin's condition. Jitsuko felt immense guilt about what Rin had done to save her life. During the past few months of her captivity, Rin had been secretly storing small amounts of chakra for if things got critical for her. Once she saw the condition Jitsuko was in after Madara's relentless assault, she chose to spend all of her accumulated chakra to revive her, despite how Jitsuko treated her over the years. Even though Rin did forgive her, Jitsuko's guilt was still unbearable. All of these thoughts piled up until she just couldn't handle it anymore as Jitsuko bent forward in her seat and placed her bandaged hands over her bruised face from the overwhelming mental pressure. The only noise in the room was the faint electronic "bzzzz" sound from the outside emergency room light being on, the one that signified an operation was currently in progress. Obito was stirring up noise as well, as his frantically paced footsteps and blatant disregard for his own injuries told of his thumping anxiety over Rin and her chances for survival. His distraught back-and-forth pace pulled Jitsuko out of her haze as her concern shifted to Obito's own wellbeing.

"She… she's going to be okay, Obito. You don't need to-"

"You don't know that, Jitsuko!" Obito impulsively snapped, his anxieties finally getting the best of him. "Y-you saw the faces those nurses made when we brought Rin in. We… we don't know if…" Jitsuko watched Obito's fist clench, him being physically unable to finish vocalizing his thoughts.

Obito may be dense at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew of the serious peril Rin was in. He felt the immense weight of the situation. He recognized the grave circumstances of his friend. Forced optimism won't help now, but that won't stop Jitsuko from at least trying.

Jitsuko slowly stood up, allowing the feeling to return to her legs before facing her best friend.

"You have to remember Obito; they specifically requested _the _Tsunade Senju, one of the legendary Sannin to look over Rin. She's regarded as the greatest medical ninja out there! We need to have faith in her, and we need to have faith in Rin, too."

At this, Obito's rough pace eased to a halt as he peered down at Jitsuko, his worrisome face lessening to a more reasonable one.

"Y-yeah… you're right. Rin's gotta be okay. I believe in her." Obito stated as he glared at the closed door before turning his attention back to Jitsuko.

"You… you always know just what to say, Jitsuko…" Obito tried complimenting her sheepishly as he directed his head to the side with his line of sight to the floor.

Jitsuko didn't have time to respond. The operating room light abruptly switched off, catching their attention as the doors slowly opened a moment after. Jitsuko and Obito froze when Tsunade emerged from behind the doors as she delicately walked through the waiting room and passed between the two of them to reach the doors on the opposite side. Obito regained his composure as he hastily followed Tsunade in a desperate pursuit for answers.

"R-Rin! I-is she okay? Tell me she's okay!" Obito demanded answers, though it came out as pitiful begs more than forceful inquiry.

Tsunade stopped and quietly turned around to face the two of them, the blank expression on her face was impossible to read. After a moment passed, Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose.

…

"She'll be fine. The Hashirama cells we extracted from the sample you brought back were just enough to stabilize her chakra levels," Tsunade explained neutrally. The more she spoke the larger Obito's smile became.

"She needs extensive rest and rehabilitation, but she should make a full recovery –"

Tsunade barely had enough time to finish her words as the thunderous clap from Obito clasping his hands together surprised her.

"I… you… th-thank… thank you!" Obito stuttered out in elation as he almost humorously got to his knees in front of Tsunade, his hands still clutched together in gratitude.

_Obito, you are such an amazing dork, _Jitsuko mused to herself as she watched his antics. If she were honest, Jitsuko was grateful toward Tsunade as well. She just had an easier time controlling herself compared to him, which Jitsuko attributed to the fact that Obito loves Rin. Saying this to herself sent a sharp pain to Jitsuko's heart as she remembered Obito's feelings for Rin.

Looking down at the relieved Uchiha, Tsunade couldn't help but let a faint smile form on her lips. "Just be sure to control that excitement when you see her. We don't want to risk her chakra levels being disturbed."

"Y-you mean we can see her right now?"

With her eyes closed, Tsunade nodded as she turned back around and left the waiting room without another word.

Distracted by her aching heart, Jitsulo didn't notice Obito had hastily gotten up until he started dragging her with him to Rin's room. His excitement knew no bounds.

Once the two of them found Rin's room number, Jitsuko had to hush Obito from being too loud as she quietly opened the door to peer inside. There she was, heavily weak, but alive. She was awake enough to register that someone came to visit her. Before Jitsuko could fully open the door, Obito ran into the room, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"Rin, you're okay! I never doubted you for a second!" Obito exclaimed between laughter. Jitsuko decided to quietly keep her distance and let the two embrace before she would make her presence known, all the while ignoring the throbbing ache in her chest from seeing them so happy together.

Rin suddenly put her arms over Obito in a grateful hug that caught both Jitsuko and Obito by surprise as she affectionately snuggled her face into his neck. She didn't miss the blush on Rin's face, either.

_Rin… she's never hugged Obito before… especially not like that. I did reveal Obito's feelings for her… maybe she's finally realized that she loves him too…?_

Jitsuko then let out a sharp gasp when Obito enthusiastically returned the hug a moment later and excitedly swayed her side to side.

That dull ache in Jitsuko's heart bloomed into an agonizing shatter as she watched the one she loves happily embrace his crush.

_Stop it, Jitsuko. He has every right to embrace her. You said yourself back at the hideout that you would accept if they got together, as long as you brought them home safe. You should be happy for them. This is the future they deserve… They are here because of you… They deserve… to be… happy… together…_

The sound of teardrops making contact with the floor pulled Jitsuko out of her thoughts as she realized that she had begun to cry at what was happening in front of her.

While in mid hug, Rin opened her eyes and noticed Jitsuko standing there, as she hastily tried to erase any evidence of her crying from just a moment before. Rin was happy to see her, but was also concerned.

"Jitsuko! Are you okay?" Rin asked softly as she and Obito released their hug to look at her.

Jitsuko jumped slightly in surprise that all eyes were on her as she continued to wipe her tears in vain.

"Y-yeah, Rin. I'm just… so glad that you're alright…" Jitsuko partially lied. She was happy that Rin came through, but the source of her tears came from the prickling sadness emanating from her chest.

The two then went back to eagerly embracing each other, the pain of Jitsuko's heartbreak became too much for her to bear.

"O-oh, Obito! I forgot that we need to… um… report to The Fourth Hokage about everything that happened! I'll go do that for us. You can stay here with Rin." Jitsuko said as she hurriedly left before Obito could respond as more tears left her eyes.

* * *

Jitsuko found herself taking the long way to the Hokage's office as she trudged through the empty pathway, the atmosphere around her was a stunningly orange hue from the setting evening sun. Jitsuko wanted this walk to take the longest amount of time possible, anything to keep her from seeing Obito and Rin happy together again. With her head low, Jitsuko almost didn't notice someone walking in her direction, their figure casting a huge shadow over the walkway. As they got closer, she recognized their grey, spiky hair as Kakashi's. Jitsuko hadn't seen him since the assassination mission with him and Obito, the one where she learned of Kakashi's true feelings for her. For years he's treated Jitsuko like she was below him, but on that mission she learned that there was more to him behind that mask.

Jitsuko's steps subconsciously eased as Kakashi got closer, until finally the two of them started to pass by each other. It was then everything felt like slow motion; Jitsuko turned her head to the side in Kakashi's direction as he continued looking straight, clearly trying to ignore her presence. After that split second of passing him, Jitsuko stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Kakashi as he continued to walk forward, his back now facing her. Before Jitsuko could stop herself, she spoke up.

"Your teammate, Rin –" Jitsuko began, her sudden announcement persuaded Kakashi to stop. This was unlike her. Jitsuko never really initiated conversations with Kakashi as his cold personality intimidated her.

"She made it. She's alive."

"Great," Kakashi's tone was riddled with apathy, his back still facing her.

"Did you even notice that she was gone? Obito and I had been searching for Rin for months! Do you even plan on visiting her at the hospital?" Jitsuko confronted Kakashi; the blatant unconcern for his childhood friend and teammate unsettled her.

"I wouldn't waste my time with those who are weak enough to get captured. You and Obito should have left her behind and stayed in the village to provide for actual missions. If Rin were strong enough, she would have found an escape on her own like I did on our mission."

Jitsuko was disgusted, not only with Kakashi's view toward others, but with herself as well. She felt terrible that she essentially prevented Obito from giving Kakashi his eye-opening speech when Rin got captured in the original show. Because of Jitsuko, Kakashi still prioritized the rules, and viewed anyone who got captured as dead weight and not worth saving.

"Why are you treating us this way, Kakashi? You've always looked down on me and Rin, but I _know _that's not how you really feel. So why? Why treat us like this? Why push us away?" Jitsuko asked, the tone of her voice growing softer after every inquiry.

No response.

…

"Is it because of your father?"

Kakashi peered over his shoulder and shot Jitsuko a silent but intensely fierce side-glare.

"You don't get to speak about him. You knew nothing about my father." The tone in his voice was bitter and wracked with grief.

"I know enough about him to know that he was a wonderful shinobi." Jitsuko said calmly, her words full of empathy.

Kakashi's eyes promptly grew wide at Jitsuko's words; a buried memory suddenly flashing through his mind.

* * *

_Heavy footsteps fell onto the snow-stricken walkway with an audible crunch as young Kakashi begrudgingly made his way home from another day at the ninja academy, his vexed face buried deeply into his scarf. On his way there, he sensed an object hurdling toward his direction, and Kakashi effortlessly caught a rock midair before it could reach him. Kakashi turned his head to the origin of the rock to see a group of older boys making their way over to him. _

"_You look a little young to be walking out here all by yourself, kid. Shouldn't your parents be walking you home?" One of the boys teased as they got closer. _

_Kakashi only silently stared at the boys. He was about to ignore them and walk away until another joined in._

"_Hey, I think that's Kakashi Hatake. You know, the son of that White Fang guy?"_

"_The White Fang? You mean the guy who betrayed the village? Didn't he kill himself?"_

_As the boys conversed with each other, Kakashi's eyes were fixated on the ground as his fists began to clench in anger._

_Unknowingly to the group, Jitsuko was on her way to a shop after sparring with Obito at the academy until she overheard the conversation happening a short distance away from her._

"_Yeah, he totally did! But it looks like he left some baggage behind," One of the boys teased as their attention went back to Kakashi._

"_So why'd he do it, Little Fang? Why did your dad abandon the mission? Was he as weak as you?"_

_Kakashi was about to lose it. He may be young, but he was more than capable of taking these bullies out. He was about to spring on them until a sudden feminine voice caught everyone's attention._

"_Hey, don't talk about Sakumo like that!" Jitsuko interjected the conversation as she stepped in front of Kakashi, forming a barrier between him and the boys with her body. "He abandoned the mission because he chose to save his friends. You guys would do the same for each other if you got captured!" _

_The boys all silently exchanged glances at one another before returning their attention toward her. _

"_Yeah, right. Speak for yourself. The shinobi rules state to never abandon a mission. If The White Fang chose to break the rules over something so dumb, then he was weaker than I thought!" One of the boys said in a disgustingly cocky tone. _

_Jitsuko didn't know what to say. She figured that these boys couldn't be reasoned with as Jitsuko continued to silently stare them down. _

"_Just leave Kakashi alone. Who picks on those who are smaller than they are, anyway? It sounds like you guys are trying to hide something. Insecure much?"_

"_Insecure? Look, if you think we won't beat you down just because you're a girl, you've got –" Before they could mutter another word, Jitsuko formed hand signs and clasped her hands to the frigid ground as the earth the boys stood on began to shift and soften before hardening up again, effectively trapping their feet in snow and ice. _

"_Hey, what the-? You're a ninja?"_

"_Well, ninja in training. Looks like I'm getting better at my Earth Style," She flashed a meek smile as the boys began to lose their balance and fall over, their feet still cemented into the ground._

_While they were distracted, Jitsuko turned around and smiled proudly at Kakashi, who had watched the whole thing. A tranquil array of snow began to descend gently through the air, the flakes tickling Jitsuko's face as she beamed at Kakashi with hope in her eyes._

"_Sorry about what they said to you. You shouldn't listen… to… um…?" Her words began to trail off as Kakashi wordlessly passed by her and the boys to continue his trek home, leaving Jitsuko there surprised, confused, and hurt. The bitter air stung at Jitsuko's cheeks where her tears fell as she left in the opposite direction, missing the warm expression Kakashi was sending her when he turned back to watch her leave._

* * *

"Why did you defend me that day? I never asked for your help," Kakashi finally responded as his antagonistic expression returned, his walls put back up. He wouldn't admit it, but he appreciated what Jitsuko did that day. His fondness for her stemmed from what she did for him, but he still never understood _why _she did it.

Jitsuko immediately knew the day he was referring to, as she thought back on exactly why she decided to defend Kakashi and his father.

"Because I believe what your father did on that mission was the right thing to do."

Kakashi's hostile expression morphed into shock at her revelation.

"The shinobi rules say to never abandon a mission, but the people who decided on the shinobi rules forgot the reason why we're shinobi in the first place. I believe that the point of being a ninja is to protect those who are dear to us. Your father believed this, too, Kakashi. That's why he chose to save his beloved comrades instead of carrying out his duties. Nothing was more important to him than the bond between his friends. That's why we didn't leave Rin behind; it's not what your father would have done."

Jitsuko paused for a moment to take a breath. That's when she remembered the words Obito once told her.

"In the shinobi world, those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum," She began. "but those who abandon even one of their friends, are worse than scum." Jitsuko gave Kakashi a sharp look; her eyes told him that she meant every word she said.

Time seemed to stand still for Kakashi as he reflected on the years of following the shinobi rules to prevent another tragedy like his father's death from happening again. He never stopped to consider how he regarded his friends and teammates along the way, until now. An unfamiliar aching in his heart consumed him as Kakashi thought about what he had said about Rin.

The air was still for a moment as Jitsuko turned around to continue her walk to the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi," she added as he eyed her back silently.

"What Sakumo did for his teammates was truly admirable. Obito and I both believe that The White Fang was a hero. He knew what it meant to be a true shinobi. That's why I defended you that day, Kakashi. If I were you, I would be proud to call him my father."

With nothing more to say to him, Jitsuko began walking forward again to finally report to the Hokage that her friends made it home safe.

Kakashi stood there frozen in place for what felt like eternity. He became acutely aware of a foreign feeling seeping into his heart, his eyes softening for what felt like the first time. Kakashi absorbed and reflected on every intimate word while a deep reverence flowed through him in powerful waves as he watched her leave, just like he did years ago.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, Jitsuko Mawatari is here to see you," The assistant informed Minato, which caused him to abruptly stop his writing.

"Please, let her in."

"L-Lord Hokage, I'm here to report what Obito and I found while on our task to retrieve Rin," Jitsuko said nervously. She didn't know where to begin.

"Before you do, Jitsuko. Are they safe?" The wellbeing of his past students was Minato's top priority.

"Yes, Minato-sensei, we brought Rin back to the village. She was in critical condition but I managed to collect a sample of Zetsu's essence before we booked it back home. It saved her life, Minato-sensei."

Minato was great at keeping his composure, but Jitsuko could tell by the breath he let out that he was greatly alleviated by the news. All three of them made it home safe.

"Also, you need to know that Madara Uchiha is now dead."

Minato's expression subtly twitched in shock at the news.

"I'm not entirely sure about Zetsu's whereabouts, but long-story-short he was… uh… transported to another dimension through Obito's Sharingan. I don't know if he'll come back so we can't write him off just yet."

Minato nodded silently in confirmation.

"Madara tried to convince Obito to turn against this world just like I predicted, but somehow Obito was able to pull through and stop Madara and his plans. I managed to partially bury the statue that was keeping him alive, but it needs a special seal to truly lock it away so it can't be used again. I'll provide details on the statue's whereabouts in the written report. I hope that's an okay thing to do."

"What kind of seal, Jitsuko?" Minato was interested in her answer. His lover Kushina was of the Uzumaki clan, a clan well known for their sealing and binding techniques. Jitsuko thought hard about the type of seal that was used in the show, but she couldn't for the life of her remember the name.

"I-I'm sorry, Minato-sensei. I don't remember the seal…" Jitsuko stated. Her words were full of disappointment in herself.

Immediately sensing her discouragement, Minato shook his head. "The intel you provided is significant to this village, Jitsuko. Thank you for your report, and for bringing Rin home." Minato contently said to Jitsuko with a warm, proud smile on his face.

Jitsuko offered Minato a stiff bow before she turned to leave, ignoring the dull ache that shot through her body in doing so.

"I have one more task for you to do tonight."

_Another task?_

"I want you to head back to the medical center, and get some well-deserved rest. Well done, Jitsuko."

Jitsuko was surprised by Minato's request. Telling by her numerous bandages and sluggish movements it was easy for him to tell that she was under immense pain.

"Y-yes, sensei," is all Jitsuko could say as she gave him another modest bow and made her way back to the hospital.

Minato sat at his desk in silence for a few moments as he pondered his role in the plan to find and stop Madara.

_Jitsuko and Obito did it; Obito refused Madara's influence. He couldn't have done it without the powerful bond he and Jitsuko developed over the years. And yet, that bond can only grow stronger from here. _

Minato closed his eyes and exhaled a delighted hum at the thought, the gentle smirk never leaving his face.

_Those two truly are special._

* * *

Once she finally made it back to the hospital, the sky was an alluring navy blue; the bright moon remained untouched by the stifling darkness of clouds. Jitsuko decided on a whim to check on Rin one last time before she went to bed, only realizing now how rude it must have been to leave so abruptly, and for such a selfish reason as not wanting to see her and Obito happy together. Jitsuko chastised herself for still harboring hints of envy toward Rin, but she was also proud of herself for overcoming her blind hatred toward her.

As Jitsuko opened the door to her room, she found Rin sleeping soundly and she immediately noticed that Obito was nowhere to be found.

_That's strange. I would have thought he'd stay with her all night. Maybe he's getting food for her or something._

That's when she noticed a lone daffodil flower sitting in a vase on Rin's nightstand. By the looks of the moisture still dripping off its yellow petals, it had been placed there _very _recently.

_A flower? It couldn't have been from Obito. Knowing him, he would have gone all-out and grabbed her a whole bouquet of flowers. _

Jitsuko openly cringed at the thought before disregarding the ache that returned to her chest.

_I wonder who else came by today…_

Just outside Rin's window, Kakashi sat quietly on the edge of the hospital with his arms contently resting on his knees. A soft, pleased smile outlined his mask, and clear signs of comfort and liberation were visible in his eyes. A pleasant, gentle wind blew by, caressing Kakashi's hair as he looked up into the beautiful night sky. No longer bound by the events of his past, Kakashi finally understood the bliss of being at peace.


	17. A Night Out

Chapter 17: A Night Out

The space inside Jitsuko's home was dark and vacant. The only source of light emerged when she swung her door open to allow the luminescence of the moon produce a vague outline on the furniture as Jitsuko tiredly navigated to her room. She and her team had just returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after a lengthy escort mission to a neighboring land. It wasn't particularly hard, but they didn't get back to the village until _way _after midnight. The sight of her bed almost made Jitsuko cry as she plopped down onto its soft surface and ardently buried her head into the pillow.

_Finally…_

…

*knock knock knock knock*

Jitsuko's tired eyes snapped open at the sudden noise coming from her door.

"Someone _better _be dying," she stated with not even a hint of amusement in her voice. Judging from the frequency and force of the knocks, it sounded urgent.

Opening her door revealed her best friend as he gleamed down at Jitsuko with such an exhilarated expression. He didn't even try to hold back his wide, toothy smile as he greeted her with enthusiasm.

"Jitsuko! Jitsuko, you _have _to come with me! You _need _to see this!" Obito tried to keep his voice low since it was so late but the excitement in his tone overshadowed any shred of concern he would ever have of that.

"Obito," Jitsuko began as she lazily rubbed her eye. "You know I'm always down to hang out with you, but at four in the morning?"

Her question failed in retracting Obito's grin as he reached for her hand to pull Jitsuko outside with him, unable to wait any longer.

"Wha-? H-hey, Obito!" She kept her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm in my PJ's, I can't go anywhere in these!" It's not that Jitsuko _couldn't _leave her house in her pajamas; she's done it before, but the nightwear she decided to put on that night was a tad revealing. Jitsuko had on a tank top with the words, "I'd rather be sleeping," with matching short-shorts that had sleeping clouds strewn across them. She was clearly outgrowing them as part of her navel was exposed to the chilly night air, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it out as it was her backup for when Jitsuko didn't feel like washing her clothes. She was beginning to regret not doing it earlier, as Obito's excited demeanor had finally convinced her to leave with him right then and there.

Obito led Jitsuko to the training grounds as he finally let go of her hand while they stood in the middle of the sparring field.

"Uh, Obito, if you wanted to spar, you could've at least let me grab my weapons… or wait until even birds were awake." She stated in a tone that was half irritated and half playful.

Obito shook his head roughly, the smile never leaving his face. "Not this time, Jitsuko!"

When the two of them would have sleepovers, it wasn't uncommon that they would pull all-nighters. There were also some nights where the two of them would train together way past 3am, but Obito never made a special trip to Jitsuko's house to wake her up to go somewhere this late before. Not to mention, she hasn't seen him this darn excited in a long time. What he had to show her must really be good.

"So I've been showing up here every night to work on a new Jutsu, and I think I finally got it down!" Obito exclaimed in his usual loud tone, the volume of his voice no longer a concern since they were now alone.

"Boy, you better be able to shoot liquid gold out of your mouth to justify getting me out of bed," Jitsuko joked as Obito pretended to be unamused.

"I'll do you one better, Jitsuko! Check this out!" Obito announced as he held her bare arms and eagerly positioned Jitsuko at a certain spot on the field before letting go to walk a few feet away, his back facing her. She watched as Obito lifted both arms to form hand signs before Jitsuko heard the signature sound of his Sharingan activating as he inhaled deeply. The air was still for only a moment before a blinding orange light pierced through the darkness of the night. She initially thought that Obito was just showing off a bigger version of his Fireball Technique, but that's when Jitsuko realized that these flames were different. She watched as the fire coiled into a tight spiral as it left Obito's mouth. She noticed that the vortex expanded the farther it traveled away from him. Even the flame he used seemed different; it was stronger, more precise, and deadly. It was stunning. If anyone were to be caught in this whirlwind of flames, there would be no escape; it would be over for them. The atmosphere around the two of them was a radiant orange as his flames persisted.

At that moment, Jitsuko couldn't help but admire the signature crest of Obito's clan that was etched into the back of his clothing. The Uchiha really are a formidable clan. She felt so incredibly lucky to have one as her best friend. Jitsuko couldn't imagine having one as an enemy, but then she remembered that the literal leader of the Uchiha clan was out to personally kill her only a few months before. She quickly pushed those thoughts to the side once the ravishing flames of Obito's new Jutsu began to die down.

When the raging inferno finally subsided, Obito swiftly turned 90 degrees with his side facing Jitsuko as he reached to lift up his goggles with one hand, with the other landing on his hips. Obito's posture was straight and his face was full of confidence and pride as he opened one eye to look at her, his satisfied grin never leaving his face. She stared at him in awe as the remnants of his attack left numerous patches of fire scattered across the training field, the glowing flames in the otherwise dark area helped to illuminate and highlight Obito's features. That's when Jitsuko really took in just how handsome Obito had become. She always considered Obito to be an objectively attractive person in terms of traits – as many Uchiha are, but Obito had matured dramatically. His adult physique and facial features reflected his physical and mental growth; every part of him emitted power and was rich with masculinity. Jitsuko's cheeks flushed profusely at these thoughts until Obito walked closer to her and grasped at her arms in excitement.

"So, whatcha think? It was worth coming out here, wasn't it?" Obito said in a knowing and cocky but endearingly prideful tone.

"That was…"

Obito gleefully stared at Jitsuko in anticipation for her answer.

"It was…"

_Amazing? Powerful? Skillful? _Obito excitedly thought to himself as he hastily tried to guess what her next words were going to be to him.

"It was beautiful, Obito!"

Obito's expression fell slightly at her description of his new Jutsu. _Beautiful? My attack is anything but girly! _Obito initially mused. Though the more he thought about it, the more he started to see what Jitsuko meant as Obito turned to watch the remaining flames crackle on the training grounds. Fire is inherently breathtaking. The way he changed his chakra form to increase the concentration and intensity of the flames really was a spectacular sight.

"…Yeah." Obito murmured as he turned back to look at her.

"It really is beautiful." He voiced softly while looking directly at Jitsuko with a gentle expression as if he were speaking about more than just his flames.

The two of them exchanged warm looks for a moment as the low flames continued to smolder. Bits of glowing ash descended delicately in the air, giving the atmosphere a sensual glow around them.

"Have you… thought about any names?"

Obito suddenly got flustered and began blushing heavily, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"N-names? Names for what, exactly?"

"For your new jutsu! What are you going to call it?" Jitsuko asked innocently.

"Oh, right! You know what, I haven't given any thought about that." Obito muttered somewhat sheepishly. "But now that I think about it, I want to name it something cool, something that will strike fear in shinobi across all nations just from hearing its name! Sort of like how you named your new jutsu… what was it? 'Elemental Peacekeeper?' I want something like that!"

Jitsuko chuckled at Obito's excitement over the unique opportunity to label an entirely unheard of jutsu. Not every ninja gets that privilege. She then pondered for a moment.

_I've seen Obito use this in the show before, but not until he was well into adulthood. I never realized just how powerful it was until I got to see it up close, either. What a frightening jutsu! What did Obito call it in the show? Ugh, it's been so long…_

She then thought about the jutsu itself and what made it stand out from other fire techniques.

_Wait, I know!_

"…What about… Bomb… Blast… Dance…?"

Obito blinked at her in silence for a moment. "Bomb Blast Dance? What's so special about that?"

"Well, uh… just think about how it looks! The flames are concentrated like a bomb, it covers a wide area like a blast… and it's so mesmerizing… like a dance." Jitsuko finished with a particular softness in her voice.

At first, Obito was skeptical about labeling his proclaimed terrifying jutsu with a name that had the word, 'dance' in it, but then he thought about it and how the name matches the characteristics of his jutsu remarkably well. Satisfied with her answer, Obito looked back to Jitsuko with a charming smile.

"Bomb Blast Dance… you know what? I like it! Good one, Jitsuko!" Obito praised as he planted his hand on her shoulder. Jitsuko didn't have the heart to tell him that it was technically a name that he came up with in the original show, but she blushed at his adoring recognition anyway.

"I don't know if I can spar with you now that you have such a powerful jutsu, though! How could I even compete with something like that?" She asked in a rhetorical manner, the excitement in her voice almost matching his.

"Hey, don't doubt yourself, Jitsuko! Your specialty is protection, remember? There's gotta be some way that you could block and counter me." Obito thought for a moment. "What about those earth hands you summoned to bury Madara's statue? And during our fight with –"

Obito paused abruptly. Thinking back to what happened at the hideout still frightened Obito, specifically everything that happened with Jitsuko. He recalled her summoning the elemental hands to protect him from Zetsu, which is ultimately what got Jitsuko captured. Obito still felt responsible for what happened to her, and it showed in his diminishing expression.

"…How's your shoulder been, Jitsuko…?" Obito asked with guilt heavy in his voice. Her encounter with Madara left Jitsuko's shoulder severely damaged from when she shielded Obito from his attacks. It's been months since that incident, but pain still shoots through her arm and back when she moves the wrong way.

"It still kills. It could be worse, though. At least my arm didn't fall off, right?" Jitsuko chuckled lightly; her response only made Obito even more sullen.

Jitsuko immediately noticed her best friend's change in demeanor.

"Hey, where's that obnoxious enthusiasm my Obito's known for?" She asked playfully and gently bumped his arm with her fist as Obito looked back down to her. That's when he noticed the scantily clad pajamas Jitsuko had on; she clearly wasn't expecting to be going anywhere that night. His eyes instinctively shifted down to her exposed navel but he immediately glanced to his side in shame of what he had just done as a feverish blush invaded his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to drag you out here on the spot," Obito began as he refused to look up at her, the blush never leaving his face.

"Uh, yes you did! I kept trying to tell you to hold up for a second but you insisted we left right there!"

Obito felt guilty for not being able to control himself in front of her. He was just so proud and excited by his new achievement; his first thought was to show Jitsuko as soon as possible.

"- but I'm glad we did. That really was amazing, Obito."

Her soft words snapped Obito out of his cumbersome thoughts. "Really?"

She nodded her head eagerly.

"Jitsuko…" Obito stated softly, his voice full of appreciation for her support and praise as he looked up to her face again. That's when he also noticed the bags under Jitsuko's eyes from him disrupting her precious sleep.

"I should bring you home, Jitsuko." Obito glanced at the words written on her top before a small smile formed on his lips. "After all, you'd rather be sleeping." Obito winked playfully as Jitsuko lifted her hand over her mouth to stifle a hearty laugh.

_I love sleep, but I love Obito more._

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep now. Your new technique really 'fired' me up!" Jitsuko started to laugh even harder at her own pun as Obito happily chuckled with her.

He was so pleased that Jitsuko shared the same joy about his progress as he did.

He laughter finally died down as the air became still and silent. Jitsuko watched their surroundings return to complete darkness as the remnants from Obito's attack finally extinguished.

"It feels a little creepy out here. How about we go for a quick walk?" She asked comfortably in the direction of her friend; his face was unreadable in the dark but that didn't stop Jitsuko from seeing a firm nod, one that read, 'I'm all for it!'

* * *

Jitsuko and Obito walked quietly through the village, the silence between the two of them was familiar and comfortable; he had his arms crossed behind his head as Obito gazed up at the stars while walking alongside her.

Unbeknownst to Jitsuko, Obito's mind still fixated over what happened between she and him at Madara's hideout only a few months ago. The two of them were so preoccupied with getting Rin back to the Leaf that he never got to properly discuss with her about what happened that day. If he were honest, Obito had also been intentionally avoiding bringing it up because he was rather ashamed of what happened.

He didn't know exactly how to bring it up, but now, he felt ready.

"I wanted to talk to you… about what you did for me that day."

Jitsuko's pace slowed a little as she looked up to her best friend; his arms still crossed behind his head, his focus on the night sky as if he were intentionally avoiding her face.

"What do you mean, Obito? What day?"

Obito shut his eyes in discomfort; he was hoping that Jitsuko wouldn't make him explain what day he was referring to.

"I mean the day we found Rin. The day we were up against Madara. He could've really messed me up… if it weren't for… well… I just wanted to…"

Obito squeezed his eyes shut again and panicked as he felt his confidence drain from his body while a new, hostile emotion took its place.

"Jitsuko, you shouldn't use yourself to protect me!" Obito snapped, his scolding glare landing on her injured shoulder. "You almost died because of me! Just, why would you do it? Why would you sacrifice _everything_, just for me?" He asked rather accusingly. He had been asking himself these questions for months, and he couldn't take it anymore as it finally boiled up to the surface. His sudden change in demeanor was a little jarring and he hadn't meant to come off so strongly, but he was so horrified by remembering the look of sheer agony on Jitsuko's face and being coated in her blood that day, _because of him. _Obito felt personally responsible for Jitsuko's pain and suffering, and he didn't think he was worth her life. He was almost angry that someone as wonderful as her would throw everything away for a nobody like him. He didn't know what to do with these negative emotions, and he unintentionally displaced them onto her.

_Why would I sacrifice everything for him?_

The answer to his question… it's actually quite simple.

"Because, _you're_ my everything, Obito…"

Jitsuko heard the words slip out of her mouth before she could truly process what she had just said. Jitsuko's hand slapped over her mouth in an instant as she registered the meaning behind those words. She was absolutely appalled by what she just whispered to Obito as he stopped in his tracks on the small bridge they were walking over. Jitsuko stopped walking a few feet after him, completely terrified of turning around to face him, her hand still covering her mouth. After a few more excruciating seconds, Jitsuko felt herself turn to scan his reaction - Obito's stance was tense as his arms stiffened at his sides. Jitsuko's eyes hesitantly shifted up to his face where she watched as his dumbfounded expression met with hers. The awkward silence that followed was suffocating. She didn't even try to conceal her blush as Jitsuko finally tried to ease the thick air around the both of them.

"What I mean by that, is… that… I…" Jitsuko sighed. She had no excuses. Jitsuko meant every word that came out of her mouth. Her eyes slowly averted to the water under the bridge they were standing on, the feeling of embarrassment overwhelming her chest.

The stillness in the air persisted as Obito tried to process the meaning behind Jitsuko's words.

_I'm… her everything? Jitsuko was willing to lose everything for me, and she's completely okay with that? She really values me that much?_

Obito was astonished. He'd always known that _he_ was willing to sacrifice everything for Jitsuko's wellbeing, but he never truly processed that she returned those feelings just as strongly. He figured that her version of protection didn't extend past defending him attentively with her jutsu, but her actions clearly showed that the feeling of self-sacrifice and protection, no matter the cost, was mutual. She truly would give anything to keep Obito safe.

_Jitsuko really thinks I'm worth dying for. _

Obito couldn't ignore the blooming feeling developing in his chest because of her.

It felt wonderful.

Jitsuko heard light footsteps approach before Obito stopped to lean over the railing to watch the calming flow of the water with her as the moon reflected off the gently rippling surface below.

"…"

"Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that again." Obito asserted softly.

"I can't." Jitsuko replied just as softly.

Obito exhaled out his nose in a strangely content defeat.

"I know."

After a couple minutes of excruciating silence, Obito finally managed to express what he truly meant to tell her earlier.

"Thank you, Jitsuko. For everything."

His sudden display of vulnerability caught Jitsuko off guard. She was certain that he was going to react negatively toward her answer, which is assuming that he didn't run far away from her first. The last time Jitsuko expressed such intimate feelings to him, Obito asked for some time to himself. Thinking about having to go through that pain again terrified Jitsuko, but instead, he's showing her the opposite reaction, one that was just as vulnerable as hers.

Obito was genuinely thanking her. He was thanking Jitsuko for protecting him that day. He was thanking her for enduring that excruciating mission with him. Obito was thanking her for being his friend, for always being there for him, for lifting him up and giving him the courage he needs, and for never giving up on him.

Jitsuko silently turned her head to Obito, his gaze still observing the dark pond below. She watched his eyes steadily move toward her direction as if he sensed Jitsuko watching him before he slowly turned his head to return her gaze. The expression on his face was soft. Gentle. His eyelids slightly lowered as he studied her face. No smile adorned his lips but the vulnerable look on his face told Jitsuko that his heart was full of cherishment for her.

It looked… loving.

Jitsuko scanned his serious but affectionate gaze before her eyes traveled to the goggles resting on his forehead. These ones were new. The bright orange goggles Obito was known for around the village got left behind in Madara's cave in their haste to bring Rin home. When Obito finally realized they were lost, he sulked for days. Jitsuko absolutely hated seeing him this way, so she decided to make a trip to a specialty shop that sells top-notch goggles and bought a brand new pair for Obito's 18th birthday. Needless to say, he was over the moon for her gift. His old goggles were sturdy, but he's worn them for most of his life. They were tarnished from use and were hard to see through from the numerous scratch marks riddled all over them. It was about time for an upgrade. Obito caught Jitsuko's gaze on his goggles as he lifted his hand to grab ahold of them in acknowledgement before a smile formed on his lips.

"They look pretty great, don't they?"

A playful smile surfaced on her face at Obito's question. "Yeah they do. Someone really cool must've gotten those for you." She remarked in a lighthearted sarcastic tone.

Obito chuckled as he fiddled with his new goggles until the band suddenly slipped off his head and began falling to the water below. Jitsuko acted quickly and caught the goggles by their strap with her foot before they could hit the water as she gripped the railing tightly to balance herself.

_Thank goodness for these ninja skills!_

While fetching the goggles from Jitsuko's foot to her hands, Obito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess I'm not used to them just yet. Fastening the strap's kinda different with these ones."

Jitsuko's slightly smug smile returned shortly after. "They aren't too complicated for you, are they, Obito?"

"What? No way! There isn't a single pair that I couldn't pull off!" Obito announced as his thumb pointed to his chest confidently.

"I can see that! I just watched how you 'pulled off' these ones without even trying!"

"H-huh? Hey, that's not…!" Obito paused for a second before growling and feigning irritation. "Get over here, Jitsuko! I'm gonna make you regret those words!" Obito shouted teasingly as one hand tried to grab onto her while the other reached for his goggles in her hand.

"Nu uh, no way, you lost your goggle-wearing privileges, mister!" She joked as Jitsuko evaded his grasp and started running off the bridge to the clearing a short distance away, with Obito giving chase.

"Get back here or I'll show you no mercy!"

"Oh no! Whatcha gonna do, Bomb Blast Dance me to death?"

The two of them laughed as he continued to chase her, a light blush dusting both of their cheeks. Jitsuko ran until she started approaching a pond – one that felt strangely familiar.

_Is that…?_

Jitsuko's thoughts distracted her enough for Obito to catch up with her and he playfully tackled her onto the soft ground just by the water's edge.

"Gotcha! Now admit your defeat and hand them over!" Obito teased smugly as he held himself over Jitsuko with both of his legs pressing into her outer thighs, pinning her to the ground with no escape. He made a point to lift his hands to his chest, his fingers forming the first part of his fire-style jutsu as a playful way to threaten her into giving up. Jitsuko stared up at Obito with a genial but competitive look in her eye as the moist ground underneath her began to soak into her nightwear. Unfortunately, the sudden uncomfortable wetness on her back was enough for Jitsuko to concede reluctantly to Obito's demands.

"Okay, alright, _fine – _you win this round, you big dork," She teased as Jitsuko directed her hand to Obito's, inviting him to seize his goggles and claim victory.

Obito closed his eyes and smiled in smug satisfaction of his win as he reached for his prize. "I was expecting more of a fight from you Jitsuko, but when you're up against the future Hokage, that's –"

The next few moments were a whirlwind of motion as Jitsuko suddenly lifted herself up and shifted her weight onto Obito before he could finish his taunt. The next thing he knew, Jitsuko had Obito pinned to the ground as she straddled his waist with her weight resting on his abdomen; her good arm held Jitsuko up as she firmly planted her hand on the ground next to Obito's head. Obito opened his eyes in shock, trying to process what in the world just happened to him as Jitsuko dangled the goggles above his face.

"Well? Aren't you gonna take back your goggles, '_Lord Hokage_?'" She taunted back, unable to suppress her wide, smug smile as Jitsuko peered down at the stunned Uchiha.

Obito hadn't even realized it, but getting ambushed caused his shinobi reflexes to kick in and triggered his body to respond by activating his Sharingan.

"H-hey, that – that's not fair! You cheated!" Obito darted his crimson eyes all around him as he struggled to come up with excuses. "I – I had my eyes closed! I would've seen that coming a mile away if I had my goggles!" Obito stuttered as he defended himself, desperately trying to save the pride that was lost from being blindsided by his best friend.

Jitsuko huffed out through her nose in amusement from seeing Obito so flustered from her surprise attack. Obito watched a humorous smirk form on Jitsuko's face and he couldn't help but return her feelings with his own quiet grin.

After a moment of silence, one of them finally let a snicker slip from their upturned lips, leading to her and Obito erupting into a wholehearted and uncontrollable laughter over the entire exchange. Once their laughter finally died down, Jitsuko peeked down at Obito, her body still atop his.

"I'll settle for a tie, then." She voiced more seriously as Jitsuko moved the goggles from Obito's face down to his hand. As she passed Obito his goggles, his hand brushed against hers and stroked her palm before he instinctively curved his fingers around Jitsuko's pinky and ring finger in an accidental slow caress. She and Obito tensed up from the contact as they both finally registered the situation the two were in.

Even though Obito awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan months ago, he was still not accustomed to the new abilities he gained from it. It wasn't until Jitsuko was on top of him did he realize that not only can he sense her chakra, he can also now sense finer details like Jitsuko's heartbeat. He inadvertently studied her heartrate as it sped up dramatically from his touch.

Jitsuko eyes shifted their focus from their joined hands up to his chest; Obito simultaneously followed her gaze as they slowly traveled from his chest back up to meet his crimson eyes.

Obito's breath hitched at the sight of Jitsuko's eyes. They looked so striking under the moonlight. He felt his own heartrate quicken from the reminder of just how stunning she was.

The two of them froze there, absolutely petrified and unable to determine what to do next. Jitsuko watched Obito as excess amounts of sweat started rolling off his temples; the blush invading his face was so red and prominent that she could easily see it in the fading moonlight. That's when Jitsuko became entirely aware of the unbearable burning in her own face as she abruptly stood up and lifted one of her hands to hide her face in embarrassment.

She didn't know what to say. What _could_ she say after an exchange like that?

Obito's body shifted to a reclining position with his legs bending at the knees, the blush never leaving his face.

The image of him sitting by this pond felt oddly nostalgic.

After some contemplation, Jitsuko decided to walk quietly over to her best friend and took a seat next to him with her arms wrapping around both legs, Jitsuko's chin resting on her knees.

"I hope that I… didn't hurt you, Obito."

Obito shook his head roughly, being unable to speak or meet her gaze.

Unsettled by his uncharacteristic silence, Jitsuko tried to think of something – _anything _that could put his mind at ease and forget about what just happened as she combed the moist ground with her fingers in deep thought.

"Well, I'm glad that the ground's so soft, I would've gone back to the hospital with some serious lashes from falling if it were any harder…!"

"…."

_You're making it more awkward, Jitsuko!_

_Wait, I can still save this! What if I said…_

"But maybe if I did, I could've shared a room with Rin…! Then we could have been, like, roommates…?"

_Rin? Yes. Remind him of his crush at a time like this. Really, Jitsuko?_

At that, Obito finally peeked in her direction with a perplexed look on his face.

"You know, Jitsuko…"

She panicked at Obito's reluctance. _That was a stupid idea, Jitsuko!_

"…you really are weird." Obito declared as he stared at her with a snarky expression before a refreshing smile formed on his lips that helped ease the tension around them.

Jitsuko inwardly sighed in relief now that Obito can stand looking at her again.

"Besides, I don't think Rin's room can hold two people, not since they moved her to that rehabilitation place."

"Oh, that's right!" She totally forgot Rin's at the next stage of her healing process. "How's her rehabilitation going?"

"I gotta say, rehab's no joke. It takes a really strong person to be able to get through something like that, but I know Rin's got what it takes."

Jitsuko studied Obito's face intently for any signs of blushing as he talked about Rin, only to find none.

"Have you been visiting her often?"

"Of course I have! Any chance I get and I'm there! She needs someone to help her get through the day."

Jitsuko unfittingly chuckled in an attempt to drown out the ache quickly forming in her heart. "Well, isn't _that _a surprise."

Obito raised his eyebrow at her. "Don't turn into Kakashi on me, Jitsuko!" Obito jested. "He said that exact thing to you on our last mission together, remember?"

"Yeah, right before that Akito guy caught and came this close to _destroying _us!" Jitsuko wasn't certain if by 'destroy,' she meant kill or if she was referring to how he almost destroyed her bond with Obito. "That was probably the wildest mission I've ever been on, aside from Madara, of course."

Obito nodded firmly in agreement.

"But I did learn a lot about Kakashi that day…" She murmured, remembering the personal talk she and him had a short time ago.

"I… learned a lot about you, too…" Obito whispered before he could stop himself.

Jitsuko's eyelids lowered solemnly as she turned her attention to the reflection of the sunrise appearing on the pond.

"Rin forgave me for how I treated her. You don't have to worry about me ignoring her anymore."

Obito smiled at that. "That's not the only thing I learned about you that day," Obito added as he joined her admiration of the scene emerging over the water.

Jitsuko broke her gaze off the sunrise as she directed her attention back to Obito in confusion.

_What else did Akito tell him?_

She would never forget the day Akito revealed her secrets, but he didn't spill _all _of them. Some of Jitsuko's secrets she actually spilled herself.

_Is he… talking about…?_

Jitsuko stared at him slightly wide-eyed; Obito took her silence as a request to continue voicing his thoughts.

"What I mean by that… is, while we're talking about Rin,"

Jitsuko's shoulders faintly slouched in disappointment.

"I learned that day that you thought that I… loved her."

What Obito said perked her back up.

_What does he mean 'thought'? I know for a fact that he does…?_

"I was wondering how you knew about that, what made you think that about me and Rin." Obito said as a statement more than a question.

Scenes from the show and everything Obito went through for Rin quickly flashed through her mind. "Just a woman's intuition, I guess." Jitsuko uttered despondently as she switched her posture to mimic Obito's reclining position with her good arm holding her up at her side while they watched the sun finally peek over the trees.

Obito's eyelids lowered in deep thought, as if he were contemplating saying more.

A couple more moments passed as a modest breeze swept through the area around them.

"It could be… that you were right," Obito began; his words drew Jitsuko's attention from the horizon back to him as he continued to look out in the distance.

"I did love Rin."

"…."

"Or… at least I thought I did…"

_Wh…what?_

"Back then I was so sure, but…"

"But…? You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?"

Obito faintly shook his head.

"Is it that she… doesn't feel the same way?"

Another headshake from Obito that was just as solemn as the last.

He felt apprehensive about what he wanted to say, but something inside Obito was influencing his body without him even realizing it. His left hand subconsciously fidgeted and started inching away from him.

"Obito… what happened?"

As she looked at Obito intently waiting for an explanation, Jitsuko watched a deep redness surface on his face, his eyes still looking out at the view; but he seemed to be looking straight through it.

"…but then…"

Obito's voice was low, subdued.

"I found…"

….

"…the light of my life…"

The world seemed to pass by in slow motion for Jitsuko as she tried to comprehend the meaning behind his words. She and Obito were lost, each deep in their own thoughts over his extremely sensitive revelation.

_After all this time and Obito… doesn't love Rin? There's someone else? I don't understand. Obito loved Rin to death. How could anyone possibly replace her? Not to mention, who? Who could Obito love more than - _

Jitsuko was pulled out of her thoughts when the chill from the wet grass on her fingers became overshadowed by something warm.

Something calloused, but gentle.

Tense, yet protective.

Fumbling, but certain.

It took Jitsuko a few moments to register that her best friend had delicately enveloped his hand over hers, his fingertips cautiously stroking the back of Jitsuko's fingers as if he were silently seeking her approval. As if on instinct, her hand flipped over to intertwine with his, their fingers linked and fit together like a lock and key.

The two of them sat there in absolute silence for the longest time, their hands never separating.

Utter disbelief gripped Jitsuko's entire being as her heart thumped wildly against herr chest; she couldn't grasp what was happening between her and Obito at that very moment.

The two of them have held hands in the past as a means of reassurance and support; it was an implicit way to declare that they have each other's back, but this embrace was different. It was tender. It was silently telling Jitsuko something. Something that she had been wishing for, ever since she came to terms with the feelings she had for her best friend.

_I… I can't believe it. Obito… he's talking about… me…? But it's so unlike him to actually make any moves, it's why he chickened out from asking out Rin in the show. Well, he is older now – and maybe letting it slip that he's my everything gave him a firm enough push to do it…? I wonder… if I'm his everything, too…_

Jitsuko was the first one to try to make eye contact as she tilted her head in Obito's direction. He was still looking straight ahead; Jitsuko couldn't see part of his face but she saw sweat rolling down his cheeks as a vibrant red engulfed his face all the way up to his ears. Poor Obito looked so nervous. Jitsuko began stroking the back of Obito's hand with her thumb with a distinct fondness as she felt him jump slightly at her sudden tender touch. As if he understood her wordless concern for him, Obito shifted his attention back to Jitsuko, though he already was concentrated on her, even if she didn't realize it.

No words were spoken. Jitsuko attentively examined Obito's face as he looked down at her with such a vulnerable expression, his onyx eyes telling her that he was so afraid of doing something wrong. Jitsuko's own eyes softened and she stroked Obito's hand more firmly as a sweet, nervous, reassuring smile made its way to her lips. Her heart began to fill with a pleasant warmth as she watched Obito's face relax and return Jitsuko's gaze with just as much fondness in his eyes as hers had.

The body language she and Obito were silently conveying to each other was potent. There was a strong feeling of intimacy and understanding in the air between the two of them.

_This is your chance, Jitsuko. Do it now - _

"O-Obito… I –"

Not a moment later, the radiating warmth of the sun instantly vanished and goosebumps emerged on Jitsuko's exposed skin from the chilly morning air and lack of sunlight. She and Obito directed their attention to the source of the blockage and to their surprise found one of Jitsuko's teammates standing upright on a small hill in the foreground.

"Jeez Jitsuko, there you are! We've been searching everywhere for you and here you are about to make out with a guy? Didn't think you were that type of girl, to be honest. Ya think you know someone…" Her teammate trailed off as she quickly stumbled to her feet.

"Oh shut up, we weren't doing anything, Hideki! Just go away, I saw enough of you on our last mission."

Jitsuko's teammate only stared at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Wait… don't tell me there's another one already…" She asked begrudgingly as Jitsuko pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Welp, looks like I got nothin' to say to you, then," Hideki shrugged in a smug way that never failed at getting on Jitsuko's nerves.

Her face locked into a blank stare as Jitsuko reflected on how she got a grand total of zero hours of sleep last night, but after everything that happened between her and Obito, Jitsuko would happily neglect sleep all over again.

"Let's go, lovebird – and try not to sleep on the job," her teammate remarked as he eyed Jitsuko's clothes once before he turned and walked away.

She eyed his back in mild annoyance before Jitsuko shifted her focus back to Obito, his face still red as if he'd just got caught doing something scandalous.

"I have to go… I'm sorry about that, and sorry about _him_," she voiced sheepishly as Jitsuko offered her hand and helped Obito to his feet, his trembling hand was sticky and moist from the nervous sweat coating his palm.

The two of them stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next; the barriers of being best friends was breached and neither one of them knew exactly what to do. Jitsuko needed time to process everything that happened that night.

"I'll… see you around?" She flashed him an anxious smile and Obito returned with an exaggerated close-eyed smile that looked even more nervous.

"Y-yeah…! I'll see you… tonight, maybe? On my roof?"

Jitsuko nodded eagerly, flashing him a genuine smile. "Don't burn any houses down with your new Jutsu while I'm gone - my big doofus."

At that, Jitsuko finally parted ways with Obito as she ran to catch up with her teammate.

"We need to stop somewhere and get you dressed. You're embarrassing me."

"Gosh, you're so bitter today! You aren't jealous, are you, Hideki?"

"Oh, jealous of what, how short you are?"

The sound of the two of them bickering grew faint while Obito stood by the water's edge as he watched Jitsuko leave; his eyes focused on her back as he absentmindedly imagined what Jitsuko would look like with the Uchiha symbol on the back of her clothing. He immediately shook off those thoughts as another fierce blush covered his cheeks from thinking of such a thing. Obito couldn't help it. He has always been a very future-oriented person; such thoughts are like second nature to him. It seemed like so long ago when Obito finally accepted his feelings for Jitsuko, but he was certain about it. The two of them have been through hell and back together, and he's pleasantly aware that those deep feelings for her only continue to intensify.


	18. Sacrifices

Chapter 18: Sacrifices

Weapons clashed through the air in a seemingly endless cycle, the sound of metal grinding against metal, howls and yells coupled with the rugged pounding of tempest rain and thunder saturated the surroundings. Obito, Rin and Kakashi as well as numerous other Leaf ninja were summoned to rendezvous in an area between the Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Cloud Village because of the alleged betrayal by Cloud ninja and attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga princess, Hinata. Jitsuko wasn't expecting to accompany the mission but a member of the Uchiha clan had stopped her with an urgent message from the Fourth Hokage to join the group immediately. It surprised Jitsuko that the Hokage decided to send her of all people, especially since she had a prior appointment set up and was on her way to see Minato before receiving the new orders. Regardless, Jitsuko found herself well beyond the village borders.

Tension was high between the Leaf and Cloud shinobi; both syndicates idled on standby near the frontlines in preparation for if negotiations fell through. The four of them were discussing a potential battle strategy in case things get serious when Obito began to lose focus; one hand clutched his goggles while he idly dug his pinky finger into his ear with a bored expression on his face until a pointed object sticking out of the ground piqued his interest. Obito's voice clearly indicated fascination as he beckoned Jitsuko over to check it out with him. She moved from her spot to Obito's location when a sudden yell from a Cloud ninja on the other side followed by an unanticipated lightning blast struck a fellow Leaf shinobi directly behind where Jitsuko stood, startling _everyone_. She stood there completely stunned at the blatant disregard for the peace treaty seriously considered the attack to be an accident, but Jitsuko didn't have time to assess the situation very long as enraged Leaf ninja immediately charged to the other side in preparation for battle – with the intention to kill.

"Obito, we'll issue a direct attack on the enemy at 3 o'clock. Take the lead and I'll cover you. Jitsuko, Rin, head for 9 o'clock and protect that group from the enemy, and keep an eye on their lightning weapons. We'll meet back here once the fighting clears," Kakashi ordered the three of them; his levelheaded composure supplied them with confidence to fight.

"Right!" They all shouted in unison as the two pairs split in opposite directions toward the battlefield.

Rin immediately tended to an already injured shinobi lying on the ground while Jitsuko kept running to defend the Leaf group up ahead. One Leaf nin was already struck down before she could even begin to form hand signs.

_These ninja are so fast!_

Jitsuko's always known that a strength of Hidden Cloud Ninja was their speed, but seeing it up close was an eye-opening experience as she assessed that her protective Jutsu was much too slow to defend anyone from these weapons.

_What… what can I do, then…?_

Jitsuko heard a threatening sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath as she watched a Cloud shinobi about to strike down someone from the Abarame clan. Her legs worked faster before she could sensibly assess what to do, while flagrantly disregarding the heavy wind and vicious rain cascading directly into her face and mudding her vision. She naturally did what Jitsuko's instincts thought best: she ran in front of her comrade and blocked the attack directly with a simple kunai, the lightning emanating from the sword proceeded through the metal knife and struck her hand with a painful zap. Jitsuko yelped in surprise and quickly jumped back, taking her teammate safely back with her. Not even a second after Jitsuko's feet touched the ground, the same Cloud shinobi appeared behind her, a cocky smirk broke out on his face as he roughly kicked Jitsuko's back, forcing her chest forward and sending her to the ground several meters away, separating Jitsuko from her teammate.

"This is bad, this is bad, _this is bad," _she chanted to herself as Jitsuko's body repeatedly rolled off the ground. She began forming hand signs desperately before coming to a complete stop in anticipation of the enemy charging with a finishing blow, and successfully formed a thick earth barrier around herself. The barrier forced Jitsuko to an abrupt stop once her shoulder slammed violently against its sturdy walls, effectively rooting her inside the compact shell. The wailing and crashing from outside became muffled, the only clear noise coming from her pounding chest and labored breathing as Jitsuko struggled to recover from the sudden attacks.

After a few moments, her breathing began to steady. The air inside the barrier was stifling… and it got eerily quiet.

Jitsuko momentarily switched her breathing from her mouth to nose in an attempt to listen closely to the surroundings…

"…."

_What's going on out th-_

*SHING*

Jitsuko's eyes slowly widened as she struggled to register the blinding light that had vertically pierced through the barrier. She stared at the flashing blade, her mind in a complete blank; the only perceivable sense was an intense heat seeping from Jitsuko's torso.

"Did I getcha?" She heard before the barrier shattered violently into shards of electricity to reveal the assailant – the same Cloud ninja she had just defended her teammate from.

"Don't'chu know that Earth Style is weak to Lightning Style? Are all Leaf shinobi that brainless?" He mocked before leisurely sliding his sword out of Jitsuko's rigid body, her pitiful squeal of pain never ceasing even after the blade no longer had any contact.

"Listen, it really is a shame that our villages can't get along. We weren't expecting an actual fight but I'll show you mercy and take you out of your misery, sound like a plan?" He offered with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

She stared up at the man while a thin line of blood trickled out her mouth, Jitsuko's mind still in complete shock when a tiny spot flying in front of his face caught her eye. In less than a moment, that one speck turned into hundreds, then thousands of tiny insects that invaded his vision and distracted him enough for her comrade of the Abarame clan to scoop Jitsuko up and immediately flee the battlefield.

Smaller droplets of rain pattered softly against Jitsuko's face. Her damp, disheveled hair matted to her cheeks as she stared blankly at the sunless overcast while being carried; black spots began clouding her vision before Jitsuko's attention fell on the yelling of her name a short distance away. She somehow found the strength to turn her head to the source of the noise only to see her best friend racing toward her, his eyebrows furrowed in panic. Jitsuko felt her eyelids drop slowly and she struggled to keep them open until they shut for what felt like only a second.

She gradually opened her eyes back up, but this time severe delirium from blood loss clouded Jitsuko's mind; her body violently jerked around from her teammates carrying her in a frenzied rush. She could barely make out muffled yelling-

"Obito, you can't lose any more blood –"

"I don't care, just keep her awake!"

Muffling.

"_Why would they send Jitsuko out there knowing she's weak to lightning?!"_

"_We know, Obito, just keep it down and let Rin focus,"_

More muffling.

Jitsuko blinked only for a moment again and found that a flimsy fabric had replaced her view of the miserably grey sky. Her head lazily tilted around the small tent while on her back and saw that her top had been cut down the middle where a deep, red, oozing mess now occupied; Jitsuko's blurry attention then landed on Rin as she stared intently on the wound, appearing to be very focused and extremely distressed. Her eyes then shifted to the figure next to her; Obito was grasping at Jitsuko's hand tightly, one of his eyes was squeezed shut with his teeth clenched in what appeared to be immense pain as he looked down at her. Seeing that she was awake, Obito's entire face softened with hope, but Jitsuko managed to detect that his face was incredibly pale and even a little sunken. He tried calling for her but all she could hear was an intense ringing before slipping back out of consciousness, but not before watching Obito's expression morph back into pain as he yelled out to her in clear, unrestricted desperation.

Jitsuko heard the soothing sound of crickets outside as her eyes slowly opened, determined to keep them open this time. She was confused to see nothing but pitch-blackness and wondered if she somehow had gone blind before finally establishing that it was simply dark outside. She then became thoroughly aware of an intense burning, throbbing, agonizing pain emanating from her chest as Jitsuko clutched the bandaging and panted heavily – trying anything to ease the harrowing torture seizing her upper body. Watching Jitsuko stir roused the figure watching over her and they stood up to walk quietly towards the cot. The mysterious shadow frightened Jitsuko and she tried to sit up abruptly only for that figure's hand to gesture her back down.

"Easy, Jitsuko."

_That voice…_

"K-Kakashi…?" She asked, the fragility written all throughout her tone.

At that, Kakashi lit a candle next to Jitsuko's head, the warm glow brought comfort to her aching muscles.

"What… what are you doing in here?"

Kakashi looked down at her and smiled, she couldn't see his lips under the darkness of his mask but Jitsuko could see the indication through a warm gleam in his eyes.

"Just thought I'd check up on a friend," he simply stated as his eyes closed in casual delight.

Jitsuko's heart swelled at Kakashi's changed demeanor. After all these years of trying to get on his good side, and Kakashi has finally accepted her as his friend. The sensation from the change in her heartrate was soon replaced by that intense dull throbbing as Jitsuko let out an undignified groan from the pain. She wasn't expecting a deep wound to still be present on her chest. On their first mission together, Rin was able to heal the gash in Jitsuko's abdomen with minimal issues, but this injury was different. It was close to her heart.

Evidence of Kakashi's smile began to fade as he watched her tense in agony. "That really was a close call. Too close. You wouldn't believe how much effort it took to calm Obito down so Rin could work on you. You're not in immediate danger of bleeding out anymore, at least…" Kakashi trailed off as if he were holding something back from her.

Jitsuko was surprised that she awoke to Kakashi and not Obito. She was disappointed that her best friend wasn't here with her, more so than Jitsuko would ever let on. At least another one of her friends was here to comfort her, Jitsuko thought to herself. Still, she worried about Obito and his whereabouts. Something just didn't feel right.

"Kakashi, where's Obito? It's not like him to-" her words halted as Jitsuko watched Kakashi's expression morph from neutral to grim, his foreboding expression emphasized by the dim candlelight.

"How do I say this…" Kakashi's eyes went downcast. "By all accounts, you weren't supposed to have survived that injury, Jitsuko. You lost too much blood for any healing to work on you. Now Obito. When he saw your condition, he immediately ordered Rin to transfer his own blood to you. Other nin told him that any blood he gave you would immediately bleed out of your wound. They thought that you were a lost cause so nobody offered their own blood, but Obito refused to give up on you."

Kakashi paused, allowing Jitsuko to soak in everything he was telling her.

"We got lucky. Obito's blood happened to be in the O category so there was a greater chance that your body would accept his blood. Mine's O, too, but I had a bit of a scuffle myself and wasn't able to get back here in time," He says while grazing his hand over the bandages on his side.

"Rin was taking blood directly from Obito and transmitting it to you the entire way they were carrying you back to the site. You should've seen the blood trail they left behind, it's… how I was able to find my way back," Kakashi tried ending humorously as his arm reached to scratch the back of his head with a nervous expression on his face.

He was met with silence.

"Well, anyway. Obito's blood was able to sustain you long enough for Rin to mend your injury."

Jitsuko quietly peered down at the bandaged gash on her chest.

"…It was much worse. Trust me."

"Where is he?"

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"He's... resting nearby."

Kakashi's attempts at eluding her questions gave away his blaring reluctance to what he had to tell Jitsuko, causing a smothering rigidity in the air between the two of them. It was becoming increasingly difficult for either one of them to keep a collected composure.

Exasperation overtook Jitsuko as she abruptly stood up from her cot to face Kakashi, blatantly ignoring the severe dizziness and fatigue in doing so.

"Kakashi," solemnness stained her voice.

"How much blood did Obito lose…"

"Enough,"

"Enough for _what,"_

"Enough for you to lie back down and not worry about him. Obito would want you to rest," Kakashi gently raised his hand in front of her as a gesture for Jitsuko to repose.

"What do you mean he _would want?"_

Kakashi didn't respond.

"You're not saying he…?"

"We don't know, Jitsuko," Kakashi finally blurted out, unable to avoid the truth anymore. His face was just as devastated as hers was.

"…We don't know if he can recover from this."

The entire world seemed to come crashing down on Jitsuko, the stinging pang in her chest grew exponentially worse. Without another word, she shifted her focus to the tent flap as Jitsuko struggled to walk to the exit, only for Kakashi to step in her way. It took a few years, but he had finally gained enough height to loom over her.

"You can't go. You'll reopen your wound, and then Obito's sacrifice would have been for nothing," he asserted sympathetically.

Jitsuko paused to look at him for only a moment before she struggled to leave again.

"_Jitsuko," _Kakashi said this time with commanding insistence in his tone, one that made her halt in mild surprise.

Kakashi stood behind Jitsuko as he watched her head lower and shoulders start to tremble.

"Kakashi…" she blurted out between shallow breaths. "Please. This is because of me. Obito wouldn't be like this if I wasn't so careless. I should have known better… I need to see him. I need… to tell him…" Jitusko trailed off as she slowly stumbled forward again while Kakashi looked on silently, his head averted to the ground with a conflicting expression on his face.

Jitsuko's hand broke through the thin fabric of the tent and struggled to grasp a nearby beam to steady herself and catch her breath. She had far too little blood to be going anywhere. Not long after, Jitusko tensed as she felt a pair of hands gently lift her: one held a strong grip under her knees and the other firmly supported Jitsuko's back. She looked up in surprise to see Kakashi holding her as he began to walk steadily through the stillness of the night. Kakashi caught her baffled stare before returning his gaze to a tent in the distance.

"Well, if you insist on going then I might as well make things easier for you," he tried saying in a casual tone in an attempt to hide the fact that he is actually contented in helping her in any way he can.

* * *

The light of the moon pierced its way into the dark tent as Kakashi gently set Jitsuko down on the hard ground below and stood up in search of a candle.

"Why is it so dark in here? Shouldn't there be medical ninja watching Obito?"

_Come to think of it, it was completely dark in my tent, too. I was lucky that Kakashi was watching over me, but why wasn't anyone else?_

"Rin's the only medical ninja in our squad, Jitsuko. This was only supposed to be a peaceful standoff. Nobody was expecting that we would end up engaging in combat, so they didn't think to send more medics."

"Are you… serious?"

Kakashi successfully found and lit a candle before passing Jitsuko a solemn nod. "Medical nin aren't a common class of shinobi. The village is short-staffed as is. Rin isn't completely done with her rehabilitation, either. We're lucky that we were sent any at all." Kakashi made his way to Obito's cot, carefully placing the candle to where the light won't disturb him.

Her eyes followed the candle before finally landing on Obito's motionless body. He had a thick bandage around his chest from where Rin sapped blood directly from his heart with impossible precision. He looked… so drained.

"If you two have the same blood type… then why haven't you transferred some of yours to him?"

"You say that as if I haven't done that already," Kakashi states calmly, the wrapping around his chest taking Jitsuko's notice. "We just don't know if it was too late. Obito had already gone into shock by the time I got to him."

"…"

_This is all my fault. I let him get this way. I should have tried to… I… I could have done more… Why couldn't I…?_

Kakashi's eyes softened with empathy as he watched her deep in thought before turning his attention to Obito.

_You better get through this, Obito. If not for yourself, then for her._

"Kakashi," an unfamiliar voice called from outside before a Leaf nin stuck his upper body into the tent. "Another casualty. We could use your help carrying this one," the man stated in an unsettlingly neutral tone.

Kakashi sighed and turned to leave the two of them, but not before planting a firm hand on Jitsuko's shoulder with a reassuring grip before leaving.

Jitsuko stared at Obito for what felt like hours. Her entire body grew numb from the uncushioned ground but she refused to get up. She only moved from that spot occasionally to check on Obito's pulse, which was alarmingly faint.

As Jitsuko continued to watch over him, her mind wandered to that night where Obito opened up about his feelings for her, but she had to cut the meeting short to go on an emergency mission. The two of them weren't able to get closure, and now Jitsuko was afraid that they never will.

"Obito…" she murmured while clutching his lukewarm hand. "Y-you can get through this. I can't lose you… remember?"

* * *

Sleep didn't find Jitsuko that night. The unique pain in her chest combined with the sheer anxiousness about Obito's condition kept Jitsuko thoroughly restless and on edge. She stayed in that spot for the entirety of the next day and well into the next night; and Obito's condition had not improved. It took every ounce of mental strength for Jitsuko to not panic, but she needed to stay strong, _for him._ She was so lost in thought that Jitsuko didn't notice the arm reaching into the tent to pull away its folds. Kakashi trekked in shortly after and stood over her and Obito.

"…We'll be heading out in the morning," Kakashi announced bluntly but with a particular gentleness in his voice.

"Obito and I will catch up with you."

"I can't leave you here; we're still on enemy territory. The last thing we need is for you to get captured and lose you along with Obi-"

"Obito's not going to die, Kakashi!" She snapped and aggressively tilted her head in his general direction. A couple moments passed by before Jitsuko realized just how hostile she sounded.

"P-please forgive me, Kakashi. I'm just… it's so hard… to be the reason why he's suffering," she choked out as her vision clouded with tears.

Kakashi placed his hand on the top of Jitsuko's head fondly as he stood over her, his gaze never leaving Obito.

"You have to remember. Obito wanted this more than anything. He values your life over his. Please try to understand that."

She understood that feeling all too well.

"Again," Kakashi turned with his back facing hers. "We leave in the morning."

He slowly trudged ahead and paused when he was midway out of the tent. His tired eyes dropped over the odds of Obito's survival.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said in a whisper, trying to conceal the hurt in his voice as he internally struggled with his own feelings of dismay for his teammate's condition. Even after finally revoking his previous frigid view on his teammates, Kakashi still hadn't found an appropriate opportunity to truly reconcile with Obito about the way he treated him all these years; he may now have lost that chance forever. Kakashi's mental stability only deteriorated further over pondering such a notion. He needed time. He needed to recuperate. Without another word, he was gone.


	19. Mutualism

Chapter 19: Mutualism

It must have been the longest night of Jitsuko's life. The squad was to pack everything and return home that following morning, and Obito still hadn't woken up. She was scared that attempting to bring him home would rupture his opening and cause him to never wake up again. In her hands, Jitsuko tightly clutched the stuffed bunny he'd given her for her birthday; its worn pink fur stained red from the fresh blood that escaped through Jitsuko's wound and soaked into its fiber.

_It's funny, _she thought.

_I don't know if this is from my blood, or yours, Obito._

The guilt Jitsuko felt over her best friend's sacrifice ate away at her as she continued to stare into his paled expressionless face. Jitsuko grasped that this must have been what Obito felt when he thought he lost her to Madara, and now she can confirm that the feeling truly is _hell._

For what had to have been the hundredth time, Jitsuko pulled out the picture she kept in her pocket, one that also provided strength during missions like these. The picture itself was beginning to fade and its ragged edges gave away its age but it never ceased with soothing Jitsuko's mind and bringing a smile to her face. It was of her and Obito; one arm wrapped around his shoulder and their faces pressed together in a playful and endearing manner. Obito had managed to sneak in bunny ears on her, which may explain the larger than usual smile he sported that day. That was definitely the highlight of the picture. His smile. Obito always had the most uplifting winning smile. The way he would close his eyes in delight from seeing her always filled Jitsuko's heart with such joy. She was so terrified of never seeing that smile ever again. She stared at that picture for hours.

Jitsuko's concentration eventually began to degrade, with her attention shifting to the surroundings. She was disturbed by the lack of medical supplies in the base – or any supplies for that matter. Distraught also filled her from the inexcusable shortage of medical ninja on such a potentially perilous mission. Rin came by to check on Obito occasionally and even addressed Jitsuko's wound, but she would reluctantly leave shortly after to mind more mortally wounded ninja. It must be so incredibly difficult to be the only one trained to treat so many injured shinobi, especially since Rin was still recovering from being taken hostage by Zetsu. Jitsuko promised her that she would watch over Obito for the both of them.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry, Obito… I'm so sorry… Why am I so… damn… weak…? I don't know how to take care of myself. I don't know what to do. What would I do if you…? No. I won't give up on you. I need to have faith in you, like you did with me._

While deep in thought, Jitsuko felt a twitch on the hand that was holding Obito's and she snapped her head in his direction in shock. She watched his eyebrows quiver and furrow before his lids rose in what felt like slow motion. His dark eyes immediately landed on Jitsuko and he fixated them there for what felt like forever.

Neither one of them spoke. The conflicting sensations of guilt and anger, euphoria and relief overwhelmed Jitsuko's senses, wracking her body to an indescribable degree of emotion. She felt her mouth open on its own and immediately tasted salty drops as she only then realized that she had begun to cry from seeing Obito's eyes again. Obito tried uttering her name, but only gargled noises managed to pass through his dried lips. Jitsuko instantly reached for a jug of water and held Obito's head up as he drank; all the while, she was still in sheer astonishment that he managed to pull through for her. Jitsuko wanted to hug him. She wanted to squeeze Obito and never let him go ever again, but she couldn't. Both of them were far too fragile to disrupt the minimal amount of blood shared between the two of them. Still, Jitsuko held on to his limp arm with a grip that told him of all of the pent up emotions she had harbored for the last few days.

"Jitsuko," he finally spoke. His eyes were baggy and half lidded, and was rather pale, but he was still the most stunning man Jitsuko had ever seen. Especially now since she has the comfort of knowing that he was still with her, and that his sworn protector wasn't the cause of his death in the form of some cruel, twisted irony.

Morning came quickly now that Obito was finally awake. Jitsuko helped him eat and clean up and before she knew it, it was time to head home - but there was one more thing Jitsuko _had _to do first. Since Rin had been so preoccupied, she had no time to provide Obito with fresh bandages. Jitsuko was by no means a medical expert, but she did know basic patching techniques. She was hesitant in changing Obito's bandages herself in fear of opening Rin's incision so she held off on it. Now that he was awake, Jitsuko felt much more comfortable with switching them out under his watch.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay Obito?" She pleaded and began unwrapping the stained bandages from his chest with a particular tenderness in her touch. Jitsuko had to be extremely careful with her movements, it was difficult enough to move her arms but the lack of a healthy amount of blood put Jitsuko at risk of passing out from even the slightest physical activity.

The bandages peeled off with an audible noise and the deeper wrapping stuck to his wound like a second skin. Obito winced at the sensation, but refused to admit that it hurt. He didn't need to tell Jitsuko anything, at this point in her life she can read Obito like a book. Still, her expression fell from thinking of her negligence toward him.

"I'm so sorry, Obito. I should have changed your bandages sooner. You just looked so fragile, I was so afraid of touching you –"

"H-hey…" Obito interjected. "Who… are you calling… fragile?" Obito looked at Jitsuko with irritation before a tired, playful smile broke out on his face.

Jitsuko's eyebrows expressed surprise before they changed to adoration for her best friend's strong resiliency and she returned his gleam with her own softer one.

Finally the soiled bandages separated from his skin and she discarded them with one hand while picking up a rag and rubbing alcohol with the other. Jitsuko quietly dabbed the liquid into the cloth and offered Obito a sympathetic look, one that told him, 'this is going to hurt,' before setting it on his exposed skin. Obito winced, his eyebrows furrowing in immense pain; Jitsuko's facial expression subconsciously mimicked his as she lifted her other hand to his chin and directed his attention to her face.

"Just try to look at me… if that helps you, okay?" She cooed softly and began to rub the dried blood off his chest.

Looking at her face helped Obito more than she could ever imagine.

Soon his pain from the alcohol subsided and Jitsuko instructed Obito to lift his arms so she could apply fresh new gauze to his chest.

The two of them sat in silence; he could tell that something was on Jitsuko's mind just by looking at her. Jitsuko's attention shifted from his chest up to his eyes for an instant before it returned to her work.

"You know what I'm wanting to say, don't you?"

"I have… a few ideas…" he muttered sheepishly.

Jitsuko finally exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "I can't believe you would go this far for me. To tell you the truth, it's almost infuriating that you would sacrifice this much. I came this close to losing you. You almost died, because of _me_." Her grip on the wrappings got tighter as she continued to sheathe Obito's cut delicately.

"I never felt… so scared, Obito."

Obito let out a light chuckle. "I know the feeling…"

Jitsuko let a small grin escape her lips.

"…."

"Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that again."

"I can't."

Jitsuko paused her wrapping for a moment and allowed her focus to return to Obito's face, Jitsuko's stern look instantly melted away from the warmth radiating off Obito's soft expression. That powerful feeling of self-sacrifice, no matter the cost, truly was mutual. She let her tiny smirk morph into a contented smile.

"I know."

Jitsuko secured his bandages and let Obito finally stretch out his muscles. Watching him unwind prompted her to start subconsciously stretching her muscles too, when she let out a pained hiss from the sudden stinging in her torso. Jitsuko was so preoccupied with Obito that she neglected the discomfort in her own chest.

Obito watched Jitsuko's pained face with concern before his eyes descended to her torso; the bandages were even grimier than his was; now there was a patch where the dark color looked fresher than the rest.

"Jitsuko," Obito expressed with light agitation in his voice. "If you've been tending to me this whole time, then who's been tending to you?"

She paused in thought. "K-Kakashi's checked up on me here and there…"

"And he didn't think to help you change your bandages?"

A small blush formed on Jitsuko's cheeks. "W-well… he was probably scared to… since, you know," she trailed off while modestly gesturing around her feminine chest.

Now it was Obito's turn to shoot her a stern look. "That shouldn't matter at a time like this! You can't leave dirty bandages on like that. Turn around, I'll switch them out." Before Jitsuko could protest, he cautiously gripped her arms and guided Jitsuko to turn around with her back facing him. The thin and ragged gauze began unraveling by Obito's discretion, and soon the chilly morning air grazed Jitsuko's exposed upper body. Her light blush morphed into a stinging feverish one, and she grew anxious about someone choosing to walk in at this very moment. This was an entirely different experience for her, and it was new for Obito as well. He's patched Jitsuko up in the past, but never with an injury as serious as this one, and not in such a personal place, either.

Obito paused; his hesitance only fueled Jitsuko's rising uneasiness.

"I forgot that I… need to clean it," the bashful tone in his voice was contagious and the two of them sat there in awkward silence trying to determine how to go about this.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, you're really hurt, too. You shouldn't have to do this, Obito."

Obito's nerves got the best of him and he seriously contemplated Jitsuko's opposition, but then he peered down at his own fresh gauze and what she did to help him. A serious look soon replaced his embarrassed one.

"Hand me that rag."

_There's no turning back now, I guess._

Jitsuko passed Obito the cloth she used to wipe his wound, and he folded it to use the portions that remained untouched from dried blood. The two of them had no choice but to use the same rag; the squad truly was unprepared and the scarce medical supplies unpleasantly reflected that.

"Could you… turn around…?"

"I'm working on it." Jitsuko needed to calm the blistering heat in her cheeks first.

Jitsuko inhaled deeply through her nose, ignoring the sharp twinge it sent to her injured chest. She then closed her eyes tightly and tried to keep her mouth closed in a straight line as Jitsuko's body finally turned to face her best friend. Jitsuko kept her eyes squeezed shut, physically and mentally unable to look at him as she felt the cold dampness of the rag on her bare chest followed by an unspeakable sting that overwhelmed Jitsuko's senses. Obito remained quiet. Whether it was because he was concentrating or trying not to lose his composure, Jitsuko wasn't sure. He silently brushed the rag daintily over Jitsuko's chest to remove the smeared blood engraved into her skin. Jitsuko's head cocked to the side when she finally peeked her eyes open to stare at the tent's fabric flapping from the steady wind outside while her best friend steadily tended to her wound with meticulous sensitivity resembling how Jitsuko had treated his.

Eventually, Jitsuko felt the comfort of material against her chest again and her arms lifted to allow Obito easier access while adamantly continuing to avoid his direction. With trembling hands, he tethered fresh gauze around Jitsuko for only a few more moments before the sensation abruptly paused. Jitsuko's eyebrows knitted in confusion as she finally tilted her head toward Obito to relay her silent puzzlement to why he stopped so soon. The moment the two of them made eye contact, Obito's dark eyes averted to the ground in clear discomfort. The fervent blush stained his cheeks long before Jitsuko decided to look his way.

Bashfulness is so unlike him. Jitsuko tried hard not to feel guilty about putting him in this situation, but she, of course, failed miserably. Jitsuko inspected Obito's work and to her surprise found that he'd only had enough bandaging to wrap around her torso four times, just barely enough to cover her chest, let alone sustain a vital injury.

"There isn't any more," Obito murmured as his onyx eyes returned to her, his face communicated to Jitsuko that he was sorry. He was so, _so _sorry.

Anxiety gnawed Jitsuko's heart as she thought about traveling home in this condition, but it was certainly safer than leaving with an uncleaned lesion. Who knows what sort of infection she could have contracted, if it weren't for Obito.

"Obito. Thank you," Jitsuko regarded with such fondness in her voice that it caught Obito off guard. He was sure that she would be so distressed by being forced to leave like this, but Jitsuko was always so compassionate toward him and put his needs above her own; he shouldn't be surprised that he was met with gratitude instead of apprehension. Her reaction filled Obito's heart with a warm and pleasant satisfaction.

The air was still while the two of them observed each other quietly. Jitsuko carefully studied the emotions visible through his onyx eyes. She loved that particular attribute of the Uchiha clan. His unique charcoal eyes, as if they were designed to reflect the fiery, smoldering passion held in Obito's soul. Jitsuko thought that she could always tell how Obito was feeling just by looking into those expressive eyes, but she never would have guessed how he truly felt about her. Everything feels so transparent now. Jitsuko's feelings for him. Obito's feelings for her.

Obito saw it too. Encased in Jitsuko's eyes was a spark that only shined when she looked at _him_. It took him so long to spot that profound glimmer in her eyes. He wondered if it's the same spark that resides in his soul.

So many times Obito wished the courage he'd get on the battlefield would present itself and give him the confidence he needed to finally express his deep feelings for her - to finally confess, but he doesn't know how. He wants to tell Jitsuko. He wants her to know.

Jitsuko pulled Obito out of his thoughts when she slowly leaned closer to him. His eyes widened and he instinctively began to lean backward to maintain space between them, but something inside of him ordered Obito to stop.

A unique swelling overtook his heart that replaced the pain in his chest when Obito felt the warmth of Jitsuko's lips connect with his. Obito's breath hitched as he struggled with the conflicting emotions rising inside of him. A hybrid of passion and euphoria wrestled with his fears and anxiety and it clearly showed in his body language. Obito's entire body grew rigid. His lips trembled. Jitsuko could sense how utterly taken aback Obito was by her bold move. As if on instinct, her hand reached to brush against his cheek and stroked his face in the hopes of calming him, soothing him while guiding the kiss. Jitsuko's actions were rewarded when his shocked eyes slowly eased, then closed as he began melting into the kiss, and he eagerly returned the intimate feelings through a wordless embrace. Obito's body relaxed more and subconsciously began leaning closer to hers as if seeking further comfort and reassurance from Jitsuko's touch. She was pleased when she felt the tension slowly escape his body, and she was pleasantly surprised that her tender actions and the responses elicited from them were strangely soothing Jitsuko's own body and mind as well. It was a beautiful feeling. Her lips were soothing Obito. Shushing him gently, allowing him, and encouraging him to surrender.

For years, Jitsuko and Obito concealed their feelings for each other, and all of those pent-up emotions finally unleased as they both outwardly affirmed all the repressed mutual sentimentality that had tensely gripped their hearts for the longest time. The gentle unspoken communication told them everything. Their missions together, helping to improve each other's skills, eating together, the late night strolls around the village, _all those nights spent stargazing. _Every moment spent together was worth the sacrifices the two made for each other.

Upon that recognition, their voiceless declaration deepened; the blossoming sensations in both their chests overrode the identical wounds around their hearts.

"Ahem,"

Jitsuko and Obito snapped their eyes open and gasped in terror as Jitsuko twisted her body around to face the poor soul who walked in on the two. Kakashi stood by the entrance, his shadow blanketed over their tense forms. He scrutinized their flustered faces, ignoring the sheen of fresh saliva that coated both their chins; that's when he noticed the indecency that was Jitsuko's poorly bandaged chest. Both of Kakashi's eyebrows raised and his lower eyelids squinted in a mix of surprise and awkwardness, and perhaps even an inkling of mortification as the three of them gaped at each other in the excruciatingly unpleasant silence.

"I just… wanted to come by and tell you it's time to pack up. Glad to see that you're okay, Obito. Jitsuko was really worried about you," Kakashi purposefully ended the conversation on her to divert the attention off him as he uncomfortably vacated the tent. Kakashi had the utmost relief that his teammate woke up in time, but he also underwent severe secondhand embarrassment that permeated the rest of his emotional capacity. He had to get out of there.

Jitsuko's attention turned back to Obito and was surprised to see that the color of his eyes was a deep red from unintentionally activating his Sharingan, and she wondered if it was from the heat of passion or from the shock of Kakashi 'catching' them. It was an identical hue to the flushed color of his entire face – especially around his cheekbones. Obito was breathing heavily, likely dizzy from the sudden acceleration of his heartrate that disrupted his weakened blood flow. Jitsuko helped Obito into calming down, ignoring the unsteadiness present in her own body; and soon after, the squad departed for home, with her giddy best friend in tow.

* * *

Questions began invading Jitsuko's thoughts midway through the trip home, and she switched her focus to each one just as often as her teammates took shifts carrying her weakened figure back to the village.

_Why did Minato-sensei decide to send me, an Earth Style user, out against the Cloud? The message he sent specifically requested me to go. Why me? I didn't think we would actually face off against them, either. How could I forget that Earth is weak to Lightning, anyway? I've only seen the show countless times, after all!_

Jitsuko sighed at her carelessness.

_With that said, I don't recall anything like that battle ever being mentioned in the show. Not even once. So, why? Why did the Cloud attack? And why did the Hokage send me out on the frontlines? He knows my chakra nature. It just doesn't make sense! Minato-sensei would never… would he?_

Her eyes narrowed in concentration over these thoughts, but something prompted Jitsuko to glance over at her best friend who was a short distance away. A comrade was carrying him as well, despite Obito stubbornly refusing the help at first, only to begrudgingly accept once he took two steps out of the tent before falling flat on his face. She smiled adoringly at the color returning to his face as he rested peacefully in his teammate's arms. Jitsuko then shut her own eyes contently and reveled in the feelings expressed between her and Obito at the pond and in the tent, her smile never leaving Jitsuko for the rest of the way home.


	20. Swelling Fire

Chapter 20: Swelling Fire

_Why? Why would Minato-sensei send an Earth Style user to the Land of Lighting? He's smarter than that. He wouldn't purposefully and needlessly put me in harm's way, right?_

Those intrusive thoughts plagued Jitsuko's mind even weeks after returning to the Hidden Leaf Village following her close brush with death at the hands of a lightning-style user of the Hidden Cloud. She didn't want to blame Minato since she should have been more mindful about the elemental matchup, but that didn't stop her from wondering – _why. _Something just wasn't right and Jitsuko knew it.

She recalled the morning where her teammate Hideki interrupted her earnest meeting with Obito by the pond to respond to an emergency mission personally issued by the Hokage. Jitsuko immediately felt that something was off about Minato as soon as they stepped into his office as he occasionally glanced her way with a specific look in his eyes while instructing the team of the _mission _– though Jitsuko had her suspicions that this 'emergency mission' was just a cover-up to get her into Minato's office without rousing suspicion. After receiving his orders, the team scattered while Jitsuko stayed behind, returning a serious look to Minato which confirmed that something was undoubtedly occurring behind the scenes.

Minato summoned Jitsuko to his office under false pretenses to request sensitive intel – regarding the Uchiha clan.

When Jitsuko stopped Obito from being crushed all those years ago, she simultaneously prevented the Nine-Tails from being released into the village. She knew that the Nine-Tails was controlled by the Sharingan, which caused fierce distrust between the Uchiha clan and the rest of the village after the incident. This boiling hatred is why the Uchiha were planning an uprising and consequentially lead Itachi to massacre his clan to prevent civil war. Jitsuko thought that because of what she did, the village avoided that entire catastrophe - that is until she met with the Fourth Hokage that morning.

There was still great tension among the Uchiha clan – an ancient hatred that's spanned since long before the Hidden Leaf was established. This hatred has only expanded over time, and Minato was beginning to catch on to it. With few options, he knew that he could turn to Jitsuko for potentially valuable knowledge with her 'foresight'. She decided that now was the right time to reveal to him the secrets of the Uchiha clan.

It turns out that she didn't completely prevent a massacre or uprising, Jitsuko only rearranged when it will occur.

Minato broke the news after Jitsuko explained everything she knew about the events that led up to the original clan downfall. He was shocked to learn that the clan had planned to overthrow the Hidden Leaf if not for the village's Uchiha execution orders, but even now, there is still too much apprehension between the village and Uchiha clan. Jitsuko inhaled a quick gasp from realizing that Obito could be under threat of his clan's influence, if he wasn't already. If this isn't stopped, another massacre is likely to take place – leaving only two Uchiha alive, and Obito _isn't _one of them.

Jitsuko was to return the next day to discuss possible alternatives to genocide, but a man with the Uchiha emblem on his sleeves stopped her with urgent orders from the Hokage to report to the village gates to leave for the Land of Lightning immediately. It's been weeks, but Jitsuko still needed to rendezvous with the Hokage about the Uchiha Clan. She couldn't wait any longer. Who knows when the massacre will happen!

As her upper body jerked up in the hospital bed in stark realization, clutching her bandaged chest from the sting of her wound caused by the sudden movements, Jitsuko then decided that she needed answers. _Now._

* * *

Jitsuko knocked on the door to her best friend's house that night. Obito had plans to visit her at the hospital the next morning but Jitsuko just couldn't wait. It took all the strength she had to drag herself across the village to his house, but this was urgent. A deep hole in Jitsuko's chest wouldn't stop her from reaching her goal. Jitsuko hoped that her knocks wouldn't wake his grandmother when the door slid open, revealing the young Uchiha as his entire face lit up from seeing her.

"Jitsuko! Those nurses let you go early? Seems a little late for discharges, though. What's up?"

Obito caught on to her anxious expression that told him that she wasn't supposed to be out here and he quickly ushered Jitsuko inside.

The two of them sat on Obito's bed sitting across from each other with their legs crisscrossed as Jitsuko tried to collect her thoughts and organize what she wanted to discuss with him.

"What's going on?" Obito asked in a mild tone, trying not to disturb his sleeping grandmother.

"Obito, we need to talk," Jitsuko began, Obito's cheeks flushed at all the different implications behind her words.

"Your clan… do they… ever get together and… do anything?" She already knew that they do, but Jitsuko wanted to hear an Uchiha's side on the matter.

Obito's eyes closed and he tilted his head nonchalantly, his eyebrows slightly creased in annoyance. "Yeah, ever since I became a Chunin, people from my clan have been bugging me to go to these dumb meet-" Obito cut himself off, but Jitsuko already knew why. The Uchiha are to keep those meetings secret, but she already relayed to the Fourth Hokage that the clan periodically group up to discuss political matters, including their growing disdain for the village. Jitsuko knew a great deal about the Uchiha, but not everything. She needed Obito to share more with her.

"You need to tell me what's been going on at those meetings. Anything is helpful."

_Could you have been any __**less **__subtle, Jitsuko?!_

Obito blinked at her in surprise that Jitsuko knew about the clan meetups, but his expression soon switched to troubled contemplation. "I'm not supposed to say; the things they say there aren't allowed to spread to people outside the clan, that's what they tell me, anyway." He states begrudgingly as his eyesight focused on the wall.

"Obito. _Please." _Jitsuko's soft plea caught Obito's attention as she looked up at him with genuine distress in her eyes. She wasn't being manipulative. Obito saw real urgency on Jitsuko's face. _Her beautiful face, _he thought as he finally succumbed to her benevolent request.

"Well, I'll admit that I don't go to too many of those meetings anymore. I guess the higher-ups sort of lost track of me and stopped caring if I showed up. It's 'cause they think I'm one of the weakest in the clan… so what good would I be there?" Obito asked rhetorically as his voice slightly raised in resentment, his face lowered with his fists trembling as they tightened to where the bones in his knuckles were clearly visible.

"Hey," gentle hands softly enveloped his tense ones as Jitsuko directed his attention back to her face. "You and I both know that's not true. Especially since you have the strongest willpower anyone's _ever _seen. Our brush with Madara is proof, and as your witness, I'll back you up if anyone thinks to give you any trouble! Besides, if anyone says that about you, you can just burn their house down. That doesn't sound weak to me!"

Obito's eyes lit up with such delight at her answer; Jitsuko couldn't help but return his happiness as she leaned in and planted a sweet kiss to Obito's cheek, prompting the Uchiha to tense in surprise; the scorching heat from his cheek almost seemed to burn Jitsuko's lips.

She elusively inhaled a swift breath in alarm over what she had just done as a matching blush effortlessly forced its way onto Jitsuko's cheeks as well. She quickly diverged the conversation before an uncomfortable silence could develop.

"So, about the meetings you did go to… did they ever talk about anything, well, scandalous?"

Obito's confused face flustered her.

"Or maybe anything suspicious? Anything that would put the village at risk?"

_Smooth, Jitsuko._

"Where did this even come from? There's something going on with you that you aren't telling me, isn't there?"

Jitsuko's heart sped up at Obito's continuously impressive deduction skills. "N-No, Obito! I mean, my best friend's in the famous Uchiha clan, it's only normal to want to learn more about them!"

Obito shot her a quiet and stern glare before he closed his eyes. He took a deep, slow breath then snapped them open to reveal his Mangekyou Sharingan and studied Jitsuko intently.

"O-Obito, what are you-"

"You're lying to me."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"I see it in your heartbeat."

Jitsuko was stunned. She had no idea that Obito could sense heartrates with his new Sharingan abilities. She sighed, seeing how avoiding the truth was no longer an option.

"Obito, I'm sorry… the truth is, Minato and I have been talking about your clan, and we think they're plotting an uprising against the village. People will die if we don't figure something out soon."

Obito looked almost offended by the statement, his luminous eyes scrutinizing Jitsuko through the dimness of his room. "How could you think that about us? They may look down on me Jitsuko, but Uchiha deserve respect!"

Jitsuko tried shushing Obito back to an inside voice as he refused to quiet down. "You really think my entire clan would betray the village like that? Betray our comrades? Even Minato-sensei thinks that about us?" Obito's voice lessened in intensity while dejection took its place after each question. Jitsuko managed to catch a glimpse of tears pooling in his eyes from her accusations. Obito would never admit it, but he had an extremely sensitive soul. Jitsuko's view on his clan cut him deeply.

"Oh, Obito… no," she cooed, not even realizing that a hand reached and placed a reassuring grip on Obito's thigh since her focus was on trying to get him to understand. "Uchihas are something so special. If I'm honest, I'm actually kind of jealous that I'm not one."

Obito's face softened as the images of the Uchiha symbol etched in Jitsuko's clothing flashed through his mind again, causing a fierce blush to develop on his cheeks even as she continued speaking.

"Not all Uchiha think that way, but some do. But that's why I'm here. I'm trying to get answers so I can _save_ the Uchiha clan. Minato-sensei and I think they're in danger and we want to help them. You guys are our comrades, after all."

Obito's eyes widened, his eyebrows raising in a soft realization that Jitsuko truly does care for the wellbeing of the Uchiha clan. He felt a little guilty; Obito knew better than to doubt her intentions.

"We need your help, Obito. Please tell me everything you know about your clan."

She and Obito spent the remainder of the night discussing his clan in detail. True to his word, Obito didn't know much about the subjects discussed at the Uchiha meetings, but his insider intel was enough for Jitsuko to return to the Fourth Hokage with confidence the next day.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, ominous eyes watched the talk from afar, their grip on a nearby railing tightened in vexation until the metal rod bent under the immense pressure.

* * *

"So that pretty much covers all I've heard from them."

"Really? So some Uchihas think they're better than every other clan? That doesn't surprise me – the Sharingan really is something to be reckoned with."

"Yeah, but from what I hear these guys take that idea to the next level. It's as if they obsess over it – like nobody else matters to them but our clan. They act like nothing can get in their way – not even the village. I heard one of them say that once."

_Those must be the Uchiha who run the clan meetings, no doubt about it._

The conversation then began to die, and Jitsuko found herself hunched over with an elbow resting on her thigh and hand propping her chin up as she stared at her best friend with such an intrigue over his clan. She leisurely shifted her posture only for an unexpected pang to fill Jitsuko's torso followed by a sharp yelp to leave her throat, alarming Obito into advancing on his knees from his spot on the bed over to her, his hands grasping her shoulders in concern.

"Jitsuko, what's wrong?" Obito asked with urgency in his voice. That's when he remembered that she had left the hospital to visit him directly. "Why would they discharge you when you aren't fully healed yet?"

"They didn't, Obito… I had to sneak out."

"You need to stop doing things like that, Jitsuko! You need to take it easy on yourself, remember?"

"I couldn't help it. I… really wanted to see you."

At that, Obito's grip on her shoulders subconsciously grasped tighter, the blush on his face was in the back of his mind as flustered nerves dominated Obito's senses.

Jitsuko was surprised when Obito said his clan viewed him as one of the weaker ones - sometimes it seems like he doesn't even know his own strength since his strained grip on her bad shoulder sent jolts of pain down her arm. Soon, it became too much for Jitsuko to bear.

"Could you… please be careful when you touch there, Obito? My shoulder hasn't healed quite right, either."

Obito had been so preoccupied with the wound on Jitsuko's chest that he totally overlooked the injury on her shoulder. His grip on them eased considerably, and then his hands brushed down to her elbows, absentmindedly stroking her upper arms downward along the way before his fingers clutched at Jitsuko again in distress.

"We need to get you back to the hospital right now," Obito stated with a strained voice. He was midway from standing up before Jitsuko's soft voice froze Obito where he stood.

"Wait, Obito – the Hokage's office is closer to your house than it is to the hospital. I need to be there early tomorrow. Do you think I could, you know, spend the night here? For old time's sake?"

Sleepovers at Obito's house used to be the norm for them, but between busy schedules and other duties it had been a while since they had slept under the familiarity of Obito's home.

Jitsuko could barely see Obito's face in the dark, but she could tell from his expression that he was hesitating because of her condition, but he ultimately gave in. He couldn't say no to Jitsuko's face.

Pleased, Jitsuko rested her head on Obito's pillow and laid down on her back – the best position to keep the wound on her chest undisturbed. Taking Obito's spot on his bed surprised him; Jitsuko always stayed in the spare room. Immediately, she caught on to his awkward uncertainty.

"Sorry, I know this spot's yours. I just," she inhaled deeply to try to drown out the pain of the injury. "-need to rest for a second. Until then…" Jitusko patted the spot next to her, a gesture to signal Obito to come lay down beside her. He nervously complied and mirrored Jitsuko's positioning on his back, the both of them staring up at his ceiling as if the stars were visible from the inside of his room.

"…."

"You positive that you don't need to get back to your hospital room?" Obito asked in a gentle whisper, clearly still worried about her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me out of your bed?"

"N-no, no! Nothing like that! I'm just, kind of… tense, I guess," Obito was more than just a little tense. He was downright nervous, but he wasn't sure if he was more nervous about Jitsuko's injury, or more nervous about sharing his bed with her.

"Really? Tense about what?"

"You know," he avoided Jitsuko's direction while gesturing around the professional bandaging on her chest.

Jitsuko chuckled, "Who needs those silly nurses anyway, when I have you?"

The positioning of Obito's head stuck to facing the ceiling out of anxiousness, but his dark eyes still attempted to shift in her general direction while the arms resting at his sides grew tense.

"If I somehow reopened my wound, I could just get you to use your 'extraordinary' bandaging skills again and I'll be good as new!" Jitsuko absentmindedly stated in a joking manner.

Obito remained silent, trying to keep his composure but the excessive sweat pouring off him indicated that he was failing, hard.

"But maybe we'll have more wrapping this time around – if there were a next time, I mean," she added, realizing now how awkward this conversation must be for him. "Not saying there will be, hopefully."

Obito almost lost it. Thinking about what he did for Jitsuko in the tent – what he saw, and the intimate action that followed soon after proved too much for him to handle. The air around Obito became stifling from the thick tension surrounding him.

Jitsuko didn't notice this, however. She interpreted the silence as rather comforting. Being around her best friend always brought Jitsuko inner peace.

"I know I thanked you for it already, but I really want you to know how grateful I am to you, Obito." She voiced peacefully, a hand slid from her stomach down to Jitsuko's side where it brushed against Obito's before it slowly and wordlessly laced her fingers with his.

That's when she noticed the immense amount of sweat painting his hand, prompting Jitsuko to turn her head to Obito, his line of sight stubbornly glued to the ceiling above.

"Obito… are you… am I… making you… uncomfortable?" Hurt was evident in Jitsuko's voice. Obito always made her feel so secure – only to be a source of stress for him. At that thought, the intertwining of her fingers reluctantly began to unravel.

Obito's mind was blank – short-circuited by the thought and touch of Jitsuko, until the sense of the lessening grip around his fingers snapped him back to reality.

"Wait! No, Jitsuko, you're not. You make me anything but uncomfortable," he muttered while sheepishly guiding her hand back to couple with his.

Feeling the warmth of Jitsuko's fingers interconnected with his brought a profound sense of security and tranquility upon him. Only when he felt that emptiness of her touch leaving him did Obito discover that he needed this.

Silence struck the room again. With the tension lessening, Jitsuko and Obito couldn't help but allow their heads to ease into the same pillow, exhaustion conquering their once uneasy mind.

In the midst in savoring the calming atmosphere beside his best friend, Obito's mind began wandering to the last time they spent the night together. It was that morning when Obito experienced the feel of his first kiss. The discordant emotions coursing through him while sharing that tender moment with Jitsuko was inexpressible. Obito's nerves prompted the kiss to be uncoordinated and rather sloppy. He cursed at himself for being such a fumbling mess when it came to Jitsuko. Not to mention the brief moment of horror that had gripped him when Kakashi saw what he hoped to be a private, intimate moment with her. The mortified look on Kakashi's face still haunts Obito. Still, Obito found himself daydreaming about that morning, and even though it was plastered with awkwardness, he still felt the remnants of Jitsuko's touch on his cheek and lips, a touch that soothed him in a way that only she could…

Eventually, Jitsuko heard the sound of steady, relaxed breathing from the Uchiha lying next to her. She kept him up so late that the glowing sunrise began to peek through Obito's window, enough for her to glance in his direction and see his face in deep relaxation as he succumbed to sleep, with their hands still connected. She wasn't expecting Obito to fall asleep so soon. Jitsuko was about to hoist her exerted body up discreetly as to not disturb Obito and lay down in the guest room, until he tossed over, furling his free arm across her stomach to fasten tautly onto Jitsuko's waist while Obito's leg swaddled over hers, latching himself entirely onto her in his sleep-induced state. Obito would never admit it, but oftentimes he'd doze off with his pillow huddled at his side with a secure grip around it to simulate the feel of Jituko's body, much like how he is clasping at her now. It was such a comforting sentiment to him, but developing such a habit has its consequences; Obito would surely faint from blushing if he learned of how his subconscious joyously allowed intimate contact and carnal attachment to Jitsuko without hesitation.

_Oh my god, _was all Jitsuko's mind could process upon Obito's unintentional embrace. It was her turn to become flustered.

_Relax, Jitsuko. Relax! Obito's just sleeping. He doesn't mean to do this… but… I kind of wish he did._

Obito's body began to feel chilly, and Jitsuko was rather frigid herself. She took advantage of the miniscule wiggle room and used her foot to hook the clumsily folded blanket perched at the edge of his bed to a free hand to drape it snugly over both their bodies. Afterwards, Jitsuko's free arm hovered in place, contemplating where its next destination should be. She was unable to resist the urge to caress her palm gently across Obito's unscarred cheek before running gentle fingers through his dark, spiky hair. Jitsuko was pleasantly surprised when Obito's body responded with a deeper inhale of air followed by a subtle, comforting squeeze to her waist that pressed her tightly against him, as if he were soothed by Jitsuko's touch. She didn't dare move.

_If Obito wakes up and sees us like this, he'd be a panicking, discomposed mess. _She exhaled through her nose in modest amusement. _Still, I don't want him distressed. I should really try to get up –_

He abruptly pressed his face against Jitsuko's and began nuzzling into her cheek in a lethargic but tender manner.

…_maybe I could stay for just a few more minutes._

Allowing Obito to fall asleep first left Jitsuko alone with her thoughts. When she came to this world, Jitsuko never imagined that she would be sharing a bed with her crush – no, scratch that. He was more than a crush. Jitsuko loves Obito, and if the kiss they shared previously was any indication, Obito has deep feelings for her, too. When their lips made contact that morning, Jitsuko was sure that Obito requited that rapturous sentiment – but she still found it too hard to believe. To think that she stood even a chance against someone like Rin while Jitsuko battled with her for Obito's affection – and won. It felt as if she were coiling into a cocoon and reliving her most desired reality in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Still, the two of them made no moves to confirm their feelings as official. Jitsuko was nervous to, just in case this truly was just some cruel dream that she would be waking up from soon. Doubt soon filled Jitsuko's mind about what she should do about her best friend. She was so terrified of her heart shattering – a fear she's dragged along ever since she met Obito.

Then, Jitsuko peeked at his face one more time. Instantly her worries and doubts felt as if they were melting away, dissolving and leaving no traces of being on her mind the longer she gazed into Obito's unwound but masculine face. It was then Jitsuko decided that if the Uchiha Clan situation clears without issue, she will make her move. Jitsuko made it her goal to explicitly declare that she is in love with Obito Uchiha, – or she will at least try. Maybe. _If I don't chicken out first. _

_No. Don't think like that, Jitsuko, you can do it! _She looked to her slumbering best friend again for extra reassurance.

This is a serious decision – an action that she pleads will end with the transitioning of being in love with her best friend, to being in love with her boyfriend.

Satisfied with her resolution, Jitsuko squeezed Obito's limp hand while shuffling even closer to his slumbering form. Her head tilted toward him and Jitsuko's forehead made gentle contact with his – their noses brushing together so subtly that it tickled. Jitsuko had to leave soon to converge with Minato, but Obito's vulnerable expression and position combined with the intoxicating scent of her life-long friend convinced her to stay for just a bit longer.


	21. The Uchiha Clan

Chapter 21: The Uchiha Clan

Jitsuko steadily made her way to the Hokage's office that following morning to confer with Minato about potential plans for the Uchiha Clan since the unexpected Cloud mission prevented her from meeting with him a second time. She also noted to ask Minato why he chose _her_ for that mission despite the terrible elemental matchup – _he must have had something in mind_, Jitsuko hoped. It was painful to imagine that Minato would assign her a dangerous mission with malicious intent.

_No way. Not him. _

She also wanted to inquire about the shinobi who delivered the message to her that day. It felt suspicious that a member of the prestigious Uchiha Clan would be tasked with something as basic as messenger duty.

_Come to think of it, the village has always used birds as messengers, not people._

He had also informed Jitsuko that Obito's team was to be present on the mission to the Land of Lightning, which stopped her from questioning that man's authority in favor of catching up to her best friend instead. She wondered only afterwards, why that man even bothered telling her that Obito was going – it now felt as though he were trying to coerce Jitsuko into going, which wouldn't have been necessary if it was a true order from Minato.

_I need to inform Minato about this right away!_

During her walk, Jitsuko became aware of Obito's scent, how it shrouded her in a thick coat and clung stubbornly to her skin from nestling close to him last night. If an expert sensory type ninja passed her by, they could effortlessly detect substantial traces of Obito's chakra along her body, especially around Jitsuko's face. She blushed, hoping that Minato won't notice the distinct, masculine smell and chakra signature of an Uchiha as it shamelessly mounted and conquered her features.

As Jitsuko bested through the busy crowd, her hand shielded the sore injury on her chest in case a distracted villager stumbled into her hard enough to open the wound. Obito would have accompanied her to make sure she made it to the office safely, but she had kept him up most of the night. Jitsuko felt terrible for being the source of his lack of sleep, so she opted to let him sleep in and make the trip herself. She couldn't wait any longer to see Minato anyway.

A moment later, a villager did bump into her, and she caught sight of the Uchiha crest on their clothing just before they pushed Jitsuko _seemingly_ by accident. The bump was unexpectedly forceful, however; it caught her off guard and she stumbled into a nearby alleyway. Rough hands grasped Jitsuko before she could steady herself and instantly met with threatening, dark, red eyes as they made invasive contact with hers.

_The… Sharingan?_

The surroundings around those vicious eyes suddenly began to sway and blend and Jitsuko's body soon fell deep into paralysis.

_Genjutsu…? No… Oh no…! R-relea…se… h-help…_

She kept her consciousness as the mysterious figure followed Jitsuko through the cloud of civilians surrounding them. To her horror, Jitsuko found that she had no control over her actions as she blankly stared ahead, her legs unwillingly continued to walk forward to wherever her kidnapper pleased. She tried so hard to cry for help, only to find that she was unable to lift even her tongue.

_This… is a mind control ability of the Sharingan… but that means… _

Jitsuko watched her feet lead them to the Uchiha shrine, the one she recognized that held the same meetings she inquired about with Obito only a few hours before. The figure bound Jitsuko's wrists and tossed her against the hard wall, immediately snapping her out of the genjutsu from the harsh stinging in her back from the impact. She let out a labored gasp, taking control of her breathing again while glancing up at the man with a pleading look on Jitsuko's face.

"Now don't give me that look. You'll be the source of my loss of sleep tonight if you keep that up." He says neutrally, his piercing red eyes are the only things she could make out from the shadows.

_Wait… I know that voice…!_

"You… you're that guy…"

Red eyes continued to stare her down in the darkness.

"The Uchiha… who told me about the mission to the Land of Lightning!"

Jitsuko watched the pair of eyes squint before he stepped closer to her, the flames on the wall finally illuminating his features – dark, wavy, shoulder length hair, woeful black eyes with stress lines to compliment them - it truly was the Uchiha who relayed the Hokage's orders to her that day.

"I'll offer pity and grant you the liberty to know that my name is Kusuo Uchiha. I'm inclined to assume that you are wondering why you've been brought here."

Jitsuko stayed silent for a moment, her eyes narrowed fiercely in belligerent opposition for the Uchiha standing over her. She had a decent guess to why: he somehow got wind of her extraordinary knowledge on the Uchiha clan, including the plans for a coup d'état.

"I'd rather know how you found out about me." Jitsuko stated simply, and surprisingly the Uchiha understood immediately.

"A virtue that is bestowed on any good shinobi is their excellent sleuthing skills. If they want intel, they should be able to acquire it."

"When did you –"

"Your initial 'talk' with the Fourth Hokage. We know about everything you told him."

_We…?_

"Your chat with your Uchiha boy has been recorded as well. Is that how you managed to acquire the secrets of our clan? Who would have guessed that the weakling of the clan would turn out to be a rat? We'll need to terminate him for his insubordination."

Jitsuko's eyebrows instantly creased with hostility. "He has nothing to do with this! I won't let you lay a single finger on him, understand?!" She was too furious to be surprised by her uncharacteristic demeanor, but she had gone through too much to fail Obito now.

The Uchiha was unamused by the threat. Instead, he remained silent, distracted by the tenuous residue of Uchiha chakra discharging off Jitsuko's body. The aspect of Obito being so close to someone outside of the clan sickened Kusuo. "Disgusting," he mumbled under his breath at the brazen display that suggested potential mixing and tarnishing of the Uchiha bloodline. The village permitting the Uchiha to marry into and out of differing clans and bearing 'impure' young was a disgrace, Kusuo thought. His extremist and dogmatic views only amplified his resolve to proceed with his plans and halt Jitsuko's meddling at all costs.

"Don't you comprehend the situation you yourself are in? I hope you've figured out by now that you aren't getting out of this like you did in the Land of Lightning."

_Wait, what?_

"How did you know that I… almost didn't make it…?"

"Because, you ignorant girl, **I**was the one who assembled the plan to get you _killed_ in that mission!"

"Wh-what…?"

"I was in control of the Hidden Cloud shinobi who commenced the first strike at the standoff border. I manipulated him with a genjutsu to see an enemy who wasn't truly there. The attack aimed directly at you, but you unexpectedly repositioned elsewhere and lived, despite my careful planning. If you are still too dense to understand, **I **fabricated the message from the Hokage instructing you to aid them."

Jitsuko's eyes widened with pure shock. She opened her mouth to speak, but absolutely no words passed through her lips. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This seemingly helpful man passed along a message to Jitsuko from the Fourth Hokage that turned out to be fake so he could lure her away from the village and inconspicuously carry out her death. Thus, she would no longer be a threat to the Uchiha uprising.

"My only regret is that I wasn't able to stop you before your first meeting with the Hokage. Now the entire Uchiha clan is in imminent danger because of **you!**"

"Because of me? Do yourealize what **you **did? The Cloud Village _hates _us now! Do you know how many shinobi needlessly _died_on that mission because of what you did?! **I **was the one trying to _stop _the clan's fighting! Minato needed to know so he can sort things out with –"

"**Enough!"**

"Did you not think through the implications of spilling ancient Uchiha secrets to the village's commander?! With the clan's secrets revealed, now the village will harbor greater disdain for our clan! They will carry out orders for the immediate eradication of the Uchiha! **This clan will go extinct because of what you did**!"

The sharp gasp Jitsuko took awakened the stinging twinge in her chest; she was unable to comprehend the meaning behind Kusuo's assertions.

_No. The Uchiha were already in danger… that's why Minato summoned me that day. I thought that he already figured it out!_

_Wait… _

_He told me he's had suspicions that something was going on, that's it. I was the one who told him everything about the Uchiha's plans. If the village elders find out about this… they will slaughter the clan!_

"You see?! I _have _to kill you so you don't cause any more damage than you already have! It's likely too late for us, anyway. We are planning an ambush on the village far ahead of what was originally planned, before they can to us, in order to protect our clan."

_No. It can't be true. It was me who put the clan and village at risk? Who put Obito at risk? Should I really have told Minato? He wouldn't let the massacre happen… right? I need to ask him…! I need to get out of here…! _

Kusuo watched Jitsuko's facial expressions that clearly indicated a desperate desire for any escape. "As I said, I can't allow you to leave. Not after what you did." Kusuo stated and he began to walk toward Jitsuko, her heartrate accelerating as he inched closer to her.

The room around Jitsuko appeared to slow down as Kusuo waltzed nearer, grabbing hold of the katana he had sheathed at his side. His steps seemed to grow slower, even the flames illuminating the room appeared to be crackling at a painfully sluggish pace. Soon, the pressure in Jitsuko's chest and mind proved to be too much to handle.

"**NO!" **She closed her eyes and shrieked, allowing her body's fight response to take over and she whirled around and sent a darting kick into his gut, sending Kusuo flying to the opposite wall, knocking down one of the mounted torches, which landed on his cloak before setting it ablaze. Despite the surprise and alarm, Kusuo succeeded in removing the material before he angrily chucked it toward Jitsuko. He watched with intrigue as the smoldering robe created excess amounts of smoke that quickly began to fill the small and enclosed space around them.

"You know what? This method is cleaner. All that is required of me is that I turn a blind eye." Kusuo announced calmly before leaving the chamber and barricading the exit, the smoke continuing to engulf the tight space surrounding her.

Breaths passed through Jitsuko agonizingly quickly before she realized that she had begun to hyperventilate from the dire situation. She managed to scramble to her feet and try to put out the flames, but Jitsuko's frantic kicking only made them stronger. Next, she opted to charge for the door, ignoring the smothering sting of the smoke clouding her vision. All the chakra in Jitsuko's body collected into her good shoulder and she charged the door only to bounce back violently, sending a harrowing pain through her arm and chest. Jitsuko swore at herself for focusing so much on support and neglecting her physical training since she couldn't even bust a simple door down.

"No." Jitsuko pounded at the door with her shoulder again.

"No!" She slammed into it again.

"No. No. No. No! No! NO!" Hammering against the door repeatedly proved ineffective and Jitsuko finally gave in and slouched against its frame, the arm leaning against it became tender and raw; a hot liquid spread across her chest from her wound ripping open due to the excessive use of force.

Jitsuko couldn't even cry at this point; the intense dryness in the smoggy air made it impossible to form tears. Soon she let her body drop to the floor as Jitsuko laid on one side and held onto her legs. Her nose pressed against the floor as she puffed desperately to inhale any remnants of clean air that remained below the pervading smolder. There was nothing more she could do.

Suddenly, she heard commotion just outside the door. Jitsuko's eyes snapped open only to immediately shut when a searing cloud of smoke invaded her vision. Not long after, panicked thrashing from the opposite side of the door met her ears but her mind refused to register it. All she could focus on was her instincts screaming that she was going to die. The striking stopped for a moment before the door smashed apart with such force that bits of wood violently rocketed into the opposite wall. A shadowy form was over Jitsuko's in an instant and she turned onto her back to catch a glimpse of her savior. Obito crouched over her, the goggles over his eyes allowed him to inspect her frantically through the suffocating smoke. He stared down at her with such concern until a figure with glowing red eyes emerged behind him, causing a gargled screech to leave Jitsuko's throat in a desperate attempt at a warning. Obito turned around in time to watch Kusuo lower his blade down onto him in what felt like slow motion and he swiftly pulled a kunai out and placed it over his head to defend himself, only for Kusuo's katana to meet with a larger, unusual looking kunai instead. In less than a flash, Minato stood over the both of them as he deflected the attack with one hand while simultaneously charging a powerful blue aura with the other. Before Kusuo could even blink, the mighty Rasengan made full contact with his gut and it violently launched him into the opposite wall near the regal temple entrance. Not even the Sharingan is able to react to Minato's lightning-fast movements. Kusuo's back peeled off the ornamental panel and collapsed to his hands and knees right as two figures instantly appeared on either side of him, each snatching one of his arms to prevent escape.

"Kusuo." Minato announced, unsentimentally riddled his tone; his tall figure stood over Kusuo as he slouched against the two smaller shinobi restraining him. "I intentionally avoided any vital spots so you can be brought in for interrogation. Shisui, Itachi, escort Kusuo to his holding chamber, and I will join him shortly," Minato concluded with a particular gentleness in his voice as he turned his head in the direction of Obito, who was firmly slapping Jitsuko's back to purge the smoke in her lungs.

Before they left, Kusuo peered up at the two Uchiha retraining him with pure contempt overtaking his features. "You two dare choose to side with the village over your own clan?! You are Uchiha! This is treason! Your father will be furious when he learns about your betrayal, Itachi-!" At that, Itachi's young face scrunched up in displeasure before they vanished as quickly as they appeared, taking Kusuo with them.

The sudden intake of clean air burned Jitsuko's impossibly dry lungs; the hoarse coughs that explosively exited her body tortured her throat and chest and her weary eyes fixated on the dark flooring until a pair of feet obscured Jitsuko's view of the ornate wooden design in front of her. Glancing up revealed the Fourth Hokage, his face furrowed with liability and concern as he quietly peered down at her. His weight rested on one knee when he kneeled in front of Jitsuko, one hand settling on her shoulder to offer as solace.

Obito's words laced with venom as he used his sleeve like a rag to clean the dusty ash from her skin with his thumb, "Tell me what he did to you, Jitsuko. He won't ever touch you again; I'll make sure of that!"

"Let her breathe, Obito." Minato finally spoke. "Inhaling that amount of smoke can be lethal, but you escaped just in time." Minato cracked a small reassuring smile that disappeared almost immediately after witnessing a dark red liquid expand across Jitsuko's chest from reopening her wound.

"Obito, carry Jitsuko. We're heading to the hospital."

"You're coming with us, Minato-sensei?"

Minato nodded. "I'd like to have a discussion with you before I leave, Jitsuko."

* * *

The familiar surroundings of the hospital room filled Jitsuko with dread knowing that she'd have to stay here longer than what was originally intended. Obito refused to leave her side; there was a clear outline around his eyes from where his goggles shielded them from the smoke while the rest of his face layered in soot. He only left reluctantly when Minato ordered him to wash his face, giving the two of them ample time to speak in private.

"M-Minato-sensei," her voice was strained and hoarse, "I hope what I told you didn't cause too much trouble. I think I really messed up. Kusuo told me that the Uchiha will all die because of what I told you. I didn't mean to… I don't want them to –"

"It's good that you told me about their plans when you did, Jitsuko. Informing me early on about the Uchiha's growing hatred for the village allows some time for resolution before everything boils over. You did the right thing," Minato broke eye contact with her to think over his next words carefully.

"Still," he began with a sympathetic gleam in his strikingly blue eyes. "I should never have placed so much responsibility on you by requesting sensitive intel without any prior screening of our surroundings. It was wrong of me to ask for such confidential information that would compromise your wellbeing when Kusuo had discreetly breached the office's security."

"Jitsuko. As your Hokage, I apologize for my blatant disregard for your safety - and as your friend, I am deeply sorry for putting your life at risk," Minato announced softly, catching her off guard with a sincere bow.

Seeing the Hokage himself asking her for forgiveness filled Jitsuko with a strange content, and she happily accepted his apology.

"But Minato-sensei, Kusuo told me that the Uchiha clan is planning a counterattack on the village soon. What are we going to do?"

"That won't happen, Jitsuko. I won't allow it."

"Are you going to stop it by… approving a massacre on the clan…?" She was terrified of his potential response.

Minato's stern look told her the answer. "Under absolutely no circumstances will I authorize a betrayal on our comrades. I've been formulating plans to resolve the tension among the clan that I've wanted to discuss with you, however, you didn't return to my office that following day."

_That's right!_

"Minato-sensei! I need to tell you that Kusuo was the one who manipulated the Hidden Cloud shinobi to attack us! He also sent me a fake message posing as you, ordering me to tag along on the mission that day so I wouldn't see you. It was all because of him!"

Minato's eyes widened for a moment before they relaxed, compassion overtaking his features.

"Shinobi of The Hidden Cloud specialize in Lightning Style, I would never have authorized you to confront an enemy with such a significant disadvantage on your part."

_I knew it. I knew Minato-sensei would never have bad intentions!_

"Do you think we can work things out with the Hidden Cloud now?"

"It's certainly a possibility, if we can persuade Kusuo to admit his involvement. But for now, my priority is with the Uchiha clan –"

Two shadows then emerged into the room in a swift blur, startling Jitsuko into alertness, until she recognized the two small figures.

_Itachi and Shisui!_

The two Uchiha kneeled in front of Jitsuko and the Hokage as the puff of smoke dissipated, both their heads solemnly bowed to them. "Please. Forgive our clan for the disturbance they caused to our village, and to you," Shisui's young voice pleaded. "We can assure you, not all Uchiha believe in what Kusuo does. We want to take full responsibility for what he has done, and please listen to our request: Itachi and I want to make amends among the village and the clan, but we need your help, Lord Hokage."

Jitsuko stared at them with awe. Itachi couldn't have been older than 10 years old and Shisui looked about 13, yet they already have so much weight on their shoulders, even after her vast impact on this world.

"Thank you for your involvement in seizing Kusuo, Itachi. Shisui. From the information I've gathered, there seems to be a flagrant misunderstanding between the Uchiha clan and the village. I will conduct a formal assembly with Fugaku - the leader of the Uchiha, and resolve this tension immediately." Minato announced as he stood over the Uchiha boys.

Immense relief washed over Jitsuko at the news.

"Until then," Minato started in a friendlier tone as he turned to her. "Make sure you get some rest, Jitsuko, and _stay _rested," he winked before the three of them disappeared in a flash.

A comfortable silence finally resonated within Jitsuko for the first time in what felt like forever. So much has happened within the last 24 hours – she needed some time alone to let it all soak in, she thought. That is until the door swung back open and her best friend charged inside, seemingly out of breath.

"H-hey! Where's Minato-sensei?"

"Oh you know… the Hokage life's a busy one."

_You have no idea just how busy, Obito, but you'll find out one day._

"By the way, what took you so long? There's no way it took that long just to wash your face."

Obito's face lit up in surprise, the lollipop he had in his mouth almost lodging in his throat. "Oh, well, I had a ton of dirt on my face you see, more than I was expecting," Obito insisted as he eagerly took a seat next to her.

Jitsuko stared at Obito, not believing him for a second.

"Also I… got this for you," he added quietly, meekly handing her an identical lollipop that happened to be strawberry - her favorite flavor.

"You got these from helping out that old lady next door, didn't you?" She casually remarked and peeled off its wrapping similar to how she was peeling away Obito's composure.

"She was the one who asked for my help, okay! I wasn't just going to leave her there and crush her dreams!"

Jitsuko laughed as hard as she could without disturbing her wound while Obito's defenses lowered and he nervously returned her smile, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his neck over her reaction.

"There's… one more thing I wanted to give you," he noted in a rather serious tone that caught Jitsuko's attention, and he discarded the small sugar stick from his mouth. "Could you close your eyes, just for a second…?"

She played along and did as he asked. There was an awkward pause where nothing happened, as if he were reluctant and reconsidering his request, until Jitsuko finally heard a quick shift arise from his direction. She then perceived a gentle pressure of warm skin against her forehead, shocking Jitsuko into fluttering her eyes open to see Obito's chest while he leaned forward to kiss her forehead with such tenderness that it sent a warm blooming feeling throughout Jitsuko's body.

Obito held himself there for a while before retreating into his seat; his slightly upturned eyebrows, doting smile and bright pink flush on his cheeks clearly indicated the extent of his fondness for her. When Jitsuko looked closely into his eyes, she spotted signs of relief within them.

"I'm glad I caught you in time back there. You really need to stop scaring me like that," Obito mentioned while Jitsuko discreetly wiped the moist remnants of his kiss off her forehead. "I should start keeping tabs on you since you insist on always getting into trouble."

She laughed at Obito's playful comment, but inside it made Jitsuko finally grasp that she will always be a target for enemy ninja due to her 'gift' of extraordinary insider knowledge of people and villages. That's a serious setback for possessing so much valuable intel, she realized.

"What'd that guy want with you, anyway? And tell me the truth," he concluded with a particular weight to his tone, signifying that she should take him seriously.

"Basically, that Kusuo guy… wanted to use the clan to… take out the rest of the village. That's why I needed to talk to you last night. It's shinobi like him who give Uchiha a bad name with other villagers. He saw me as a threat for… what I knew about the clan."

It took a moment for Obito to comprehend Kusuo's shameful misuse of his own clan, and the unthinkable notion of someone trying to dispose of Jitsuko as if she were crippling evidence. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her what he knew last night if it meant putting her in danger, but Jitsuko's charming eyes and caring soul made it absurdly difficult for him to keep things from her. Jitsuko watched the anger begin to boil up inside Obito over Kusuo's attempt to take that beauty away from him - she had to think of something to get his mind off it.

"Hey, how'd you know where to find me? Kusuo had me hidden away in that temple, there's no way you could've just stumbled in."

"Uh, well, why couldn't I? It's a temple for Uchiha, I could've had business there for all you know!"

Jitsuko chuckled at Obito's weak defense, but she decided to let it go; she was sure he had his reasons for showing up when he did.

Obito wouldn't tell her, but he'd been keeping a close eye on Jitsuko for a while now. He had developed impressive capabilities as a sensory type ninja, and his new Sharingan abilities strengthened his chakra detection skills. He used this power to be acutely aware of Jitsuko's location at most times, just in case she was ever in any danger. He had awoken with a jolt to the sense that she was deep inside the Uchiha temple, which is odd enough, but her consistent and normally stable chakra levels had disrupted to a staggering degree. Realizing this, Obito dashed to her location as fast as he could. It wasn't until he was in the hospital room with her did he sense that Jitsuko's body was plastered with copious amounts of his own chakra as it absorbed into her skin, prompting the Uchiha's cheeks to bloom in a shade of pink over pondering how so much had managed to latch onto her.

"I'm surprised that you managed to bring Minato-sensei to the temple, though. He's super busy all the time, how'd you convince him to go with you?"

"I… didn't go see him."

"Wait, seriously? Then how did he…?"

"I couldn't tell ya… we just got lucky there," Obito remarked while his hand subconsciously rubbed a spot on his back – where unbeknownst to him, the Fourth Hokage's teleportation seal lied permanently in his skin, hidden away within the confines of his clothing.

* * *

Two masculine hands met in a cordial embrace as Minato and Fugaku Uchiha exchanged confident looks of mutual agreement after discussing affairs involving the tension between the Leaf and Uchiha Clan. Meetings among the Uchiha regarding their disdain for the village will no longer occur. With the aid of Jitsuko Mawatari and Minato Namikaze, peace between the two once powerful allies restored to its full strength. Kusuo Uchiha and his following of clan extremists have forcibly disbanded and will answer for their crimes of conspiracy against the village. Upon returning to his desk, Minato's personal assistant handed him several documents finalizing the negotiation process.

"So I take it that the arrangement went well, Lord Hokage?"

Minato nodded firmly. "Kusuo initially refused to admit his involvement with the planned massacre of the village, and with the standoff with the Hidden Cloud Village, but our interrogation specialist debunked those claims in an instant. Kusuo's memory can't lie. After discussing his intentions with the leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku agreed that such actions are inexcusable. This hatred among the Uchiha will finally come to an end."

Minato stated to his assistant calmly while he signed the necessary papers before packing up for the night to spend time with Kushina and his young son, Naruto.

"But Lord Hokage, we've been trying to track down Kusuo for so long, how did you finally seize him?"

"I've been keeping a close watch on a particular Uchiha, a former student of mine. I was forced to mark him with an irreversible teleportation seal in order to save his life during an advanced mission, one he wasn't ready for. I took note when he stepped foot into the Uchiha temple, something he hadn't done in years – immediately I sensed that something was wrong and gathered two other trustworthy Uchiha to assist me. The efforts of those four shinobi were just as important as my role in capturing Kusuo."

Minato removed his Hokage cloak before finally stepping out of his office, his body halting midway through the doorframe.

"That's why I'm convinced that this village is in good hands with the next generation. When my position as Hokage is passed down, I'm confident that our younger shinobi will loyally carry on this village's legacy," Minato declared, his mind centered on Obito and his dream to become the next Hokage.

"They will ensure continuous peace within the village."

"Perhaps this is the generation to achieve peace with other nations as well, Lord Hokage."

Minato smirked, "Now there's a thought."


	22. The Ultimate Test

Chapter 22: The Ultimate Test

Unsteady footsteps echoed through the corridor as Jitsuko eagerly crept closer and closer to the hospital's exit. A hot gust of wind blew through her hair once the doors opened and she let loose a triumphant sigh at knowing that she was finally free from the confines of a hospital bed. The severe injury in her chest took weeks to heal, and even longer once it reopened from the malignant encounter with Kusuo Uchiha. By that time, Rin discharged from her part-time rehabilitation and cut down on missions to return to her full-time duties at the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Humorously enough, her first patient happened to be Jitsuko. She waved her goodbye as Jitsuko trekked to the shopping district with a particular jubilance in her steps.

_The first thing I'm doing to celebrate my newfound freedom… Ichiraku Ramen!_

Her arms swayed enthusiastically while on her quest for food, moving through countless villagers and overhearing their discussions as she passed them by – but one conversation lessened Jitsuko's avid skips to a halt.

"I've heard a lot of talk about Asuma Sarutobi. What's been going on with him?"

"Didn't you know? He just got promoted to a Jonin!"

"Really? He's that good? Do you think he has what it takes to become Hokage one day?"

"I wouldn't doubt it; he is the son of Lord Third, after all."

The two villagers then moved out of earshot while Jitsuko stood there deep in thought.

_That's right… I'm supposed to be helping Obito become Hokage, yet he's still only a Chunin. But what can I do for him…? Wait, I know…_

With her mind made up, she ignored the aggressive grumbling in her stomach and hastily reoriented her destination from the ramen shop to the Hokage's office.

"Please, Minato-sensei. As Obito's former teacher, he needs your approval before he can become a Jonin. I think he's more than ready for it."

Minato's stance seemed tense – his elbows rested on the desk, his fingers laced together and propped his chin up with his face in serious contemplation.

"Jitsuko. In order to qualify as a Jonin, a ninja must usually master at least two Elemental Chakra Natures, and from my understanding, Obito has mastered one."

"Y-yeah, that's true, b-but you also haven't seen the new Jutsu Obito taught himself. You see, it's called Bomb Blast Dance – it's where-"

"Jitsuko," Minato softly interjected. "I know you believe Obito is ready for the responsibility, but as his former instructor, I can't see it that way – at least not yet. Obito is strong, but he needs more experience before I can authorize his promotion."

Jitsuko closed her mouth before she realized it had been left slightly agape while her back impulsively stiffened as she prepared for her next point. She wasn't giving up that easily.

"I know life as a Hokage is busy, but you must have had enough time to read the report on me and Obito's personal encounter with Madara by now, right, sensei?"

Minato stayed silent, his face remaining unreadable.

"I may have temporarily disabled the statue, but it was Obito who fended off Madara the whole time. I need to repeat, Minato-sensei – Obito stood off against _the _Madara Uchiha, and won. If that doesn't make him qualified to be a Jonin then I don't know what will."

Minato continued to glare at her quietly; Jitsuko tried to maintain eye contact but eventually her vision instinctively went downcast around his desk before shifting back up to relink with his icy blue eyes. Soon, the impasse became rather awkward.

_Hold your ground, Jitsuko!_

Without warning, Minato shut his eyes and the signs of a deep, slow inhale made its way to Jitsuko's ears. After a couple more moments, the hold on his breath released while removing his elbows from the table; a lax, defeated expression replaced his serious one, with a benevolent smile to accompany it.

"The assignment to find Madara and retrieve Rin does qualify as an A-rank or even an S-rank mission – and the two of you did complete it successfully. I suppose I have no choice but to make an exception with those credentials."

The smile that overtook Jitsuko's features almost hurt from how outspread it was.

"However, I will see it that Obito is granted permission to take a special Jonin exam, to truly test his current skills and experience as a shinobi.

_Jonin exam? I heard about that once in the show, but it was never mentioned again. I figured that Chunin were just promoted once they get approval from the Hokage._

"A Jonin exam, sensei? What does he need to do to prove himself?"

"Since this is a special case, I will personally design a specific set of A-rank and S-rank level tasks for Obito to undertake, to simulate a typical mission for Jonin. If I am satisfied with his results, then I will acknowledge his growth and promote him to a Jonin." Minato stated while he scrawled something onto a sheet of paper before handing it to her.

"Pass this along to Obito, with the message to prepare himself."

Stacking the now empty bowl atop two others with an audible clunk, Jitsuko sighed and leaned back on the stool with a satisfied smirk on her face. Obito simultaneously glanced in her direction with a mouthful of ramen, with part of the noodles still dangling from his mouth while he closed his eyes in delight as a response to her contentment.

Soon, Jitsuko's body began to tremble and she couldn't help but let a sly snicker escape her lips, no longer able to control her excitement over what she had to tell her best friend.

"You're that excited about finally breaking out of that place, huh? I don't blame you. I'd have lost it if I had to stay cooped up in that hospital room for as long as you did."

Jitsuko clumsily shook her head; her eyes still squeezed shut in glee as she wordlessly slid a document across the bar to Obito.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

Obito's dark eyes shifted from her to the paper in front of him, with his expression morphing from mild puzzlement to stark bewilderment almost immediately while his hands eagerly darted from his lap to grasp at the document with an insistent crumpling noise.

"Jitsuko…! Is this…?!"

"Hmm-hm!" is all her throat could produce through all the exhilaration in the air.

Obito's mouth dropped, his mind clouded with disbelief as his eyes continued to examine the Jonin application she picked up for him.

"But Jitsuko, I need Minato-sensei to sign this for-" Obito's breath caught in his throat once his scanning eyes captured a neat scribbling on the dotted line.

The Fourth Hokage's signature.

Obito's eyes widened before he lifted one foot and quickly levered himself out of his seat, with Jitsuko gleefully standing up with him shortly after. Finally, Obito forced his gaze off that tidy stamp of approval and turned his attention entirely to her, his parted mouth instantly switching to a euphoric smile.

"Jitsuko! You got… I'm a… I don't…" he managed to mutter out while he took turns switching his attention from the paper to her. "Jitsuko, thank you!" Obito finished with a hearty yell and she watched him spread his arms before enveloping Jitsuko into a crushing hug around her waist, knocking all the air out of her lungs. Before she could react, he promptly tightened his hold, lifted her off the ground, and spun Jitsuko around with him in genuine adoration, his exuberant laugh not dying down for even a moment.

"I can't believe you'd do this for me! How'd I get so lucky with you? I'm gonna be a Jonin?!" Obito exclaimed as he reluctantly set her down, but unconsciously kept a tight grip around Jitsuko's waist in exhilaration.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I convinced Minato-sensei to permit you to take a special Jonin exam. He didn't tell me exactly what you have to do, but I guarantee it's nothing you can't handle!" She finished with both her hands unknowingly landing on Obito's shoulders to return his joyous embrace. Things went silent a moment later when she and Obito realized how the two were holding each other before abruptly letting go when a searing heat pervaded their faces.

"…But I thought I have to master two chakra natures to become a Jonin. What'd you even say to Minato-sensei?"

"I insisted that our fight against Madara makes you more than qualified for a promotion. It's absolutely true that you are!"

Obito's cheerful expression unexpectedly fell, his view landing on the bar next to him while pondering something.

"Where's your application, Jitsuko?"

She blinked at Obito's question. Jitsuko hadn't thought about herself.

"Well… I wasn't planning on becoming a Jonin, I guess."

"What? Jitsuko, why not? You were just as important on that mission as I was. Hell, they should promote you instantly for what you did back there."

Jitsuko's hand unconsciously lifted to cover her gracious smile in modesty.

_Now that he mentions it, I was a big part of that mission. I even designed a new Jutsu. That's another big requirement to become a Jonin. _

"You know what? You're right! I'll talk to my sensei and get his approval!"

"And don't stop until he says yes!" Obito encouraged eagerly.

"We can become Jonin together!" Jitsuko finished while outstretching her arm and presented him with her fist. Obito immediately extended his own arm to return the gesture in a harmonious fist bump, the unbreakable determination flaring through the both of them.

To Jitsuko's surprise, her sensei approved of the application with little resistance. It could have to do with how, in her haste, she interrupted his leisurely session at the hot springs to sign it, his signature smudged from the steam that soaked into the document. Minato acknowledged the recommendation, but insisted that she complete the exam alongside Obito to prove her exceptional capabilities as a kuniochi.

As the exam date grew closer, Jitsuko had begun to doubt her own abilities as a ninja. Before she could come to her senses, Jitsuko found herself at the doorstep of her other friend, Kakashi Hatake.

_What am I doing here? Kakashi and I may be friends now, but that doesn't mean he would-_

"Hey, Jitsuko. Everything alright?" Kakashi's sudden appearance startled her. She hadn't even knocked on his door yet he was already aware of Jitsuko's presence at his home. He was surprised that she was visiting him, especially after the incident that happened the last time they were standing at his door – but he was happy to see her.

"Kakashi…! Uh, would you, um, consider sparring with me…? I need help perfecting my Earth Style techniques for me and Obito's Jonin exam, and I was hoping that you could give me a few pointers with your own techniques…" She was nervous to ask someone like Kakashi for help, as Jitsuko once thought he would never give her the time of day - but to her absolute surprise, he accepted. She and Kakashi then spent the evening strengthening her taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. He even distinguished which type of earth works best in certain situations. He stated that using soft sand when blocking attacks is actually more effective than hard, rocky walls: the cushioning of the sand would absorb attacks while hard stone could crumble from a forceful collision and potentially strike the defender. Gravel should be concentrated and launched at the enemy; its rigid texture would burrow into their skin with ease. He pointed these out, as well as other useful tricks and techniques, and Jitsuko took Kakashi's valuable advice to heart and ended the night with mild confidence and trust in her abilities. She was ready.

The Jonin exam was an entirely different experience for them. There were no exams evident in the show so Jitsuko and Obito went into it completely blind, but she had faith in her best friend's ability to make it through – especially with his new jutsu. The first phase was to demonstrate the ability to design a completely original and proficient jutsu. Between Jitsuko's massive elemental hands and Obito's Bomb Blast Dance, the two of them passed the initial stage with flying colors.

The next phase was similar to the Chunin exams, where impeccable stealth was essential. The task was to elude a dozen sentinels and pilfer for an ancient scroll – hundreds of dimly lit candles surrounded every room and encompassed the scroll by mere inches. If the wind generated by their movements while fighting or retrieving it extinguished even one flame, or if the scroll catches fire, they automatically fail. Even though it was a solo exam, she and Obito worked together – he distracted the guards with a mild genjutsu conjured by his Sharingan and knocked them out while Jitsuko pressed her hands flat onto the floor and manipulated the ground to carefully swallow the scroll and transfer it through the earth, where it soon popped out into her open hand. Every candle remained untouched. Jitsuko and Obito clasped the scroll with one hand each and together they presented it to Minato with a prideful gleam in their smiles.

Minato had observed the entire performance, and while he was pleased with their excellent teamwork, he was strangely dissatisfied with the outcome.

All that remained was the final phase. Minato instructed the both of them to gather at the training grounds and he would follow shortly. She and Obito couldn't contain their enthusiasm while dashing for the grounds, but not without naturally turning it into a competition. Last one there buys that evening's celebratory ice cream.

Struggling to recover her breath, Jitsuko flopped onto the dirt on the sparring field with Obito mirroring her action shortly after. With Jitsuko's head resting on its side, she watched from afar as numerous Genin kids practiced their shuriken throwing and other basic techniques at the areas nearby.

"Obito," she muttered between labored breaths. "Do you think it's a little weird that our final test as high-ranked ninjas is going to happen around a bunch of kids?"

"But we come here all the time. What's so weird about that?"

"It's not that, wouldn't you think that our final test would be, you know, kinda dangerous? I thought Minato-sensei would have us do something totally life threatening, or something that needs quick decision-making – I don't know, _something _more noteworthy than this."

"I wouldn't doubt Minato-sensei," Obito hoisted himself into a squatting position, his breath returning to a normal pattern. "The Hokage's gotta have something grueling in mind. I'm ready for anything he's got!"

Behind Obito, a soundless form appeared out of thin air, startling the two of them into exerting matching undignified squeals, with Obito's being a slightly higher pitch.

"Sorry I'm late," Minato started nonchalantly. "It took some time to uncover the pieces I need for the final phase of your examination."

A special sound accompanied Minato's words. It was soft, soothing, and all-too familiar.

_That noise… sounds like… bells…?_

Minato extended his arm to reveal the objects of interest between his fingers – two miniscule bells, the same ones used in the bell test for Kakashi's and eventually Naruto's team.

"Wha-? This has to be a joke, Minato-sensei. You're telling me that our final test is to steal the bells away from you again? That's academy grade stuff." Obito huffed in irritation. "You may be the Hokage, but there has to be something more challenging than this!"

Minato stared at the agitated Uchiha; his face looked painfully unimpressed by Obito's assumptions.

"The initial bell test to be promoted to Genin required you to remove these bells from me," Minato's voice sounded almost too confident.

"Your test now, Jitsuko, Obito,"

Minato flicked his wrist and expertly tossed the bells in their direction, with Jitsuko and Obito each snatching one in midair.

"- is to remove these bells from each other. The first of you to succeed will be granted the status of Jonin. Use any means necessary. You may start."

The two stood there, completely stunned by what Minato had assigned as the third and final obstacle of becoming an official Jonin.

"M-Minato-sensei… you can't be serious…? Why would you set us up like this?" Jitsuko somehow managed to choke out before Obito could.

"Being promoted to Jonin is a prodigious milestone for any shinobi. The position is incredibly competitive and not everyone is able to meet the standards to reach that level of prestige. Qualified shinobi must demonstrate critical decision-making skills in dire situations – and challenging each other is a suitable example of that. You may find yourselves up against a comrade in advanced missions, and as Jonin you must be prepared for when that opportunity arises."

_We came this close only for Minato to pull the rug out from under our feet. What do I do? Do I forfeit, that way Obito automatically wins? No, he would want to win fair and square. Should I make it easy for him to grab the bell, then? But… I want to become a Jonin, too... _

A seething aura radiated off Obito, his entire body grew rigid and tense as he struggled to restrain his temper, "I can't believe you, Minato-sensei!" He pointed a figure accusingly at Minato, "Of all shinobi, I thought that _you _would understand that _we_ would neverturn on a comrade!" Obito finished while aggressively gesturing to Jitsuko and himself, the Hokage's eyebrows raised just a fraction of an inch.

_Uh oh. I need to do something…!_

"It… It's okay, Obito. It'll be just like… sparring…?"

"No, Jitsuko, it's not! This is different!" Obito's irritated form turned to her. "How could Minato-sensei even think about me hurting you as our final test? I always thought he knew better…" His voice descended to a disheartened mutter and he turned back around to shoot Minato a disappointed look.

_Oh no… Obito can't get discouraged. Not after everything we've been through to get this far. Minato is kind of right, we will have to make terribly difficult choices like this on our missions. Obito needs to see that. I need to snap him out of it. I need to push Obito to his limit. I need to show Minato that at least one of us is ready for the title of Jonin!_

Minato's eyes softened considerably at Obito. The Hokage looked as though he were about to speak until the ground under Obito's feet began to shift before he unexpectedly fell over. Immediately recognizing this technique as Jitsuko's, Obito peered over his shoulder at her, his face crowded with confusion and astonishment.

_Forgive me, Obito… _

"So you think you're able to hurt me? Do you really think it'd be that easy to snatch my bell and steal the Jonin title away from me?"

"Jitsuko? Of course I don't think-"

"You really see me as _that_ weak?"

Obito paused at her assertion. He's always believed with all his heart that Jitsuko is a strong shinobi, both physically and mentally – yet she was standing there, insisting that he considered her as easy to take down.

_But Jitsuko is anything but weak! How could she think that about herself?_

"You're not weak, Jitsuko. You're the best shinobi I know!"

"Obito, I would have died so many times if it weren't for you. I _am_ weak and you know it…!" Jitsuko's words pierced her deeper than she was expecting. It was true what she was telling her best friend. Ever since Jitsuko came to this world, she viewed herself as an inadequate shinobi who has been, on numerous occasions, captured, incapacitated, and almost killed while on her own.

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Jitsuko! You've always had faith in other people – faith in me – but you need to believe in yourself, too!" Distress, bewilderment, and even anger surrounded Obito's tone. He just couldn't stand seeing the one he adores degrading themselves, especially when he knows of her wonderful potential.

"If that's true then try to take this bell from me. Show me how strong you think I am, and don't hold back!" Jitsuko's legs shifted into a battle stance and she attached the bell to her waist, all while her determined eyes never separated from Obito's surprised ones.

It was extremely upsetting for Obito to see Jitsuko doubting herself so heavily. If the only way to prove her worth as a powerful shinobi is by accepting the challenge, then so be it. He will go all out and show Jitsuko that she is strong by pushing her to her limits, just like how Jitsuko plans to push his.

Without saying a word, Obito rose to his feet and mimicked Jitsuko's battle stance, his hand hovering over his face with his pinky and ring finger curled into his palm with the rest of his fingers positioned vertically upright, a gesture to signify that he was ready. Serious resolution overflowed from both their faces as a profound aura filled the atmosphere around them. With blood pumping and resolves absolute, the battle commenced.

As Jitsuko expected, Obito initiated contact. He dashed at her with surprising speed, one arm hid behind his back to retrieve a kunai from his pack while Jitsuko instinctively did the same. Before she could blink, the sound of metal grinding with metal met her ears; a faint ringing of two bells registered in the background upon the impact – the soothing tone of the chime directly contradicted the harsh clash of weapons on front of them.

Jitsuko's hand trembled as she struggled to resist Obito's frontal attack, almost missing his other hand when it suddenly darted to grab her other arm in a tight grip. Obito then shoved himself forward, taking Jitsuko down to the ground with him. As soon as her back met harshly with the unforgiving earth, Jitsuko's legs immediately curled by their knees, using her feet on his stomach to forcefully shove Obito off of her. She had just enough time to scramble to her feet before he was back over Jitsuko in an instant, his limbs thrusting toward her in a relentless volley of fists, palms, elbows and kicks while she parried and defended herself. Eventually a fist managed to sneak by Jitsuko and it made contact full force with her cheekbone, splitting it open and sending her flying backwards – only barely managing to land on her feet. Tears quickly filled Jitsuko's eyes at the sudden throbbing sting on her cheek. Obito's vision also clouded with tears, not from his aching knuckles, but from the mental anguish of actually managing to strike her. The guilt in his chest from having to hurt Jitsuko far outweighed any physical pain she could ever inflict on him.

This was entirely different from simple sparring. Obito was putting his heart into proving that Jitsuko is not weak, that she is strong enough to withstand him - while Jitsuko wanted to expose him to impossibly tough decisions and emotions to show that Obito is worthy of becoming a Jonin and then Hokage. The powerful motives of both Jitsuko and Obito stem from wanting to help each other grow.

Jitsuko took a moment to wipe the blood off her cheek; her eyes landing on the bell tied around Obito's waist as he followed her gaze and instinctively hovered his hand over the chime, the fiercely determined but pained expression never leaving his face.

Jitsuko made the next move by withdrawing a new kunai before vigorously hurling it into the ground right next to her, the pointed tip lodged sturdily into the dirt before the ground shifted and concealed the weapon into its depths. She then sprinted toward Obito, the aggressive action prompting him to activate his Sharingan, and she returned his relentless attacks with her own while he responded by blocking the blows. She saw a narrow opening and swiftly crouched down and swept her leg from under Obito's and she watched him begin to fall backwards. The move was identical to Madara's when he first caught Obito off guard, but he had learned since then. Instead of collapsing on his back, leaving him exposed, Obito fluently twisted his body in midair where his stomach faced the ground and his hands caught himself before the rest of his body could strike the rocky surface. Using his arms as leverage, Obito instantly pushed his body up and propelled himself backward, delivering an unexpected, harsh kick to Jitsuko's gut with both feet before stabilizing himself with his back facing her. Jitsuko's back once again brutally thumped onto the dirt and she helplessly watched Obito rush toward her, his eyes locked in fierce determination.

"You can't give up on me, Jitsuko! You _are _strong. The Jitsuko I know wouldn't surrender that easily," Obito's tone was strict but had complete and utter faith in her. His eyes then set on her constantly chiming bell. His outstretched hand steadily inched closer to the small sphere until a sharp object burst from the ground next to his hand – the kunai she previously buried – where it severed the string connecting the bell to Jitsuko's waist.

"I'm not done yet!" She snatched the loose bell before Obito could and hoisted it high into the air, desperate to keep it away from him. Obito watched the chime in slow motion through his Sharingan as he pounced directly above Jitsuko to catch it. His fingertips almost grazed its smooth surface before he registered a clamping sensation around his leg. Obito blinked in realization and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Jitsuko used all the strength in her legs wrapped around his to abruptly yank him downwards to the ground, landing on top of her. The sound of tiny metal making contact and rolling on the solid surface just behind their heads then captured both of their attention. In his haste to seize the bell, Obito crawled and leaned over Jitsuko's body, forgetting about his own bell while it dangled within her reach. Jitsuko's hurried attempt to snatch it forced Obito to panic and back off her with irritation evident in his leap.

Suddenly, a rapid stream of sand whirled around Obito's body that adamantly persisted and severely inhibited his field of vision even after lowering his goggles to protect his eyes. He cautiously stood in place, slightly hunched over with his arms and legs spread far apart in an anticipatory stance while crimson eyes darted and scoped the gritty atmosphere in earnest – when a shadow emerged from outside of the storm that was heading straight for him. A slim gap formed in the storm as Jitsuko broke into it and aggressively leaped at Obito with a firm battle cry; her arm winded back in preparation for a punch, her fist coated in thousands of coarse granules for a sharper impact – until he turned to look at her. For a moment, Obito's face expressed genuine fright for the first time in the fight. The brief look of helplessness unintentionally generated memories of the two of them together: How happy Obito was as he spun Jitsuko around in adoration after giving him the application. His vulnerable expression when he struggled to convey his feelings for her at the pond. The pure feeling of rapture and understanding she and Obito shared through their first kiss. Intense emotion overwhelmed Jitsuko in an instant and she deliberately directed the punch into the dirt next to him instead, leaving a gaping hole in its place.

_I… I can't do it. I can't hurt him…_

Jitsuko then realized that she had left herself completely unguarded and she formed hand signs just before Obito tackled her to the ground. A monstrous rumbling then reverberated throughout the field as the sand accumulated to form two colossal hands – one removed Obito off her while the other attempted to grapple his violently swinging bell. Obito broke out of its grip, which was loose to avoid hurting him, and landed nearby as the hands persisted in trying to debilitate him, leaving Obito with just enough time to form his own hand signs. The countless distracting particles of sand in the air dulled in comparison to the blinding flame that shot from Obito's mouth in a ferocious coil, surrounding the sand fists and encasing them in an uncontrollable inferno. His Bomb Blast Dance burned with such a staggering intensity that it melted the sand encompassing Jitsuko's jutsu, superheating it and morphing them into glass. Surprised, she immediately lost control of her jutsu and the glass hands began to plummet to the ground near Obito. Jitsuko's eyes widened, followed with a gasp in horror while she anticipated the violent collision that was about to strike him. Distracted by the blinding objects descending from the sky, Obito flinched once he noticed the ground below him shifting and closed his eyes to brace for Jitsuko's attack, before the darkness engulfing him made Obito realize that it was her Protective Barrier surrounding him rather than another attack. Not a moment later, a muffled, thunderous crash made it to Obito's ears and he listened to the deafening sound of the glass hands shattering upon impact, sending thousands of glass shards throughout the field. Jitsuko's Protective Barrier dissolved a moment later, the countless shards embedded into every spot on his side of the field except where Obito stood.

_Jitsuko… even when we're fighting, she… _

Obito gaped at her, awestruck. Even when they were opponents, keeping him safe was still Jitsuko's number one priority.

_Has she… been holding back…?_

Obito's face morphed from awe back to serious. He doesn't want Jitsuko restraining herself anymore.

Jitsuko gazed at Obito from a safe distance, satisfied with herself for putting his wellbeing first. She eased her stance and let her guard down, but she began to feel unsettled over something, but Jitsuko couldn't quite put her finger on it. Obito seemed to be almost too still – the look in his crimson eyes made her feel uneasy.

_Wait a minute… Obito's Sharingan! _

Panic struck her being once Jitsuko realized that her eyes made contact with Obito's as soon as she released him from the barrier, allowing herself to become vulnerable to his genjutsu abilities. She learned this too late, as the Obito in front of Jitsuko dissolved into nothing; the area around her then ignited, shrouded in a thick wall of flames stretching at least 20 feet into the air. She stood there frozen, the terror of her situation rooting Jitsuko's body in place as she felt that passionate, familiar presence directly behind her. She managed to swivel her body to face him, crossed her arms, and formed a small sand shield to absorb the punch heading right for her. Jitsuko could counter his fervent attacks with her own, but she chose not to. Jitsuko couldn't seriously and intentionally harm Obito, she realized. Instead, she opted to endure each strike that was increasing in both frequency and intensity, signaling Obito's growing frustration.

"You are not _weak!" _Obito emphasized the last word with a particularly powerful punch, one that forced Jitsuko's feet to skid slightly backwards. "I know you've been holding back from me, Jitsuko!"

"I have to, Obito!" She managed to respond between frenzied blows, each one generating a sickening 'thwack' noise, "I can't stand seeing you hurt!"

Obito's pained expression grew even more agonizing.

"Do you think I _like _doing this to you?! That I like _hurting you_?!" His punches continued to rise in vigor, the forceful movements finally causing the tears flooding his eyes to loosen and spill over.

"Obito,"

*THWACK*

"I'm holding back because I'm your protector!"

Obito finally squeezed his eyes shut with gritted teeth, unable to restrain the blazing emotions consuming him any longer.

"Jitsuko,"

*THWACK*

"I'm pushing so hard because _**I love you**__!" _

A final slam accompanied Obito's last words, one that was so intense, so emotional and impassioned that it launched Jitsuko back into the air, straight through the coat of flames surrounding the two.

_Obito… he…!_

Jitsuko plunged to the ground, her side dragging onto the dirt before her limp body came to a complete stop. With the strength completely expended from her body, Jitsuko could only watch the flame wall split in two with a tall shadow emerging from it as they took steady steps toward her subdued body at an agonizingly slow pace.

Obito stood over her. For the first time in Jitsuko's life, she couldn't read his facial expression. Obito's back was straight, his curled fists told of the conflicting emotions teeming inside him as he looked down at her with a blank but somber face. She managed to catch the subtle change of his eyebrows lowering while taking a good look at her and seeing the utter defeat in Jitsuko's eyes.

After a few more excruciating moments of silence, Obito wordlessly bent down, his arm raising toward her, as if in slow motion, to finally obtain the coveted bell and claim the title of Jonin.

_This is it. _

_It's over. _

_I lost… _

Jitsuko dejectedly told herself and shut her eyes in crushing defeat while waiting for the sound of the bell to hit her ears.

"…."

It wasn't until moments later when no noise followed that Jitsuko reluctantly opened her eyes only to find the loose bell still lying on the ground next to her, with Obito's hand nowhere near it. Confused, Jitsuko's head gradually shifted to the Uchiha in front of her, only to see an arm outstretched toward her, with a gentle hand offering to help her up.

She stared at his gesture in disbelief before raising a trembling hand to secure a strong grip with his. Obito eased Jitsuko up, the hold on each other's hand never separating. His tender actions simultaneously filled Jitsuko's heart with warmth and furthered her feelings of confusion.

"Obito, what are you… why aren't you grabbing my bell?"

"I took the challenge because I wanted to prove to you how strong I know you are. I don't care about that bell," the grip holding onto her hand squeezed tighter.

"Besides," Obito added while unclipping the bell from his waist with his other hand before holding it out to her. "We both know that you're the one who deserves to be a Jonin. There was never a doubt in my mind that you have amazing skills in protection, but to defend your opponent without even a question? You're somehow even stronger than I thought, Jitsuko. Didn't even think that was possible, to tell you the truth," he flashed Jitsuko a tired smile while waiting expectantly for her to claim his bell and the title of Jonin, only to open his eyes in puzzlement a moment later when the weight of the chime still rested on his palm.

"Obito… I can't take the title away from you. That'd be turning against you if I did. We promised that we would become Jonin together, and I'll wait however long it takes for us to become amazing ninja together."

Obito's expression eased into warm admiration as he gazed down at Jitsuko, the softness of his features was enough to overlook the numerous scratches and dirt marks coating his face.

"We're already amazing ninja, Jitsuko. You know that."

Jitsuko responded to Obito by mirroring his soft expression, one that revealed her feelings of comfort and reassurance that she garnered from her best friend.

"Minato-sensei's just going to have to fail the both of us."

At that, Minato appeared before them, his lengthy cloak swaying with his swift movement. Blue eyes settled on the two of them, his serious look told them to prepare for his verdict.

"You both are choosing to forfeit the exam by refusing to remove the bells from each other. Are you sure about this, Jitsuko? Obito?"

Obito peered down at her and offered a firm look, one that conveyed that he had no doubts about his decision.

_He got this far, yet Obito is willing to give this up and wait for me. _

Finally, the two of them traded quiet nods before turning their attention back to the Hokage.

"My goal was to prove that Jitsuko is an amazing shinobi. I would never betray her, or any comrade, Minato-sensei."

"Me too. We need to protect our teammates and help them get stronger, not turn against each other. I'm sorry you can't see it that way, Minato-sensei."

Minato glanced at Obito, then back to Jitsuko.

"Well then. Jitsuko Mawatari, Obito Uchiha."

A confident grin replaced his blank and serious expression.

"Starting today, the two of you will work under the Hidden Leaf Village as official Jonin-rank shinobi. Congratulations."

The grip on Jitsuko's hand instinctively pressed tighter, the almost painful clench didn't even register in her mind over the disbelief overwhelming all senses but her hearing.

"Just now – what did you say, Minato-sensei?"

Minato closed his eyes in delight, "I said that I am passing the both of you on your Jonin exams."

"But I don't understand. How are we not disqualified? Obito and I both refused the final test."

"That's precisely why I'm permitting the both of you, Jitsuko. The final phase of your examination wasn't to test your overt abilities to see who is stronger. It was to test your views on your teammates under immense pressure. If you truly cared for your allies, you would not turn against them for your own self-interest. Shinobi with this perspective is essential for our village to prosper. We're in dire need of ninja like you and Obito."

Minato's confident expression then changed to one of awkwardness while his arm reached to comb through the back of his hair, his voice slightly docile and hesitant.

"But if I'm being honest, I saw how Obito already understood the importance of teammates. I was about to pass you after Obito initially refused to fight, before you challenged him, Jitsuko."

Jitsuko sweatdropped at the revelation. _It's okay, Jitsuko. The challenge was definitely worth it. I feel confident in my abilities… thanks to Obito – and it feels like he's grown from this, too._

"You may have gone against my expectations by battling each other, but you did so in order to strengthen one another rather than to blindly follow my orders. Nurture this view. It's a valuable asset for a Hokage to own," Minato hinted as he winked at Obito, whose mouth still hung slightly open in shock at the results.

"Assemble at my office tomorrow morning so we can discuss your advanced duties as Jonin. Until then, I suggest cleaning yourselves up, and perhaps go out to celebrate. Congratulations, you two."

With Minato's body phasing into a blur, he then disappeared, leaving Jitsuko and Obito alone to revel in the news together.

"I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming, Obito," she implored.

Jitsuko allowed another moment to pass before an unstoppable smile finally poised her face. "We did it, Obito! We passed! We're Jonin!" She voiced with glee while enclosing her best friend in an impulsive hug, with one of her hands still squeezing his.

Jitsuko's goal was simple. Only a few days before, her only resolve was to assist Obito with becoming a Jonin. Never did she imagine that Minato would recognize her as qualified as well. Jitsuko had her best friend to thank for the boost in confidence.

It took longer for Obito to process the Hokage's verdict, but once he did, the Uchiha couldn't contain his excitement as he cheered and responded to Jitsuko's touch by wrapping his arms around her just as eagerly.

"So what do you say?" she asked while reluctantly releasing her hold off him. "You still up for celebratory ice cream tonight?"

"Yeah, Jitsuko! I heard they just came out with a special limited edition flavor; all those fliers are keeping the taste a mystery. I've been meaning to figure it out myself!"

"Oh, I know the kind you're talking about! I had it, actually! It's-"

"Hold it, don't spoil it for me, Jitsuko! I'm gonna find out soon enough!" Obito's voice was thorough with excitement of his new status coupled with the anticipation of his treat with her.

"Alright, Alright. I won't tell you, but let me just say that it's an… acquired taste," she chuckled.

"But I love it, and I know that you'll love it, too –"

Jitsuko's body suddenly tensed up with apprehension. Love. She said _love. _It reminded her of what Obito had declared not even ten minutes earlier. The part that involved love, and involved Jitsuko.

Obito tensed too, likely distracted by the same invasive thoughts.

"So, um, Minato was right. We should probably go home and clean ourselves up. Let's go, I'll walk you home," she offered casually, hiding her nerves behind a façade of ignorance to the worrisome thoughts she and Obito were just reflecting on.

He began to follow Jitsuko, until contemplation overrode Obito's features. He peered at the ground, inwardly analyzing his options, before quickly returning his concentration to her.

"You know what, Jitsuko… I need to go alone this time."

_Obito… he's… asking for time alone again? Oh no. How long is it going to be this time? What… what did I do wrong?_

He watched Jitsuko's face as it gradually dipped from surprise to serious worry. It was then Obito considered the possible implications behind his words. She was getting the wrong idea, he realized. It was only natural to react this way after what the two went through the first time he asked for this.

"Hey, it – it's fine, Jitsuko. I just… need to find some things at the shop. I'm not going home just yet, but I might be a while. That's all it is." Obito stretched his arm out to her. "I'll meet you at our usual ice cream place at six."

Jitsuko initially thought that he was going for a customary fist bump, until she noticed his pinky stuck out from the rest of his hand. She was confused by his unusual gesture. It's not often that she and Obito pinky swore.

"It'll be okay."

Obito knew that asking for time away from her was nerve-wracking, but he had an idea and was going to stick to it. Still, he wanted to convey that he wasn't abandoning Jitsuko. On some basic levels, she understood this. Steadily raising her hand, Jitsuko quietly and heedfully looped her pinky with his.

"I promise."


	23. Anticipation

Chapter 23: Anticipation

The evening was quiet as Jitsuko stepped out of her apartment; the sound of the inner mechanisms of the door locking temporarily filled the air before she descended the steps and began her trek to her and Obito's favorite ice cream shop. Jitsuko stopped by her house from the training grounds to shower and change out of her ninja outfit in favor of something more casual. Only a few hours before, she was a Chunin, a rank that she struggled for years to achieve. It felt incredibly surreal that she was one level above that now. Not only that, but Jitsuko accomplished such an impressive feat alongside her best friend. She was on her way to the ice cream shop specifically to meet up with him to celebrate their mutual accomplishment of becoming Jonin together. This was something she'd been looking forward to all day, but the final test of becoming a Jonin changed everything. Jitsuko began to feel rather apprehensive the closer her feet took her to Obito. She would be ecstatic over her newly acquired prestigious title – but only one thought occupied Jitsuko's mind.

"_Jitsuko,"_

"_I'm pushing so hard because __**I love you**__!"_

Jitsuko's heart raced each time Obito's passionate words played in her mind, over and over, never ending. Obito of all people finally said it. She had plans to reveal the genuine love for her best friend directly sometime after the exam was over – or she would have at least tried. Jitsuko was shocked that Obito found the courage to do it himself, but he would always find unique ways to surprise her. The scorching emotions that engulfed both her and Obito were at their peak during her brawl with him, to the point where Obito couldn't suppress it any longer, and if Jitsuko were honest, neither can she. Still, Jitsuko's mind combated with her heart, desperate to keep it from even the slightest chance of fracturing. Her inner turmoil persisted as she strolled by the training grounds, the side dominated by new Genin. She paused for a moment to watch a young squad jump in joy and embrace each other after completing their practice assignment. Their hearty enthusiasm coupled with Jitsuko's intent to celebrate with Obito elicited distant memories originating from the very field they stood in.

* * *

_"Great job, Obito! You finally got it!" Rin praised while clasping her hands together in commendation. Jitsuko, Rin, and Obito were practicing a stealth mission assigned by Minato at the training grounds when they were only 11 years old. The goal was to work together to retrieve a fake artifact, and Obito surprisingly was the one to lead the way – and to succeed. He was overjoyed, likely because his rival Kakashi was exempt from this task due to his advanced level of training – such a task would have been a 'waste of his time,' as he would say. With him out of the way, Obito finally had a chance to shine, and his excitement only intensified once he learned that Jitsuko would be filling in for this task as the third placeholder for Kakashi._

_"I put together some chocolate bites for you! You should have them to celebrate!" Rin said with excitement as she pulled out a handmade bag wrapped in thin string, the small squares visible through the clear plastic bag decorated in transparent stickers before handing it to Obito. _

_"Aw, thanks, Rin! These look amazing!" _

_Rin smiled warmly at the compliment, warranting a spiteful glare from Jitsuko that went unnoticed by her. "Just don't eat them all at once, okay?" _

_"No way, you should totally eat them all right now, Obito!" Jitsuko found the courage to interject, catching Obito's attention. _

_"Only if you help me out with these, Jitsuko!" _

_Jitsuko was surprised that Obito would offer to share his gift with her, and she was about to respond, until she found something being handed to her as well._

_"Rin, what...?" was all Jitsuko could say upon being offered a bag of sweets of her own. _

_"I didn't forget about you, Jitsuko! I hope you like chocolate," Rin beamed with a pleasant grin while presenting Jitsuko with a bag, which she uncomfortably but graciously accepted. She was completely taken by surprise that Rin made something for her too, instead of leaving her behind. A wedge of guilt about her hostile feelings for Rin began to surface before her best friend's voice distracted Jitsuko and began filling her head with a fortuitous notion. _

_"Aw man, now I gotta eat this whole bag by myself?" Obito blushed while pretending to be distressed, his eyes traveling to Rin, acting as though he wanted her to join him – a gesture that Jitsuko somehow missed due to being stuck in her own thoughts._

_"Hold on a second," Jitsuko announced with a brilliant idea. "We should combine our bags together and eat everything right here and now! I bet that I could eat more squares than you!" _

_"Wait, Jitsuko, Obito, I don't think that's -"_

_"You're on!" Obito interrupted, not even realizing he'd cut Rin off due to his excitement. Without any more hesitation, the two of them merged their sweets together into one colossal mass of chocolate._

"_Ready… and… GO!"_

_Jitsuko began scarfing down anything that remotely resembled a chocolate square, the hands of her and her best friend constantly bumped against each other as she attempted to reach for more sweets than him. _

_"I got a huge handful that time," Obito managed to murmur out while his cheeks extended with chocolate. "Don't cry when you end up losing, Jitsuko!" _

_"Shush it!" Her words came out as a barely distinguishable mumble between the chewy sweets stuffed in her mouth. "How many did you even eat so far, anyway?" _

_Obito paused his chewing, a panicked look spreading across his face. "I forgot to keep a count," he muttered as sweat beaded down his bulging cheeks. _

_"It's okay," she gulped down a large chunk before lifting up another handful to her mouth and whispered, "I lost count a long time ago." _

_At that, Obito chuckled while shutting his eyes, his shoulders rapidly rising and falling as he laughed in genuine adoration of Jitsuko's antics before stuffing his face at the same time she did, both of them had their eyes closed and sported matching smiles for one another when doing so. _

_Rin was speculating their little competition, her eyebrows expressing deep concern, but her subtle grin gave away how she truly felt about watching the two. Jitsuko and Obito simultaneously reached their hands into the bag and soon found that it was now empty. Instead, the two of them ended up grabbing each other's hand and their bodies stiffened up in surprise from the suggestive contact. She and Obito exchanged shocked looks before Jitsuko's slowly morphed into a warm, softer expression, with Obito's mimicking hers shortly after. Electricity was in the air, and Jitsuko couldn't help but admire her best friend next to her, their hands still connected; that is, until it hit the two of them._

_Uh oh._

_Both of their stomachs began to rumble violently - too much, they protested. Their once gentle expression soon shifted again into one of pure panic, their faces drenched in sweat and slightly green in color. They both tried holding it together, with Obito trying the hardest, before instincts got the best of them and the two simultaneously bent over to void their overstuffed stomachs. Rin began walking over to their hunched over forms to offer her solace, the nervous smile and look in her eyes screamed at them - I told you so._

* * *

A sweet smile graced Jitsuko's lips at the memory, and her head turned back to the road in front of her to continue the trek to meet with _him._

Obito trudged through the hectic crowd, the shopping district's streets overflowed with villagers from the evening's dinner rush. Stranger's shoulders would brush and collide with his in the mounting horde, but Obito couldn't register it. He'd normally have no issues giving these inconsiderate villagers a piece of his mind, but only one person was deserving of his concentration that evening. After what he admitted to Jitsuko in the battle, he couldn't avoid it anymore. All his mind could focus on was her, and what he was planning to ask her.

_Should I even go through with this? _

Obito doubted himself. The pressure was beginning to be too much for the young Uchiha to bear. Despite blocking out the noise and activity transpiring everywhere around him, Obito couldn't ignore the sound of his name being called by a familiar, feminine voice that attracted his attention in its entirety.

"Obito!" Rin pleaded out for her childhood friend to pause for her while she caught up to him while still in her hospital uniform.

"Rin! How've you been feeling? Are your chakra levels okay?"

She gleefully nodded. "I've been finished with my rehabilitation for a while now."

Obito sweatdropped in embarrassment. He should've known that. Between solo missions and centering his focus on Jitsuko, he ended up lacking any free time to spend with his first friend. His first crush. It was then he became aware of just how long it had been since he and Rin enjoyed each other's company in leisure.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Obito. I know you've been busy, but I was hoping that I could find you and ask if you'd like to go to the dango shop with me."

Obito twitched slightly in surprise. Rin was asking _him _to go somewhere with her? There were no fliers in her hands this time. She wasn't inviting anyone else. This wasn't to celebrate yet another achievement made by his rival, Kakashi. Rin was asking him out, _personally, _this time. Obito observed the setting sun momentarily, calculating in his head how much spare time he had before returning his concentration to Rin and, like the giddy dork he is, nodded profusely.

Passing by the Hidden Leaf Hospital, a phantom pain began emanating from the scar on Jitsuko's chest while thinking of her recent stay within its stale and mentally asphyxiating confines. Before her long-term admittance, the entrance to the facility always evoked one incident in particular, one that she would conversely rather forget about.

* * *

"_Obito, please, put me down!"_

"_Not yet! We're almost there, Jitsuko! See? The hospital's just up ahead, they'll know what to do!" Obito affirmed frantically as he carried Jitsuko bridal-style down the dirt road, a bulky shroud of dust trailed behind his feet while rushing to its front doors in a frenzied desperation._

_After an intense afternoon sparring session, she and Obito had decided to take a quick power nap under the shade of a tree located just outside the training fields; its leaves offered solace from the blistering summer heat. Obito's hand had unknowingly grazed Jitsuko's upper leg as he slept, only for him to awaken shortly after to the feeling of an odd, clammy moisture sticking to his palm in doing so. He groggily withdrew his touch and brought it to his view before his eyes snapped wide open in pure panic once he saw blood coating his hand – the distinctive mark of a potentially dangerous injury. Obito's feverish call for Jitsuko startled her awake, his hysterical form over hers in an instant. _

"_Obito… what –"_

"_I thought you said my shuriken missed you when I threw it earlier, Jitsuko! Where'd it hit you? Where are you bleeding?!"_

"_Bleeding? I'm not –" That's when Jitsuko's mind, still recovering from drowsiness, began registering the thick, chilly wetness of blood around her thighs, followed by a twinging pain in her lower abdomen. _

_What? I'm sure that I dodged his shuriken! How the heck did it hit me-? _

_Wait a second…_

_Jitsuko warily felt around her lower stomach._

…_This isn't an injury._

_Obito's eyes eagerly followed Jitsuko's hand before trailing lower where he took notice and gasped at the blood trickling over her upper legs._

"_Oh no," Jitsuko heard herself whisper in sheer humiliation over the misunderstanding. _

_Obito interpreted her tone as 'oh no, I am going to die,' and his face grew full of unrestrained terror as he roughly hoisted Jitsuko up and began sprinting to the hospital, all while ignoring her protests along the way. His mind focused on that one goal of keeping her alive._

* * *

A stinging blush coated Jitsuko's cheeks at recalling the event that ended right there in the hospital lobby. Her painful flush spread further from also remembering the talk she and the medics had with Obito that explained why Jitsuko was losing blood without injury, and why it was a completely normal occurrence. Obito was mortified – his face turned white as a ghost. He couldn't look Jitsuko in the eye for a week after that. Shaking her head to jostle the thoughts away, Jitsuko resumed her walk to the main area of the village.

* * *

"Thank you finding time to come out here with me," Rin stated politely while sitting across from Obito at the dango shop. "I wanted to meet with you for a while now."

"You see, I've been thinking a lot about you lately."

Obito almost choked on the dumpling he had in his mouth at remembering that Rin brought him here to 'talk,' the nervous sweat beading at his temples indicated his nerves.

"I keep thinking about what happened when I got captured, and what you went through to rescue me. You never gave up on looking for me, and you even helped me during my recovery afterwards. These past few months made me realize some things…"

Rin hadn't taken even one bite of her dango, and instead opted to twirl the stick between her fingers as she spoke. Obito watched in puzzlement as her cheeks reddened, her large, dark eyes glazing directly over his.

"First, it helped me understand how lucky I am to have a friend like you. Also… it made me realize… how I truly feel about you…"

Obito paused mid-chew in complete stupefaction with the dango stick protruding from his pursed lips. He then felt a soft hand blanket over his, prompting Obito in stagger over his words.

"R-Rin… are… you're s-saying…?"

She nodded quietly with flushed cheeks. Her straight brown hair had since grown out slightly beyond her shoulders, and it fluidly moved and swayed along her face with the gesture.

Obito watched in astonishment as Rin raised herself from her seat and began leaning across the table toward him. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion despite not activating his Sharingan. He could only freeze in place as he watched Rin close her eyes, her lips inching closer to his.

Obito couldn't believe it. Rin, the woman who had captured his heart, was now returning those deep, once sundered feelings for him. This was what he'd always wanted. All those mornings lying in bed inspecting the team photo he had of her, gazing into her angelic face with that alluring smile, wishing that she would one day reciprocate and look at him with identical fondness.

But… something else was currently occupying the space inside his thoughts as well.

Petrified, he watched as Rin continued to advance toward him, prepared to deliver the sweet kiss he'd always fantasized about during his youth. Obito's eyes widened as a soothing image flashed swiftly through his mind – the other picture he keeps at his bedside table. The one of him and Jitsuko.

"Jitsuko…"

Upon hearing _her _name, Rin paused before she could reach his lips, and her eyes peeked open in innocent confusion. "Obito?"

Obito was overwhelmed. He was still in pure disbelief over finally winning over his childhood crush, but he was strangely not happy about it. The image of Rin leaning close to him with romantic intent painfully contradicted with the girl he was cherishing in his mind. He hadn't even realized that Jitsuko's name slipped passed his lips, but Rin's troubled voice snapped Obito back to reality.

"Rin… please listen, I can't… I-I don't, I…" he didn't know what to say.

Obito loves Jitsuko.

Rin immediately caught on to his reluctance. "Obito… but I thought…" she withdrew her hand from his and reclined back to her side of the table.

"…."

"It's Jitsuko… right?"

Obito's line of sight, which was down casted on the table in shame and discomfort, returned to Rin's at the mention of her name. His silence told Rin the answer. He could never abandon Jitsuko.

After a quiet moment, a small, contented smile gently formed on her lips.

"Make sure that Jitsuko knows she's the luckiest girl in the world, Obito."

Obito studied Rin in earnest surprise. He was stunned that she would readily accept his humble rejection with such a calm complacency.

"I-I will, Rin. I was just on my way to-"

Obito paused abruptly in sheer panic. He had gone out to grab some things in preparation for meeting with Jitsuko, until he'd become preoccupied with Rin. That was a while ago. Obito had pinky swore that they were okay and that he'd meet with Jitsuko at six.

_If I'm late, Jitsuko will think the worst!_

"What time is it?!" he begged for an answer.

"Are you late to something, Obito?"

"Th-that's putting it lightly, Rin! We'll get together again soon, but I need to go right now!"

Kakashi perched on a nearby tree branch, its monstrous trunk towered over the park it resided in. This was his favorite spot to relax, as it allowed Kakashi to read his books in peace while also having the option to observe the adjacent shopping district whenever he pleased. Scanning countless people as they go about their day also helped Kakashi to remember that he is never alone – he always has allies nearby. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a distinct figure that was salient from all the rest, convincing Kakashi to remove his gaze from his book and blink in mild intrigue. He watched Obito stumble and almost trip over as he sprinted frantically out of the shop, clearly unpunctual, as Rin's arm raised vertically above her head to wave him goodbye with a strained, overenthusiastic look on her face. Kakashi then inspected Rin's body language once Obito was out of sight. He watched her arm slowly lower at the same rate her facial expression did, until her arm dropped at her side, with a forlorn frown to enhance her now melancholy demeanor. This was the first time he had ever seen Rin pose such a defeated, desolate expression. It did not look good on her. Without removing his gaze off Rin, Kakashi pinched his book shut with one hand, and used the other to lever himself down the branch.

"Rin," Kakashi's sudden appearance drew a gentle gasp from Rin in surprise.

"Kakashi?" At recognizing who was once her crush, Rin's forced smile returned. "What are you doing around here?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," Kakashi pretended to be ignorant to Rin's true feelings.

Rin's eyelids lowered, her head turning to the direction where Obito had bolted in.

Kakashi immediately understood.

"You know, I don't think dango is really something you should be having for dinner. Why not come with me so we can get something more filling," his casual but endearing suggestion amazed Rin, coaxing a blush and genuine grin to break out on her face. His request and sudden interest in her suffused Rin with a strange warmth she once fostered for Kakashi but had eventually extinguished, but she found that the weakened smolder was beginning to ignite again.

"Aw come on, why can't I have it?"

An exasperated and incredibly familiar voice caught Jitsuko's attention once she had reached the central shopping area, driving her feet to a halt once again.

"Easy, because you forgot to say please," Kushina stated as a matter of fact, the upper half of her body bent downward to address four year old Naruto directly. Seeing the blond child of prophecy himself drew a short gasp from Jitsuko. Naruto. The main character of her favorite show. The boy whose journey she followed attentively for years, recalling all of the hardships and horrible events in his life that will never come to fruition – because of her. Jitsuko observed Naruto's features, noticing his hair had grown out slightly, especially the bangs around his sides as it strikingly resembled Minato's. His disproportionally large, blue eyes peered up at his mother with an irritated but determined look in his eyes. Jitsuko had only seen Naruto up close once – and it had been so long, and yet, those blue eyes still hadn't changed since then. Those distinctive eyes served as a profound reminder of another event permanently embedded into her memory.

* * *

_"Outta my way, Obito! I'm the one who's going to hold him first!" Jitsuko declared as she and Obito raced down the hallway before trying to enter the room simultaneously, their bodies wedging between the frame and each other in doing so. _

_"Nu uh. No way am I letting you beat me at anything!" Obito says while straining hard against Jitsuko to enter the room before her. _

_"I sure as heck can beat you at being on time," she replied with a competitive snark in her voice as her hand reached and pressed against Obito's face to try to push him out of the way while still writhing against him. _

_"That was a low blow, I can't help being an old lady magnet - whoa!" Obito's defense was interrupted once their bodies suddenly unwedged from the frame and collapsed onto the floor at the same time. The two laid there in a daze while Rin and Kakashi composedly walked in right after them, with Kakashi's eyes traveling down their forms in annoyance. _

_"Not everything has to be a competition," he spat while walking past Jitsuko and Obito; Kakashi's coolheaded composure succeeded in unnerving her. _

"_No, but everything __**has **__to be by the rules, Kakashi!" Obito replied spitefully with his face still pressed to the floor._

_Kakashi scoffed before his eyes shifted to the object of interest at the center of the room, his mildly irritated expression immediately changing to amiable surprise, followed by a soft, "Oh,"_

_Surprising the hardened Kakashi was an uncommon occurrence. It prompted Jitsuko and Obito to finally lift their heads off the floor and gaze up at where he stood. Not long after, the sound of Rin gasping wholeheartedly followed by the sound of gentle hands clapping together filled the room and she excitedly positioned herself next to Kakashi, both of their bodies blocking the view of the reason why they were in such a rush to get there in the first place. _

_Looking at their excited demeanor then back at each other, Obito and Jitsuko scrambled to their feet and hastily joined Rin and Kakashi in the center of the room. What they found was Minato's lover - Kushina, as she reclined in a cushioned chair. In her arms, a tangle of tiny blankets spilled over her; they could see weak movements emanating from inside the soft fabric. Jitsuko's and Obito's eyes widened as Kushina pulled back the cloth to reveal none other than her son, Naruto Uzumaki. Seeing the one-week old infant filled Jitsuko's heart with a strange maternal protectiveness. She was embarrassed to be experiencing that with someone who wasn't even her own blood, but judging from the faces of her comrades, including Obito's, Jitsuko discerned that they must be feeling the exact same way. _

_"Now who's going to hold him first?" Kushina's mild tone surprised Jitsuko. This is her initial meeting with Kushina, but she knew about her hot-blooded temperament from watching the show. Perhaps the glow of becoming a new mother had temporarily drenched that fiery personality of hers. "From what I heard, Obito was just fighting over getting to hold him," Kushina stated before turning her attention to Jitsuko. "Oh, you must be..."_

_Jitsuko opened her mouth to answer. _

_"WAIT. I got it. You must be... Kurenai Yuhi! I've heard a lot of great things about you -" _

"_A-actually, I'm Jitsuko... Jitsuko Mawatari." _

_She hesitated to correct Kushina in fear of unleashing her wrath, but thankfully, she only blinked at Jitsuko. _

_"Ah, well, I was close. Sort of. Not really. But enough about you, he's what you guys came for, am I right?" Kushina tilted Naruto in their direction, the awe overthrowing their emotions once again._

_"What do you think, Naruto? Who do you want to see first?" Kushina poked at Naruto's stubby little nose, rousing him into opening his eyes for the first time that evening. Big, icy blue eyes landed on Obito's dark, surprised ones, prompting him to step back slightly in sudden apprehension. _

_"You look as if you've never held a baby before," Kushina started bluntly. "It's about time that you learned, kiddo." _

_Obito was so determined to beat Jitsuko by being the first of the four of them to hold little Naruto, but he hadn't actually thought about what it would feel like to be entrusted with such a tiny, defenseless life. Obito was scared - terrified of dropping Naruto, or having him throw up everywhere, maybe he'll start wailing once Naruto actually got a good look at the face of an Uchiha. All of these insecurities overwhelmed Obito as the baby was handed to him; his arms quivered from the weight of the mental pressure. _

_Jitsuko watched Obito's unusual mannerisms - his mouth parted downward, teeth clenched. His eyes were full to the brim with unfortified timidness, his hysterically furrowed eyebrows emphasizing the fact. One large bead of sweat slid from Obito's temple down to his obviously pink and flushed cheek. The hands bearing Naruto, especially the one minding his head, noticeably trembled. _

_She was amazed to see Obito this way. Who knew he had such a weak spot for babies? Jitsuko recalled how Obito was also one of the first to hold Naruto in the original show, even though his intentions then were not so innocent. His demeanor then completely contradicted Obito's behavior now, and she was thankful for that. Still, it hurt her to see Obito genuinely struggling like this. _

_"Here, what if you wrapped your arm around him like... this?" Jitsuko guided Obito to position infant Naruto into the crook of his arm, Naruto's fragile head resting against the inside of Obito's elbow. _

_"Hey, no older than 15 years old, and an expert on babies already," Kushina teased as she slipped Jitsuko a wink, with her responding with a faint blush at the suggestion and rubbed around her neck bashfully, "It's just what I think I would do, is all."_

_Obito was only half listening. With Naruto tucked safely within his arms, Obito's appearance finally eased as he allowed the powerful feeling of paternal benevolence wash over him. _

_Jitsuko, Rin and Kakashi watched the squirming child from the sidelines: Rin's hands still clasped together around her mouth in joy. One of Jitsuko's hands gripped and fidgeted with the other as her attention shifted from the baby to Obito, the blush in her face deepening in intensity. _

_Even Kakashi and his seemingly chronic stoic face degraded at the innocent sight. His eyebrows were raised up high, signifying that Kakashi's guard was completely down and taking great interest in the infant beside him. His arms still crossed around his chest as he kept a professional posture but the rest of Kakashi's body leaned toward Obito's to get a better look at the blond child who was eagerly scouting the area to soak in his new surroundings. _

"_So, what do you think, Obito?" Kushina asked with a gentle smugness in her voice. "Not so bad, right?"_

"_I – yeah. It's… he," was all Obito could muster, his tone immersed in wonder and amazement, his eyes unable to detach themselves from the impossibly tiny person he was granted the privilege to look after – his grip instinctively tightening, drawing Naruto closer to his chest protectively._

_Through some force that only babies could understand, Naruto's face scrunched up before unleashing a deafening wail - one that startled everyone but Kushina. Naruto began squirming insistently against Obito, prompting the Uchiha's nerves to overtake him once more. The sticky moisture returned to his face as he tried desperately to hand Naruto off to someone else - earning a hearty laugh from everyone as Obito's flustered actions only continued to rise in franticity._

* * *

"No way! Real boys don't say please!" young Naruto asserted to his mother.

"Now who in the world told you that?" Kushina spouted, her red-hot hair flaring in anger as her fist descended at a pure vertical angle onto her toddler's head in discipline.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You need to learn some manners, ya know! Now let's go," Kushina whirled in the opposite direction and began to walk away. Her son stayed in place as his attention turned back to a fox mask displayed on the wall.

"Please, Mom?" Two words froze Kushina where she stood, her face softening considerably at her son's improved attitude.

"Well… you did say please," she concedes with mild defeat evident in her smile as Kushina pulled out money and handing it to Naruto to purchase the coveted fox mask.

"Yes! I love you, Mom," Naruto announced so sweetly, his words piercing deep into Jitsuko's heart – knowing that Naruto has a family he's always deserved… because of her.

"I love you too, Naruto."


	24. Fire and Earth

Chapter 24: Fire and Earth

The footsteps Jitsuko took subconsciously got slower once the ice cream shop was in her line of sight. She couldn't believe that she was about to do this.

As She continued to get closer, Jitsuko tried to observe the people inside through the shop's window from a distance, wondering if Obito managed to beat her here, even though she knew Hell would freeze over before he would be anywhere before her. She was so preoccupied with the people inside of the shop that she failed to notice the person standing upright outside the shop's doors, with their back facing her.

Jitsuko first noticed the clothes that were adorning them – a purple, long sleeve gown, spanning to their shins where a pair of black pants covered their legs. A simple belt partnered with a traditional white obi acted as a sash around their waist. There was an uneven bulge in their lower back, as if they had something stuffed within the inside of their cloak, secured in place by their sash from the inside. Directing her attention around their head, she noticed that the gown was high collared, an extremely common style of the Uchiha Clan. It only took a fraction of a second for the white and red fan emblem between their shoulder blades to confirm Jitsuko's suspicions – this individual was an Uchiha. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind raced with a million thoughts all within a single moment.

_Uchiha? But most of them are dead! Oh, wait. They're all still alive because of me, remember? Is this one friendly? The last time I encountered an adult Uchiha, they kidnapped and almost murdered me – until Obito rescued me._

Jitsuko gasped at the sudden remembrance of her best friend, simultaneously noticing the short, spiky hair covering the back of the Uchiha's head.

_No way. Is that…?_

Her sharp intake of breath seized the Uchiha's attention, their towering form tensing up at the feminine sound, their back still facing her.

"…Obito…?"

Upon her inquiry, the tall figure turned to face Jitsuko. The surroundings around her slowed to a halt once her focus rested entirely on the Uchiha's face – her best friend's face.

"Hey," Obito tried muttering casually, but the shakiness in his voice alerted Jitsuko of his true sentiments.

She couldn't believe it. Obito managed to get here before her, and he looked so… different. He'd left his goggles and headband behind. The purple cloak he was wearing looked identical to the one he wore as an adult in the original show, but that was so long ago. Jitsuko was shocked to see him wearing it now. It made him appear older. Mature. Like an Uchiha.

Obito watched Jitsuko's eyes as they trailed along his attire, prompting a blush to blossom on his cheeks.

"If you're wondering about the clothes, Minato-sensei said I should look presentable for this."

_Look presentable to get ice cream?_

No. She knew what he meant.

"Obito… you look…"

"I know, it's a really old style from my clan," Obito remarked with uneasiness. He regretted dressing differently to meet with her. Perhaps traditional was a tad much.

"Yeah… it looks great on you!"

Obito perked up at Jitsuko's words. "Huh?"

"You didn't say that you were hiding this from me! Are you going to wear it more often?"

Obito watched her with a mix of surprise and intrigue before his eyes eased into a heartfelt content.

"You know what? I think I will."

* * *

The two of them traveled around the village, ice cream in hand – using the treat in front of them as a distraction to avoid bringing up the topic that Jitsuko knew was heavy on both of their minds. Obito had gotten the special new flavor he'd been itching to try, but all his mind focused on was the tension between the two of them. If he were asked, he wouldn't be able to recall the taste of it that night.

A twinge on Jitsuko's cheek distracted her further and she lifted a hand to relieve the urge by scratching at the mark – only for her to hiss in pain when she realized that she had irritated the cut on her cheekbone, the one she received from Obito's harsh punch to her face during her eye-opening fight with him.

Watching the whole thing, Obito's entire posture dropped, guilt harrowing his features as he turned his down casted head to the ground in front of him.

"…I didn't want to do it." His low but meager voice directed Jitsuko's attention to Obito in curiosity.

"What do you –"

Obito snapped his head in her direction in silence before Jitsuko could finish, his sulky eyes blatantly regarding the wound he inflicted on her.

"Oh… that," is all she could come up with under his scrutiny.

Obito was referring to more than just the cut on Jitsuko's cheekbone. The sheer torture that afflicted Obito during that fight with Jitsuko was unbearably overwhelming for him, but he did it for her. Jitsuko became stronger because of it. She knew this.

"Don't worry about it. Please."

Obito's sorrowful expression remained unchanged.

"You know, Obito… I didn't get the chance to thank you for accepting my challenge earlier. I love that you respect my skills enough to go all out on me. I know that it wasn't an easy thing to do, seeing how I couldn't find it in me to go through what you did. I may have the upper hand in protection, but on all other levels, you beat me with your phenomenal willpower. I hope that you grew from our fight, too."

Obito's entire body lit up in realization. He went against what his brain told him during that fight and went with his heart instead. All he wanted was for Jitsuko to recognize her skills and grow into a better shinobi from it. It was right then that Obito realized that she shared his goal, but Jitsuko concentrated on his development while he focused on hers. Both of them became stronger people from that fight. Obito mentally kicked himself for not seeing her intentions for him earlier. From the bottom of his heart, Obito truly couldn't ask for a more thoughtful and kindhearted partner.

Obito's walking pattern synchronized with Jitsuko's as he followed her down a path the two don't travel through often. Jitsuko thought that it was unusual, but something inside of her insisted that this was the right path to go down.

* * *

The path led them to a familiar opening; the evening sun's gentle and placid luminescence allowed her to recognize it clearly. Jitsuko and Obito strolled stiffly, cramped with anticipation, through the area where Jitsuko first learned about Obito's feelings for her. It was then she understood why this place felt so familiar. It was the same spot where Obito stumbled upon her as children over a decade ago, the pond that transported her to this world was in clear view a short distance away.

Jitsuko directed her line of sight from that pond over to a nearby bench surrounded by cherry blossom trees – their branches lacking the ravishing pink petals as they had already blossomed and faded away with the change in season. She cautiously sat down, waiting for her best friend to join her – only for him to idle in place with reluctance radiating off his body. She presented Obito with a puzzled look as one of his arms reached behind and fidgeted against his back. He intentionally avoided her gaze, his mouth hidden under the elevated collar of his Uchiha cloak. Clearly, he wanted to do something.

Jitsuko brushed the spot next to her to remove the wilted petals off the wooden seat, the noise finally attracting Obito's sullen attention back to her. Jitsuko's hand then stopped and rested against the spot it was just clearing, and with her eyes shifting to Obito, they silently pleaded with him to soothe her loneliness by accompanying the space beside her.

He examined Jitsuko's expression carefully, and with a subtle, defeated sigh, he removed the hand from behind his back and joined her. As Obito sat, his body went rigid, his eyes saturated with regret as if he were internally reprimanding himself over something.

The atmosphere was pleasantly warm. The incandescent glow of the sun gradually faded, evidence of it only indicated through the pink hue of the clouds that its pacifying rays traced over between transitioning from evening to night. Distinct sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking derived from the nearby pond; its resonance saved them from what would otherwise be suffocating, overpowering silence. In the back of his mind, Obito was relieved that the park was vacant, despite the torturous solitude being a byproduct of the fact. He wanted to talk with Jitsuko, _personally._

Jitsuko and Obito held themselves restlessly; a noticeable gap between their bodies prevented either one of them from voicing first. The comforting buffer for the anticipated discussion in the form of ice cream was no longer an option, either. Jitsuko's empty hand gripped at the other anxiously, her fingers stroking the back of her other hand in a futile attempt to calm her nerves. Closing her eyes and with her mouth in a straight line, Jitsuko initiated the talk.

"…I know why you did it."

"…."

"…You pushed me to my limit in that fight… because you wanted me to be stronger, but…"

"…."

"You did it for another reason… right?"

She didn't want to say it. The heat of the moment took over in that fight. Jitsuko heard Obito loud and clear when he screamed out how he truly felt about her, but Jitsuko wanted to hear it again. She wanted to be certain that her love-struck mind didn't just perceive his words into what she's wanted to hear for as long as Jitsuko could remember.

"You already know," is all Obito could muster the courage to say; neither one of them could look in each other's direction.

"So all this time… and it was _me_," she voiced in a daunted whisper, still full of disbelief and finally acknowledging the enlightening conversation that transpired that fateful morning at the very pond currently occupying her field of vision.

"Obito,"

"…."

"You already know how I feel, too. Don't you?"

Obito forced his quaking head toward Jitsuko's direction, peering down at her for the first time since he sat down with her. He took notice of the painful blush permeating Jitsuko's features, and her eyebrows that told of her battle to express her deeply rooted thoughts and feelings to him. It was the same debilitating internal struggle he was going through too, Obito realized. A blossom of comfort veiled over him for the first time that evening over knowing that Jitsuko was sharing the fear with him - he wasn't alone. He never felt alone with her.

_This is Jitsuko, _Obito thought to himself. She's the same Jitsuko he's known for a majority of his life. The Jitsuko who's always had his back, the girl who wanted to become a better ninja – a better person – _for him_. Jitsuko, who had been nothing but loyal, harboring unwavering faith in his dream, felt nothing but pure, genuine, adoration for her best friend. Obito had no reason to be so distraught about what was to come. He knew Jitsuko would never abandon him, and he returned that sentiment for her just as powerfully.

With that recognition, Obito reached into his purple cloak with growing confidence and loosened the tie holding in place the object that had been protruding from his back. His hand retreated from his gown, fetching with him a small bouquet of Jitsuko's favorite flowers – light pink-tinted roses - before gingerly offering them to her.

The sudden sweet gesture from her best friend caught Jitsuko completely off guard. Observing the rather squished pedals, she noticed that they must have crushed together from meshing against Obito's back all evening. It was like Obito for his romantic intentions to come off as incredibly dorky, but he was clearly trying so hard for her. The flowers looked fresh as if they were specifically hand-cut and wrapped mere hours before.

Obito studied Jitsuko's amazement at his gift before closing his eyes and lightly chuckling out of nervousness, "It's not a big deal… I just saw them and remembered how they're your favorite," he partially told the truth. Obito went out of his way to find these flowers for her.

"Should I consider this as your present to me for becoming a Jonin?" she joked, seeking to lessen the thick tension around the two.

At that, Obito blinked at Jitsuko in silence, unsure on how to respond. His forehead wrinkled and twisted upwards in anxious confusion while a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. Was this not what he was supposed to do?

Seeing how her jesting utterly flopped, Jitsuko switched tactics and decided to lean into the tension head-on instead.

"Obito, I… have a gift for you, too. It's something I've wanted to give you… for so… _so_ long…" she murmured, barely in an audible whisper, "but… I couldn't."

"To tell you the truth… I tried so hard to protect my heart from my growing feelings for you, Obito. I was so scared of letting myself fall for you any further."

At that, Obito's worrisome expression alleviated to a softhearted one; he peered down at Jitsuko with his dark, impassioned eyes… and listened intently.

"Obito… I never thought I had a chance with you. You're so kindhearted and passionate for the people around you – you are everything I've always wanted to be, but I always felt like I didn't deserve you. I wasn't worth your loyalty, your friendship - your _love_. It took me until now to finally accept that I was wrong. You helped me gain the confidence to finally see that I have nothing to fear from this. I know that you will always cherish me… always cherish _us_."

Slowly and cautiously, Jitsuko's body eased closer to her best friend, his eyes never leaving her. Trepidation flooded his entire body, but Obito silently admired Jitsuko for opening herself up to him so intimately.

So vulnerable.

Overcome with his own blooming feelings for her, Obito's body and mind flourished to such a unique intensity as he watched Jitsuko begin to close the narrowing gap between the two of them.

"I'm blessed to have ever met you, Obito. That's why I want these feelings to grow. I want them to grow with you. I'm ready to let our bond grow even stronger. I know this is the right thing to do… because…"

Her grip on the bouquet tensed involuntarily. Time ceased to flow for the both of them.

"…."

"I'm in love with you, Obito."

"…."

"For as long as I've known you…"

"…."

"…I have _always_ loved you."

Silence. The only distinguishable sense came from the intrusive pounding emanating from both Jitsuko's and Obito's chest, the intense, blooming heat overriding any other perception.

"So my gift to you…"

A tender palm slid over to the hand tensing against his thigh, devotedly connecting her fingers with his.

"I want to finally surrender… and entrust you with my heart. It's fragile, but I know you'll take care of it. I only ask in return that you share yours with me. I promise that I'll nurture it, just like how you've nurtured me… all this time."

Obito sensed the passion and sincerity in Jitsuko's words through the heartened squeeze delivered by the hand gripping his.

"I meant every word I said that night. You truly are everything to me, Obito. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life."

Obito observed her genuine features, his eyes fastened with exalted awe. The illuminating pink sky helped to conceal the matching rosy flush on his cheeks from the heartfelt declaration pouring directly from Jitsuko's soul.

Finally, his expression eased. It was his turn to respond. Obito's eyes left Jitsuko's in favor of their joined hands on his lap as he reflected on everything that had happened in his life – from childhood to now.

"When I was a kid… I always thought I had everything figured out. I made it my dream to surpass the Uchiha Clan… to strengthen the bonds in our village… to finally become Hokage… but… if we're being honest with each other…"

"…."

"I was always so scared, Jitsuko. Afraid that I could never be the best, or even be a decent ninja. Even though I never stopped trying, I felt like no one truly believed in me. It was all so clear to me then."

Obito's eyes softened, his gentle smile framed the radiant glow on his face.

"Then you came into my life. You make me feel like I can do anything, Jitsuko."

Jitsuko's head tilted slightly in adoration as she watched the one she loves reciprocate her feelings with mutual trust and vulnerability.

"It's funny… I even tried to stop myself from… falling for you, too. I'll be honest again. I was terrified of failing as a ninja, but… I admit that… my biggest fear, Jitsuko…"

"…is losing you."

Obito's entire face dwindled; his frown and forlorn eyes openly displayed the shattering of his heart from reflecting on such an inconceivable notion.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I always thought, what if I gave in and finally told you? What if I messed up, and I never saw you again? I tried, but I couldn't do it, Jitsuko. Then, I almost did lose you… on our first real mission together. After that, I couldn't deny that feeling… that warmth you brought to my heart. It just took me a little longer to admit what it truly was… and then, I finally accepted it. I finally realized… that…"

He broke his gaze from their joined hands to reconnect with Jitsuko's blurred eyes, with tears evident in his own.

"You're my everything, too."

Jitsuko's eyes widened as a powerful rush of indescribable joy rippled through her body, with her thumping heart absorbing the most of its pleasing waves.

"I want you to be by my side when I become Hokage. I… I want you there with me… as my partner."

Obito's eyebrows scrunched and he faintly shook his head in dissatisfaction for a swift moment.

"No, it's more than that. I need you in my life, Jitsuko. I know you are now, but I mean… even more than just a partner. I want you in my life… not just as my sparring partner, or teammate, or even as my best friend."

Obito subconsciously stroked his thumb across the back of Jitsuko's hand as he considered his upcoming words.

"I…"

"…."

"I want you to be my life partner. Deep down, I've always known… that you're the other half of me. I love you, Jitsuko."

Jitsuko had no words to reply. After pouring his heart out to her, Obito's intense gaze descended to her slightly parted lips. In his eyes, a deep longing scorched within them, urging him, begging him to act. He began to lean with caution before pausing - watching Jitsuko's body language intently, waiting for a telltale signal imploring him to draw himself closer. She responded by slowly leaning toward Obito as well, meeting him halfway and ultimately sealing the slim gap separating their bodies. The two silhouettes on the ground delicately merged into one as Obito and Jitsuko formally secured what the two could only describe as an eternally beautiful relationship with whom they once called their best friend, the one Jitsuko felt tranquil in allowing access to her heart, the one Obito would happily give his life to protect.

The love residing deep within Jitsuko's soul blossomed to life once her yearning lips locked with his. Obito welcomed her and he engaged in herr intimate embrace in a matching fervid but careful earnest. Countless nights did his mind wander to the morning where he first learned the taste of her. Anxiousness plagued Obito's body that day. Oftentimes he would drift to sleep pondering the exhilaration in expressing his love to Jitsuko without that aching distraction emanating from his chest. He now knew. That timid anxiety began to evaporate steadily once his senses were again flooded with the familiar comfort of Jitsuko: Her scent, her skin, her spirit. Every little trace of Jitsuko's heart and soul was gifted to him through the pleasant union of their lips. Jitsuko offered everything she had to Obito, and he joyously matched her gift by exchanging with her every exquisite feeling he carried for her, as much as a tender, wordless embrace could allow.

In a fervent attempt to somehow draw each other closer, Obito guided the hands interlaced together from his lap to Jitsuko's face and brushed her cheek with his palm in a slow, intentional caress, emulating the way she stroked his the first time their lips bonded. A bold move from the Uchiha, but Jitsuko's hand rested atop his while doing so, supporting and guiding his actions, pressing his hand against her cheek and inspiring him to grow bolder. With his hand, he told Jitsuko how long he'd wanted to touch her, to hold her, to embrace her in a way no one else could. With his lips, Obito conveyed that she was his light. His moon. His soulmate. He told Jitsuko as her gentle hand slipped past his ear to delicately curve within the dark roots of Obito's hair – a touch that was tenderhearted but laced with passion, and she used that hand to press his head insistently to coax his body closer to hers, to which he timidly but happily complied. Any remainder of cracked barriers and fractured walls came crashing down, indicated through the deepening of the action – two heads twisting, lips brushing, saliva mingling, chakra flaring, hearts bonding. It gave everything away.

Obito loves Jitsuko, his quivering mouth silently told hers, and her lips responded, declaring she loves him right back.

The deep connection between their lips and souls separated momentarily, allowing Jitsuko and Obito to recover their breath. Jitsuko took that fleeting moment to observe his eyes, the windows to his soul. His eyes that embodied the proud heritage of the Uchiha. His Sharingan had activated in the heat and torridity of the moment, of love and passion. Those blazing, expressive eyes emitted equal vitality as his touch did. They reflected his prolonged yearning, his romantic satiation, and his unwavering certainty - relishing in its thrilling energy and fulfillment of feeling serenely and irrevocably whole with her.

Deep crimson eyes, red as blood, inspected hers intently. Chakra masked Jitsuko's face, both his and her own. The color of his chakra was a brilliant light blue, comparable to the sky on a cloudless, smoldering hot day, only his chakra burned hotter. The source of its blaring intensity originating from the unparalleled rapture of pure, requited love that had been covertly nurtured and strengthened, yet repressed over time, but divinely unleashed at long last. His chakra shimmered, laced with virility, insurmountable strength, and awakened love in its purest form as it melded in with hers. Jitsuko's chakra glistened in a deep, modest green, akin to healthy flowers in the spring as they sprout from the earth, ready to blossom with the aid of the heated sun, provided by that light blue sky; putting every ounce of her trust in his supportive but intense nature. Conversely, the blossoming garden and the grounding nature of Jitsuko's soul ensure a sturdy and nurturing balance to his fiery and volatile personality.

Earth and Fire elements, both powerful and unstoppable forces in nature, had triumphantly collided that evening. Two spirits with intense passion for one another rivaled the explosive nature of a raging volcano that erupts in fluttering, unrelenting waves when such two powerful elements finally unite and weave as one. No longer shackled by debilitating aversion to prospected consequences, Jitsuko and Obito encouraged their deep affections to intertwine and take root joyously after painfully suppressing the urge for so long. The feeling of finally letting go and allowing each other into their hearts… it felt sublime.

Obito felt the presence of Jitsuko's unique chakra signature over his own body where she grasped at him in tight, insurmountable ravishment. This, coupled with the recognition that he'd unintentionally activated his Sharingan, prompted the scorching bloom in his cheeks to deepen and spread further. He made all of these observations within a single moment, before the two embraced again – gentle this time.

Bodies and hearts full of life. Full of love. The thriving, exquisite reunion of their joined lips sincerely declared to each other without question or reservation:

_Not a single day has passed…_

_Where I didn't dream of this moment…_

_I've never felt more certain… _

_You're the one._


	25. Misguided Judgement

Chapter 25: Misguided Judgement

"Begin preparation for the procedure. I believe our subject is ready for experimentation."

Confined within the depths of an undiscovered location, a roaming shinobi remained strapped to an operating table surrounded by scalpels, vials and tools of various shapes and sizes.

"Let us review your information gathering skills before you set off on your mission in the Hidden Leaf, Kabuto," a mysterious voice instructed as a slimy, repulsive hand began puncturing the skin of the nameless and now screaming ninja.

"I am to infiltrate the Chunin Exams as I've done six times before, to gather intel on the village's newest shinobi forces. We will find one that is compatible with your high standards and expectations."

The evil and pale being smirked, "That's a good boy. Leave this subject to me and go prepare for your mission. I look forward to the fresh bodies the Hidden Leaf has to offer. Do not disappoint me, Kabuto."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

"So when they specifically requested _me _to take on a group of students, I looked at them like they were crazy," Jitsuko chatted casually with Obito while sauntering alongside him to the training grounds. "I'm not good with children, so I don't think I could handle it. It's not that I don't _like _kids, but I don't think that I would have the patience for it – so it wouldn't be fair to the students if they were stuck with a good-for-nothing sensei who doesn't know what the heck she's doing."

"You say that as if you're so sure about it, Jitsuko. Yet Kakashi of all people accepted the position to become a sensei. If even he can do it, then you'd have no trouble being one. But still… Kakashi-sensei… who would've thought," Obito replied with a hint of fascination in his voice. He secretly admired Kakashi's new role as a certified sensei. Something about passing skills along to the next generation earnestly appealed to Obito.

"It's almost as weird as when he first invited me out for barbeque, like he had an instant change of heart and started to respect me," he added. "I don't get how he works. Sometimes it feels like he's just playing one big joke on me."

Jitsuko subtly exhaled in amusement over Obito's puzzlement – since she knew the reason for Kakashi's total 180 was a result of her pivotally bonding with him over her speech eight years ago.

"Well, what about you? Did you respond to the Hokage's request to become a sensei, Obito?"

"Nah. I really should focus on becoming the next Hokage first."

"But every Hokage so far has been a sensei before moving up in ranks. It might look good for you to take on a team."

"I have a hard enough time just keeping _you _in check," Obito jested while wrapping one arm around Jitsuko's shoulder to pull her against his side while she laughed playfully.

The training ground was soon within range and she and Obito's stroll faltered to scout out the newest rookies from a distance.

_There they are. The Rookie Nine. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, everyone from the original show is here. I'm surprised that my meddling didn't stop any of them from being born._

Jitsuko inwardly cringed and shook off the morbid notion.

Then the familiar, vibrant blond hair of Naruto Uzumaki drew her attention – along with Sasuke, Sakura and, of course, Kakashi-_sensei._

She chuckled to herself for referring to him with that name. After knowing him since childhood, the prospect of Kakashi now being qualified as a teacher filled Jitsuko with a strange profoundness, as if things were coming full-circle.

"So Obito, what do you think of the new batch so far? Can they take care of the village?"

Obito switched his momentary attention from Jitsuko to the rowdy kids in the field in front of him. He watched Kakashi's group right as a tick mark appeared on Sakura's head before she delivered an exaggerated punch to Naruto's face, sending him flying backwards and crashing headfirst into a tree, utterly demolishing it while Kakashi scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes out of uneasiness, to which Obito replied,

"We're doomed."

* * *

Months went by without incident, though Jitsuko couldn't help but still analyze her past choices constantly to discern what other tragic events she could possibly prevent from ever happening in this world – which was difficult seeing how things are so drastically different from the show already. She kept a mental checklist: Minato successfully negotiated peace with the Uchiha Clan. Check. The Nine-Tails is still locked securely within Naruto's mother. Double check. Obito is still here with her. That one's a definite check. Everything appears to be in order, and yet, Jitsuko couldn't shake off the feeling that she was forgetting something…

"So, it's a super-secret solo mission, huh?"

Obito nodded earnestly. "They've been assigning me more and more solo missions lately. I think they're finally testing to see if I'm cut out for Hokage!"

"Oh, of course that's what they're doing! They might as well start prepping your face for the Hokage Rock! I'm so excited for you, Obito!"

He peered down at her and smiled so sincerely while she walked him to the village gates. Even after being together for so long, the gentle manner in which Obito looked at Jitsuko with a special gleam in his eyes never ceased in sending pleasing and fluttering waves through her heart. And yet, she returned his expression with her own diminishing one, which immediately summoned Obito's concern.

"Hey, you shouldn't be upset that you can't come with me. We've been through worse."

"It's not that… I just… haven't been feeling very good lately. My stomach's been bugging me and I've just been so, _so _tired... all the time. It's not like I've been going on particularly harsh missions recently or anything," she muttered and kneaded at her stomach in an attempt to soothe it.

"I'm thinking maybe I've been extra drained because of the change in season, like an alternative to allergies or something."

"It's never affected you this bad, though."

"It's whatever. It just doesn't help that I'm also… really nervous."

"Is it about me going by myself again?"

Jitsuko nodded and mumbled somberly in reluctant confirmation, "You know I have complete faith in you, but… I still can't help but worry until you get back."

"I'll only be gone for maybe a month, or less if my opponents are even bigger pushovers than I'm thinking they are. I'll be home before you know it."

She finally exchanged a soft smile with her boyfriend, the sun's shimmering rays glinting off his forehead protector reminded Jitsuko of just how capable of a shinobi this Uchiha grew up to be. Soon, the two of them approached the village gates and paused right before the exit.

"Are you positive that you have everything you need?"

"I can't say that I have _everything_ I need. You know I'm not allowed to bring you along with me," Obito stated in an adoringly snarky tone to which Jitsuko covered her mouth to stifle a modest giggle. Afterwards, the two of them went silent, the only sound coming from the birds chirping just outside the village border. Without needing any prompting, her body huddled against Obito's, with her arms wrapping around his back and her head pressed tightly against his chest in a tight embrace.

"I'm really going to miss you."

That's when she noted how Obito's body was strangely shaking from her touch. That was rather odd. After being together for so long, it had become difficult to fluster Obito anymore with something as simple as a hug.

"You know you're allowed to hold me, right?"

"I... I know that," he replied while encasing Jitsuko in his arms carefully to pry her body slightly off his to alleviate the pressure on his chest. "It's just... I just still can't believe that I'm the one who gets to do this."

"Well, of course you can! Being together for eight years means getting to do things like this!"

"I-I know..?!"

Jistuko finally released her flustered boyfriend from her tight hold, with him regaining his composure shortly after.

"You know I'll miss you too." He finally responded appropriately to Jitsuko's touch by enfolding both arms around her waist to rest against her back and inched her a bit closer to plant a sweet, affectionate kiss against Jitsuko's forehead. "And that I love you."

She peered up at Obito, offered a humble smirk, and murmured, "So much?"

His eyes went half-lidded and he returned her gentle grin, and with his palm lifting up to stroke her cheek, he replied softly, "So much."

As Jitsuko waved Obito farewell, her mind couldn't help but fixate on Obito's reaction while holding him. She had to have hugged Obito hundreds of times by now, but she hadn't seen him tense that badly from the simple gesture in years. Jitsuko hoped that it was just because of nerves from being assigned a solo A-rank mission. Speaking of which, she was allotted to a high-ranked mission as well. Once Obito's figure was out of sight, Jitsuko left for home to prepare.

* * *

"Get ready, Jitsuko. She's making her way around the corner. You know what to do," Jitsuko's teammate instructed her with confidence in his tone.

She and Asuma Sarutobi were on a dual mission to track down and apprehend a spy accused of selling off village secrets to other nations. The mission had taken weeks, but the suspect was finally within sight. It was time to move. Jitsuko leapt from the nearby roof with Asuma following shortly after. The woman soon fell into the trap Jitsuko had laid out, where her feet began to plummet into the sinkhole she had conjured up. She and Asuma surrounded her by the time the sand reached to her thighs.

"Alright, give it up. We know what you've been doing," Asuma stated. "Just hand over the stolen secrets and let us escort you peacefully so this doesn't have to get ugly."

At that, the woman's once innocent expression morphed into angry contempt as she formed hand signs to transform herself into a shadow. She escaped Jitsuko's sand trap and reshaped a few meters from her only to dash away.

_What? Is she from the Nara Clan? But I've never seen them use their shadow jutsu like that!_

Jitsuko had no time to ponder the Nara Clan's secrets since Asuma then ordered to chase after her. She dashed as quickly as she could and found herself inching closer to the woman's increasingly exhausted form. Jitsuko was within her grasp and she outstretched her arm to clutch a fist-full of her flowing black hair – only for an unanticipated feeling to overtake her body. A sudden wave of nausea struck Jitsuko, causing her to lose focus and lag behind. Ignoring the sickening feeling, she increased her pace and lunged for her – only to miss and collide harshly with the ground in the grimy alleyway. The woman turned her head while running and smiled triumphantly at Jitsuko before turning the corner – never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, Jitsuko situated on the ground, glued in place from the debilitating sickness that had unexpectedly flooded her body. Her teammate emerged before her, silent, and disappointed. She struggled to her feet before planting a hand firmly against the adjacent wall and panted heavily – trying desperately to restrain the bile that wanted to expel from her body. "We can still… chase after her… just give me… a minute."

"It's no use. Her chakra signature's long gone, and with that shadow ability she could be anywhere by now. I'm not going to be the one who writes the report explaining why we failed the mission," Asuma stated rather apathetically. He had every right to be unimpressed. Such a fumble was inexcusable for a ninja of her level.

The trudge to the office was an agonizing one, both physically and mentally. Jistuko took deliberate unhurried steps to ease her upset stomach, the massive weight of guilt and shame burdening her shoulders.

_What will Obito think when he gets back and finds out I failed…?_

"It's not so bad, Jitsuko," Asuma finally offered condolences. "At this rate, we'll make it back to the village just in time to watch my students pass this year's Chunin Exams."

"Your students? You mean the Ino-Shika-Cho group?"

"That's them! They've get real potential, I tell you," he replied while casually lighting a cigarette.

"Wow. The rookies are almost done with the Chunin Exams already? That's crazy. Time is flying by…"

….

…_.Wait a minute._

_The Chunin Exam. This is the Chunin Exam where the village gets attacked and the Hokage is killed… by Orochimaru!_

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed in pure fright, startling Asuma into almost dropping his lighter.

"We need to go see the Hokage!_"_

"Well gee, Jitsuko. I know we've been at this for weeks now but there really isn't that much of a ru-"

"We need to go, _right now!" _Desperation muddled her throat, but something else filled it soon after. Out of instinct, Jitsuko groaned and bent over to void what was in her stomach after trying extensively to keep it in. The exhaustive mission coupled with the throbbing anxiety of remembering Orochimaru's imminent invasion overwhelmed her body into finally releasing the sickness within.

* * *

Obito's mission had conversely progressed admirably well. Returning to the village should require only a few more days, but he halted the journey to rest for the night. As Obito gazed up at the starry night sky, his mind wandered to the close call from when Jitsuko pressed firmly against him before he departed for the mission. He was tense that day, not because of Jitsuko touching him, but rather, from her nearing extremely close to detecting the object concealed within his village jacket's front pocket. Like every other night since he left, he withdrew a ring from his pocket and inspected it intently before attentively fidgeting with it between his fingers in deep thought. Its design was simple. The slender gold band complimented the modestly sized red-tinted diamond swathed delicately in place by thin gold tendrils.

It wasn't necessary for couples in the Hidden Leaf Village to propose or wear rings, but Obito wanted this to be special. How else could he display his deep fondness for Jitsuko but with a physical embodiment of his love wrapped around her finger?

Obito sighed. He'd been carrying this ring for years now. Every instance he'd plan to propose would be interrupted in some way – a date would get cancelled to oblige an emergency mission, or the beautiful array of the outside surroundings – perfect for romantic intent – where he'd never get the chance to fulfill due to always running into someone. Whether they are Rin, Kakashi, or even Might Guy troubling Jistuko with some gratuitous challenge, which Obito for the life of him never understood why she'd eagerly accept without fail. If he were honest with himself, Obito had also been dancing around the subject because he was _scared. _He knew there was no reason to be, but Obito found that familiar feeling of giddy nervousness rise from within each time his fingers brushed against the delicate metal in his pocket when in her proximity. Finding the resolve to make such a life-changing decision was the easy part. Actually popping the questionis an entirely new challenge for the battleworn Uchiha.

* * *

The crowd bellowed in a blend of excitement and anticipation, their roars echoing through the brimful colosseum. Villages from all five nations assembled to the Hidden Leaf to speculate the conclusion of this year's Chunin Exams. Everyone was present – Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, _everyone_. The final round will determine which ninja is qualified to become a reliable leader – a Chunin. Identical to the show, the Kazekage was attending the exam in the flesh in response to the Hokage's request, to act as a gesture of civil comradeship between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand villages. He rested next to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze – who was completely oblivious to the potential mercy he and the village was in by the wretched individual perched mere feet away from him.

The distant sound of abundant cheering soon made contact with Jitsuko's ears as she panted and huffed closer to the stadium, utterly desperate to warn the Hokage of the unstable Sannin who killed and impersonated the Kazekage, who could strike at any moment.

_I can't believe I overlooked the famous ambush on the village that ended the Hokage's life! Everything is so different now and time just flew right by – I mean, Naruto is already 12 years old! I have to hurry. Orochimaru won't wait any longer!_

"This year's candidates display promising potential," the Kazekage passively noted to Minato while observing the battle between Gaara and Sasuke intently, to which he nodded firmly in agreement. Before he could properly respond, the fixture below the Kazekage shifted rapidly before encasing him in a thick, impenetrable wall of solid stone, shielding the stadium and the Hokage from his anticipatory assassination.

The scene immediately disrupted the match transpiring below as everyone's attention snapped toward the inconceivable activity occurring within dangerous proximity of innocent bystanders.

Minato was instantly confused. As he inspected the earth barrier, he began conjecturing immediately.

_That pattern etched into the barrier, along with the chakra infused within the stone… this is Jistuko's technique._

Realizing this, Minato pressed his index finger to the ground and focused on Jitsuko's chakra to determine her location before directing his attention down to her panting, disheveled form occupying the middle of the stadium.

"I made it. I can't believe… that I made it in time," she huffed between breaths. Just then, the crowd's confusion transformed into anger as they began shouting down at Jistuko, with some people going so far to threaten her for 'attacking' the Kazekage and interrupting the match. In any other instance, such attention would be shameful and embarrassing, and while it still was, she had no choice but to act. To her relief, Minato flashed to Jitsuko's location in an instant. She smiled, comforted that Minato can assist her with disposing of Orochimaru, but instead, Jitsuko was greeted with a scathing glare that caught her completely off guard, immediately shrinking the hopeful smirk off her face.

"M-Minato-sensei. Thank goodness I got here in time. The Kazekage, he's-"

"Release him."

"Wh-what…? No, I can't, Minato-sensei! The entire village is at -"

"Jitsuko. Retract your barrier, or I'll have no other option than to force you."

Jistuko's entire expression dropped at Minato's atypical assertiveness toward her. Surely, Minato of all people would understand her impulsive actions… right?

Before she could undo her jutsu, large cracks formed along the protective barrier before it shattered apart, with an irate Kazekage emerging from within.

"What is the meaning of this?! Is this shinobi from _your _village, Hokage?!"

At that, the stadium grew silent. A group of ANBU members then materialized around Jitsuko before seizing her arms with a chakra-locking device.

"Minato-sensei, am I… in trouble?"

Silence. He couldn't even look in her direction.

"B-but wait, let me explain! That's not the Kazekage! That's Orochimaru! He assassinated the real Kazekage and invaded his body so he could sneak in and destroy the village! You have to stop him, Minato-sensei!"

"WHAT?! How _dare _you assert such a claim? Is this the class of shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village is entrusted with?!"

"Lord Kazekage, with all due respect, I can –"

"You should lose your position for even authorizing this pathetic woman as a shinobi,_ Hokage_!"

Deeply hurt by the Kazekage's words, Jitsuko directed her attention to Minato only to find his expression blank and unreadable.

"Please understand, Lord Kazekage. With such a serious affirmation, the village has no choice but to investigate this issue further. We need to thoroughly examine you and assemble all available shinobi to form a squad and put the village under lockdown until we can confirm if the village is under threat…"

Minato's eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"…which means the Chunin Exams are canceled."

His statement generated an unmanageable uproar within the crowd.

"What'd he say?"

"Cancel the exams? Is he crazy?!"

"It's all because of that Leaf Ninja. They should lock her up for threatening our Kazekage!"

The packed stadium began to rile up once more in a mix of booing at Jitsuko for disrupting the match and cheering that she was now within custody.

"I-I'm sorry… I… I had to do it…" she murmured to the crowd, knowing full well that they couldn't hear her ashamed muttering. Not that they would care about what she had to say anyway.

One ANBU member grasped at her arm, "Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"It's protocol to keep suspects incarcerated until they are clear of all charges."

"Ch-charges? Charges for what?"

"My guess is to determine if your intent was to assassinate the Kazekage."

"What?! Of course that wasn't my intent! Minato-sensei can vouch for me… right, sensei? You know I'd never…" Jitsuko's words trailed off with the expectation that Minato would step in to assist her, but he didn't. He stood there, straight-faced, still unable to address her directly.

"Minato-sensei…?"

The ANBU members began dragging her off.

"Minato-sensei! Tell them I wouldn't…!"

An inkling of conflict and regret was spotted within the stoic eyes of the village leader standing upright as Jitsuko got taken away; as if he knew she had reason for acting so uncharacteristically, but he still couldn't excuse it. Not here.

The crowd applauded her departure.

"_Minato-sensei_!"

* * *

The chamber that contained Jitsuko was dark and dreary. She sat up in the flimsy cot and wrapped her arms around her bent knees as a pathetic form of offering herself consolation, the cuffs binding Jistuko rattled in doing so. She spent hours in mental agony over what had transpired that day, what she had done – and Minato's response to it. Jitsuko couldn't believe Minato would allow her to be thrown in here like some criminal.

_Well, maybe I technically am a criminal after what I did to the Kazekage… but I had to! The village may be under lockdown, but Minato is still alive because I stopped Orochimaru from trying to kill him. That's right! He's alive because of me. Naruto… he still has a family._

She smiled in what felt like concentrated bliss for the first time in weeks, until a boiling wave of discomfort promptly seized her stomach again. Nausea.

_No, not again, _was Jitsuko's last thought before her stomach forcefully ejected it contents, which was admittedly not much due to skipping meals in her haste to 'rescue' the village.

_Why does this keep happening to me…?_

Immediately after, she heard the sound of numerous mechanisms unlocking her cell and she scrambled to wipe the bile remnants from her mug before it eased open with a sickening screeching noise to reveal the Fourth Hokage standing before her. ANBU bodyguards saturated him – both his left and right. The two of them studied each other for a few moments, his stern look overpowering Jitsuko's pleading one, before he wordlessly signaled for his guards to disperse.

"Are you sure, Lord Hokage? This criminal is unpredictable –"

Being referred to as some lowlife village offender pierced her heart.

He somehow knew this, and Minato responded with an even colder stare in the ANBU's direction. Without another word, they phased away and left the two alone.

"I'm guessing you're here to interrogate me," Jitsuko stated rather numbly to who she thought was her friend.

Minato took note of the implications behind her tone. He was afraid this would happen.

"I'm here to assess your side of the story, not that it excuses what had happened-"

"What _happened_?!" she interjected. "I did what I _had _to do to save the village, Lord Hokage!"

"What you did could have been considered as an attempted assassination of the Kazekage."

"But you know I would never do something like that! You could've defended me back there…! But you didn't… instead, you betrayed me… and let them take me away in front of everyone…" Words began leaving Jitsuko's throat in a stuttering mess as tears pooled in her eyes. "I've never been so embarrassed, Minato-sensei. Now the whole village thinks I'm some S-rank criminal. Just... why? Why did you let them take me, Minato-sensei…? I was only trying to…"

Her candid display of vulnerability softened Minato's expression slightly.

"I don't need to explain to you the importance of maintaining peace between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand villages. Tension has risen between the two nations ever since the finances of the Hidden Sand had reached critical levels. I invited the Kazekage to attend this rotation of the Chunin Exams to strengthen our bond – and you put this developing trust at risk, Jitsuko."

"But it's not the Kazekage, Minato-sensei! It's Orochimaru! He murdered the real Kazekage and was going to attack the village! I saw it! I was only trying to protect the village!"

"And I was doing the same. That's another reason why I needed to see you. After extensive interrogation, the village has confirmed that the man you encased in your barrier is the true Kazekage, and he is not happy about the ordeal."

_No. That was the real Kazekage…? I was wrong…? _

"But Orochimaru… where is he? Why didn't he attack?"

"Orochimaru left the village years ago, Jitsuko. I'm relieved to see your vigilance for our village, but what happened today may very well be the basis for a fourth great shinobi war."

An overwhelming ache in her chest overtook Jitsuko's body and shorted out her mind over pondering the possibility of being the root cause of a shinobi war, as more painful tears expelled from her eyes.

Minato stepped deeper into the chamber to offer his condolences to her sobbing form and began showing the signs of remorse that he'd been keeping hidden from her. He knew Jitsuko's intentions were for the sake of the village. She wasn't a criminal.

"Forgive me for allowing my guards to restrain you, Jitsuko, but Lord Kazekage is not a forgiving leader. Please understand that I had no choice. If I challenged the decision to seize you, then he would likely see to it that _his _guards would arrest you and demand to be tried in the Sand Village. Seeing how I handled it helped to ease the Kazekage's anger and opened him up for peace negotiations."

"…."

"I did what I had to do to potentially save your life, Jitsuko."

Her eyes widened at Minato's reasoning. Even after keeping her here, his intention was to protect her. At that realization, Jitsuko's head lowered in a strangely content defeat and wearily nodded. She felt guilty for ever doubting Minato.

"I've cleared you of all charges. You don't belong in a place like this," Minato stated calmly while standing back up.

"Please try to understand what was required of me as a Hokage today. Obito will need to learn this if he is to become Hokage as well."

Jitsuko's head perked back up at her boyfriend's name. Minato knew this would catch her attention, and with that, he bent toward her and unlocked the chakra-suppressing brace, but not before looming over Jitsuko when he saw that she still couldn't look in his direction. She was scared.

"…."

"…You're not a criminal, Jitsuko."

"…."

"Obito will be so proud of the lengths you would go to protect our village."

At that, she finally met Minato's sharp but warm eyes, "You really think so, Minato-sensei?"

He smiled, "Certainly, and so am I." His expression then shifted to a nervous but friendly one while he sweatdropped, "Just, try not to make such a lasting scene next time, alright?"

Satisfied with his reconciliation with Jitsuko, Minato allowed her to leave the impound facility to make her way back home, where she still eagerly awaited for Obito's return from his month-long mission. It could happen any day now.

Maybe_ he's back already? What if he's there right now and I'm not home when it's this late?! I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't bother writing him a note to tell him where I am. He knows I always leave him a note when I suddenly have to go somewhere. Oh man. If he's back, he'd be freaking out!_

At that, Jitsuko dashed for home; the prospect of a sweet reunion with her soulmate ensured a swift and unrelenting pace.

* * *

The energized pattering of her feet against the ground filled her ears as Jitsuko continued her trek back home. The route took her to the main area of the village and while it was rather late, the square still harbored numerous villagers doing some last minute errands. Jitsuko had a wide grin on her face from thinking about reuniting with Obito and hearing everything about his journey. The thoughts of her boyfriend almost distracted her enough to overlook the blatant stares of the villagers from afar, until she dashed by one couple who began muttering something aloud.

"That's her. She's the one who ruined the Chunin Exams."

"Really? Her? How can someone so small cause such a huge problem for us?"

"She must be crazy!"

At that, Jitsuko's hurried steps lessened to a frugal jog, allowing her to perceive what the rest of the villagers were remarking as she passed them by.

"Who let her out of her cell? She should be locked up for good for what she did!"

"Should we call the police force? Is there an Uchiha around who can watch her?"

A solemn weight soon outstripped the once buoyant atmosphere around the village. Deeply hurt by the people of her own community, Jitsuko's pace dwindled to a sluggish trudge while the villagers grew bolder with their verbal assault – choosing to address her directly.

"Hey, girl! Way to spoil the fun for everyone!"

"Don't you know how hard those Genin worked to get so far in the Exams? Now they have to start all over!"

"You should be ashamed for attacking the Kazekage!"

With her head low, Jitsuko kept walking. It was no use trying to reason with them. She knew things they didn't – or at least she thought she did. It was still so hard to believe that Orochimaru hadn't assassinated and impersonated the Kazekage like what was originally intended, and that she was absolutely, horribly, unbearably wrong.

Jitsuko's feet took an unexpected turn, likely to escape the wrath of the irate villagers. It was in the opposite direction of her home. Of Obito's home. Thinking about Obito after the villagers chiseled away at her self-esteem doused her urgency to reunite with him.

_What does he see in someone like me, anyway? What would he think when he finds out about what I've done? Minato says he would be proud, but… what if…_

Some villagers were aware of Jitsuko's close relationship with Obito. She was terrified that instead of greeting him warmly on a job well done, they would harass Obito on her behalf. Perhaps the pressure would be great enough for him to abandon her.

The notion stung far worse than any venomous insect could. After what Jitsuko did today, Obito was the only person she had left. Sure, there was Rin and Kakashi, but she didn't want to see anyone right now. The shame was too suffocating.

After a while, Jitsuko mustered the courage to endure the chagrin of the villagers she was trying so hard to protect and reluctantly carried herself back to Obito's home – _their_ home.

_But why… why didn't Orochimaru invade the village? I know I've changed so much here, but did I really interfere with Orochimaru's schemes, too? Does he see Minato more as a threat than Lord Third? Maybe he was too intimidated to attack. That's so unlike Orochimaru, though... _

Jitsuko juggled around with these thoughts while she trekked back at an agonizingly slow pace, still entirely apprehensive about going home. She also opted to sneak along a deserted, infrequently used trail along the outskirts of the marketplace to avoid stray and irate passerby. There was no confusion or need for speculation as to why this pathway was abandoned; she was forced to hoist her legs over the innumerable piles of garbage littered throughout the alley, each step Jitsuko took was accompanied by a repulsive squish of her shoes making direct contact with old refuse.

_So if Orochimaru isn't planning on attacking the village right now… then I wonder… what is he doing?_

Jitsuko recalled how years ago the Third Hokage caught Orochimaru experimenting on at least 60 children – 59 of whom woefully perished from his cruel tests. Regret wedged its way into her ever-expanding feelings of sorrow over coming to terms with recognizing that she knew all about Orochimaru's invasive "research," but have done _nothing _to stop it.

_Who knows how many innocent people he has captured at this very moment…_

She reached the end of the alleyway and carefully scouted the area and, to her relief, found it entirely devoid of villagers. Jitsuko's gaze peeked to the distance only for her to freeze in surprise upon spotting a shadow approaching – when an individual with grey hair turned around the corner. Her first instinct was to nervously greet who she thought was Kakashi, until she noticed that this person was vastly different. Their grey hair angled downward and was tied back in a loose ponytail. He stood tall and pushed his circular-rimmed glasses into place as he quietly passed by Jitsuko's stiff form.

_That's Kabuto Yakushi… Orochimaru's chief aid!_

Kabuto had an extensive history of enrolling in the Chunin Exams for the sole purpose of studying naive Genin to determine who is fit for Orochimaru's experiments. Tracking Kabuto was an excellent opportunity to locate Orochimaru's hideout and relay it back to the Hokage. Jitsuko didn't have time to inform anyone of her intentions, running into Kabuto seemed like an astronomical chance that would not happen again. She could save so many lives if she followed Kabuto now! Maybe then, the village will understand and forgive her for what she did!

With her mind made up, Jitsuko allowed a broad distance develop between the two before her ninja skills kicked in and pursued Kabuto incognito in seek of Orochimaru's base...


	26. Something Extraordinary

Chapter 26: Something Extraordinary

Throughout his entire journey, Kabuto took leisurely steps to the village gates, with Jistuko tailing him from afar. Her cover was almost blown once or twice from stray villagers attempting to scold he over the ruction of this year's Chunin Exams, forcing he to break from tracking him momentarily to avoid being detected. It was strange. Jitsuko knew that Kabuto was a superior spy; it seemed unusual that his skills hadn't alarmed him to her presence, yet.

The shadowing took forever, but eventually Kabuto paused with his back facing Jitsuko in the middle of a clearing surrounded by dense trees and flora just within the Land of Fire's borders.

_Seems like an appropriate place to set up a hideout, with all of the exotic resources around here. Okay, this is enough. I should go report this to the Hoka-_

"Alright, the fun's over. You should come out now," Kabuto's sudden announcement startled Jitsuko into a standstill.

_H-huh?!_

"Yes, I mean you," he added while casually whirling to her direction. "Just know that you don't have a choice in the matter. There's no need to make this hard on yourself."

At that, Jitsuko scooted out from her hidden spot in the florescent vegetation, trying hard to wear a façade of confidence on her face, but the bead of sweat smoothly rolling down her temple revealed her true reaction.

"My apologies that the trip took so long, it's a new location, you see. But we're here."

_Did… did he know I was following him… the whole time…?_

Jitsuko slowly approached Kabuto, caution riddled her every step.

"You know who I am… don't you, Kabuto?"

He raised an eyebrow and stated, "Assuredly, I do to an extent, but I'm afraid I don't recall ever introducing myself to you."

_Phew… so that must mean that he doesn't know __**everything**__ about me._

"Let's just say I know a lot about you, too, Kabuto. So just let me be on my way. It would be for your own good."

She may be close to eight years older than Kabuto, but that didn't stop his posture from displaying that he remained completely unintimidated by Jitsuko's short and meek features.

"Don't try and fool me with a macho act. Remember, I know who you are. I have intel on everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"So why did you let me believe that I was tracking you and Orochimaru?"

Kabuto didn't speak for a moment, as if he were analyzing her even further.

"So you are somehow already aware of my association with Orochimaru? I never would've guessed there was a mole within the Hidden Leaf Village, other than me," Kabuto observed while pressing his pointer finger to the bridge of his glasses to adjust them. "But it doesn't matter. I find it fascinating that you'd even attempt to track me back to our base. Usually we have to utilize forceful means for our subjects to comply when escorting them."

"E-excuse me?"

Kabuto's sharp eyes shifted, with his attention instead drawn slightly to your left. His next words chilled Jitsuko to the bone.

"Ah, you've returned just in time… _Lord Orochimaru."_

* * *

Chirping of crickets strewn across the entrance to the village soothed Obito just enough to contain his excitement on a job well done. He could not wait to relay what he had to go through, and all the people he'd met this past month. Other than completing missions and exceeding expectations, his favorite part about being a shinobi was sharing his experiences with Jitsuko, and vice versa. His opponents proved to be a formidable challenge, to the point where the activation of his Mangekyou Sharingan was necessary. He even unlocked the next level of his Susanoo formation: what started out as a large skeletal entity lightly coated in a thin but powerful layer of cyan aura this time appeared in full armor with nubs protruding in its back implying that he is one step closer to generating the fabled, legendary 'Perfect Susanoo.' While the prospect of recounting to Jitsuko of his new ability and subsequent victory was exhilarating, Obito was frightened of retelling the story. She absolutely _loathed_ when Obito used any of his advanced Sharingan abilities – as it gradually damages the user's eyes over continuous use, eventually leading to irreversible blindness. Still, perhaps such a long conversation could end with him finally gathering the nerve to ask her, Obito thought, as his fingers instinctively kneaded the circular object snugly fit within his pocket. However, something about walking into the village presented Obito with an uneasy feeling, as if the entire village was brooding over something. These troubled feelings only grew more powerful the closer he marched to his home. His grandmother had since passed away since he and Jitsuko had been together, and it eventually lead to moving in together. She and Obito had been living in his childhood home, passed down from generations, for a few years now. It'd always bring comfort to Obito's troubled mind whenever he'd return from a mission and saw lights through the window – indicating that she was home safe.

But Obito soon found that no such easement swathed him upon finding his home dark and desolate.

His mind immediately flooded, thinking the worst has happened to Jitsuko. These intrusive thoughts persevered and only continued to magnify after every room he searched ended fruitless, evidenced when his once concerned calls for her morphed into shuttering, desperate begs for her to respond. Obito then paused with his body trembling in place. He needed to calm down.

_M-maybe she just went to the store… or s-she's on an emergency mission. That can happen this late at night. Right? Y-yeah. That's all it is._

He inhaled a slow, and deep but strained breath before it caught in his throat once more.

_But Jitsuko must've left something – anything to let me know she's safe. She never leaves without letting me know._ Obito attempted to console himself as he struggled to avert his eyes to the kitchen counter, only to his horror to see it vacant of any notes – not even a mess was left behind to indicate that she occupied the home recently.

That's when he couldn't take it anymore. With an uncontrollable pounding in his chest and trembling hands, Obito placed the ring he intended for her on the empty bar, shut his eyes and gathered up his chakra to produce an aura to sense hers. His eyebrows twisted in anxious confusion to find traces of her chakra still fresh in the village stadium, with a trail of it leading outside of the building where his senses were cut off – as if there was some barrier was actively blocking his sensory abilities. The distinct sound of a Sharingan activating accompanied Obito when his eyes snapped open in panic.

_No. She can't be taken again. Not __**again**__!_

Before Obito could register what he was doing, the area around him began to swirl around his eyes and he allowed his Sharingan to generate a portal to the Kamui dimension to begin his desperate search for Jitsuko, all while ignoring the searing pain shooting through his eyes from exerting his Mangekyou Sharingan. All Obito could focus on was him begging that he's not too late…

* * *

"Let me go! You have no idea what I know, Orochimaru!"

"I don't need to remind you of who you're referring to, Jitsuko," Kabuto crept over to her, close enough to where she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek, while Orochimaru blatantly ignored her frantic and rather unorthodox pleas. Instead, the ashen brown snakes emanating from where Orochimaru's arm used to occupy coiled tighter around her struggling torso in response_._ "I will thank you to remember your place among the shinobi ranks," Kabuto ended with subtle but threatening aggression in his tone. To think you would even _attempt_ to talk down to _Lord Orochimaru _was an absurd concept. Eventually his snakes unfurled, forcing Jitsuko to roll into a compact chamber, pure, rusted metal encompassed the walls in its entirety.

"Fortunately for you, other subjects take priority over what you would possibly have to offer me. I will determine if you could be of any potential use once my business is finished with them. Be obedient and stay here, child. Kabuto has informed me of your monotonous Earth Style abilities which could lead to an easy escape if we kept you in a standard enclosure. Until then," he trailed off as the metal gate creaked and locked behind him.

_Enclosure… as if I'm some wild animal. Orochimaru is disgusting, more than the show ever let on._

Of course, his instructions fell on deaf ears. Immediately Jitsuko searched for any weak points in the cell upon his departure, only to her chagrin, found none.

_Why, Jitsuko… why do you keep putting yourself in these situations…?! I should've known better than to try and follow arguably one of the best spies in the entire show. _

She cursed at herself for being unable to manage her irrepressible impulsivity.

_It's because I always want to protect others… even if it puts me in harm's way. Those people who Orochimaru said takes priority over me… I can't imagine the horror they're going through right now… and who knows what he'll do to me! Obito's gone. Nobody knows where I am. I'm… completely alone this time. I- I need to find a way out of here!_

But she already tried everything…

…or so she thought.

Down the hall from the cell, she and Orochimaru passed by a tray full of used scalpels – ones coated in old blood, waiting patiently to be sanitized and sharpened anew for further 'use.'

_Maybe I could…_

Recalling the exam that became her rite of passage as a Jonin, Jitsuko formed hand signs and gentle made contact with the metal surface, silently pleading that the archaic hideout wasn't chakra-proof, and to her relief found that the jutsu was able to weave its way through the metallic exterior into the ground surrounding the enclosure. Slowly, steadily, and quietly, Jitsuko sensed the outline of the tray down the hall and softened the ground it mounted upon to swallow it to transfer the tools closer to her cell. Jitsuko closed her eyes and took a deep, concentrated breath and focused her chakra to form miniature versions of her Elemental Peacekeeper to grab hold of the dull blades – to pick the lock from the outside.

_Steady, Jitsuko. Precision isn't your strongpoint, but you don't have a choice. _

The first attempt at inserting a tool into the lock failed terribly. With an audible 'SHING,' the scalpel scraped against the unrefined lock, prompting Jitsuko to cringe visibly at the thought of them catching on to her attempted breakout. After a moment of silence, she resumed her strenuous efforts, determined to escape.

After numerous excruciating attempts and endless fumbling, Jitsuko's spirit almost leaped from her body after hearing a hearty click emit from the lock, its surface now coated in copious scratch marks, damp sand, and dried blood.

_Which… which way should I go? I need to avoid Kabuto and Orochimaru at all costs._

Her body was trembling, pumped full of adrenaline from the weight of the dire situation. Jitsuko was in the living quarters of one of _the legendary Sannin, _the one who had no regard for human life_._

Jitsuko figured her best bet was to try burying _herself _to try and dig a way out, but she'd never had to do that before. She was afraid of getting lost in the hideout's unfamiliar and confusing vicinity and burying herself alive, effectively suffocating her to death.

_Well that's certainly better than what Orochimaru has planned for me, I'm sure!_

Nodding to herself, Jitsuko's body began its descent into unknown territory…

After shifting her body through the dirt at a sluggish pace, she began sensing unique signatures in the room adjacent to her body.

_Survivors? I – I can bring them with me…!_

Poking her head from the floor, Jitsuko expected to find people who would be all-too eager to pounce in the escape route with her. Curiosity got the best of Jitsuko as her eyes cautiously scrutinized the space around her. What she found was horrific – it was a room entirely dedicating to Orochimaru's 'findings.' Jars containing various decaying body parts suspended in vile, sizzling green goo coated one wall, and remnants of rotting, dismembered corpses, all alphabetized in an uncanny organization system littered the opposite end. Some of them looked like abominations, with body parts growing where they shouldn't have been. Likely failed experiments.

_Wait…_

Jitsuko watched in horror as one of the corpses turned their head to observe the noise of her arrival, as their jaw slackened as if they were trying to speak, but no words left their throat, only saliva.

_They… they're all still alive!_

She couldn't believe it. Orochimaru would go this far for the sake of his 'research.' These experiments were nothing like the ones from the show. This was real. It was horrifying, putrid, reprehensible…

Jitsuko's stomach wanted to bubble its contents out through her esophagus, but was unable. She hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. If it weren't for the fight-or-flight hormones pumping through her body, Jitsuko would have collapsed from the grotesque sight in that instant. Still, the smell of rot and disease amplified the nausea and it overwhelmed her once again, prompting her to dry heave continuously at the sight.

_No, stop! Don't make any noise, Jitsuko! What's happening to me?! Why do I have such a weak stomach?! This was never an issue for me, until... wait, there's no time for this! I- I need to find a way out! But… what about them…? Do I try to…? No. Get out now, and save them later. But they might be dead by then. Just grab them and go… but then we could all get caught, then I can't save anyone! What – what do I do?!_

One of the amalgamates startled Jitsuko out of her dilemma while she watched the fading light in their eyes grow dimmer. It sent an unrestricted chill straight through her spine. Then, something in the corner of her eye drew all of her attention. Less than two feet away, an experiment emerged before Jitsuko, his zombie-like crawl and sudden appearance forced out a short-lived but piercing shriek from her throat that was promptly concealed with a slap of a hand over her mouth.

Confronting these mysterious abominations immediately prepared Jitsuko for the worst as she hurredly withdrew a kunai and crossed her arms in a defensive stance toward the threat, to which they responded with a meek cry of their own.

_Wait… he's just… a little boy…?_

"I-I'll go back to my pen! I was j-just wondering why you made a hole in the ground… when Orochimaru's helpers use the door over there. Don't tell on me, he'll take away all of our week's rations again," distant dreary moans of the amalgamates registered in the background at the mere prospect.

"Huh? K-kid, what –"

"I know! I'll tell you about my secret stash where I keep my emergency rations!I always thought Orochimaru gave food to his helpers," the boy remarked with more confidence once Jitsuko's kunai and defenses lowered and he saw how slim she was from unintentionally starving herself. "But I can share with you. Just don't tell him that I secretly broke the lock, okay? I don't think I mind sharing with you, anyway. You look different from the other people who come in here, they don't usually put their knife down when we make noise."

"H-hey, slow down! It's alright, I'm not with Orochimaru. And keep your voice down," she said in a hushed tone while having to angle her neck almost completely downward to address him. She was completely taken aback by the booming volume of this boy and how much energy he had despite his soul crushing captivity and circumstances. Though when Jitsuko really thought about it, he was right. She was famished due to her stomach troubling her for a while now, but telling from the boy's loose skin and frail stature, he was infinitely more so. That's when she remembered the secret stash of her own.

"Here," Jitsuko stated simply while digging out an old, crumbly granola bar from deep within her weapons pouch.

"What's that thing?"

"Y-you mean _this_?" Jitsuko asked for clarity, unwilling to accept that this poor kid has never seen or heard of a simple granola bar before. "Well, it's… food. I want you to have it."

It was likely way past due its expiration date, but the newly acquired light that gleamed from within the boy's eye at the foreign object easily purged those concerns from Jitsuko's mind. He couldn't have been older than nine years old, and had dark, spiky hair. He physically and emotionally resembled Obito in some ways, she noted, specifically in the original show when Obito was crushed, lost his eye, and became physically and mentally scarred but still kept his determination during his rehabilitation with Madara. This boy was just like him, but she could see a glint of intrusive hopelessness developing and mounting inside him behind that loud and obnoxious façade of confidence and curiosity, causing a deep puncture in Jitsuko's heart over projecting Obito onto this boy. She wondered what his personality was like before he was ripped from his family and taken to this horrible, desolate prison.

"What's your name," she whispered as he devoured the chewy bar without restraint, and he replied to her shock, "AX – 2447."

"H-huh? N-no, I mean, what did people call you before they dragged you to this place?"

"What do you mean? They never allow me to leave that room. Nobody is, I think."

"Y-you mean you were _born _here?!"

"No, I came from another room, before Orochimaru told us to go to this place."

_Unbelievable. This poor boy was born purely for Orochimaru's benefit. _

Jitsuko's stomach turned at the realization of just how twisted Orochimaru truly was. The show didn't do him justice.

"So if you aren't with the other guys, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jitsuko… but it's important that 'the other guys' don't know who I am, or that I was ever here, okay?"

The boy didn't understand but he nodded blindly anyway. He then noted the band wrapped around her neck with the distinguishable insignia of the Leaf Village etched into it. "Does that thing mean you're a ninja? Is that how you made that hole?"

"Heh, you got me all figured out, kiddo."

"How'd you do it? Did you have to move your hands around all weird like others do?"

Subjects would periodically be brought to the hideout with similar headbands, but shinobi who'd put up a fight using jutsu soon found their efforts as futile against Orochimaru. Regardless, the boy was always curious about those ninja's jutsu, and the hand signs that must be performed to unleash their power.

"I want to see it! Make another hole!"

"Well... I mean, I suppose it's easy enough… you just," mapping out her fingers into various positions, Jitsuko effortlessly formed hand seals for Tiger, then Hare, Bore, and complete with Dog before pressing her hands flat into the ground, prompting a person-sized sinkhole to morph into another hollow hole next to her, much to the boys ecstatic delight.

"Can you do more?!" He inquired rather boisterously. Jitsuko really didn't have time for this, but something about his wonder and amazement for her abilities really struck a chord deep within her. This child took great interest in Jitsuko, and she was surprised to find that she was becoming attached to him as well. "Do the one where that hot orangey stuff comes out your mouth!"

"Wha-? You mean fire? I'm not talented enough to pull off something like that."

The boy stared at her blankly in incomprehension. Seeing his unusually bright features diminishing sent a sore pang through Jitsuko's heart. Disappointing children truly was the worst feeling.

"B-but I'll tell you what," she reached for the boy's hands, to which he flinched away, prompting her to pause in reluctance. "It's okay," she regarded to the boy with such a genuine softness. Such gentle treatment was entirely foreign to him, but he found that it made him feel what can only be described as good on the inside. With that recognition, his tense posture eased, subtly signaling he was permitting Jitsuko to reach again, and so she did.

"Let me show you what I know after watching someone else shoot 'orange stuff' from his mouth." Recalling the signs required for Obito to unleash his Fireball Technique, Jitsuko guided the boy's hands into Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, then Tiger and chuckled when the boy imitated what he'd seen as he bent forward and puckered his lips and pretended to shoot fire from his mouth. Quite frankly, it was adorable. He found Jitsuko's reaction contagious when he began laughing for the very first time in his young life. Such a feeling was also foreign to him, but she evoked certain emotions he'd never imagined possessing before. These feelings… affection, perhaps?

A muffled conversation in the outer hallway then seized every bit of Jitsuko's attention. _That's right, I gotta leave!_

"S-sorry… I need to go –"

"Are you… leaving…? Could I come…? P-please…?" The boy begged, unable to refrain from leaping at such an astronomical opportunity, which prompted his masked composure to loosen momentarily, with his one dark, intact eye desperately pleading with her. His right eye, the iris colored pitch black, almost resembled the distinctive charcoal eyes of an Uchiha. Jitsuko remembered how one of Orochimaru's goals is to inhabit a strong Uchiha body and obtain the power of the Sharingan, and wondered if Orochimaru had planned to possess this boy with the expectation of him possessing Uchiha traits, only to be filled with inextinguishable spite when he found none. It was at that moment Jitsuko made it her goal to free this boy, whether she made it out or not was irrelevant. They had no more time to idle. Jitsuko's shriek from earlier had surely roused Kabuto and Orochimaru into acting on her disappearance.

"Hold your breath, and don't make a sound, alright?" She instructed while shifting the earth below the boy. It was hard enough to control her jutsu around herself, but being in charge of an entirely different individual was exponentially nerve-wracking.

Jitsuko's jutsu was succeeding beautifully in squirming the two of them throughout the hideout, despite traveling completely blind. Orochimaru's labyrinth was designed to get lost in, but surely she would find an exit through the ground… eventually. She continued shifting and writhing through the dirt at a snail's pace with the limp and malnourished boy wrapped securely in her arms. It was incredibly surreal how quickly Jitsuko formed a powerful bond with someone she had just met, especially since he was so young. She was never good with kids, but she found herself concentrated entirely on his future. She was going to take him to the Leaf, find him a home, an education – maybe he would even like to be a ninja one day? Jitsuko strangely found comfort in the idea of becoming this kid's sensei, despite not showing any interest in becoming one before. Maybe he'll come to like her so much that he would rejoice in the idea of her and Obito adopting him and becoming a family like she hoped Obito wanted one day–

_Stop it, Jitsuko. You're thinking way too far ahead here. You need to get him out of here safe and sound first!_

"What'd you say your name was?" Disbelief over this boy's treatment still haunted Jitsuko and it was evident all throughout her muzzled tone.

"AX… um, 24…47."

"Well, that's not your name anymore. Well, unless you... want it to be, I guess…?"

The boy peeked his one eye up at her in confusion.

_Gah! What am I saying?! Of course he wouldn't want a name like that! Why am I so awkward around children?!_

"Wh-what I mean is, I'm gonna call you…"

_Hmm… he reminds me so much of Obito… _

"Tobi. You aren't just a code. You're worth more than that. When I get you out of here, I'll have people refer to you as Tobi."

"Can I keep the X somewhere? That's my favorite letter."

It was good to reason against prodding Tobi further about his particular interest in the letter 'X'. Truthfully, it was the only letter he was aware of. Tobi never learned to read or write, but growing up he recalled how every friend he ever made within the facility was always marked with red, infectious X's along their body from Kabuto's incisions. Remembering such friends who had passed away from their injuries or otherwise disappeared veiled Tobi in a bittersweet comfort.

Instead of asking him about it, Jitsuko only smiled with adoration. "Sure. When I take you to the Hidden Leaf, they'll make you an official villager, and you can have an X in your middle name. Do you like the sound of that?"

He gleamed up at Jitsuko in what he only dreamed what awe and affection would feel like. She was being so kind to him, after spending the entirety of his life living in what could only be described as hell, for the first time he felt at home, in Jitsuko's arms. The gleam in his eye soon diminished, and she watched his expression of wonder shift into terror, as a slithering noise began emanating from the tunnel behind them.

"Sound?" Tobi began, "That sound? No… I don't like that sound at all!"

Puzzlement overrode Jitsuko's features over his reaction until the ominous noise made it to her ears as well. It sounded threatening – like a slithering of sorts. Like a snake.

"We need to go, now!" She didn't bother shrouding her voice in a whisper – Orochimaru was already aware of her disappearance. She had been searching for a way out for a long time, however. It would surely take some time for him to catch up with the two of them –

"Something's got my leg!" The words leaving Jitsuko's mouth were raspy and full of unmitigated terror as the snake wrapped around her ankle began tugging her out of the soil haven like a helpless fish. Jitsuko's couldn't counter it, the instincts ordering her to protect Tobi overrode any thoughts telling her to let him go to form hand signs. Before she knew it, Orochimaru had successfully fished Jitsuko and Tobi out of the hole.

"Really, I'm surprised how you managed to elude me to this extent, child. After all, the intel Kabuto gathered stated that you aren't much of a challenge or a threat. You've surprised me, but that does not mean you would necessarily be useful to me, I'm afraid. But what's this? One of my failed experiments seems to have latched onto you. Let me help you with disposing-"

"**Don't you touch him,**" the clutch around Tobi squeezed tighter.

Orochimaru paused for a moment before his twisted smirk returned. He decided to humor her request and took both of them to another enclosed chamber – one that held jagged and bloody chains hammered crudely into the wall.

"I hope you understand that if you do not wish to return my failed subject, then he may suffer identical consequences as you, my dear."

"If you say that I'm nothing special, then what could you possibly want with me, anyway?!"

"An excellent question, child. Kabuto insisted on luring you here, but even I am unaware of your true purpose. Perhaps there is something special about you that Kabuto has acknowledged above my own judgement."

Jitsuko felt the urge to tell him something - anything to stall him into letting you and Tobi live just a bit longer. She thought about Orochimaru's interests during this time in the show. That's when she remembered his fixation on implanting people with his Curse Mark.

"L-look, I know you have your sights on Sasuke and his Sharingan when you placed your Curse Mark on him, so you wouldn't want to waste your time marking us."

The look on Orochimaru's face upon the mention of the Curse Mark caused a lump to form in Jitsuko's throat. It appeared that she had supplied him with a wretched idea.

_Jitsuko, you freaking buffoon!_

The heinous slits in Orochimaru's eyes only grew in fascination with her, "My dear girl, I'm afraid that I am not troubled with anyone named Sasuke, but what a wonderful suggestion nonetheless."

_What? Orochimaru doesn't even know who Sasuke is? So he's safe, too! That's right… since he never attacked the village, Orochimaru must not have attended the Forest of Death section of the exam – the place where he initially infected Sasuke._

Before she could properly react, the tendons in Orochimaru's neck snapped, allowing it to jet out and strike Jitsuko like a snake attacking its prey. Her eyes instinctively creased shut and crossed her arms in front of her in preparation for his implant, with Tobi's harrowing cries begging Orochimaru to stop registering in the back of her mind.

_No! He's going to mark me! I won't survive a Curse Mark! It's going to kill me!_

….

…_.huh?_

Slowly, Jitsuko's body permitted control of her eyes again as she peeked them open, only to find Orochimaru hovering in place mere inches from her horribly trembling body, with her neck still devoid of any bite marks.

"…."

"That chakra," Orochimaru muttered with an unusual and unsettling amazement. "That is the unmistakable chakra signature of an Uchiha. You yourself are not of Uchiha blood, and yet..."

"….."

"…so _this_ is why Kabuto has taken quite the interest in you. That perceptive boy," Orochimaru huffed out in a particular amusement, one that was full to the brim with menacing delight. "I'm amazed he was able to detect such a faint and diminutive chakra signature, when even I must be in close proximity to spot it myself."

Jitsuko couldn't move. Remnants of fear from the Sannin's anticipated fatal attack nevertheless paralyzed her entire body.

"I see you are speechless. You must not be aware of the phenomenon currently transpiring in your body," Orochimaru exhaled a wicked, calculated chuckle. "But on the most instinctual of levels, you already sense it, don't you?"

"What… what do you mean…?"

"My dear girl… you have something extraordinary inside of you."


	27. Tobi

Chapter 27: Tobi

"…_you have something extraordinary inside of you."_

Seven words. Never before had seven words intruded upon Jitsuko with such indestructible force behind their meaning. No. He couldn't possibly be referring to –

"S-something inside me…? You already said that I'm not much use to you, what's so special about my chakra inside me?"

"It is not _your _chakra I am interested in, dear girl. Kabuto lured you here because of the presence of the Uchiha flowing within your chakra network. _That _is what has drawn in my fascination."

Jitsuko exhaled discreetly in a mix of relief and morbid amusement over the legendary Sannin's humiliating misunderstanding. Obito's chakra is strong - so potent that after being within his presence her body is often soaked, pungent with copious amounts of it as it ebbs and flows with her own. That's what Orochimaru must be sensing inside of her.

"Orochimaru… I can't believe I have to tell you this, but you're wr –"

"Hush now, girl. You really should not speak. Conserve your energy; it would appear that your body is severely malnourished, that is not a good thing to be when in the midst of incubation."

The young Tobi looked up at Jitsuko while he clasped a bony but firm hand around hers, "Incubation…?! What's that mean?"

"I…" She couldn't explain it out loud. The fact of the matter terrified Jitsuko, so she lied, "I'm not sure what it means, Tobi…"

Finally, Orochimaru's repulsively delightful expression morphed into a perplexed and slightly annoyed one. "I'd hope the maternal side of my future vessel would be at least somewhat bright, but no matter. The unsurpassed strength of the paternal Uchiha portion is what is truly of importance."

She got it then. Jitsuko didn't want to admit it, but she knew. All this talk of a future vessel, incubation and maternal/paternal traits, suffering from ripples of erratic and unexplained nausea, and barely possessing enough energy to keep herself from collapsing… Orochimaru was insinuating what she had suspected for weeks now, but have forcefully repressed out of fear and denial. But it couldn't be hidden any longer.

Jitsuko was going to be a mother.

The chakra inside her wasn't comprised of just hers and Obito's anymore – deep inside were hints of a tiny and frail individual, one whose chakra contained a blend of both Jitsuko's and Obito's characteristics.

"Oh my god," the ghastly reality finally struck her_, hard_. Not only is she in imminent danger within the presence of the notorious Orochimaru, Jitsuko now had the crushing responsibility of two other lives to protect from him.

"Th-that's why Kabuto let me follow him here? You want my b… my b-baby…?" Sheer astonishment from outwardly acknowledging her condition made it difficult to spit the words out. When she finally did, her own voice felt foreign to her. It wasn't necessary anyway. Jitsuko knew all about Orochimaru's plan: his insatiable desire for a strong Uchiha body to transfer into and call his own.

"No… you want them… for their body… for their eyes…!"

"Now I suppose I am guilty of such an ill-mannered accusation. This truly was unexpected, but a pleasant change in schedule nonetheless. You appear to be about 28 years old, does that sound correct? What an ideal age for such a momentous occasion. There is no need to worry, I will keep you primed and properly fed until you are to give birth, then you won't have to worry about the prospect of unexpected parenthood any longer. We both get what we want, you see, child. Come along with me and I will see that you stay in a special facility away from any disease you may catch in this very room," Orochimaru watched Jitsuko's face soften seemingly in interest, and he leaped at the opportunity. "As an added benefit, I will pardon whom you've labeled as, 'Tobi' and grant him special privileges around the base. Now doesn't that sound like a fair trade? Everybody wins in this scenario, lovely girl."

Jitsuko recognized Orochimaru's manipulation tactics. He was simultaneously trying to coerce, persuade, and scare her into obeying his every command. There was one fatal flaw in Orochimaru's scheme, however; he was underestimating the extent to which it took for Jitsuko to back down and surrender. At first, her face read as if his sly techniques were prevailing, but inside, Jitsuko was fuming. To even suggest that she would hand over any child to such a monstrous and demonic shinobi – especially _her _children. Harrowing guilt still consumed her over not being able to stop Orochimaru before he could experiment on the 60+ children years ago, resulting in their violent and painful death, not to mention the image of the soulless eyes of those he was torturing at that very moment permanently embedded into her memory. Jitsuko couldn't help but feel every drop of their blood on her hands.

_You knew about it, Jitsuko. All this time. You could have prevented this. _

Jitsuko would be _damned_ if she let another child fall victim to Orochimaru's 'pursuit of knowledge.' A powerful burst of possessiveness sprang forth, granting her the confidence to address the legendary Sannin without restraint or conviction.

"Forget it. You can't keep us here, and you won't control either one of these kids. I'm taking them and we are leaving, and if you even _think _of laying even your _tongue_ on me or Tobi,"

Jitsuko's back straightened upright, indicating the extent of her unfaltering audacity toward Orochimaru.

"I vow to the afterlife I will strike you down where you stand."

Orochimaru's grave stare warned that one more bold move and Jitsuko's guts will be splayed violently across the floor.

"The choice is not yours to make!" His sudden rise in tone startled Jitsuko into rethinking her attempt at a threatening demeanor. "I see the Leaf Village is still lacking in teaching its citizens proper respect. Allow me to make an example of just who you are opposing, girl."

At that, Orochimaru's grotesque and pointed tongue snaked outward at blinding speed, coiling around Tobi in a slimy and constricting prison.

"NO! Don't hurt him!" Jitsuko's legs feebly stumbled toward Tobi's screeching and writhing body. She had succeeded in provoking the legendary Sannin. He was prepared to show her that opposition of any kind will not be tolerated, and what better way to break Jitsuko's spirit than to annihilate someone she held dear? Tobi had been nothing but a disappointment to Orochimaru anyhow. He was brought here for the sole purpose of becoming a promising candidate for Orochimaru's future vessel. Either he was snatched from the Hidden Leaf Village at a negligible age, or his mother was abducted and impregnated with the understanding that Tobi harbored Uchiha blood, but even after years of torment, of harrowing agony, his Sharingan refused to activate. Orochimaru even went as far as to seize one of Tobi's eyes for further experimentation to obtain knowledge on a why such eyes were deficient, to no avail. It is not unheard of where some Uchihas never awaken their Sharingan abilities, and Orochimaru deemed such pathetic individuals as 'defective,' and Tobi was no exception. At this point, Orochimaru kept Tobi at the edge of death solely for his own amusement, but he soon grew tired of such trivial nonsense. If he killed this worm now, he'd be ridding himself of a useless, defective vessel and mentally bludgeoning Jitsuko to comply as a result. This way, he'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Orochimaru smirked at the idea, but it was soon replaced with an unexpected frown when he registered that his body had cemented into the floor up to his waist, courtesy of Jitsuko's jutsu.

"I won't ask again. Let. Him. Go."

Deciding against her mind telling Jitsuko to comply with Orochimaru, she instead took a great chance to confront the irritated Sannin directly. All the while, Tobi was stunned at her bravery to attack Lord Orochimaru, _for him. _

_He wouldn't hurt me, _Jitsuko figured. He couldn't strike her and risk squandering herr baby, his vessel, in the process. She was invincible.

…or so she thought.

His tongue unfurled from Tobi's gasping form and twisted tightly around Jitsuko without provision or hesitation, with it notably securing its glistening muscle around her neck and suspending her in midair. Jitsuko's mouth gaped open, but no noise accompanied the action. The suffocating grip around her throat prevented any ability to show evidence of her imminent death. Tobi had seen this happen, innumerable times at this point. Eventually he had grown numb to it; this was just what happened to those who disobey Orochimaru's orders, but this time was different. It was as if an intense fire had ignited within Tobi at him witnessing the light fading from the eyes of the only person to regard him with unconditional kindness. With a distressed cry, Tobi lunged at the Sannin, blind to any plan or forethought; all he wanted to achieve was to stop Orochimaru from hurting Jitsuko. Orochimaru may have been immobilized from the adhesive nature of her jutsu, but his hands were still free. With his tongue still coiled firmly around Jitsuko, Orochimaru's arm darted for the enraged Tobi and made forceful contact with his throat as well. His sickeningly long and pointed nails resembled snake fangs as they dug into Tobi's neck, drawing blood and howls of pain from him. Orochimaru's own neck then detached and twisted a full 180 degrees behind him to address the boy who possesses the audacity to insult his prowess by thinking he even stood a chance against a Sannin. Only, what Orochimaru saw mystified even him. Within Tobi's one eye was the unmistakable signature trait of the Uchiha – the Sharingan. After years of coaxing Tobi by torturous means, only to label him as an irredeemable failure, he had unlocked the unique ocular ability from the distress of witnessing someone he cares deeply for in immediate danger.

Upon the recognition, Orochimaru released a demented smile, made even more unsightly with his tongue jutting out while wrapped around Jitsuko's throat – his noxious saliva had since trailed down her neck and soaked into her clothing. With Tobi's fate now fully realized, Orochimaru now has an Uchiha vessel. There was no need to wait for the other one to be born anymore. Never had he encountered someone like Jitsuko who would address such a legendary shinobi so disrespectfully, with seemingly no regrets about it, either. Orochimaru was insulted, perhaps even humiliated from being talked down to.

This is where Jitsuko's life ends. Here. After everything she'd been through, after improving everyone's life in the shinobi world, after finally winning over her lover after years of resigned yearning, this is where it ends. She'd never even get the chance to tell Obito that he now had a family on the way, and the poor soul in her stomach whose life was cut short before it could truly develop at the slimy hands of the despicable creature known as Orochimaru.

Jitsuko's eyes squeezed shut, putting every ounce of her strength into refraining from falling into despair and sorrow as his grasp compressed harder… but she refused to give up – the adrenaline coursing through her body amplified her distressed struggles against his bind, producing a singular tear that rolled down her cheek during the fight to stay alive.

_I'm… not weak…! I have to… need to… what… what do I do?! Jitsuko, do SOMETHING!_

Watching the liquid manifestation of Jitsuko's distress added fuel to Tobi's ever-expanding fire, and his fumbling hands lifted to converge together and, as if on instinct, imitated the hand seal she hand shown him previously.

_Snake…_

_Ram…_

_Monkey…_

His crimson eye never left Jitsuko as she continued to struggle in vain.

_B-Boar…_

_H..h..horse…_

Tobi watched her strained expression finally ease into unconsciousness from lack of an air supply. It was then, he snapped.

_TIGER!_

Orochimaru perceived a strange heat emanating from the Uchiha's torso before a short but intense fire burst from Tobi's mouth, setting Orochimaru ablaze while cloth at a nearby table caught its residual sparks, effectively starting what soon became an inextinguishable fire within the base. The heated burst distracted Orochimaru into releasing his hold on both Jitsuko and Tobi in order to pound and bury his head into the soiled dirt in an earnest attempt to douse the scorching flame on his face as Jitsuko's limp body collapsed to the ground with an audible thud. Immediately racing toward her, Tobi rocked Jitsuko's shoulder with as much force his frail body could muster. Fueled by rage, the flame spread farther, now beginning to reach adjacent chambers and labs, which finally caught Orochimaru's attention. Violently breaking free from her softening jutsu, Orochimaru couldn't contain his seething resentment for Tobi as he dug his grotesque fingernails into his dusty hair before thrusting him into the growing fire. The heat made contact full force with Tobi's exposed skin, severely scorching his right half all while a deafening wail struggled out of his throat before rolling out of the inferno and unintentionally coating his injuries in cooling soil. Orochimaru then rushed to leave the room, desperate to salvage his important lab work and valuable scrolls before they burned to oblivion by the growing inferno, leaving Jitsuko and Tobi to fend for themselves in the labyrinth hideout.

Jitsuko had no idea when she blacked out, or how long she was unconscious, but a frantic voice followed by the unmistakable scent of smoke and ash harshly roused her back to reality. She never forgot her encounter with Kusuo Uchiha years ago, and how she was mere moments away from death by smoke asphyxiation. The memory still haunts Jitsuko, and even to this day, she suffers from traumatic dreams reliving the nightmarish experience. Waking up to her senses being flooded with that familiar heat and smoke sent waves emotionally charged with sheer terror all throughout her body, but a boyish voice snapped Jitsuko out of her freezing episode.

"J-Jitsuko…?" Tobi called between coughing and whimpering in seek of assurance. He was unable to process the conflicting emotions of relief and confusion by Jitsuko's unusual reaction upon waking, coupled with the distress hormones flooding his body, dulling the blistering pain and telling him to escape the fiery danger around him. Burn marks riddled his body and face, especially around his lips, the ashen atmosphere painted his once jet black hair a dusty grey. Unable to see the hands in front of her from the excess amount of black smoke, Jitsuko blindly molded her fingers together to create a hole for their escape, when the sound of a ceiling cracking under pressure filled her ears. Twisting Jitsuko's sore head upward, she was faced with the stark realization that the foundation above their heads was moments from crashing down. Immediately pulling Tobi to her torso, Jitsuko leaped through the exit into the hallway just as the ceiling collapsed the room they were just in get shrouded in dust and debris. Jitsuko watched in horror as she and Tobi were about to land directly onto a patch of scolding wreckage and she tried her best to twist her body around in midair to absorb all of its wrath. The protective material of Jitsuko's ninja outfit consumed most of the impact, but it hardly mattered. Tobi was already scorched beyond his limits. After the smoke cleared, the dimly lit hallway granted just enough visibility to scrutinize his dire condition.

"T-Tobi…! H-how did you get so burned?!"

_Is this… because of… me?_

"Orochimaru… orange stuff came out… he didn't like it. He…"

"You… pulled off a fire-style jutsu? But how…?"

That's when Tobi's one Sharingan caught her eye.

"Tobi! You're an Uchiha, too!"

The rest of Tobi's words were indistinguishable among his gut-wrenching cries.

Jitsuko couldn't dwell any longer. She _needed _to get him out of there.

She didn't know where to go. The ground was coated in a thick layer of fallen beams and other unnatural apparatuses. There was no way to escape through the ground now. Jitsuko didn't dare try, anyway. There was no force on this Earth powerful enough to pry Tobi out of her quivering arms.

Dodging the falling debris, Jitsuko sprinted through the labyrinth hallways while the flames spread through the hideout. The scent of musty dust and scorched fleshed permeated her nostrils. The harrowing scent was almost enough to overpower another unfamiliar smell, one that smelled… noxious.

It wasn't until Jitsuko hastily approached a mysterious doorway and observe various broken vials scattered on the ground did a concentrated blast of the fumes meet with her uncovered face. A thick cloud of poisonous gas surrounded each orifice – her eyes, nostrils, mouth, everywhere. Any remnants of saliva in her mouth immediately evaporated while her throat tightened and shriveled in response to being directly exposed to an unknown toxin – likely conjured by Orochimaru himself. Being unable to shield her face, Jitsuko instead opted to sheathe Tobi's from the fumes with her hand without thinking, warranting a painful squeal from him upon slapping her hand over his horribly charred face. Forcing her stinging eyes open, she spotted a glimmer of light at the end of the charred tunnel behind a thick wall of unyielding flames, prompting Jitsuko's dry eyes to snap open and her legs to wobble while her mind flashed with the traumatic experience from her previous lethal encounter with fire. Shutting her eyes and with gritted teeth, Jitsuko dashed directly through the inferno, all while screaming louder than Tobi in a mix of fear, adrenaline and determination, and impatiently proceeded through the flames. There was no time for self-preservation or interest. Tobi needed medical attention. _Immediately._

Dashing toward the exit, more wretched thoughts coursed through Jitsuko mind – it was a haunting melody identical to Tobi's unrelenting screams. Orochimaru had left his experiments behind to rot in his hideout while he escaped, and telling by the spread of the flames, they had prematurely met the fires of hell. At that, Jitsuko's feet skidded to a stop. She needed to save them, too. They're the reason why she tracked Kabuto all this way. Midway through turning around, an odd sensation connected with Jitsuko's arm and she peered down to find part of the seared flesh that had once belonged to Tobi's arm had come lose and was hanging over hers like a rack of meat that had been left hanging to dry.

_Ahhhh! Ahhh…. T-Tobi… h-he needs help… but they…_

Jitsuko silently twisted her head in the direction of the chambers deep in the hideout in distressing contemplation. Her line of sight then traveled to the whimpering boy in her arms before looking back out to the distance one final time.

_Everyone… I… I'm sorry!_

Without a word, Jitsuko's feet dashed for the exit once more. The desperate cries of her conscience demanding Jitsuko to turn back around never ceased until well after her departure.

* * *

The dark trail of smoke ascended into the evening air from a distance while Jitsuko's disheveled form collapsed in a nearby forest, with Tobi still heavily within her grasp. After a few shuddering gasps of air, she looked up to Tobi and couldn't believe the extent of pure torture that could fit into such a tiny, fragile expression. He suffered burns on at least 50% of his body, and Jitsuko had been carrying him for so long now. The village was still hopelessly out of reach.

"Just hang in there Tobi. Once we get back to the village, they'll patch you up. There's more people just like you there. They're all so amazing and talented, and their eyes glow red just like you. Maybe we can even find your parents! You just… need to… hold… on…"

While listening to his increasingly labored and shallow gasps and the life fading from his eye, Jitsuko had to face the truth – there was nothing she could do for Tobi.

_Why… why can't I be a medical ninja…? Why can't I do __**anything**__?! _

"J-Jitsuko…" Broken words managed to leak from his chafed lips, "Did I… do something bad…?"

With an open-mouthed awe, Jitsuko's dusty eyebrows contorted over the boy's calm demeanor.

"N-no, Tobi. You… you did something… g-good…"

One red eye, half-lidded from the weight of depleted energy, peered up at her, with his lid raising slightly, "Really…? I did…?"

Jitsuko gestured a forced nod while choking back tears, and the feverish movement prompted the tattered and chipped remnants of her village insignia band to loosen from its once-secure knot.

"Hmm-hm… you did what I showed you, Tobi… you stopped Orochimaru by letting out a fireball technique… right from your mouth."

"…like those n-ninja…?"

"Th-that's right. Just like those ninja… and… you s-saved me. You're a hero, Tobi…"

Jitsuko watched Tobi's eyelid drop at the same time his slight smirk did. At the same time, her headband slithered off, seemingly in slow motion, onto the ashy ground below with a gentle clunk.

"If only…"

The flickering life in his crimson eye faded, and Tobi succumbed to his injuries.

"I could have saved you…"

* * *

The night was still. Soil cracking and crumbling under the weight of her shoes along with her labored breathing were the only noises to accompany Jitsuko while trudging back to the village like a reanimated corpse - both physically and emotionally. Dragging and skidding her feet along the dirt only amplified the gritty noise and aided in distracting her from the overwhelming turmoil transpiring in her body and spirit. It took roughly 20 years, but the ninja world finally shattered Jitsuko.

After what felt like endless walking, she finally retreated to the village. At this point, she had no desire to be anywhere – not at Ichiraku Ramen, not at the Hokage's office to report what she'd found; Jitsuko didn't even want to go home to face Obito after what she had done. Eventually, Jitsuko forced her head up to observe where her feet took her, where she ended up in her favorite spot in the village – at the pond where it all began. How appropriate. It was as though Jitsuko's body knew how to cheer herself up after such a harrowing depressive episode. It had been so long since that fateful night where she plunged into that water – 18 years to be exact, and eight years since she and Obito had officially become a couple. Ever since then, Jitsuko has taken trips to that park to refresh her mind of the overflowing sentimentality she finally expressed to her soulmate that night eight years ago. Usually her reminiscing took place while sitting at the bench under the cherry blossom trees; however, that spot was reserved specifically for pleasant visits. Instead, Jitsuko's shattered spirit urged her toward the edge of the pond.

_This is where it all began. We were so young back then. Even after all these years, I still can't believe Obito chose me. Even when I'm such a screw-up._

A negligible and weary smile strained against her lips at the thought.

_All because I decided to take a walk that night._

Some things never change. Jitsuko remembered how she would always take late night strolls whenever she felt troubled or burdened back home.

_Home… exactly where is home for me now?_

Thoughts of her life before transporting to this world popped into Jitsuko's mind every now and then. She had long been accustomed to the ninja world by now, but sometimes she wondered if she would ever see the people from her old life – her old house, her old neighborhood, it had been _so _long.

Jitsuko's body finally halted at the water's edge when a subtle, mysterious twinkling in the water caught her eye.

_That spark… it… it looks…_

She squinted her eyes and crawled on her hands and knees to lean closer to the object.

_That's-! _

It was a shiny object, identical to the one that first lured Jitsuko into the water all those years ago.

It looked so… inviting.

Guilt and shame overrode any other emotion and inhibition. Jitsuko had only seen this light one other time - perhaps this instance had a specific purpose.

Bending at the knees, she crouched toward the murky pool; the urge to reach into the water obstructed all other thoughts. Before she could think about what she was doing, Jitsuko watched her arm stretch toward the object in the water, entranced by its sparkle, reflecting how she was unable to resist it years ago. Time ceased to flow as her fingertips gradually advanced forward, closer to grazing the pond's marshy surface.

_I don't need to fall in this time… I could just… reach for it… just a little bit farther… _

_Closer…_

_Almost there…_

…_._

Right as Jitsuko's skin was about to make fateful contact with its dreary depths, she paused.

_If I touch this… will I… go back to my world? _

…_._

_Do I want to return to my world?_

…_._

_Maybe… it's time to go back… clearly I'm no longer wanted – or needed here. I only make things worse…_

Jitsuko thought about how transitioning into this world forced her into giving up on her past life. She never truly had a choice in the matter, but it would appear that a second chance has been gifted to her. However, Jitsuko knew that choosing to live in her previous world… meant abandoning this one.

_I would be leaving my friends behind…_

An image of Kakashi, Rin, and Minato turning around to gleam warmly at Jitsuko flashed through her mind.

_And all those years training and perfecting my skills… that would disappear, too._

Her mind then conjured a sequence of restless, sweat-induced nights spent at the training grounds practicing various shinobi techniques.

_And of course, I would be deserting… him._

Jitsuko's thoughts finally fixated on the entire reason, her compelling resolve for becoming a ninja: her boyfriend, her partner, her lover – Obito Uchiha, and the adoring glint in his eyes and smile whenever she graced his presence. Her thoughts ended with a warm image of him clutching his child tight with loving eyes.

Her hand froze, hovering directly above the liquid barrier – the one that defined the universe's boundaries, the one that divided Jitsuko from her two worlds. After further contemplation and stilted hesitance, her hand steadily retracted from the pond, and she reclined to her knees.

_I… I can't. I can't do it! I can't abandon him._

Eventually, Jitsuko managed to struggle to her feet. Her head hung low and with pronounced bags under her eyes, heart-rending depression began to settle in further as her lips began to tremble uncontrollably. Suddenly, a sound in the distance interrupted her own, but Jitsuko remained standing, unfazed. She was too numb to turn around or even lift her head. That is, until a swirling noise reduced her sniveling to a stop.

That swirling… she hadn't heard that since…

Strong arms urgently enveloped Jitsuko's trembling body from behind and pressed it to their chest assertively before there was even a chance to turn around. The next sensation came in the form of labored breathing against her neck, indicating that they had been moving, rushing – as if searching desperately for something.

"J-Jitsuko…!" Obito mewed between heavy pants, struggling hopelessly to maintain any shred of his composure. "Wh-where were you…? I thought you'd be… I thought I…" he mumbled sheepishly while hiding his face into the back of Jitsuko's neck. All night he searched – in and outside the village, but he found her. Obito was so scared. He was relieved; frustrated, overwhelmed with powerful and conflicting emotions as he clutched her tight from behind with his body trembling, chest heaving.

Jitsuko couldn't speak. Any words that'd leave her mouth would trigger a cascade of tears to fall.

Obito couldn't tolerate the silence. He struggled with quivering arms to place them on Jitsuko's shoulders, and firmly he began to twist her around.

"Jitsuko-"

"Don't look at me!" she demanded while jerking away. Full to the brim with shame, Jitsuko refused to allow Obito the privilege of facing her after being separated for so long. She didn't deserve the sweet reunion. Not after everything that happened because of her.

His motion ceased, but only for a moment. Slowly, he twirled her around to face him once more, with her head positioned stubbornly to the ground.

"Jitsuko. Look at me." His voice was unfocused and hoarse while trying hard to conceal the tremor overwhelming his body.

Lifting her head took a strenuous amount of effort, but Jitsuko's debilitated eyes eventually met with her boyfriend's. He did not look happy. His Sharingan burned an intense red, to reflect the anger, confusion and exasperation that dominated him over Jitsuko's patterns of irrationality that lead to her putting herself in danger again. She could almost see past the sheen of displeasure on his face. Hidden behind the surface of irritation, Obito was overjoyed to see Jitsuko safe. Still, she had left him to panic yet again, as if what he felt didn't matter to her. The two of them exchanged looks for a brief moment – Jitsuko's was worn out and defeated while his peered slightly downward, wordlessly scolding her while reflecting his intense aggravation and perhaps a bit of disappointment. The act soon faded; his stern look eased before averting to the ground while sighing in a mix of relief and frustration.

"Please. Just tell me what-"

Before he could muster another word, Jitsuko's arms darted out to clench Obito back as she finally allowed her emotions to take over and explode with inconsolable tears. The unexpected reaction startled Obito, but loving arms descended to Jitsuko's back and waist, embracing her and letting her cry it all out. Her body collapsed harshly to the muddy ground, with Obito following the movement without hesitation and dropping to his knees, where Jitsuko inhaled a slow, agonizing breath, and released a shaken, deafening wail of torment and sorrow as a constant stream of tears finally evacuated her eyes. It was a raw howl unlike any sound he'd ever had the displeasure of hearing.

Every moment that day was pure, unadulterated, anguish. A deep and sultry inhale unleashed the shame of failing her mission, another strangled howl escaped Jitsuko's lips from the humiliation of being incarcerated and being an embarrassment to the village, with a raging, scolding ache in her chest from being unable to save the individuals being held captive, and from letting Tobi sacrifice himself to save her.

She and Obito clasped each other for what felt like eons.

Eventually Jitsuko's wails lessened to distressed whimpers, but the raging tears never ceased. Obito welcomed her nuzzle into his neck, the warmth of her tears against the goosebumps coating his skin diminished his fears that she was gone for good. Obito couldn't fathom what Jitsuko had gone through, at least not in this timeline. What he did know, however, was the sensations transpiring in his own body – the overwhelming panic of learning Jitsuko was missing, the anticipated exaltation of spotting signs of her chakra nearby, and the utter disconcertment of her uncharacteristic and unfitting reaction of reuniting with her soulmate after being separated for so long. The clashing emotions of what he had to go through that day overpowered Obito, and he began to cry as well. His head dipped into the crook of Jitsuko's shoulder and pressed her harder against him until the two were one mass of erratic, billowing emotion.

After countless moments, Jitsuko was the first to break the uncomfortable silence with crushing words mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm such an embarrassment."

Obito snapped his head upward to look at Jitsuko, but she only pressed her face harder into his neck in response. He knew being pushy wouldn't work in this instance. With his breathing regulating, he cupped her damp cheek into his palm and gently coaxed Jitsuko out of the comfort of his embrace to connect with his eyes. A thin sheen of sweat coated his exhausted expression, and the darkened intensity of the bags under his eyes matched hers. Despite the negative inference in his face, Obito's dark eyes pulsed with love and captivation for the defeated woman slumping before him. Catching that special spark in his eyes even after all these years never failed in swelling Jitsuko's heart with an enthralling tenderness for the Uchiha, and he inadvertently succeeded in alleviating her troubled expression into a softer, more lax one. The sudden calming of her mind allowed Jitsuko's senses to perceive the unusual sensation left on her neck – a liquid of sorts, but thicker than tears. Brushing her fingertips across her neck then back to inspect them, Jitsuko's eyes widened slightly over the rich crimson-colored fluid coating them: blood. She used any remaining strength to raise her head to meet with Obito once more, this time noticing thick trails of blood oozing down his cheeks and dripping into the mud below, with it originating from both of his Sharingan.

"O-Obito… have you been…?"

He shushed her gently, "I had to, angel. I wanted… needed… to find you…" he trailed off while breaking eye contact. "No matter what it took."

They both knew the use of Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan was strictly forbidden – without the Hashirama cells he possessed in the original show, Obito was prone to the affliction that plagued all Uchiha's who were blessed – or cursed – enough to awaken the forbidden Uchiha ocular ability of the Mangekyou. Blindness.

Using her thumb to stroke the blood smearing his unscarred cheeks, Jitsuko replied sternly, her gritty voice full of remorse, "You know why you can't keep using Kamui, Obito…! H-how many times did you…" she trailed off as well, only now noticing a faint and dull paleness developing deep within Obito's eyes.

He pressed her insistently against him once more while closing his eyes and combing his fingers tenderly through Jitsuko's matted hair. The forceful action signified Obito's feelings of being overwrought with a confusing blend of frustration and gratitude. It didn't matter to him how many times he had to use Kamui. He would happily endure the searing pain and welcome the consequences of blindness if it meant keeping Jitsuko safe.

"Why did you go…?"

The stark reminder of all the events that transpired that day sent a chilling wave of pain and guilt through Jitsuko's body, causing her heartrate to speed up, which Obito discreetly took notice of.

"I… I had to…"

Obito's aching and throbbing eyes narrowed slightly in incomprehension. Why couldn't she understand?

"Jitsuko… when you leave… you tell me."

He sought for dominance between the two of them in an attempt to indicate the extent of his frustration and grief of almost losing her _again, _but the crack in his voice instead pleaded to her. He merely wanted Jitsuko to understand what she means to him.

"Why should I even bother?" she snapped. "Because of what I did, people are… gone. And now you're starting to lose your eyesight, all because of _me. _I've made so many mistakes as a ninja. No matter what I know, no matter how hard I try, I keep making mistakes. I can't follow what's going on anymore. Everything's too different now. What's the point, Obito? I was never even supposed to **be **here!"

"Here?" Obito's eyes furrowed in confusion. "You mean-"

"I _mean _that I'm from another world!" Jitsuko admitted, no longer having the capacity to care that Obito knew the truth. "When we first met, when I told you that I'm not from around here, I really meant it. I'm from a place where there are no ninjas. There's no chakra. No jutsu. The only thing our worlds have that is similar is war. That's still the same. And I may have just caused one."

Obito was speechless. Concern was all he felt for the love of his life slouching before him. Jitsuko couldn't possibly be telling the truth. Could she?

"You want me to believe that you're from some other dimension that nobody else knows about?"

"It's the truth, Obito. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes. You have before."

Jitsuko knew all these years of keeping secrets would come back to bite her one day.

"Look… you're right. You really have no reason to believe me, but I'm sick of keeping things from you. I'm sick… of everything. I don't know why the universe decided to throw me into this place with you. I figured it was just fate that I was meant to protect you, to guide you, to… love you."

At that, Obito's spent eyes lit up in surprise. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

"But it's alright. I got you to where you need to be, Obito. That's been my goal since the very beginning… making sure that you're safe. You can still become Hokage. But with me around…"

Jitsuko's mind wandered to a scenario where villagers constantly harass the two of them after her interception of the Chunin Exams. She was terrified that her presence here will negatively influence his chances of being nominated for the next Hokage. What was even more terrifying was the prospect of Obito becoming blind because of his Sharingan.

"Maybe it wasn't right for me to interfere with what was supposed to happen here. What if I was never supposed to come here? What if you'll be happier…. maybe… you'll be better off if I-"

Jitsuko's sight began gravitating toward that inviting sparkle.

"You're wrong," Obito managed through gritted teeth. "I don't know anything about some other world out there, but I _know_ that you _are _supposed to be here. I don't care where you're from. All I know is that I'm certain I was supposed to run into you that day. Are you comfortable with standing here and telling me that you don't think we were meant to meet? That you don't belong here with me?"

"Obito… no…" she responded dejectedly. "That's… not how I feel… at all…"

Obito could tell that Jitsuko doubted herself still, and his hands instinctively wandered to her waist and gripped it tight.

"This isn't like the woman I fell in love with. My Jitsuko is strong. She's determined to improve herself every day. She would never give up on me, or on herself. Listen, Jitsuko,"

His grasp squeezed tighter as he pulled her close against his chest.

"You're the one I look up to the most. Everything you do matters to me. All this talk about how I'm 'better off…' it scares me, Jitsuko. It's not like you. Whatever happened today, I need you to tell me." His eyes darted to the ground in thought for a moment before reconnecting with her eyes.

"And while you're at it… tell me _everything_."

Obito needed to understand. Jitsuko had kept the truth about where she was from hidden for all these years. Losing the inhibition to withhold it from him felt elating in a way. Obito was handling this better than Jitsuko could ever have imagined. He was inviting her to have no more secrets. Maybe then he would understand her irrational choices. She was inclined to leave, desperate to liberate the prisoners of Orochimaru's personal hell. A task that, despite her best efforts, ended in abhorrent failure. The weight of guilt on Jitsuko's shoulders prompted a nauseating wave to wash over her.

_Th-that's right…! I'm sick because… I need to tell him that I'm…!_

"O-Obito…" Jitsuko's throat was scratchy and raw from inhaling toxic fumes combined with screaming out her misery and distress.

"I'll start with this. I need a hospital."

* * *

It had been years since Jitsuko's last stay in the Hidden Leaf Hospital, but she didn't miss the prison-like interior and anxiety-inducing noises produced by medical machinery, but this time she readily ignored it. The erratic pounding in her chest over what she must say overtook every other perception. She had to tell him.

"It's been a while since you got cooped up in here," Obito joked while shutting his eyes casually in an attempt to calm his wired nerves. The nurses had since took Jitsuko's vitals and inspected her injuries intently, but there was one final test she was waiting on.

"H-hey… listen… Obito…" Jitsuko's words succeeded in snapping his eyes back open at her in confusion and concern.

"R-remember how I've been mysteriously sick and… I guess moody on some days…?"

"Heh, you don't have to remind me," he replied while reaching to rub the back of his neck. "The crater you left in the yard back home is all it takes to refresh my memory."

Jitsuko exhaled a brief and forced chuckle. "Y-yeah, well… I used some of that 'womanly intuition' I've told you about and did some searching and… well… I…"

_Say it, Jitsuko!_

"It's just that-" Her words caught in her throat when her nervous eyes connected with his. Throughout the years, Obito was always the source of Jitsuko's bravery and confidence, but in this instance, her boyfriend was ironically the one who was sapping away her boldness.

"What's with the shyness, huh? Don't trust your own boyfriend, Jitsuko?" he teased, trying to coax the words out of her with the unintentional use of good old-fashioned reverse psychology.

Jitsuko pursed her lips and stared in playful opposition. She could say it if she wanted to.

_So go ahead, Jitsuko. If you think you're so tough then just spit it out!_

"…."

_Somebody __**please **__save me from this unbearable silence!_

Just then, the mechanisms of her door unlocked and a rather eccentric nurse scurried inside the room while scrolls and other documents spilled out of her arms.

"Hi! I'm from the Nursery Department, and we're back with your test results."

"Great!" Obito abruptly stood, startling the young nurse. "Is she going to be alright? When can she leave?"

"O-oh! O-Obito Uchiha… I w-wasn't expecting to see you here. I assumed that you would be swamped with missions and paperwork right about now."

The nurse's anxious demeanor perplexed Obito, but his name as a formidable ninja as well as a skilled Uchiha was quickly starting to spread across the village. Unbeknownst to the both of them, the strength and impressive capabilities of Obito that had been developing over the years was beginning to grant him power of authority and leadership, which was catching the attention of villages across the nations, as well as the elders of the Hidden Leaf.

"Um, well… first I need to walk through the procedural steps of the department and congratulate you on your expectancy. I've brought various articles that you may find useful to help you prepare for the new arrival."

"New arrival?"

"And to answer your first question, everything appears to be in order as of now, but your wife's exposure to unknown toxins can have unanticipated aftereffects that may disrupt their development."

"W-wife…?"

"We ask that she return to the Nursery Unit on a weekly basis so we can keep a close watch on your little one until we can confirm their health and development as stable."

"H-huh?!" Obito backed away nervously and lifted his hand to cover his mouth while whispering in Jitsuko's ear, "Either this nurse has the wrong room or she's completely crazy! She's talking about nurseries and 'little ones' and other weird things."

He then perceived the warmth of Jitsuko's hand wrapping around his fingers that pushed his hand away from her ear as she grasped at the other and gingerly brought both of his hands to her chest.

"She's in the right room."

"Then what is she-"

Jitsuko genuinely struggled to lift her gaze off her lap to once again meet his hysteric expression with defeated, exhausted eyes, immediately convincing Obito to hold his tongue.

"Oh, surely you know?" the nurse added. "The tests confirm it. Obito, you and Jitsuko are expecting a baby."


	28. Life Goes On

Chapter 28: Life Goes On

"_Obito, you and Jitsuko are expecting a baby." _

Wide-eyed, Obito blinked twice at the news. His mouth hung slightly agape and his body stilled in fright while the rosy tinge of his blush stung at his cheeks.

"A… ba... uh… but… we…?"

Jitsuko's expression grew more melancholy after each passing second of Obito's unintelligible speech.

"She, there's, I'm… d-dad…?" he babbled in her direction before yanking his head away sharply in sheepish apprehension upon sharing eye contact with her, to which Jitsuko's head lowered back to where her gaze landed on her lap, which caught the nurse's attention.

"Tell me… have you been feeling down lately, Mrs. Uchiha?"

Jitsuko jerked her head upwards in her direction and suddenly hissed, "Obito and I are not married!" prompting the nurse to flinch and for Obito to snap out of his stupefied daze and both to stare at Jitsuko in fear and concern. Silence clouded the room, allowing her to reflect on the venom in her voice.

"Ah… I-I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… I… y-yeah… I've been feeling… horrible lately…"

It greatly pained Jitsuko to witness the worrisome expression on Obito's face; she somehow managed to choke out what she had gone through that day on the way to the hospital – her grave mistake with the Kazekage, Orochimaru, his experiments, and _Tobi. _She was physically and emotionally unable to bring herself to mention him by name to Obito, but seeing Jitsuko so beaten down and shattered, she knew that Obito was in just as much pain as she was.

"Well, just try to put a cap on that stress level of yours. It's normal to experience mood swings during pregnancy, but by the looks of it, the amount of stress you are currently undergoing can have serious consequences for your little one. Which also brings up the concern about the toxins you inhaled previously. Like I said before, we would like for you to return weekly so we can keep an eye on your child's development; we don't know what sort of harm that toxin can do to a developing child. In the meantime, I suggest finding methods to reduce your current stress levels. Other than that, you're free to go," the nurse concluded with a slight bow, but inhaled a slight gasp and nervously bent forward more upon making eye contact with Obito, his status as a high-leveled Uchiha prompting her to exhibit more respect within his presence.

* * *

The trek back home was a torturous one. The unrelenting chirping of numerous crickets in the distance were the only melody to accompany them. Obito insisted on carrying Jitsuko bridal-style back home, as she still had minimal energy to do so herself, but other than that, neither one of them spoke to each other. The news was still in the process of consolidating in their minds, but Obito's especially. This truly was not what he was expecting to return home to.

"….."

"…Are you upset?"

Obito peered down at Jitsuko for the first time since the two stepped foot outside before his gaze returned to the road, his gentle pace softly swayed her up and down with each step forward.

"…I wish you would start thinking things through before you run off somewhere. We've been dealing with this since we were kids. Even when you say you're from 'another world' and somehow know what will happen, that doesn't mean you're invincible." He then scanned Jitsuko's face once more to survey her reaction, his stress-rimmed eyes squinting slightly. "Unless you're hiding something else from me."

"No, I'm not. And… I-I don't mean that, Obito. You know what I'm talking about."

Obito understood what she was truly referring to, but fear and apprehension forced his mouth shut. He didn't know what to think. On the outside, Obito was calm, unresponsive, but Jitsuko knew that he was hysteric on the inside – overwrought with what it meant to be a parent. Late nights staying awake soothing the distressed crying, having to watch out for them every minute of every day, but what Obito feared most was being responsible for being his child's role model. Being a parent meant teaching his kids everything – how to dress, how to act, perhaps in this case it meant teaching them how to be a formidable shinobi as well. Obito's mind leaped with both fear and exhilaration at the idea. To pass down one's knowledge to their successor to become an even stronger generation than the one before them – _that doesn't sound so bad, _Obito pondered. It meant that he would be their personal sensei – an idea that pulled an anxiety-ridden chuckle out of him. Then again, did he truly want his kid to become a ninja in the first place? Being a protector of the village was incredibly dangerous. He didn't know if he could knowingly put his kid in danger like that.

_But with Uchiha in their blood, that would put their skills at an advantage, right? But will they even have their Sharingan? Heh… maybe I'm looking too far ahead here._

But could he even accept the responsibility of a child when he was so close to his ultimate goal of becoming Hokage? Such a steep change of plans would surely alter the chance of him receiving the ultimate responsibility of watching over the village. Jitsuko knew this.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered under her breath. She wasn't sure if she was more sorry about running off against his wishes, or for the unexpected addition that will soon be occupying Obito's home.

He watched Jitsuko's reaction as her exhausted eyes fastened their sight to the ground with a grave expression, full to the brim with accountability. Traces of soot still masked bits of her face, which told him of the struggle to escape the labyrinth, and her desperate attempts to take Tobi and the others with her. It took every ounce of Jitsuko's willpower not to break down in sobs upon retelling the events, but that didn't stop a steady flow of tears from rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the ashy residue as it blended within her teardrops before dripping to the pavement below, marking the spots a faint grey wherever they landed.

"…."

"…No," he replied softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Tired eyes lifted to search Obito's after his surprise response. Jitsuko knew that on the very rare times Obito apologizes, he means it.

"I know you're a capable shinobi, even if you don't always think so. I should spend less time worrying about you and have more faith in you. You've protected me more times than I can count, after all. It's only fair. But that nurse is probably right. We should try to take it easy from here on out, for the sake of-" he finished while attempting to scan his eyes over Jitsuko's stomach but quickly darted them away while blushing. He wasn't quite ready to openly acknowledge it yet.

Still, Jitsuko wondered about Obito. Throughout her entire shinobi career, her focus was entirely on his wellbeing, and eventually her protectiveness began to extend to others, so much so that she'd readily disregard her own safety – perhaps too much.

_For most of my life, I've been trying so hard to protect Obito and the others… _

She peeked up silently at Obito, noting the various scratch marks, dried blood, and bags under his eyes while he continued to look out stoically but wearily into the distance as he gripped her tight against him.

…_but I'm hurting him so much in the process by putting myself in danger every time. Maybe… could it be that I'm not… I wasn't meant to be a…_

That's when Jitsuko noticed her Hidden Leaf headband was no longer in her possession. She shook her head to jostle the thoughts away, and the two remained in solemn silence as he carried her the rest of the way home.

Gently as he could, Obito set Jitsuko down on the chair at the kitchen table and subconsciously brushed against something else laying on the counter before digging into the cabinets above his head.

"I'm… guessing you're kind of hungry…" which was Obito's own way of asking her, even if she isn't truly hungry, to please eat for him – and for the baby. Jitsuko understood this, but she also hoped that he would eventually get comfortable enough to state it explicitly.

That's when, in the corner of his eye, Obito spotted a precarious glimmer on the counter – the ring he'd been holding off proposing to Jitsuko with. His ashy eyes widened in panic over the possibility of her spotting the object and he quickly turned over to press his back against the counter with both hands grasping the edge in a tight death grip in a desperate attempt to shield the ring from Jitsuko's scrutiny. She watched with jaded eyes as Obito smiled at her with his obvious 'I'm-totally-not-hiding-something-from-you-or-anything-like-that' toothy grin, but to his simultaneous relief and concern, she was too emotionally worn to question him about it like she usually did. Instead, Jitsuko only sighed dejectedly, to which he took that fleeting moment to shove the ring behind a jar while trying to hand her a snack to nibble on. He then held Jitsuko close to him, and with his hand subliminally gliding down toward her stomach, it jerked away with his fingers curling out of fear, as if her stomach was fragile and made of glass that was forbidden from touch, before his palm slowly and reluctantly made gentle contact with it once more and remained there. It wasn't until that very moment did it finally hit Obito.

_I'm… going to be a dad._

* * *

Three months passed by at an agonizing pace, and Jitsuko's emotional and physical state had not improved. The weight of guilt over Tobi and the others still dominated her life.

"_Why did you leave us there? Why did you let us die, Jitsuko?" _the various voices of those experiments chanted to her, over and over.

"No. I didn't mean to-! I tried to save you all, but I couldn't! I needed to save-"

"_You couldn't even save me," _a familiar but ominous voice of a little boy bellowed as she turned around to face a giant version of him.

"Tobi," she pleaded between choking back tears. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I thought I knew what to do. I knew for years, but everything is so different from what I've known. Please understand-"

"_You left me to face Orochimaru alone." _Tobi towered over her; severe burns coated his scrawny body, his one blood-red eye leering down at her.

"No, I-"

"_You let me die."_

"I'd never-!"

"_I suffered horribly because of you!"_

"**NO**!"

"Jitsuko? Jitsuko, angel, wake up."

Breathes passed by Jitsuko through sweat-inducing gasps as her upper half leaped up from her spot in bed. Her eyes desperately scanned the pitch-blackness of the room for the boy she was just begging forgiveness to, only to be met with a different Uchiha. One who conversely displayed concern and compassion for Jitsuko as one hand gripped her trembling stomach that had just started to bulge without batting an eye, while the other cupped her sweaty cheek lovingly and assuredly.

"Another nightmare?"

While calming down, she began to grow distant toward Obito and looked away while nodding clumsily.

"It was about him again… wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I-I'm-"

Obito cooed and shushed Jitsuko gently while brushing the hair out of her face. "Hey, I'm here. You know I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

"It's time to go," stated Obito calmly while scooping up various medical documents the nurses asked the two of them to fill out and return on the next visit.

"No," Jitsuko answered numbly while lazing and coiling between the sheets in bed.

"Come on, it's just a routine visit at the hospital. We need to check on the baby," he replied a bit more firmly as he secured a tight grip around her arm that was hanging off the side of the bed.

"I don't feel like it."

"This is the third time that you didn't 'feel like it,' and for the third time, I'm telling you that I don't care. Let's go already, we're… _running late again_," his last words strained upon the effort of pulling Jitsuko out of bed. The forceful action urged her to her feet, the added weight of her rounded stomach threw Jitsuko off balance but Obito helped to steady her. With her head low, Jitsuko's feet began to drag and shuffle forward at a snail's pace, prompting a sweatdrop and tick mark to form simultaneously on Obito's temple as he sighed begrudgingly.

"You're going to make me carry you all the way there again, aren't you?"

"Sounds about right."

With his eyes closed, Obito's head lowered as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and mumbled, "I bet not even the Hokage has a tougher job than I do right now."

"Probably."

* * *

With the baby along the way, Obito's overprotectiveness toward Jitsuko amplified tenfold. If she wanted to go somewhere, he'd be there to join her to make sure she didn't run into trouble. She needed to take a trip down the road to pick up something for dinner? "Let me do it, honey," he would say. Every time. Jitsuko was touched that Obito was so eager to help her in any way he could, and that he was coming around to becoming a father, but his overbearing nature was beginning to get on her nerves.

Sounds of a paper being crumpled filled the air before Jitsuko's hand angrily slapped down a ruined document onto the counter before sighing heavily with her face buried into her palms. Along its rough surface read the words written in bold red letters, 'CRITICAL,' and 'HIGH RISK.' She had just got the test results back in regards to her and Obito's child's health. After inhaling mysterious chemicals during her encounter with Orochimaru, the wellbeing of their child had been a deep concern for the two of them.

_I truly can't escape what I did, can I?_

Such a terrifying stressor only enhanced Jitsuko's inner turmoil since then, and it frequently manifested in unhealthy ways and would be directed outward toward the wrong people. The overwhelming stress coupled with her mounting depression continued to build and build, until finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't need you to come."

"What do you mean? I always go with you."

"But aren't you getting tired of it? You can leave it to me, I can handle this myself."

"I'd rather go with you."

Jitsuko clenched her teeth in irritation at Obito. She'd just about had it.

"And I'd rather you stay here for once!"

"Wha? What's gotten into you, Jitsuko?"

"Can I just do _anything_ on my own?" Aggression riddled Jitsuko's every step as she charged closer to Obito, who was standing upright facing her.

"You treat me like I can't do anything right!"

"Jitsuko, stop. You know that's not it. I'm coming with you," he insisted with a particular seriousness in his voice.

"No. You're not," she responded through gritted teeth.

Obito glared silently for a moment; in his mind, a thousand thoughts were racing, none of which presented themselves through words, but rather through his tense body language.

"What's with you, Obito? Why can't you just trust me?!"

Obito's expression then morphed from neutral to serious agitation as he shook his head swiftly and snapped, "Becau-" but paused abruptly. Giving a reason would be admitting to it, admitting that he doesn't trust Jitsuko being on her own.

"What was that?" she asked sarcastically. "Go on. Finish what you were about to say."

At that, the two were mere inches apart. The air around them was still for a moment, with Obito's dark eyes glaring directly below to Jitsuko with increasing anger and frustration visible within them. After everything he's done for her these past few months to make her comfortable and feel better, and she was _upset _with him? Both of them took turns listening to each other's heavy breathing generated by the increased adrenaline coursing through their bodies as the thick tension continued to intensify.

"Admit it, even after all this time you still think I'm too weak to be on my own, baby or not!"

With his face contorting further into displeasure, Obito finally broke off the aggressive eye contact and twisted his body away from her. He needed to cool off, but Jitsuko refused to back down.

"Listen, we may be having a kid, but _I'm_ not some big baby, you know!"

"And _I'm_ not just your punching bag, Jitsuko!" Obito finally snapped back as his body instantly jerked back to confront her; his eyes instinctively activated his Sharingan in his sudden outburst he tried so hard to repress, which was plenty enough to shock her into a slightly more submissive state.

"You keep saying that you don't need me to protect you, but it's **you **who insists on always getting into trouble! Remember the last time you went on your own? Now because you _had _to find some Orochimaru guy, you breathed in fumes that put you and our kid in danger! Now we need to keep checking our child's health with those snobby nurses every week! You make it seem like I _want _to follow you around everywhere, but I'M ONLY TRYING TO KEEP YOU AND OUR BABY SAFE SINCE **YOU** DON'T WANT TO!"

Obito's booming voice echoed throughout the oriental house before its walls were hushed once more. It took a while, but Jitsuko had finally pushed him too far.

"O-Obito… I…" she muttered as he began to trudge past her, ignoring her now meek demeanor.

_What have I done?_

"W-wait… Obito, p-please-"

His vigorous steps slowed to a halt.

"D-don't… please… don't go…" Tears threatened to spill from Jitsuko's eyes, which were enough for Obito to glance over his shoulder in her direction, looking unamused, but still clearly 100% concerned and loyal to her. It took another moment before he rotated around to face Jitsuko once more, but calmly this time. It was then his Sharingan picked up traces of varying chakra signatures. Within her coursed the familiarity of her lush green chakra, but even deeper held something else. Glazing his crimson eyes over Jitsuko's slightly protruding stomach, Obito cautiously inspected the faint chakra inside her. It felt foreign – yet familiar, as if it were a blend of his and her chakra to create a new, unique signature. It was so weak and muffled, but there it was – cyan chakra, the perfect mix of Jitsuko's and Obito's chakra: mostly light blue with streaks of green within them. It was so beautiful. Obito couldn't believe that he didn't spot this chakra earlier. In the middle of the pulsing field of cyan chakra was a tiny heartbeat; he found it so astounding that something so tiny and fragile could be of his own flesh and blood. He'd never seen anything more perfect in his life. It acted as an instant stress reliever; taking a deep breath and retracting his Sharingan, Obito sauntered over to Jitsuko and pulled her into a tight but gentle embrace before exhaling one large breath he'd been holding in. Immediately, he felt at home again, with his family.

_I… I can't keep treating him like this… but I don't know what I can do about it. I feel so miserable… so… lost…_

That's when a picture in the corner of the room caught Jitsuko's eye – Obito's old team photo of him, Kakashi, Rin, and…

_Of course!_

"Please," she requested softly. "Put me down... just for a minute."

"Jitsuko?"

"Please… I need to see someone."

"Jitsuko, no, I feel like I only now just got you back. I'm not letting you go again. Especially now that you're-"

Her tired and stern look cut Obito off as he remembered what he apologized to her for only a few months back. He needed to have more faith in her. He wanted to show Jitsuko that he believes she can do things on her own.

Reluctantly, he eased Jitsuko down, and her weak and wobbly legs proceeded to guide her to her destination, but not before turning back to face her covertly distraught boyfriend, evidenced by the concerned crease in his eyebrows.

"I'll meet you back here soon. I promise."

Obito simply nodded.

"And Obito."

"…."

"Don't forget… that I love you."

He watched a minuscule grin slip past Jitsuko's lips for the first time that night, and he couldn't help but mirror her tiny smirk with his own, as he asked softly, "So much?" to which Jitsuko replied with gentle eyes and just as softly, "So much."

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* The amount of force required to knock on a simple door proved to be a difficult task for Jitsuko in this state. She was surprised that the nurses let her go so readily in spite of her deteriorating physical and mental health over the past few months. She speculated that it was probably due to her sudden unwarranted outburst to that one nurse when she first arrived to her hospital room. Perhaps she would consider writing an apology letter if she ever got around to it.

The door swayed open a moment later and distinct blue eyes linked with Jitsuko's in an instant.

"Jitsuko," Minato greeted in mild surprise. He always expected her to meet him during his hours in office, not at his family home. Judging by the noise and child-like laughter emanating from the inside, and the little paper cone strapped to the top of his spiky-blond hair, it sounded like she was interrupting a birthday party.

"M-Minato sensei," Jitsuko bowed with exhaustion. "Please forgive me, but it's important. I… I need your help."

Without any more prompting, Minato stepped backward into his home, gesturing her inside. Upon entering, kids ranging in ages eight through twelve immediately swarmed Jitsuko and a dozen pairs of eyes settled on her weak stature.

"Whoa, look at her."

"She looks dead."

"It can't be _that_ hard being a high level ninja!"

Between the chattering, a pair of hands split the crowd, and Naruto, now thirteen years old, came cruising out.

"That's nothing! You guys all know that _my _dad's the Hokage! No amount of work Jitsuko-sensei does will ever come close to what he gets to do!"

_J-Jitsuko-sensei…?!_

"Enough, Naruto," Minato commanded. Despite the noticeably reduced tone, and even though the Hokage himself is raising him, Naruto still had trouble holding his tongue, Jitsuko observed with the slightest bit of amusement. Even though his voice wasn't as resounding or obnoxious as it was in the original show, Naruto still held that uncanny ability to say whatever was on his mind, no matter who he was raised by.

_Some things never change._

Kushina managed to distract the crowd by bringing out a traditional confetti party ball, allowing time for Jitsuko and Minato to secure a private area in his personal study room.

"It's been a while… since we met outside of our duties huh," she remarked, trying extra hard to sound casual, which only made her internal pain even more salient to the brilliant Minato.

He didn't even need to state anything. They both knew that he could see right through her.

"Minato-sensei, for the past few months, there's something that I've… been hiding from you, even though you're the one I've shared my secrets with. I need to talk to you… in regards to Orochimaru… and what's going on with me and Obito… and… I wanted to discuss with you… about my status as a shinobi…"

* * *

"I see… you managed to detect Orochimaru, and you say he's still conducting live experiments," he affirmed and Jitsuko nodded slowly in guilt. "And he was sent away by a boy named Tobi… he must have underestimated the hidden power inside of Tobi and in doing so let his guard down enough to conduct an emergency escape."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, sensei. I was so scared of the consequences of leaving the village unauthorized and I… I'm so… ashamed of…"

Minato shook his head in mild disagreement. "Don't concern yourself with that. I've already pardoned you. You've clearly gone through enough. Thank you for your report, Jitsuko. I'll see that my first order in the morning will be to conduct an extensive investigation on Orochimaru's whereabouts, to prevent disasters like what happened to Tobi from happening again."

"The disaster that happened… because of me… I left everyone behind to save Tobi… but… I couldn't even save him… I couldn't protect them… I… I failed…"

Minato observed Jitsuko quietly while in deep thought. He hadn't seen her this lost since her first personal talk with him over ten years ago.

"Jitsuko, allow me to tell you something I've learned during my time as Hokage. With this position comes leadership, and with leadership comes a strong bond between you and your allies." At that, Minato raised his head slightly and grinned as he recalled times with his old teammates and friends while growing up. After another moment passed, his light expression shifted to sullen and morose before trailing his attention back to Jitsuko. "With that said, in dire times, such as in times of war, you have no choice but to watch your comrades fall. Jitsuko, your sense of duty is admirable, but one thing you and Obito must recognize as shinobi, is that no matter how hard one tries, even with all the knowledge in the world…"

Curious but misty brown eyes raised to meet with Minato's as he lowered himself respectfully to speak to Jitsuko on an equal level.

"You can't save everyone."

Emotionally drained, Jitsuko nodded quietly, soaking in Minato's words like a sponge.

At that, Minato's own expression softened while a firm hand made familiar contact with her shoulder.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel worse about what happened, Jitsuko. In fact, it's the direct opposite. I'm telling you so I can help you accept it. I know you may be hesitant, and I know it's painful, but it's not healthy to dwell in the past for an extended period of time. By clinging to what was, or what could have been, you're stopping yourself from tapping your energy fully into what should be. Since you've paved this future, you must adapt to it, embrace it, and most importantly, believe in it. Once you do, only then are you able to move on and work toward the future you and Obito deserve. You have your own child to worry about now, and have faith in me when I say that as a parent, you will want to spend every waking second to ensure the safety of your own flesh and blood. It's only natural. Mulling over numerous other children will sap the precious energy that should be spent caring for your own child while they're still developing inside of you. Be sure to focus on them as well during your own recovery. They need you more than anything else."

_Minato's right. I've been so caught up in the children from the past that I've been neglecting my own child. No wonder Obito's been trying so hard to provide for us. All those times where he's insisted that I eat when I didn't want to, or drag me to those doctor's appointments… he's been supplying the care for the baby to make sure they're getting what they need while I've been a depressed mess and refused to help this whole time. I need to try harder… for the both of them._

Jitsuko squeezed her eyes shut, lowered her head and nodded gradually as tears spilled out harder upon trying to accept Minato's tough advice. But something about the sensation of her weeps felt different than those previous other times. It felt as though all the stress and pain were exiting directly from Jitsuko's eyes in the form of tears cascading down her cheeks. Minato watched how her face described her inner turmoil, and how it then expressed relief more than any other emotion. Each passing moment from that point on drained Jitsuko of her guilt and torment and was replaced with a sense of freedom and elation. Her sobs were a bittersweet melody concocted by a beautiful blend of conflicting emotions that needed to be harnessed then released. This was it. She felt ready to confront her demons, to let go of the past and finally move forward.

"You're lucky to be alive, Jitsuko. You both are," he concluded as his eyes descended to her stomach. "Just remember, it's essential to protect yourself, and in doing so, you're protecting others from harm as well."

"But how can that be, sensei?"

"Take Obito for example. I'm sure he felt completely lost when you went to search for Orochimaru. Keeping yourself safe would put him at ease and allow him to do his best going forward."

"…You know what, sensei…? You're right. You are absolutely right. That's why… I've been thinking… I wanted to tell you… that I think it'd be best if I…"

_Just spit it out!_

"…retire as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Immediately Minato lifted his palm from Jitsuko's shoulder, clearly taken aback by the abrupt announcement. Peeking up into his eyes presented her with the most surprised expression she had ever seen on the ordinarily levelheaded Hokage.

"Let's face it. I don't know how to keep myself safe. There's no excuse for a shinobi like me to face death and rely on others to get me out of it, especially when they… lose their own life in the process…"

Her expression lowered in sorrow before shifting back to Minato once more.

"I'm tired of making Obito worry sick over me. I'm supposed to be the one that makes him happy the most, but it feels like I'm only causing him grief by living this way, Minato-sensei."

At that, his surprised demeanor dissipated. He was still shocked but pleased that she was taking his advice to heart.

"Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a ninja... but what if... someone else is..." Jitsuko trailed off as her hand descended over her slightly protruding stomach, gliding over its round surface and appreciating its beauty with utmost clarity for what felt like the very first time.

"Minato-sensei… thank you."

Opening the door to exit the private room revealed numerous kids huddled against the frame with their ears pressed to the wall as one clumsily fell onto Jitsuko's feet before flashing her a nervous and guilty smile.

"So what were they talking about?"

"I don't know. I couldn't hear anything because Kiba wouldn't shut up!"

Naruto stood in the center of the crowd with his head tilted and eyes and mouth in a straight line, clearly confused. "So there's a kid in Jitsuko-sensei's belly?" to which all the kids stopped and gasped in awe.

She and Minato sweatdropped simultaneously before Naruto opened his eyes and directed his sight to the space above Jitsuko's head in puzzlement.

Sakura had been standing next to Naruto, respectfully remaining quiet up to this point. Her cherry-blossom hair was still at a respectfully long length even after the Chunin exams due to not being the target of Orochimaru or his henchmen. "Naruto, don't you think it's a bit rude to announce Jituko's business like th-"

"But for that to happen," Naruto interrupted. "wouldn't she and Obito-sensei need to have–"

A bulging tick mark surfaced on the pink-haired girl's temple as she screeched, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!" and a raging fist swung against Naruto's chin in an uppercut before he could finish, as he went through the ceiling and remained stuck there with his legs frantically squirming above.

The unbearably awkward silence that followed Naruto's inquiry coupled with the snickers and stares from the kids sent waves of mortification through Jitsuko's body, with her face flushed red from embarrassment. Minato's own face was full of unamusement and disbelief as one of his eyebrows began twitching from his son's antics. Jitsuko began to laugh nervously and cocked her head to the side coyly while exiting the home, all while attempting to ignore Naruto's allusion to what had to have happened to have Obito's baby inside of her.

_Never change, Naruto._

* * *

Obito paced back and forth along the ornate wooden flooring of his Uchiha home. Jitsuko should have been home by now - his mind implored him.

_Maybe I should go check up on her, just in case – no, I need to have faith in Jitsuko, just like how she always has faith in me._

His pacing paused abruptly and Obito grasped at the dark spikes of his hair in anxious frustration. Just then, the front door creaked open and slowly Jitsuko treaded inside, any remaining energy not being used up by the baby was quickly depleted from the long walk back home.

"Jitsuko-"

"Obito," she interjected before mustering the strength to approach Obito and envelop him into a strong hug, one that caught him off guard by just how insistent and desperate her body language was. He couldn't remember the last time she held him with such fervency.

"Obito, I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry for the way I've been treating you. I've been trying to convince myself that I can handle things, to try and make up for all the mistakes I've made. All this time you've been working extra hard to keep us safe, and I would always just throw it back in your face. Please don't let me make you think you're doing anything wrong, Obito. You insist on doing everything for me because you care about us, and I couldn't see that. Please don't forget how much we appreciate you."

_We… _Obito pondered the implications behind Jitsuko's words to himself before his arms wrapped around her lower back, gently pulling her toward him until his slender stomach brushed subtly against her extended belly. She and Obito then began to sway side to side in comfort and rekindled affection, slowly dancing in silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to try harder for us. Things will be different from this point on, Obito."

"Yeah," he replied just as solemnly while continuing to rock Jitsuko placidly, his eyes settling on the ring partially hidden behind a jar on the counter.

"They will be."


	29. Awakening

Chapter 29: Awakening

"Seriously… when was the last time we got to do this?" Jitsuko asked in gentle wonder while Obito climbed onto the roof of his house, immediately twisted around, and offered his hand to lift her up with him.

"Heh, yeah… it almost feels like we haven't done this since we were kids," he replied while helping Jitsuko get comfortable with laying down. Her now swollen stomach told of how many months were left before officially meeting their little one – two and a half months to go, which meant that sleeping and finding the right position became quite the tiresome task. Instead of lying on her back as per usual during stargazing, Jitsuko had no choice but to lay on her side to avoid crushing her guts from the baby's increasing weight.

"Are you comfy?"

"I'll live."

"What if you moved over this way?"

"Obito, I'm fine."

"R-right! I know that," he declared with fake confidence which Jitsuko detected instantly.

Obito was acting strange. He appeared even more discomposed than usual. What was even stranger was his sudden insistence on stargazing with her that night. Looking up at the stars and telling stories and jokes was an activity she and Obito spent countless nights doing together back when the two were young, but increased duties and responsibilities as shinobi had dampened Obito's availability to do this with her. Even though Minato had managed to lessen the tension between the Hidden Leaf and Cloud village after Kusuo Uchiha's interference years ago, that did not mean that peace was achieved during that time. In fact, the two villages were borderline at war with each other, and with other villages acting as allies for both sides that only meant that other nations would get involved as well. With the threat of war came more frequent and difficult missions. With Jitsuko out of commission, that only meant more work for poor Obito. When she admitted to him about her plans to retire as a shinobi, Obito was livid. He couldn't understand why Jitsuko would vow to protect the village, only to just give up. That is, until he learned of the reasoning behind her decision -

_"Obito, the reason why I became a ninja in the first place was so I could protect you. Now you've given me someone else to protect with my life. Besides, someone's gonna have to teach them how to be a proper ninja while you're out on Hokage business. They'll help you take care of the village. I'll make sure of that."_

The supportive and reassuring smile she flashed Obito immediately after had since then never left his thoughts. It was still so crystal clear to him whenever he thought about it. What a beautiful image to accompany equally beautiful words. It helped to make the life-changing decision he had plans for the slightest bit easier for the increasingly distraught Uchiha.

_This is the night, _Obito chanted to himself to calm his jolting nerves and erratically beating heart. _Don't screw this up, Obito!_

"I love how, even after all these years, the stars still look the same to me," Jitsuko noted absentmindedly, which prompted Obito to glance over at her in genuine fascination.

"The world where you're from… were the stars the same there like they are here?"

Jitsuko's face scrunched up in deep thought as she scrutinized the positioning of the stars carefully. It had been so long.

"I'm… not sure. At this point I'm not even certain that I'd even recognize my old home."

Obito had since grown accustomed to the idea of her being from another world. How could he not? It wasn't entirely that hard to believe – he possesses the power to travel between different dimensions with his Sharingan, after all.

"Do you ever… wish that you could go back?" he asked uncomfortably with immediate fear that he wouldn't like the answer.

Immediately Jitsuko's expression turned sour and glum. The only time she actively wished to go back was the night she lost Tobi. Since then, she felt rather lost about where her permanent home is, or what her role was supposed to be in this world.

"Sometimes… I wonder where home is, but then I remember that it doesn't matter, because home is wherever you are. I love you, Obito."

The look of pure, genuine awe and tenderness engraved within Obito's eyes at Jitsuko's answer sent butterflies to her stomach. He clearly returned those intimate feelings of adoration and devotion for her, if not more so.

"But no matter where I am, I will never forget how breathtakingly bright the stars are," remarked Jitsuko in a relaxed tone, despite her aching back and hips from the weight of her baby bump and the uncomfortably stiff tiles of the roof.

"Yeah," replied Obito while his fingers fidgeted against something in his front pocket. "They almost look like… diamonds…"

"Alright you big creep, what's on your mind? You've been acting… dorkier than usual lately," she teased with endearment in her tone.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Can I not take my family out to see the stars once in a while?"

Obito's words immediately wiped the gentle smirk off Jitsuko's face and replaced it with open-mouthed wonder. He had finally openly acknowledged what the three were.

"A… family…" Jitsuko whispered under her breath while gazing at her boyfriend in awe. Obito had grown up and matured so spectacularly, and yet, his wonderfully dark eyes still brought Jitsuko comfort in knowing that he was still the same eccentric and determined Obito she fell in love with countless years ago. His face remained clear of any scars, and the beacon of hope for this world still lit up the fire in his eyes.

As Jitsuko continued to stare, Obito had taken notice and she couldn't help but chuckle at the pink tinge that spread along his cheeks while trying to discreetly avoid her direction. He was definitely up to something, but what?

In the midst of the blatant admiration of her boyfriend, Jitsuko suddenly felt her baby shift into a distracting position, prompting her chuckle to morph into a low grunt of discomfort, which caught Obito's attention in its entirety.

"A-are you… okay?" he asked as his gentle hand raised and mapped out the indent in Jitsuko's stomach where his baby was resting.

"I'm okay… I just think… they're getting a little antsy in there… and so am I, to tell you the truth."

Obito sighed before easing onto his back in a horizontal position next to her, with his sights landing on Jitsuko's stomach. "If you asked me a year ago where I thought we'd be in life… this probably wouldn't have been my answer…"

Confused and slightly hurt, her head jerked up in Obito's direction. "Wh-what do you mean by that…? You mean you aren't… happy where we are…?"

"Well…" stuttered Obito as he finally mustered the courage to secure a sturdy grip on the object in his pocket. "I guess you could say that…"

"Wh-what? Obito, you're… but I thought… I… is it because of the baby…? We really make you… _that _unhappy…?" she muttered while tears began flooding and clouding her eyes. After all this time of planning and having a future together… and she made Obito… _unhappy? _Even the simple idea of it made Jitsuko sick to her stomach.

"H-huh? N-no wait! I – I didn't mean it like that!" he blurted out in between hastily grasping at Jitsuko's hands and stomach in reassurance. "What I meant was… if you asked me where I thought we'd be… or more specifically, where you would be… I would've said… well…" Obito chuckled nervously before pausing and stroking down his face with his palm in embarrassment and apprehension. He knew this would be hard, but Obito didn't quite realize just how vulnerable of a position he'd be putting himself into.

"Do you remember… what we agreed to name our kid if they're a boy? Tobi, right?"

Jitsuko nodded gleefully. "And Hikaru for a girl. Hikaru Uchiha…" Her eyes went half-lidded in delight and content at the names she and Obito agreed to. To think that they were about to add a new member to the Uchiha clan when they almost went extinct once upon a time. Jitsuko just hoped that the fumes she inhaled won't put a wrench in those plans somehow.

"Do you think they'll be okay? With Orochimaru's fumes being a threat and all…"

"Don't think about it that way. They'll be amazing, no matter what happens." Obito stated assumingly while patting her stomach. He would never even begin to express how nervous he was on his child's condition, but he meant every word he said. This means the world to him.

"But you're fine with naming them after my clan? I know there's nobody else with a last name like yours, but your background matters, too. Even if you aren't 'from here'," he emphasized the last few words with air quotes.

Obito watched Jitsuko's eyes light up upon the mention of his clan. It gave him the perfect idea.

"It's an honor having them take over their dad's name. Don't ever forget how incredible your heritage is, Obito. I want our kid to carry on your family name. More than anything."

_Now's the time, _he chanted to himself.

_Play it cool. _

_Be smooth._

_Yeah, I got this._

"The Uchiha Clan… I know you have respect for them, but… do you… like it?"

"Do I like the clan? Well of course I do, Obito!" Jitsuko declared enthusiastically before laying back down and allowing a wave of nostalgia to wash over her upon observing the stars. "Don't you remember all those years ago in your room… when I told you that I'm... kind of jealous that I'm not in the clan?"

Anxious fingers tapped at her bulging stomach for a few moments.

"…Alright, alright, I'll admit that I'm _extremely_ jealous that I'm not a part of the Uchiha cl-"

"W-would you like to be?" Obito interjected without thinking, prompting Jitsuko's eyes to widen in pure shock and a reddened blush to awaken on both their faces.

"Would I like to be… part of the clan…? _Y-your _clan?"

"Y-yeah! A-and about earlier… where you thought that I… wasn't happy with the baby… it's true that I didn't think we'd have them here so soon… but now that we are…" he muttered while wrapping a trembling hand around hers. "Listen… growing up, I never really had much for family… I never even knew my own parents… but now, I get it. Being a parent and having a family… that's true happiness. I never admitted it to you before, but I… I always saw you as family, Jitsuko. You always brought along with you this sense of familiarity and comfort, one that always said to me, 'this is home.' The thing is, I sense that with our child, too. It's… it's an incredible feeling, Jitsuko. I know you don't have the Sharingan so it's hard to understand exactly what I mean, but at the very least, what I can do… is make your wish come true… and make you an official part of my family… a part of the Uchiha clan."

Jitsuko's eyes widened while her gaze followed Obito's hand buried deep in his pocket before pulling back with him a humble gold band with a lone crimson-colored diamond centered in front. Its rich redness matched the vibrant color of the Uchiha's Sharingan. The glimmer of the moon and stars only aided in enhancing the beauty splayed out in Obito's quivering grasp.

"I don't want it to just be me and the baby to have the same last name. It wouldn't be fair to you. You're family to me. And… for a while now… I've been meaning to ask you,"

"…."

"You've always been an important part of my life. So now…"

"…will you… let me be all of yours?"

Jitsuko stared wide-eyed at the trembling hand clutching the gold band before shifting her gaze to the face of her boyfriend. Sweat masked his face, and the straining blush on his cheeks only deepened after each passing moment that she stayed silent.

Finally, her lips cracked slightly open.

"O-Obito… you mean… I… your wife…? I… I…"

A sudden firm and forceful kick emanating from inside her stomach snapped Jitsuko out of her shock, forcing out a weak, "oof," which prompted a nervous smirk to form on Obito's lips. "Looks like they're all for it," he chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said while rubbing her stomach before relinking with Obito's dark, charcoal eyes. Jitsuko leaned closer to him until their foreheads pressed together, lovingly brushing their noses while the two smiled and giggled in a blend of nerves and glee. Once the giddiness died down, Obito watched Jitsuko's eyes close, and his followed soon after. Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and before they could meet in a comforting embrace, Jitsuko whispered, "Yes. Please,"

"Marry me."

After living under constant stress for so long, the union of their lips felt like the sweetest breath of fresh air; it brought along sentiments Jitsuko had almost forgotten about – all the love Obito carried for her in his heart, his simultaneous excitement and apprehension over starting a family with her, all those bittersweet feelings of reflecting every moment the two spent together over the years. They both got to relive each of these feelings every time Jitsuko's lips connected with her fiancé's and embraced for the first time as a family. How wonderful they felt. Obito sighed softly in a unique satiation upon meeting with her lips again. He then clasped Jitsuko tight and began mapping out the curves of her body while doing so. He was taken aback, as if he were doing it for the first time. Even years after being together, she still astounded him by how incredible she was. Anybody observing the two from the outside looking in would describe their kiss as somewhat awkward with a lot of fumbling, but to Jitsuko, his kisses were always pleasing and sensual. The spiritual connection between the two was indescribable to those who are not familiar with the beauty of being on the receiving end of genuine love from an Uchiha. The passion in his eyes after accepting his proposal amplified the ecstatic feeling of love they held for one another. It was as though all of his doubts and worries evaporated away once Jitsuko returned his idea of love and marriage with matching warmth and eagerness. Jitsuko took a moment to wipe off the saliva coating her face after his passionate and wordless embrace, noting how since the first kiss Obito has always been a messy kisser, often leaving behind a trail evidencing his signature pecks. It didn't matter to them. They both were too captivated with the passion laced within his well-meaning actions and plans to spend the rest of their lives together.

It was this point where any remnants of doubt or apprehension escaped Jitsuko.

_This is where I'm supposed to be. This is home._

* * *

The labored and unregulated pattern of Jitsuko's breathing was all she could focus on while waddling back home. She had spent the entire day with Rin planning for Jitsuko's wedding and all the complications associated with it – trying to fit into the dress with her ever-growing stomach, calculate how much food and drink will be enough for the guests, and the worst of it all; customizing the invites to send to potential guests. Jitsuko admittedly did not have an extensive list of friends, so the invite list was rather short on her end, however, Obito was ecstatic about the day – perhaps a bit too much to the point where he didn't mind inviting everyone in the whole village. His list exceeded the capacity his back yard can hold at a time, so dealing with that wore Jitsuko down to the core.

Even though there was still quite some time before the baby's arrival, the added weight and positioning of her pronounced stomach proved to be quite the unexpected challenge to a simple task such as walking. To her delight, a lone bench situated in the near distance, and Jitsuko's feet shuffled toward it for a coveted and sorely needed break. On her way there, she spotted three shadows murmuring to each other and strolling to the seat as well; one stood tall while peering down at the other two figures, while the second was trying hard to plan their steps casually and act cool, as if to impress the other two. Their body language and posture made it easy to distinguish them as the famous Uchiha brothers – Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, accompanied by Itachi's lifelong friend, Shisui Uchiha. Jitsuko contemplated skipping the break in favor of making a straight shot for home in fear of disrupting the famous trio, but hearing a subtle cough in the midst of the older brother's conversation reminded her of something. Something she needed to do.

_Things may be entirely different in this timeline, but Itachi died from some mysterious illness in the show. What if that illness is hurting him, even now? There's no way he would tell anyone, especially Sasuke. Since he lived among the Akatsuki originally, he didn't have access to good medical care. I need to find some way to convince him to get checked out in the hospital just in case, but how? Itachi and Shisui are probably the two smartest ninjas in the whole village. I'll need a miracle for them to not immediately see right through me. _

As if on cue, Itachi took a seat on the bench while Shisui lectured Sasuke proudly on some complex kunai throwing technique while Jitsuko mimicked Itachi's actions with caution shortly next step was figuring out how to initiate a casual conversation that seemed natural. This wasn't typically hard for her since it was common of village folk to waltz up and begin inquiring about her baby – its gender, any nicknames, all of which she wasn't sure about yet, so all Jitsuko had to do was wait until that moment arrived then steer the conversation in her favor.

After a while of the two sitting in silence, Jitsuko became somewhat taken aback that Itachi hadn't explicitly noted her baby bump. But this was Itachi she was talking about here. She knew for a fact that he was analyzing her internally. It looked like she would have to be the pilot of this discussion. That is until two other voices disrupted Jitsuko from her thoughts.

"I could do it if I wanted to."

"Oh yeah?" teased Shisui. "What'd we spend all day practicing for then, if you've apparently mastered it?"

At his prodding, Sasuke's withdrawn act instantly faded as he peaked his eyes open in the direction of Shisui. "How about I take you on right now?"

"Easy there, bud. You wouldn't want to harm your future superior of the Police Force," Shisui winked at him humorously. "Not that you'd be able to land a hit on me anyway."

With Sasuke and Shisui distracted, Jitsuko made her move.

"Itachi, is it?" she instigated while looking straight ahead, though Jitsuko watched in her peripheral vision that he responded with his head turning silently in her direction, indicating that she had at least a shred of his precious attention.

_Remember, Jitsuko. You have to play dumb!_

She knew Itachi was sharp, likely even the most clever in the village. She had to be extremely careful about what she said, as even the smallest slip or insinuation could give Jitsuko's secret away and force a wedge of doubt about her to develop in his mind.

"Um… do you know… who I am…?"

Itachi continued to glare stoically before breaking off to stare ahead once more. "Jitsuko Mawatari. You helped Shisui and I on our Kusuo investigation back when there was still tension among the clan and village.

_He remembers me even when he was so young?!_

"R-right! So, your brother… he wants to be a member of the Police Force with Shisui, huh?"

_Even with Sasuke's family still alive and together, he is still so ambitious, _Jitsuko noted to herself.

Itachi's eyes shifted suspiciously at Jitsuko's inquiry and his head returned to her general direction. "What do you know of my little brother," he demanded in an eerily calm manner.

"I-I know that he thinks the world of you."

The sounds of Sasuke and Shisui play wrestling nearby attracted Jitsuko's attention for a moment, but Itachi's glare remained situated on her.

"S-so I was heading back from the prenatal wing in the hospital earlier," she began anxiously while still gazing out in the distance. "They've renovated the space there recently and I love what they've done with the place. They put up these little hanging storks to get us all excited and prepared for becoming parents, it's, uh, pretty funny to see, actually. You should check it out sometime!"

"…."

_This isn't working, Jitsuko! _

"So, have you, um… been to the hospital lately…? Been sick at all?"

He didn't reply; he was likely choosing to dissect Jitsuko's intentions rather than humor her small talk. That didn't stop a strained cough from escaping his lips, however.

"How long have you had that cough?"

He finally felt inclined to answer. "What's the purpose of you asking?"

"I was just thinking… if you've had it for a while… then maybe it's a bit more serious than the act you're putting on for Sasuke."

"Is this girl bugging you?" Sasuke interjected while Shisui noted the dumbfounded expression on Itachi's face.

"Not now, little brother," he replied almost coldly without tearing his scrutiny away from Jitsuko's ever-increasing anxious form. "Shisui, please take Sasuke home and leave us to talk for a moment."

"That's not fair, you never let me stay and do anything," argued Sasuke before Shisui locked him in a friendly and choke hold in a joking manner.

"So why did we spend the last four hours of our precious time training you then?"

"Oh brother," he replied with unamusement riddling his voice while rolling his eyes.

"Yes?" Itachi responded in a rhetorical manner with the slightest smirk cracking on his lips, to which Sasuke scoffed before returning his grin and went along their way, leaving Jitsuko and Itachi to talk in solidarity. She made a quick note of amusement how Sasuke is a tad more cheery than his old vigilante self. There was a spark in his eyes – one that expressed that he is proud of his family. Proud of his clan.

"It's no question that Sasuke means everything to you, too. So why don't you tell him?"

"It's not of his concern, nor is it yours."

"Itachi... you may think you're protecting Sasuke now, but what about when you can't hide that illness anymore? How do you think he would react when he finds out you've been lying to him this whole time?"

"…."

"Please, even if you still decide against going to a hospital, at least tell him. Tell Sasuke that it's not a head cold. Trust me when I say that I had my own inner demons hidden away for years, too, and I implore you."

Jitsuko struggled to her feet to continue her trek back home, but not before looking over her shoulder back at Itachi with a knowing smirk.

"Once you share the truth with those who are most precious to you, it's the most liberating feeling in the world."

Jitsuko silently pleaded that Itachi will choose to heed her advice to confess his illness to his beloved brother and possibly seek medical treatment, but the rest was out of her hands.

* * *

"Oh, welcome, Obito! We weren't sure if you would be making it today," the nurse stated calmly to the visibly distraught Uchiha. "Your fiancée is in room 12B."

"She's, uh, my wife now… as of today, actually," he chuckled nervously. "It's a good thing they didn't want to come out an hour early before it was official, or it would've been an even bigger mess."

"I see, so your little one just couldn't wait another day," replied the nurse while smiling reassuringly. "The procedure was performed without any complications. Just try not to be as jumpy when you enter the room. Your… wife had been rather on edge since she arrived here, from going through this alone I reckon." Her demeanor suddenly shifted to accusingly as she stared down Obito while he closed his eyes and grinned innocently but nervously. After spending an extended period of time at the hospital and getting to know the sweet and goofy side of Obito, the nurse allowed her professionalism to drop to rather unacceptable levels. Unbeknownst to her, there was a reason why he was late. He was still dressed in a dark blue traditional montsuki kimono with the Uchiha symbol etched throughout its design, most notably on his shoulders. The marriage ceremony had been that very morning, and while Obito was now officially Jitsuko's husband, and she was now an Uchiha, a few rather unexpected turns managed to pervade the day.

* * *

"_Obito, look," Rin announced sweetly. "It's a messenger bird, and it looks like it's coming right for you!"_

"_Make sure you hold your arm out for it, dummy!" remarked Jitsuko playfully to her new husband while in her stunning dark blue wedding kimono dress, one that had a large Uchiha symbol right on the back, as Obito had envisioned innumerable times in the past. It had been specifically fitted for maternity, as her front sported a cute and stretched baby bump. Jitsuko was due any time next month._

_He raised an unsteady arm for the bird to perch on before unraveling the note and began to read with his back facing them. He was expecting yet another 'congratulations' letter, but the words engraved into that sheet sent booming waves of insuppressible joy throughout the Uchiha. Jitsuko watched his head lower slightly and his back begin to tremble, and she started to worry._

"_I-I don't believe it," he murmured._

"_Obito, what-"_

_Without warning, he whirled around and engulfed her and Rin into a tight, crushing and inescapable hug before picking Jitsuko up and swaying her side to side._

"_Just when I thought this day couldn't be better! Look at this!"_

"_Ah! B-be careful, Obito! The baby…!"_

"_Oh, right!"_

_Once Obito set Jitsuko down, he couldn't help but shove the document in her face before she even had a chance to stabilize herself. The note described Obito's past achievements and various abilities, and at the very bottom she read the words,_

'_Congratulations on the Land of Fire's highest honor of being nominated for the next Hokage.'_

_The only downside was that the urgent assessment meeting was to be mere hours from that very moment, despite it being the day of their wedding. Obito broke his gaze form the document to address her with sadness and doubt in his eyes. It didn't truly dawn on him that his ultimate dream of becoming Hokage would put a severe handicap on his family life, but the realization struck him like a sack of bricks. _

_Jitsuko could tell that he was going through a serious dilemma. Reading Obito's thoughts through his gestures and body language had become a sixth sense of sorts. _

"_Hey," she addressed him with sincerity caking her voice. "Don't think if it that way. Think of this as two special events rolled into a day. It's a two-for-one deal!" Jitsuko concluded with a genuine laugh and smile. She truly felt nothing but joy that Obito's dreams were coming to fruition. It didn't bug her that he would have to depart the wedding party somewhat early. _

_At that, Obito became expressionless as his head lowered and trembled, which caught Jitsuko off guard, until he shot back up and stated while brushing the hair out of her face, _

"_Jitsuko. I love you so much!"_

_After a kiss goodbye and best wishes from everyone attending the ceremony, Obito left to prepare for his evaluation for the position of Hokage._

_Not even hours after the grand news, a faint but aching pain reverberated through Jitsuko's abdomen, which she has felt multiple times in the recent past, so she thought nothing of it. That is until Kakashi pointed out a wet spot that had developed between Jitsuko's legs. The reddened blush stung her cheeks, and the pain of her embarrassment was almost enough to overlook the growing pain in her abdomen._

_Hold on… _

…

_No. Way…! But it's too early! They're not supposed to come yet…!_

_It wasn't until the sky grew dark did Obito find the time to return to what was left over from his wedding. Drinks and streamers riddled the lawn behind his house, and he sweatdropped at the mess he was left to clean up. Someone even made a show to create a makeshift pool out of the giant hole Jitsuko conjured out of anger that one time, and in it lied various objects ranging from chopsticks to flowers. Was that a shirt floating around in there? Noting the lack of lighting inside his house, Obito wondered where she went off to, until he spotted familiar faces that brought him comfort. His closest friends remained behind to aid in the aftermath of the storm that had seemingly brushed though his yard, and they stopped and greeted him his enthusiastic faces and smiles._

"_Kakashi, Rin, Minato!" he voiced in gratitude before approaching them._

"_Hey. Figured we'd stay behind and help you clean up a little," Kakashi announced nonchalantly. "Consider it as a second wedding present."_

_Rin stepped in and delivered a light smack on Kakashi's shoulder to scold him wordlessly with a stern look on her face before it dissolved immediately upon making eye contact with Obito._

"_We're happy to help out in any way we can, Obito!"_

"_Thanks guys. What kind of creatures did you bring in here after I left, anyway? It looks like a fourth shinobi war started in here!" He joked while collecting trash, to which Minato responded by pausing his cleaning for a moment in swift remembrance of what Jitsuko told him about the fourth shinobi war, most notably who caused it, before shifting his thoughts away from it and returning to his work with a gentle grin on his face._

"_I take it that the assessment training went well, then?"_

"_The village elders said to give it a few months before they make the right call. Heh, it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle!"_

"_That's right!" Rin smiled. "You can do anything you set your mind to. Don't let anything hold you back!"_

"_Except Jitsuko, maybe," added Kakashi. "When are we supposed to tell him that she went into labor a while ago?"_

_Obito's actions ceased instantly. Concerned, Rin and Minato switched their gaze to Obito's direction, and watched how his stature was completely immobile. _

"_We weren't supposed to tell him like that, Kakashi!"_

"_Regardless," the retiring Hokage stepped in. "That's why we're here cleaning for you, so you can go to Jitsuko in her time of need. Go find her, we have things covered here."_

_Still shocked, Obito left without another word, but not before Rin waved him goodbye, proclaiming, "Good luck, Obito!"_

* * *

The mechanisms of a doorknob turning managed to rouse Jitsuko out of her exhaustion, and her eyes opened and squinted immediately upon being exposed to the brightness of the room. She then turned her attention to the door, where her husband slowly and cautiously advanced forward, seemingly apprehensive about something.

"Jitsuko… are you… okay…?" He inquired softly, realizing the blood-soaked bandage on her abdomen meant the procedure of nurses removing the baby by cutting the stomach – a cesarean section - that would no doubt leave a scar.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"The baby… is he… she… h-healthy?"

His eyes then carefully scrutinized the room until it landed on the bassinet next to the bed, where his breath caught in his throat at the sight of an infant. His infant.

"Y-yeah," she muttered before a tired smile formed on her lips. "About the fumes… the nurses came back with the final test results. He's just fine, too."

Obito exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding before approaching his little one at an agonizingly slow pace. Uneasiness riddled his every feature, and his lips distorted in a blend of anxiety-ridden but rapturous fatherly joy upon laying his eyes on the thin black tufts of hair that adorned his head. The shifting of his feet roused the child into easing their eyes open, where Obito took glee in seeing that they were as dark as his were, as they shifted around to absorb their surroundings before finally settling on their internally frenzied father. The signature sound of his Sharingan activating out of pure emotion filled the room. Obito hadn't even realized it had activated until the baby's face scrunched up and began to fuss at the sight. He found himself stepping back slightly, just like he did with Naruto thirteen years ago, but something about this time was different. There was an overwhelming urge to hold this child, to protect them. He didn't need any convincing or coercing. Without needing any prompts, he scooped the fidgeting child from the warmth of their sheets. Jitsuko watched in awe over Obito's unexpected action. Despite him taking the initiative, his arms were still trembling, clearly uncertain about what to do next, and the baby began to stir uncomfortably, until Jitsuko leaned in and whispered,

"Obito… remember Naruto."

Obito looked at her with surprise before he understood, and he cradled his baby into the crook of his elbow and chest as gently as he could, treating his child as if they were the most fragile and valuable china in the world. Instantly, the two felt at ease; the baby stopped his squirming, and Obito's entire posture relaxed as he regarded his child with a profound fondness and heavy pride that only a father could understand. It was the most beautiful image Jitsuko had ever seen.

"Looks like Kushina was right," Obito remarked without tearing his eyes away from his child. "You really are an expert on babies already."

Exhaling though her nose in a mix of flattery and amusement, Jitsuko replied softly, "It's just what I would do, is all."

"But Obito," she added, which her voice was stern enough for him to finally break off his attention from his child to Jitsuko in confusion and concern.

"Don't you_ ever_ put me through this again," she stated firmly before an exhausted but playful smirk formed on her lips to which Obito shut his eyes and lifted his free arm to scratch the back of his head while exchanging a nervous smile.

"So… do you think… you can handle this?"

He never admitted it to her, but for Obito to say that he felt insecure about his parenting abilities was a severe understatement. But he was finally here. Looking back at his impossibly tiny child once more as he looked up at him and made a noise, Obito's crimson eyes went half-lidded, the uncharacteristically serious expression on his face reflected indescribable emotion. In the moment with his partner, the glow of being a new parent was all the encouragement Obito needed.

"Yes."

"Tobi Uchiha. Perfect."


	30. The Meaning of Peace

Chapter 30: The Meaning of Peace

"Everyone… we welcome you to take part in recognizing the achievements and skills of this shinobi, as acknowledged by the village's predecessors. We hereby appoint the position of the shadow of the village, its sole protector, the title of Fifth Hokage, to Obito Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan."

As Jitsuko cradled her now 4 month old son, she watched from afar in a blend of gratification and pride as Obito slid on the traditional headpiece of past Hokages. After the countless years of worrying, of debilitating fear and anxiety over Obito's wellbeing and his status as a ninja, Jitsuko finally completed her ultimate goal of guiding Obito to the position he's always deserved – Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Obito took great pride in being the successor of the previous Hokage, Minato, and as tribute wore a dark blue robe with red flames at the edges, similar to Minato's, but blending it with the red, blue and white style of his clan. Family members or people from the Obito's personal life were not allowed on stage during his induction, but Jitsuko didn't mind. Joy was the only emotion she allowed herself to express in that instant. Kakashi was up there, too, as the new ambassador and assistant to Obito. Jitsuko knew that he was just as proud of Obito as she was.

Obito's eyes were red from his Sharingan, activated through sheer emotion of the occasion. His eyes scrutinized the sizable crowd before detecting and situating on Jitsuko. She thanked the heavens for being blessed with such an expressive husband. He tried so hard to keep a serious and professional demeanor for the crowd, but upon spotting her, he couldn't help but alleviate his expression into that of love. Of joy. Of gratitude for his family. He couldn't have done it without Jitsuko, without her imprint on this world. There were a thousand words to describe his face, and it struck Jitsuko then that he really wouldn't be here without her.

The crowd cheered and roared for the very first Uchiha Hokage, and the noise prompted a squirming sensation to develop in Jitsuko's arms as she looked down and observed with concern at her distressed child.

"Oh Tobi, it's too loud out here, huh," she cooed softly. "Well, I have a surprise for you. Come on, let's go on a little adventure," Jitsuko said while turning to leave the crowd, but not before giving Obito one final glance, one that told him, 'We love you. We are so proud of you.'

* * *

"Wow… can you believe it, Tobi? Your dad's the Hokage of the whole darn village now! I could only think of maybe… one, two, three… _four _other people with as much power as he has right now! But don't worry, he's still your same goofy father on the inside. You should've seen the way he acted when we were kids… I wonder… if you'll end up anything like him. Fiery… determined…"

There was the sound of children laughing and playing in the fields nearby as Jitsuko strolled peacefully with Tobi cradled in her arms.

"So… I know that he's… not going to be around much anymore… not while he's in charge of the village. But I'll make sure we go bug him every day when we bring him lunch. Would you like that?" She asked while poking her child's nose playfully, to which his onyx eyes scrunched up while grasping at the finger she had just poked his nose with.

"Oh yeah, you are definitely going to be feisty, just like your dad."

It was at that moment Jitsuko realized that she was carrying a full conversation with someone who won't understand her for another few years, with her only now taking note of passerby glancing in her direction in amusement as they walked by.

_It can't be that weird talking with your kid in public, even when they have no idea what you're saying, right?_

"Ah, who cares if they stare. Maybe they're just noticing how handsome you are!"

Jitsuko closed her eyes in delight and giggled with glee before her thoughts gravitated toward the intended destination.

"Tobi, I know it's a little early to be showing you something like this, but… there's someone that I'd like you to meet," she concluded with a hint of sadness in her voice as a grave marker became visible in her field of vision.

"Tobi, this is… well, Tobi. He was with me when I came to terms that I was having you. Don't get me wrong, you're such a joy to be around, but still… it was _not _a good day."

Jitsuko forced out a chuckle to try and lighten to mood, only to sigh when it failed.

"He's the reason… why you and I are both still here today. He's a hero… and an Uchiha too, just like you. I wanted him to be a big brother to you, someone you can look up to, since he had been through so much, but… well… life is good at taking your plans and throwing them in the trash. Especially in the ninja world."

Jitsuko sighed and slouched her shoulders, until her baby peered up at her with curious eyes, allowing a glimmer of love to return in Jitsuko's own eyes.

"I couldn't protect him. The least I could do was name you after him. But I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you. Your dad and I are going to teach you to be strong and to be proud of where you came from. So you can protect the village, just like him and Tobi."

Tobi began to fuss and struggle against Jitsuko's grasp, prompting a friendly smile to form over her lips.

"What, are you saying that's not what you want to do? Heh, we'll see where life takes you, alright? Who knows where you'll go. Oh, I know! How funny would it be if you ended up getting transported to my world and getting accustomed there…!"

She laughed before the concept and possibility of it really began to sink in.

"…Remind me to never allow you near _any _ponds, Tobi."

* * *

"So, I kind of lied. I said I had a surprise for you, Tobi, but I actually have two. I'm taking you somewhere special, a place that is very dear to your mom's heart. But first, I need a break. You're getting heavy, Tobi!"

Jitsuko held Tobi in the crook of her elbow as she formed hand signs to create a large heap of dirt to elevate from the ground. Upon sitting at the makeshift earth mound just outside the village square, a rowdy group of Yamanaka members spotted Jitsuko and began whispering to one another.

"Hey, isn't that Jitsuko? Isn't she the one who disrupted the Chunin Exams a while back?"

"I'm surprised she's still showing her face after that!"

Jitsuko's mood dampened over the reminder of what she had done. That is, until another member piped up louder than the rest.

"Do you people have no shame? Have some respect for the wife of the Hokage!"

The blaring tone caused the other members to notice that Jitsuko had been listening, and they apologized profusely for acting so disrespectful. One member even complimented her baby, and recommended what scents best calm sour moods and aching stomachs from them. It was a jarring shift of tone from a moment ago, but a welcome one.

Not long after, Tobi began to make noises indicating that he was hungry, so Jitsuko retrieved a bottle of milk from her satchel and guided him to it gently.

"You know, I can't wait until you're old enough for me to take you to Ichiraku Ramen. When I was younger, I was too timid to go in there by myself, so your father led the way for me. He was always such a go-getter, even when we were still at the academy. Seriously, your dad had no fear then. It's one of the many reasons why I love him. Heh, you should have seen the look on his face when I tried to use chopsticks for the very first time, though."

* * *

_Young Obito observed in a mix of fascination and disbelief as Jitsuko fumbled with her chopsticks, struggling hard to pinch even a piece of chicken between them. Each time she thought she had it and lifted the sticks close to her mouth, Jitsuko's fingers would twitch and lose the grasp she had on anything while making a small mess._

"_What are you, from a different nation or something?"_

"_Um, I guess you could say that…"_

"_Well don't tell me you've only ever eaten with your hands, you weirdo!"_

"_Look tough guy, if you're so smart, try picking up a huge chunk of ramen and eat it without dropping even one piece of noodle!"_

_The young Uchiha laughed and flashed his signature cocky grin while lowering the oversized goggles over his eyes. "Let a pro show you how it's done!"_

* * *

Jitsuko finished recollecting just in time for the bottle to be almost empty. Seemingly satisfied, Tobi then closed his eyes to rest, until his irritated eyes cracked open again, distracted by two small birds whistling and playfully chasing each other on a nearby branch. Hearing the peaceful tune, Jitsuko couldn't help but try to mimic their whistling, only for her to fail spectacularly like so many times before.

"Oh, whatever. Whistling is overrated anyway," she huffed in mild agitation. "I never could figure out how people whistle. They always say, 'oh, just pretend you're sucking on a straw,' but that doesn't help. Obito can whistle, but I don't think it's a genetic thing, so maybe you'll be able to do it, Tobi!"

"…."

"And I wonder… what else you'll be able to do that I couldn't…."

Jitsuko was referring to how her feelings of inadequacy led her to retiring as a shinobi. She prayed that Tobi will never have to go through what she did, and that he will grow into a stronger shinobi then she ever was.

"Which reminds me… what chakra nature are you going to have? Earth? Fire? Maybe both? What else could I never do that maybe you could? Oh, I could never find a summoning animal to make a contract with. Don't tell anyone, but it's because I could never find the courage to intentionally hurt myself to get the blood needed to sign the contract. Heh, your mother is such a baby when it comes to pain. I'm probably an even bigger baby than you are!"

Tobi passed Jitsuko a stare that almost looked as if he was offended.

"Aw, you know I'm just playing. I believe that you could get a summoning animal if you wanted to. I'm just excited at all the potential you have inside of you. I can't wait to see which path you take."

While idly chatting, Jitsuko caught herself fiddling with the ring on her left hand again. She couldn't help it; each time she'd press and prod at her ring she was reminded that even though Obito could be gone on missions for months, and he will be away more because of his new duties as Hokage, no matter how far apart the two may be physically, the ring wrapped around her finger is a constant yet gentle reminder that there is a piece of his soul with Jitsuko always, and her with him as well. She couldn't help but recall the part of their wedding where it was Obito's turn to state his vows…

* * *

"_Jitsuko… all my life I wanted to…" Obito then whispered, "Wait, no," before his voice returned to the faux confident tone Jitsuko had become accustomed to detecting. "Jitsuko, you m-mean the world to me… that's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you – loving you, p-protecting you..."_

_Obito was so nervous then. Through the entirety of his vows his voice shook in apprehension as he stumbled over his words. He was clearly struggling, but behind that shroud of the nervous wreck that he was, Jitsuko also saw just how completely smitten he was with her._

* * *

"Alright let's keep going, you're really going to like this surprise."

The air eventually grew noticeably hot and humid, and Jitsuko soon learned that it was because they were in close proximity of the village hot springs.

"I think you'll like the hot springs when you're older too, Tobi. A visit to the hot springs after a long day of shinobi work is like heaven, unless… it goes like… that one time…"

* * *

"_Come on, Obito-sensei, you're too slow!" Five year old Naruto howled while running toward the entrance to the hot springs with Obito close behind._

"_You have a problem with __**me**__? 'Bakashi' is farther back than I am!"_

"_I'm not that far back, Obito. I can still hear you."_

_Jitsuko, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin were asked by Minato and Kushina to look after Naruto while they were away on important shinobi business, so the five of them decided to take the day to relax at the hot springs. The issue was that this required attendees to be nude, which Jitsuko felt uncomfortable with. Luckily, the men's and women's sections were separated by a sturdy fence, and it was just her and Rin there. Despite the fence blocking the view, it did nothing to hide the sounds emanating from the other side. Naruto was ecstatic to be there, she could tell. The vicious splashing and constant howls only ceased when they became overshadowed by the pleas of Obito and Kakashi for the small boy to calm the heck down. She and Rin remained quiet, amused by the antics going on mere feet away from their vulnerable forms. That is, until something roused the two of them into looking at each other wide-eyed and anxiously._

"_Hey, what's with this giant wall, anyway? Are they hiding something over there? What if it's hidden treasure?!"_

"_Well Naruto," Kakashi stated in a more relaxed tone. His mask was the only article of clothing still adorning him. "What's over there may be treasure to some, but not in the way you-"_

"_WHAT?! So there is treasure over there? I wanna see!"_

"_Way to go, 'Bakashi'! You made it sound like there are pirates over there!"_

_Kakashi sweatdropped and shrugged while directing his full attention to Obito. "I was just trying to-"_

_*SMASH*_

_*SCREAM*_

"_So where's the treasure? We know you girls are hiding it!"_

_Kakashi and Obito both turned frantic as they both stared at each other in nervous hysterics, completely terrified of tearing their gaze away from each other to inspect the damage Naruto had caused. With their teeth clenched, they slowly and shakily forced their heads in the direction of the crash and found a five-year-old boy sized hole in the separator, with Naruto's nude backside still visible from the pool. Obito and Kakashi glanced at each other in uncertainty for a split second before frantically rising to get Naruto out of there. Upon entering the women's section, they watched Jitsuko and Rin in horror as Naruto continued to point and accuse them of hiding the treasure from him._

"_Give it up already, it's cold out here!"_

"_Naruto get back here or we're leaving," Kakashi said in a more nervous yet serious tone while he and Obito scampered through the hole in the wall and each grabbed one of his arms. Obito couldn't explain it, but something inside forced his eyes to gravitate toward Jitsuko. Rin was smart and remained concealed within the pool, but Jitsuko had since leaped out of the steaming water out of fright and were huddled naked in the corner trying her best to cover herself with her arms and hands. Obito's cheeks then burned an intense red, and it became apparent that the sweat coating his face wasn't just from the steam anymore. Jitsuko's cheeks stung and turned into a flushed pink upon making eye contact with him, but while his face expressed surprise, Obito's heart leaped from his chest once hers contorted into violated anger._

* * *

"I'm never going to forget that day… heh… what really got me was what Kakashi said to try and calm me down…"

"_Oh relax, Jitsuko. It's not like it's the first time he's seen you topless." _

He was recalling what happened between her and Obito in the tent while on the mission near the Cloud Village. The way Rin jerked her head at Jitsuko in confusion and surprise only added fuel to the mortification she suffered at that very moment.

Jitsucko then lifted her pointer finger up at Tobi as if she was teaching a stern lesson, and while doing so she declared, "Now, I would never in my life hit your dad, but I'm sure the walls inside that place still has holes from the rocks I chucked to scare them away that day. What did they do to get rocks thrown at them, you might ask," she continued playfully, knowing full well that Tobi asked no such thing.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you're older."

While continuing her stroll, Jitsuko noted how there were an abundance of Uchiha casually going about their day. It felt so surreal that she was now officially part of that clan. After disbanding the conspiring side of the clan, it allowed their true selves to really shine. They truly were a wonderful clan of inspiring people, and she felt so blessed to be able to be a part of that every day. One small group of them in particular then approached her from the opposite direction. They were accompanied by other clan members – Hyuga, Aburame, Nara – and were all smiling and laughing as they passed her by. It was still so strange seeing the Uchiha alive and well, but so worth the struggles Jitsuko went through to see them finally branch out and blossom with other clans. It signified that there was finally harmony within the Hidden Leaf Village, and the elders welcoming an Uchiha as the village's leader consolidated the fact.

_And to think this is all happening because of me. _

Jitsuko had truly changed _everything. _Everyone in this world is now better off because of her. She smiled warmly at the thought.

"Did you hear about the Hidden Sand, though?" The Hyuga member in the group spoke up in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I heard from a double agent that they're planning on attacking the Hidden Cloud Village soon."

"Hidden Cloud? Weren't they allies or something?"

"No, I think they were always enemies."

"Is our village going to get involved?"

"Who knows? With the new Hokage, it's anyone's guess."

_That's right. Even though we've solved the tension among clans in our village… there's still conflict among all the nations. _

This reminded her of something. Ever since Jitsuko's fateful encounter with Madara Uchiha, his haunting last spoken words still troubled her…

"_This world… you have doomed this world, woman. You do not realize what you have done. You will never understand what it means to achieve… true… peace."_

Madara wasn't really "evil," he just had an invasive view of peace that he would sacrifice anything or anyone to achieve. He thought that Jitsuko didn't understand what war is. Her face then turned visibly sour.

_I fought through one to save Obito's life. I stopped him from creating another war! I… I do understand what it takes to achieve peace…!_

…_Right?_

But she then realized that if the fourth great ninja war never happens, then the five great nations will never join forces and would instead continue to fight one another.

She would essentially be ruining peace.

_Is… is that what Madara meant that day…?_

_What am I talking about? I'm not actually regretting what I did, am I? Think about it. Since I intervened here, Obito never despaired, the nine-tails never got released, Minato and Kushina are still alive and can be a family for Naruto, Itachi doesn't have to massacre his entire clan and join the Akatsuki… I don't even think the Akatsuki is even formed because of me… wow! At least, not with the intentions they were going to have if I weren't here. Not to mention all the lives that were spared that would have been lost in the fourth war._

_Still, the allied shinobi force will NEVER happen under any other circumstance like in the original show, and conflict and mistrust will continue throughout the five nations. Do the pros outweigh the cons?_

_Was Madara right? Did I ruin peace in this world for my own selfish gain?_

Jitsuko started to seriously wonder if her intervening was really the right thing to do, but as she continued to walk, she passed by the Ninja Academy and spotted Naruto looking excited while yelling in delight with his parents pushing him on the swing he despaired on in another life. Another noise on the opposite end drew her attention to Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke together. Itachi appeared to be less pale and his stress lines not as prominent, indicating that Jitsuko's pleas to visit a hospital got through to him. Nearby was Kakashi and Rin walking happily together. His left eye was unscarred and uncovered, with a gentle look in his eyes that isn't spotted on him often while gazing at Rin with her reddened cheeks. Jitsuko even spotted teenage Iruka with his parents, the same ones who would have passed away during the nine-tails attack. He looked happy.

Finally, Jitsuko's sight landed on the being 30 feet in front of her. From a short distance, she watched Obito still in his Hokage uniform standing by the bench in the park where it all began. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and a gentle breeze blew the loose sakura petals downward and around the Uchiha, creating a breathtaking display as he observed his wife and child with proud and loving eyes, all while clearly trying to hide a bouquet of flowers behind his back.

_So this must be the reason why I was summoned here._

Jitsuko firmly believed that the reason why she came to this world was to save Obito. But save him in what way? Her plans when she first came to this world was to rewrite events in Obito's life for the better. That was why she dedicated her life and did everything in her power to see his vision through. He won't let the village fall into another war. His life was supposed to be a blessing, Jitsuko truly believed that. But she never would have imagined that the greatest blessing in Obito's life would turn out to be her.

Clutching the child she and Obito had out of love, Jitsuko advanced toward him, wearing the large symbol of the Uchiha on her back with pride. Yes, it was worth everything.

_I won't ever regret what I did._

* * *

A/N: Well there it is, folks! We have completed our fantastic journey into the Naruto world! To clarify some things: there have been some questions as to why Jitsuko was transported mysteriously to the Narutoverse. My reasoning for this is because I am a huge fan of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, where the player inserts their personalities into a Pokemon after being transported into the Pokemon world for seemingly no reason. I wanted the start of this story to be reminiscent and a tribute to that.

So, what did you think? Were there any chapters or scenes that you would like to comment on? What was your favorite chapter? Least favorite chapter? Most memorable moment? Why? I want to hear from you guys and see what really makes this story stand out to you. Please, feel free to tell me _anything! _

I also want to thank each and every one of you readers for sticking with me this far and leaving comments and support in any way you could. Even those who have left criticism that was less than constructive. It's people like you who have inspired me to keep writing strongly and give Obito the ending he deserves! And with that, thank you for helping to rewrite his story~


End file.
